Feudal Fate
by SilverCrystal029
Summary: The Feudal Fairytale of Inuyasha unfolds, but what if there were no Kagome or Miroku? Just two warriors with tragic pasts... It's the ballad of Inuyasha and Sango. InuSan
1. Prologue

"Good shot!" The older miko's good eye crinkled at the corner as she watched the younger girl proudly. Her chestnut hair was thrown into a messy bun, disobedient strands straggling to her shoulders. She was wearing a modest kimono of pale pink with maroon splotches. Around her waist a patterned green wrap skirt covered her legs. At sixteen she surpassed the beauty of women twice her age. She was Sango of the great Tajiya clan. She beamed back at the priestess as she handed off the old bow and arrow. "You're too kind, Kaede. I learn from you!" In a fluid motion she tugged the white ribbon from her hair and her hair splayed around her in a splash.

She tied the ends into a loose ponytail and followed after the miko. It was a warm day in mid May. The trek from the Tajiya village to Lady Kaede's had been pleasant and muggy. The priestess had shared her wisdom with her on herbal medicines and archery. This was how young Sango liked to spend her days. Nature chirped around the women, two busy to slow down for anybody. Kaede turned with a warm smile to the girl. "Ye have only just taken up archery and your form is impeccable... Demon slayer or not, Sango, I think your calling could be as a priestess." Sango blushed furiously.

"You're too generous with your praises. I'm a tajiya, through and through." Kaede chuckled and raised her head as a breeze blew. "I just think ye are too modest for your own good." Sango blinked as another breeze rustled between them. "Kaede-sama... Could we visit the resting place of Kikyo-sama? I'd like pay my respects before I go back home." Kaede nodded and smiled wistfully. "Of course we can, come along."

Sango followed behind the miko clad in red and white as her eyes strayed from in front of her. In the distance her eyes lost and regained focus. She had stopped walking as she stared off. The god's tree. The tallest tree she'd ever seen, in it a boy. A demon. A hanyou. Clad in a red haori, unaged and in pristine condition. As though he was sleeping. The arrow lodged in his shoulder and the roots grown over him the only indication that time had passed. Sango never understood why she felt so simultaneously drawn and repelled to the strange boy or the tree. He was the enemy. Another demon to slay. And yet he looked so innocent...

"Aye, Sango?" Sango whipped around in embarrassment. Kaede was eyeing her quizzically. "I swear ye have a crush on hanyou, Inuyasha..." Sango shook her head vigorously. "N-Nani?! No I-" Kaede held her hands out with a chuckle. "I only kid. Come now, we're near the forbidden lands..." Lost in thought, Sango followed...


	2. Shikon Jewel Reborn

Sango shoveled a lump of white rice in her mouth. Her father beamed down at her as he ate. "Sango, Kaede kidnapped you all day again? That miko really favors you. Does she still think you've got spiritual powers?" He grunted lowly. Sango felt the blush creeping up her cheeks again.

"Who, me? I don't know... I guess it would be nice to have spiritual powers to help me fight demons, but I think it is unlikely." Her father nodded. A chuckle sounded from the doorway.

"Knowing you, Sango, you're probably a spiritual prodigy as well."

Sango smiled warmly at her kid brother as he entered the hut, sickle in hand. He sat beside Sango with a grin. Their father chuckled.

"If you go off to be a priestess then Kohaku here will have to take over as head demon slayer, right?" Kohaku smiled sheepishly.

"M-Me?" Sango clapped her brother on the shoulder with a laugh.

"Yes, it should be time for you to go on an extermination soon, shouldn't it?" Kohaku grimaced at this. How could he ever admit to his head tajiya father and his prodigy sister that he wasn't sure he wanted to be a demon slayer? He smiled painfully.

Sango frowned as she read her brother's unrest. She leaned forward, whispering into the freckled boy's ear. "I'm only kidding, you know that. Your first extermination will be fine." Kohaku attempted to smile. Her comforting would have to wait. To concerned men had already entered the hut with worried faces, causing their father to rise. Kohaku stood next but Sango held him back. "Get some food. I'm gonna go see what's wrong."

Sango moved the thin sheet aside and emerged into the waning sunlight. She could tell by the hushed voices of the village men that something was wrong. She had only intended to eavesdrop when her father called for her. "Sango." he barked. Head bowed slight, Sango approached as she clutched her green wrap skirt.

"Kaede's village... There's a centipede demon skulking around. The rest of the troop has been called north, take care of the low level demon and then meet us." Sango nodded fiercely. There was nothing Sango liked more by proving her worth on solitary excursions. She had already been hailed as prodigy so she had a lot to live up to. A firm look on her face she went to prepare herself.

"I've gotta go, Kohaku. Please look after Kirara." He nodded after a moment. Sango had been busy as of late. He had always been jealous of her affinity for demon slaying but it seemed she never had a moment to herself these days. As he watched her exit he reached out for her.

"S-Sister... Be careful."

"I'll be back soon, Kohaku. It'll be just like before." Sango didn't know how wrong she was.

* * *

Sango had been happy to help upon hearing that Lady Kaede was troubled. A demon bothering her was in for a rude awakening. Her hair tied in a high, tight ponytail she felt ready to do the deed. Her traveling kimono had been replaced with a slick, skin tight body suit. Coral armor covered a lithe body as she stalked to meet with the centipede youkai. Though it seemed like a routine extermination Sango couldn't help but feel nervous. Her giant bone weapon shifting with every step, she pressed on as the sun set.

Again she passed the enchanted tree, the hanyou boy known as Inuyasha sleeping silently. It felt as if her soul simultaneously wept and screamed at him. She had heard the story many times from Kaede. Inuyasha was responsible for priestess Kikyo's death. He was a murderer. A hanyou. Shivering slightly she pressed on until the he was out of sight.

She felt the tension flow out of her body as she finally saw Lady Kaede. "Sango-chan!" Sango smiled a little as she approached the small huddled group of villagers.

"Madame exterminator! You've come to help!" Sango bowed slightly.

"That's right. I heard there was a centipede demon in these parts. Don't worry, Kaede. I will take care of it for you." Kaede smiled.

"Child, a centipede demon is nothing this old woman can't handle you. You needn't-" Kaede's sentence was never finished as the dreaded centipede demon appeared. With a shrill scream she tore through the forest, dark eyes rolling wildly.

"The Shikon No Tama..." she groaned. Her humanoid torso wrenched and twisted as she looked around. Sango grabbed the handle of her bone weapon and edged protectively in front of the villagers.

"Go from here! I will slay the demon!" The men and women fled but Kaede remained behind the tajiya.

"Sango! There is something sinister about this youkai!"

_"Sango..."_ It repeated, a forked tongue flaking from it's mouth. It's beady eyes narrowed as it faced the young demon slayer.

"You! Tajiya! You have the Shikon No Tama... Hand it over!" Sango grabbed on to Kaede and leapt out of the way of the demon's strike. Kaede frowned as she looked between the youkai and Sango.

"The Sacred Jewel? No such thing exists! It was sent to the afterlife with my sister!" Sango looked behind her. '_This demon is going to tear the village apart... I've got to lead it away!'_

Sango broke into a dash past the centipede youkai. "Kaede! Stay here, I'm going to leave this demon away so the village isn't compromised!" Kaede reached out helplessly as the centipede trailed after her.

"Sango! Wait! Uma!" The dark colored steed rode over to the priestess as she mounted with haste. _'Something is afoot! The Shikon Jewel...'_

Sango cut through the forest, panting as her feet beat the ground. She found herself in a clearing just opposite of the Sacred Tree. She turned with a fierce frown as she held her weapon. The centipede demon snickered. "Finally, you little wench. Ready to face me? Hand over that Sacred Jewel and I won't kill you." Sango panted a little as she searched the youkai for a weak point.

"There is no Shikon No Tama! You're mistaken!" The centipede youkai growled.

-x-

Meanwhile, in the distance, the sleeping hanyou awoke. His senses were assaulted by a barrage of smells, sounds, and sights. Groggily, he lifted his head and realized he was where he was fifty years ago. The God's Tree. Miffed, he stirred a bit more and realized he was bound by roots. _'Just how much fuckin' time has passed?'_ He felt as though he had slept too long. At any rate, amber eyes focused on the scene at hand. A female tajiya was battling a centipede demon? He snorted as she seemed to struggle. _'None of my business...'_ He flexed his arm against the roots. They seemed fairly thick. Who would be stupid enough to get him down? Annoyed, he had no choice but to watch the sloppy battle before him.

Sango deflected a jab from the centipede demon with ease but one of it's many legs knocked her weapon from her grasp. Gritting her teeth, Sango whipped out her secondary katana. The centipede demon snarled. "I grow tired of fighting! I want the jewel NOW!" With little warning the centipede lunged for Sango, barely missing the mark._ 'Hiraikotsu is too far! If I shoot past the youkai I'll leave too great an opening...'_ Without much of a choice, Sango doubled back and ran as she thought of a better idea. Towards the god's tree.

It seemed like a figment of her frantic imagination. Inuyasha glaring indignantly at her with piercing, golden eyes. _'WHAT? H-He's awake?_' He seemed to be scowling too as Sango stumbled to her knees in front of him, panting in confusion. "Y-You.." She sputtered. He looked down at her, his face twisted in disgust. "Who the fuck are you?" Was all he inquired as the centipede demon rapidly approached. Sango would investigate later, the youkai had to be dealt with. Clutching her katana she faced the centipede demon.

"Tajiyaaa!" It snarled.

With a roar Sango plunged her sword deep into the centipede's belly. She screamed out in pain in fury as she lodged on to Sango's side. Sango screamed in pain and surprise, the world suspending as she felt pressure and something dislodge itself from within _'I've been bitten... What is this...'_ Inuyasha watched in surprise as the tajiya tumbled limply through the air. He was even more surprised when he saw the iridescent jewel tumble from her side. _'What the hell? Did the Shikon No Tama come from inside of her?_'

"Hey!" He barked as Sango worked herself into a sitting position. "Hey, Bitch! Give me that! Give me the Shikon No Tama- It's mine!"

The pain of the bite had been blinding. Sango cast a confused glance at Inuyasha before looking down to the jewel. "That came... From me?" She looked up to the centipede youkai who was cackling in victory.

"Yes! Finally, I've found it!" Wincing through the pain, Sango reached again for her katana.

"Hello! You bitch, are you listening to me?!"

"Sango!" Kaede rode in quickly and slid off of the horse who spooked immediately. "Sango! Ye are injured! And- Is that the-"

"The Sacred Jewel, and it's all mine!" Kaede frowned and strung an arrow quickly.

"Demon! Be gone!" The arrow sizzled through the air and just missed the writhing centipede demon.

"Awful shot, babaa." Inuyasha commented from his forceful perch.

"_Inuyasha_?! Ye are awake?" He snorted with annoyance.

"Are ya dumb or somethin'? Obviously. You guys ought to set me free, you're fuckin' up this extermination real bad."

Kaede more or less ignored the hanyou's ribbing and turned her attention to Sango. "Sango! That youkai mustn't get the Sacred Jewel!" Her mind buzzing and her side in throbbing pain Sango began to clamor for the tiny, shining jewel.

"No you DON'T!" The youkai dashed towards the spiritual jewel and smacked the tajiya away. She landed at the base of the Sacred Tree with an 'umph'.

Inuyasha eyed her with disdain. "Listen- If you know what's good for you you'll pull this arrow outta my arm." Sango looked to the hanyou incredulously. He pouted, his teeth baring. "Do you wanna deal with that overgrown worm getting the Sacred Jewel?! Get me down and I'll take care of it! Or I can sit here and watch it kill you idiots." Sango stood, casting an unsure glance at the youkai.

"Sango! Don't do it! Don't release Inuyasha!"

The centipede was approaching her again, fangs bared. She had no weapon and no way to defend herself. "Hey, idiot! Do something!" Sango could hear Inuyasha's voice ringing in her ear as she held her hands up defenselessly.

"Sango!" To her surprise she didn't feel it's fangs burying deep into her again. A white hot lot had shot from her hands and successfully deflected the demon. _'What the...' _It was clear that she possessed some power but she was in no position to try to fight with it. Sango sent Inuyasha an unsure look.

Against her better judgement and everything her gut said Sango scaled the tree. She pressed her hands to the warm hanyou's chest and tugged on the arrow. It slid out with surprising ease and she felt herself tumbling backwards. She landed with a thud and Inuyasha was right beside her. "Alright you overgrown worm..." Sango had just clambered to her feet when it seemed the innards of the centipede youkai were raining everywhere. Inuyasha was shaking his claws with a maniacal grin. Simple as that, the centipede demon was done for.

He cracked his neck arrogantly and quickly began digging through the youkai's remains to the dismay of the observing villagers. "If we don't remove the damned thing from here that centipede demon will revive itself!" He cried out as he flung the gore and bones from his way. Sango squinted as a bright light seemed to cloud her vision. A glowing sphere... Could it be? She reached down and grabbed the spiritual sphere.

"The Shikon Jewel..." She mumbled to nobody in particular. Kaede approached the tajiya's side, wearily glaring at the hanyou in front of him.

"That wicked jewel which enhances the spiritual energy of any youkai which encounters it." Kaede agreed. Inuyasha rose with a smug smile and cracked his knuckles.

"It won't do anything for weak ningen like you, but for me it is quite useful. Be a good girl and hand it to me." His eyes had a dangerous glint in them as he advanced on the priestess and the demon exterminator.

_'Hand it over?'_


	3. Reincarnated

Sango's eyes hovered unsurely over the hanyou. "Give you the Sacred Jewel? Why would I do that when I could just destroy you?" Sango questioned with a frown. Inuyasha poised himself, claws glinting in the moonlight.

"Destroy me? You couldn't even handle a fucking centipede demon! Give me that jewel and I'll leave you alone." He edged closer, malice glinting in his eyes.

Sango stepped back slightly. Kaede looked between the two with a grimace. "Sango, you must never give Inuyasha that jewel..." She stated sharply. Sango glanced at her quickly before looking back at Inuyasha.

_'As if I'd ever do that.'_ She frowned. Inuyasha was getting exasperated as he quickened his gait.

"I'm not taking it easy on some _stupid_ demon slayer, now give me that jewel!" he swiped furiously at her as she leapt out of the way.

Sango tossed a small pouch at his feet which erupted into smoke. Taking her chance she dashed around him to her discarded weapon. _'That witch!'_ Inuyasha cleared the smoke in ease and jumped after her. Before he could reach her she tossed another bomb. A strong, bitter scent erupted into his nostrils and he was forced to back up. "Ugh? What is that shit, it reeks!" Sango smirked.

"Demons like you hate strong scents. HIRAIKOTSU!" Sango whirled her giant bone weapon through the plume of smoke. Half gagging, Inuyasha jumped away from the weapon at the last second.

"I see. You're a little better with that thing. No matter." He watched with a snarky grin as the boomerang returned to Sango's hand. Kaede thought to herself as the battle raged_. _

_'__At this rate they will kill each other. I've got to think of something...'_ She quickly grabbed a string a beads from her kimono and imbued them with spiritual energy.

"Kaede-sama..." commented an observing villager. With precision they tracked the demonic aura and flung themselves around Inuyasha's neck as he lunged for Sango again.

"What the-"

"Sango! You must speak the subduing word. Any word will do, just something to quiet Inuyasha!" Inuyasha tossed a confused look back at Kaede, teeth bared lividly.

"What did you say?!" Sango glared at the hanyou and racked her brain.

_'A subduing word? But what word should I use?'_ Inuyasha tugged angrily at the beads to no avail.

"Subdue me? You've gotta be kiddin' yourself!"

Sango turned back to the half demon with a glare. "Inuyasha..." she cried out. "OSUWARI!" He froze for a second as the beads began to glow a bright blue. After he slammed full force into the ground. He stared into the crater around him in disbelief.

"Ah... he's quiet..." The villagers murmured as he laid flat on the ground. Kaede crossed her arms with a nod. Inuyasha scrambled into a sitting position and pulled again at the beads.

"What the hell IS this?! Baba you take these off right now!" Kaede shook her head vehemently as Sango joined her side.

"Sorry, Inuyasha. The struggle is useless. The rosary subdues your demonic power." Inuyasha let the words sink in as he tugged. No dice. The necklace remained tethered to his neck. In a frenzy he stood, bristling like a wild animal.

"Go to hell you old hag!" He cried with a snarl as he leapt for Kaede.

"Sango..."

"Osuwari!" Inuyasha slammed into the ground, halting his assault instantly. The villagers began to murmur amongst themselves again. Sango glanced at the jewel in disbelief. The past hour or so seemed like a hazy dream. No way was this reality. A bit winded, Sango stumbled on her feet.

"Ah, Sango. Ye are injured. That centipede demon ripped right into you. Let's go back to the village and get you cleaned up. Inuyasha, behave or you shall be sat." Kaede placed a hand on the tired demon slayer's back as she led her away. Inuyasha said nothing, slowly rising to his feet once everybody was gone.

"That bitch."

* * *

Sango glared at the Sacred Jewel as Kaede dutifully bandaged her wound. "I can repair ye slayer suit, Sango. It is the least I can do." Sango smiled wearily at that. "Just please stay here until that's done and rest. We have... Some things to figure out." Sango ran her fingers over the rough bandages.

"I'll say." She felt her posture stiffen as Inuyasha appeared and filed silently into the hut. Sango opened her mouth to sit him but thought better of it. She was far to tired to indulge the hanyou in an argument or a fight.

He plopped down away from both women, scowling. Sango realized that Kaede didn't seem too disturbed by his presence so she would try not to be either.

"Ye were not even a glint in your mother and father's eye when the Sacred Jewel last existed. This could cause quiet a bit of problems for this warring age..." Kaede said with a sigh. Sango's brown eyes slid to the miko as she examined the extent of the damage to Sango's tajiya suit.

"What do you mean? I thought the Sacred Jewel couldn't enhance human power." Kaede grimaced.

"But it can and will grant the desires of the wicked. This jewel falling into the wrong hands could cause many catastrophes." Sango tossed a dark glare in the hanyou's direction, who promptly ignored her.

"And you? I suppose_ you_ want the jewel so bad to increase your power?" Inuyasha blinked slowly, uninterested in appeasing the demon slayer with an answer. Kaede spoke instead.

"Yes, of course. He's hanyou." Both women flinched as Inuyasha brought his foot down through the wooden floor of the hut. He glared, gold eyes seething at the older miko.

"What's your deal? You've been goin' on like that... Do you know me?" He stared hard into the worn woman's face. He couldn't recall her for the life of him. He couldn't recall anybody that'd he'd seen as of late.

Kaede stared back, her face grim. "I suppose you wouldn't remember me. It has been fifty years since then... I am Kikyo's younger sister, Kaede." Inuyasha snorted as his mind worked to the realization.

"So you're that brat Kaede, huh... This means Kikyo is an old hag too! Hah!" He leaned back, his eyes shut with a snarky smirk. "Old age doesn't suit her. Must suck to be human." Kaede's face hardened.

"Kikyo-sama died the same day she sealed you all those years ago."

The smirk dropped from Inuyasha's face for a moment as he faced Kaede. "Dead, huh? Sucks for that bitch, doesn't it? What a relief." He flopped all the way down again. Sango was facing him in disbelief.

"How dare you speak of Kaede's sister that way, Inuyasha. Osu-" Inuyasha instinctively cringed but Kaede held up a hand.

"It is fine. Kikyo rests now and in death she knows more peace than he has ever known. I feel at least a little pity for him..." Kaede worked to her feet as she headed towards the exit. Inuaysha was frowning seriously now.

"Keep your fuckin' pity, old lady." She snorted.

"Come Sango, I think we have a few things to discuss." Sango rose obediently, casting a dark glare towards Inuyasha, who only looked away._ 'Those eyes...'_ he thought to himself as she disappeared outside. he crossed his arms with a 'humph'.

"What a fucking mess this is."

* * *

Sango watched Kaede with anxious and attentive eyes. The miko was older and wise and could surely make more sense of the situation she could. She turned to Sango with a narrowed eye. "I can only speculate towards this most recent chain of events. I have heard, especially when a person possesses a great spiritual power, that reincarnation can happen." Sango eyed Kaede quizzically.

"W-What do you mean '_reincarnation'_..." Sango attempted to wrap her head around the term. It couldn't mean what she thought it meant, right?

Kaede straightened her posture. "Sango, your spiritual inclination and your ties to the Shikon Jewel... It appeared from _you_. You can see it as well, can't you? Inuyasha was searching through youkai remains but you knew exactly where it was." Sango swallowed, her throat suddenly dry as she nodded. Kaede's mouth twitched. "Perhaps since you hail from the village where the Sacred Jewel was born and where Midoriko's corpse rests... Perhaps you have been chosen as Kikyo's spiritual successor and protector of the Sacred Jewel."

Sango's head was spinning. She wanted badly to refute these claims but Kaede was right. Why else would the jewel be born out of her body? Shakily, Sango lowered herself into a sitting position and Kaede followed. "Well, I want to say I'm just an ordinary demon slayer. But there's truth in everything you've said... If I am to follow in Kikyo's footsteps, I won't run away from my responsibilities." Sango answered carefully. Kaede nodded.

"I don't know how, but I will continue demon exterminating and protect this jewel, if you will train me as a miko." Kaede's face fell.

"Sounds like an awful lot to have on ye plate. Kikyo was constantly exhausted and she was only a priestess. It won't be easy to say the least." Sango grimaced.

"What choice do I have? My choices flew out the window when this jewel was ripped out of me." Sango sighed with a slight chuckle. Kaede smiled.

_ 'Ye are truly remarkable, Sango...'_

"Lady Kaede!"

The pair turned to see a few villagers carrying baskets. "Please, accept this meal as our small thanks for keeping the village safe!" They set the bales of food down with sheepish grins. "It's the least we can do." Kaede smiled and worked her way to her feet.

"I'll leave this to Sango. She has had quite a trip here this time around. I will head back into town." Kaede flashed a warm grin at Sango as she started down the hill with the villagers.

Sango looked down to the offering with a frown. She hadn't eaten since the day before but it felt like there was too much on her mind to eat. She had felt since her conversation with Kaede that someone had been watching her. With a sigh she reached towards one of the baskets. "Inuyasha, I've sensed you the whole time. You might as well come down." She heard a rustle in a nearby tree before a blur of red was perched on the ground. He was glaring at her with disdain and distrust, body poised to leap away at any moment.

Sango ate in silence, eyes shut in quiet protest of the hanyou's impossible disposition. After a moment she tossed a basket packed with food his way. He leapt a small distance away, sniffing the basket carefully. "You poison this er somethin'?" he demanded. Sango sighed lightly.

"It's a thanks." She answered curtly. "For killing that centipede demon, and it's probably the only you'll ever get from me." He snorted, slowly taking a bite of food as he glared at her.

"What's your name, anyways?" He asked between mouthfuls. Sango eyed him carefully.

"Haven't you heard Kaede-sama address me?" Inuyasha wrinkled his nose.

"Like I listen to everything that hag says?!" Sango let a frustrated whistle of air through her nostrils.

"It's Sango."

"_Sango?_ Hm." He watched her eat delicately, her eyes shut and not looking to him once. _'Stuck up bitch.'_ He thought. He stood with his food in his hands, a smug grin on his face. "That babaa want's to train you to be a miko, huh? I don't know what she's thinking. You're not even a good _demon slayer_! You can't be trusted with that jewel, which is why you should just give it to me." Her eyes still shut Sango rose to her feet before casting a dangerous glare at Inuyasha.

"Osuwari." She seethed, flinching slightly as he careened with the ground. "Inuyasha-" She began, turning away from the downed hanyou. "I will take the jewel to hell myself before it ever gets into your hands. _That_ is a promise." She was already walking away before Inuyasha had clambered out of the crater his face had created.

"One can only hope!" He barked as he scrambled to his feet and fled to the trees._ 'Stupid human bitch...'_


	4. Demon Of Hair and Robe Of Fire Rat

Inuyasha clambered inconspicuously through the trees and perched himself in perfect view of the nearby lake. He wasn't sure why but upon hearing villagers discuss Sango's 'purification' ritual he had to admit even to himself that he was a bit curious. It had been over fifty years since he had seen Kikyo (and he'd never even seen her body) so the opportunity to see a young, supple body seemed worth the trip. He frowned at his conflicting emotions.

Sango was self-righteous, stuck up, and overzealous to say the least. The girl's presence was enough to infuriate him, but he would admit deep down to himself that he had no problems _looking_ at her. He shifted as Sango turned into a position where he could see most of her body. He sniffed to himself. Sango was in as good of shape as she looked in her exterminator's suit. Her body was lean, hips wide, and breasts succulent. Satisfied, Inuyasha leaned a little closer. He heard the branch creak before he could react. With lightning reflexes Sango whipped around, baring her breasts in a full frontal view.

Surprised, Inuyasha froze as realization dawned on the bathing girl. He knew as she ducked into the water and opened her mouth what was coming next. "OSUWARI! HENTAI HANYOU!" Inuyasha crashed through all of the branches to the hard ground as Sango scrurried behind Kaede onto land. "This is getting really old..." Inuyasha grumbled to himself as he forced himself to stand.

Kaede glanced at him with a disinterested expression as she continued mending Sango's youkai suit in the hazy sun. "Ah, Inuyasha. I did not expect ye to be far as long as Sango as the Sacred Jewel..." She commentedd slowly. Inuyasha scoffed. _"That_ I expected, but spying on me in the bath?! That was indecent, even for _you_!" Sango hissed from behind a tall bush. Inuyasha glanced at her with a lazy stare.

"Idiot bitch." He began with crossed arms. "What makes you think I care about your body? I just-" "Was plotting on the Shikon Jewel, correct Inuyasha?" He settled into a sit indian-style and nodded. "Exactly." Kaede shook her head. "Will ye ever give up on the Shikon Jewel?" Inuyasha snorted, glaring at her with disgust.

"Nope. And as long as that incompetent woman has it I'll stalk her until I get the chance to..." Inuyasha trailed off as Sango approached the pair again. Her hair was tied in a low, loose ponytail and she had borrowed some traditional priestess robes. She glared down at him with disdain as she stood near Kaede. He looked her up and down before snorting and looking the other way. "Those clothes don't suit you. Kikyo looked delicate and graceful. You just look bulky and out of place."

Sango felt the rage welling inside her as she prepared to sit the hanyou but she closed her mouth. "Inuyasha, did you like Kikyo or something? Is that why you're so impossible to be around?" Inuyasha jumped up in a flash, his fist shaking indignantly. "What?! Are you stupid! I hated that bitch, she ruined everything for me! I'm just saying you look _even_ worse than she did!"

"SIT."

Inuyasha slammed to the ground without another word.

* * *

Sango changed quickly into her traveling kimono as Kaede tucked her fixed demon slaying outfit in a bundle. "There, child. As good as new. I'm sure after a few days you're eager to get home." Kaede said with a bit of mirth in her voice. Sango nodded. She longed greatly for something familiar. "Yes... I'll have a lot of explaining to do. I'll be back soon enough though, and we can continue training." Kaede nodded firmly, handing the bundle to the younger girl. "Be safe. Let me know if Inuyasha gives ye any troubles..." Sango snorted. "If he follows me home I'll 'you-know-what' him into oblivion." Kaede sighed at the thought.

With a final wave to nearby villagers, she was off. Sango adjusted her giant bone weapon on her back. It seemed that she had escaped Kaede's village without a confrontation with Inuyasha. Sango frowned to herself. She had never met a more trying person. _'Aside from killing that centipede demon (for his own merit) he's never done or said a redeemable thing. I wonder why Kaede pities him so much, especially when he killed her sister...' _

Sango looked up from her thoughts to see the aforementioned figure standing in front of her with a signature scowl. "Spoke too soon..." she grumbled. His arms were crossed as he closed some of the distance between them. "Think I'm gonna let you flee with _my_ jewel?" Inuyasha questioned after a moment. Sango felt her fists clench. "Flee? I'm not fleeing from anybody. I'm just not from here. My village is a few miles from here with the other demon slayers."

Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow as Sango pushed forward. He followed behind her, his mind working. "So you're gonna come back and forth all the time?" Sango gritted her teeth. "Yes." He ran ahead of her and peered into her face with a smug grin. "That's stupid. You're gonna wear yourself out. And when you do I will come and steal back the jewel!" Sango walked past him without much acknowledgement. "Leave me be, Inuyasha. And upon my return if I've heard you're causing trouble..." She cast her a defiant look. "You know what will be waiting for you." He bristled involuntarily as she turned her back to him.

He tore away in the opposite direction grumbling to him. The closer he got to the village, the stranger he began to feel. "There's another demonic aura nearby and... That babaa's blood..." After thinking on it a moment he picked up his gait, heading quickly to the village.

* * *

Sango trudged on. _'Father will likely be disappointed that I want to take time away from training as a tajiya... But what choice do I have? This jewel is my responsibility now. I'm sure there are worse demons out there than Inuyasha who-'_ Sango's train of thought stopped as she felt a prick on her cheek. She winced, taking a step back from the old Bone Eater's Well. Surprised, she held a finger up to her cheek and felt warm blood. "Blood...?"

She squinted around her. "Has an area this close to town been booby trapped? Oh!" As Sango focused she could see strands and strands of hair all around. "Hair? This must be an oni, and it's close to the village!" Drawing her katana she eyed her surroundings wearily. It seemed the suspicious hair was woven all over everything... Hacking furiously, she advanced as fast as she could. '_Hang on... Everyone!'_

* * *

Inuyasha glared as the strange youkai woman restrained his wrist with threads of tiny hair. She pulled tightly and he winced a little, struggling against it. "Ah... Hanyou Inuyasha. We demons, we've all heard about you. You've got quite the reputation since you've woken back up." Inuyasha sneered at that, his fangs glinting.

"Is that so? It won't matter to you, you're gonna be dead very soon. I promise." She only cackled again as short, dark hair swayed from side to side. "Yes, they were right. You've got a lot of moxy. Unfortunately it's unfounded. I can't wait to kill you, Inu hanyou..." A glowing arrow whizzed though her dark hair. She stood stone still and unblinking for a moment._ 'What the fuck... An arrow? Is Kaede-babaa here?'_ "If anyone is gonna kill Inuyasha," a voice spoke. He turned below him to see Sango standing, arrows drawn.

"It will be me. Not another youkai!" Another arrow flew through the air, causing her to abandon her perch. "You? The hell are you doing here?!" Inuyasha cried out as Sango approached. With a swift hack she cut Inuyasha's wrist free with her katana. "Saving you, you're my responsibility after all. I took you out of that fifty year slumber." Sango stated, her eyes anchored on the provocatively dressed youkai. Inuyasha made a face, noting that Sango's cheek had already been sliced by the hair.

Frowning, he slinked out of his red haori top. Sango watched him curiously as he draped it over her. "Ah!"

He sent her a quick glance. "That's stronger than most armor, it's made from the hide of fire-rat youkai. Your skin is extremely susceptible to the sharpness of these hairs. Hang back and use long distance attacks." That was all he said before leaping back at the opposing youkai._ 'Is he... Protecting me?' _

She frowned as he swiped for her again. "You both get on Yura's nerves. I want to add your heads to my collection!" Streams of hair flew towards Inuyasha as he barely jumped out of the way. Sango squinted again, searching for the source of all of the hairs. "Inuyasha! Up top!" With a nod he leapt up to see if he could dismantle the source of the problem. He found his ankle and wrist wrapped in the coarse hair again, keeping him from advancing further. Yura dance from strand to strand, landing in front of the hanyou. "Killing you with just my hair won't do..."

With surprising quickness she slashed at Inuyasha's chest with a shortsword. "I-Inuyasha!" Sango shouted from below as she strung another arrow. "D-Don't waste those, she's fast. Make sure you have a good shot!" Inuyasha barked, grimacing through the pain. Yura licked the blade seductively. "How do you enjoy my precious sword, Beni-Gasumi? It is special because it will cut your flesh without cutting my hairs..." Yura tensed again as an arrow whizzed by, narrowly missing. She frowned in Sango's direction.

"You." The arrow had bored itself into the large, hair sphere behind Yura. Out tumbled hundreds of skulls to both Sango and Inuyasha's surprise. Yura straightened out. "Those arrows pierce my hair... Time to take care of you!" She flicked her emerald comb and columns of flames shot out at Sango, who could only duck. "Ah! Girl!" Inuyasha yelled out. She was overtaken by flames almost immediately.

Yura cackled, placing the comb thoughtfully on her lips. "Haha! She will be burned down to her bone marrow... Leaving me plenty of time to play with you!" Inuyasha was glowering darkly at Yura now._ 'Damn... She's...'_ He slowly dipped his own claws in his dark blood. "You annoy me. BLADES OF BLOOD!" Yura was surprised as red, glowing rays hurled at her, giving Inuyasha the time to free his hand. In a fluid movement he swiped taking Yura's hand clean off. "How do you like that?!"

She gazed dumbly at the stump where her hand once was. "That was... Quite rude! I don't appreciate it!" She stabbed through Inuyasha's shoulder with a sharp jab, grinning as his white undershirt was stained in blood. "You shall be the finest addition to all my hair!" She gloated. Wincing, Inuyasha raised his arm in front of him. "Dream on." He punched into her chest with such force that it stabbed clean through.

_'Why doesn't anything phase this bitch!? It's as if this isn't her real body!' _"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha looked past Yura to see that Sango was alive, scaling the tower of skulls that had been revealed. Yura cursed to herself and whipped around. "YOU!" Yura was quickly traversing her hair to stop Sango. "Inuyasha-" She called again over her shoulder. "This skull at the very top, there's something to it!" Sango continued climbing even as Yura approached. "Meddlesome girl." With a quick swipe, the hairs Sango clung to were severed and she began to fall. With a smirk Yura suspended Sango by her arms and tightened the grips. She frowned when it didn't seem to affect her. '_Just what are you?' _

Sango looked to her own arms in disbelief. _'This robe Inuyasha lent me... It hasn't been penetrated.'_ She shrank back as Yura pressed her face closely to hers. "You don't _look_ any different than a human... How about this!" Sango gasped as she felt the thin hair wrap around her neck. _'I'll be beheaded-' _

"Iron reaver!" Inuyasha swiped clean through Yura's good arm, lobbing it off. The hair grew slack and severed as well. Sango winced as she felt blood form on the front of her neck. Inuyasha had appeared just in the nick of time. Annoyed, Yura cast a look to Inuyasha. "Wretched hanyou..." Inuyasha grabbed on to Sango and peered into her face. "H-Hey! No passing out on me, this bitch is still alive!" With a weak nod she clutched on to Inuyasha as they careened into the bed of skulls.

Inuyasha had just sat up when he saw Yura's sword soaring at him. It pierced his chest with relative ease. "Ah, Inuyasha!" Inuyasha wrenched the weapon from his chest, more blood soaking his undershirt. _'She can still control that hair with no hands? Damn it all...'_ Yura glared, the hilt of her sword swathed in hair. "Don't you see? I'm immortal. I won't die."

"INUYASHA!" Sango was hovering over a specific skull, an arrow in hand. "YOU-"

"This is the skull! All of the hairs are _coming_ from here, it's the source of her power!" Yura left Inuyasha's side in an instant and clambered for Sango. "Imputent girl... I'm going to kill you!" Sango brought the arrow down with a mighty whack. She did it again, watching the bone matter shatter. '_She's kind of tough...'_ Inuyasha admitted to himself. He scrambled to his own feet as Yura approached. "Hurry up and break that thing!" He yelled out. With a final thud and a spark of spiritual energy the skull burst open. Inside was a revealed a comb which shattered with ease.

Helpless now, Yura froze as her body disintegrated.

Inuyasha watched as she fizzled into dust and floated away. "That Yura bitch... She transferred her soul into a damn comb. No wonder I couldn't really harm her." His ears twitched as he heard Sango frantically waded through the skulls to his side. He flinched in surprise as Sango placed her hand on his shoulder and examined his injuries. "Awful wounds. I'm mostly fine because of this robe you lent me..." Sango quickly shrugged out of it and handed it to the hanyou. "Th-Thank you..." Inuyasha blinked as he put his over shirt back on. "Yeah. These wounds are no big deal, anyway. Still got that jewel?"

Sango watched his rise laboriously to his feet and walk off towards the forest. "Yes." Sango reached into her kimono and grabbed the jewel as though to make sure it was real. '_This jewel... It's going to cause so man problems.'_ "Sango?" She turned to see Inuyasha staring at her for once without contempt or disdain. Just plain, gold eyes. "Let's go." He said as he looked ahead. Sango followed dumbly, a ghost of a smile on her face. "You-" "I _what_?"

Sango studied the hanyou's face for a moment. Not unhandsome, especially when he wasn't scowling for a change. "I think that's the first time you've called me by name, Inuyasha." He wrinkled his nose, confused by the sentimentality. "Yeah, so?" Sango shrugged a little as she followed beside him. "Oh, nothing."


	5. Into The Bandit's Lair

"Ye mean to tell me you two _fought _together?" Kaede wrung out her damp rag and continued to the younger girl's explanation. Sango nodded furiously as she dabbed the cloth at her minor wounds. "Yes! I sensed the demonic aura and followed it to find him already fighting Yura of the hair!" Sango exclaimed with excitment. Kaede nodded. "And then…"

"Well, I figured two was better to one so I started to help Inuyasha. But get this- He lent me his robe." Kaede tossed the girl a skeptical look. "_His_ robe? Of the fire rat?" Sango nodded and thought back on the strange event. "Yura's hair was so thin it cut flesh. He lent me his protective robe to keep me from getting cut by her… I never thought in a million_ years_ he would actually help me. Maybe Inuyasha isn't all bad…" Kaede was smiling with relief as she set her supplies aside. "It is good to hear ye two are getting along. The circumstances of my sister's death are suspect… The more that I am around Inuyasha, the more I suspect he did not kill her. After all, if he was a cold blooded murderer he would've made many more attempts on your life. Possible succeeded." Sango watched Kaede as she exited the hut without other words.

_'Maybe Inuyasha isn't so bad…'_

Sango broke from the hut carrying food and medicinal herbs. She looked up to the tree to see Inuyasha resting there, hands behind his back. Sango watched him for a moment as the wind blew between them and she searched for her voice. "I know you're down there." His eyes hadn't opened but Inuyasha spoke, a calm look on his face. Sango smiled a little as she called up to him through cupped hands. "Inuyasha! Come down, don't your wounds need to be treated?"

It had only been a day since Yura had been defeated. Sango had luckily escaped mostly unscathed. Inuyasha, however, had received heavy wounds and that had worried the tajiya. Inuyasha snorted but flew down from the tree, glaring at Sango. "Idiot." He said slowly. "Don't you get it?" Sango frowned and looked at the hanyou. He looked marginally better than the day before but he couldn't possibly be healed already. She cocked an eyebrow. "N-Nani?"

He snorted and pulled down his shirts, revealing no wounds. "My body is different than yours. I'm part youkai so I heal faster. I don't need '_medicine_'." Sango's eyes widened in understanding. "Ah… Sugoi. At any rate, I'm glad you were alright. I was kind of worried." He snorted again and crossed his arms. "Don't be." He opened his eyes as Sango held out a rice ball peppered with meat. "Here, I'm sure you're at least hungry." He glared at the sweet expression on her face. She was smiling, for once. There wasn't a hint of malice in her demeanor and she seemed to mean it. Cautiously, he reached out and snatched the rice ball and shoved it in his mouth.

"What's with you… Why aren't you being a bitch?" He questioned once his mouth wasn't full. Sango rolled her eyes a little. "Wouldn't it be easier if we were friends?" Inuyasha scoffed at the notion. "_Friends_? Who the hell says I want friends?" Sango felt a slight headache coming on._ 'He was far less difficult yesterday…'_ "We made a pretty good team. I don't think either of us could've defeated Yura without the other." Inuyasha grabbed another rice ball and shoved it in his mouth. "Speak for yourself…"

They ate in silence for a moment when Inuyasha spoke again. "The last friend I had shot me to a fucking tree for fifty years." The sentence was quiet and he was looking away from the girl._ 'So you did like Kikyo!'_ Sango kept the revelation to herself. "Well, if you don't give me a reason to I won't shoot you with an arrow. And we can be friends." He watched Sango rise with a curious expression as she walked away. "Hey, _Sango_!" Sango turned to the hanyou. "Don't forget, I'm one of the bad guys. And I want that jewel. I'm just waiting for the right time to steal it from you!" Sango half smiled at that. "I don't think you're half as bad as you'd like to think. Goodbye, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha stood up bought fought the urge to follow. "Where you goin'?! Are you coming back?"

"Home! Yes, I'll be back!"

Inuyasha watched her form get smaller and smaller until it disappeared.

* * *

"Sango's back!" "Lady Sango!" "Madame exterminator!"

The young tajiya's father grinned as he saw his daughter's figure on the horizon. She had been gone almost a full week on what he expected to be a day long excursion. Though worried, he had never thought she wouldn't return. His own flesh and blood was far too competent. Still, he let out a sigh of relief to have this knowledge confirmed. He heard a commotion in the hut behind him and the small neko youkai ran to his feet. "Mewl?"

His young appeared, brown eyes lighting up at the sight of his sister. "S-Sango! It's Sango! She's finally back!" He raced past his father with Kirara beside him. By the time he finally reached her he was surprised to have tears forming in his eyes. Sango smiled warmly as he brother ran into arms, trembling. "Kohaku…"

He let out a shaky breath as he looked up to her face, so happy to see she unharmed, just tired. "Sango… I thought… I though you'd never come back!" He buried his face in her chest, unashamed of his sobbing now. It was then Sango realized that despite everything that had happened to her her friends and family had been worried about her. Wondering about her. Her expression softened as she stroked the back of his head lovingly. "Oh Kohaku… I'm home now."

* * *

Sango stared into the hardened faces of the older village men and her own father. She knew explaining her week long trip was going to be next to impossible. She shifted, looking around all of their fire illuminated faces. "This isn't going to be easy to say or explain…" Sango began with a frown. They nodded. eyes lingering on hers expectantly. "But the reason I was away for so long was because…"

Sango revealed the pearly jewel from inside her kimono. She waited a moment to speak again as the gasps and murmurs died down. "That, it can't be!" "The Shikon Jewel burned with Kikyo many years ago!" "How did you…"

Sango grimaced a bit as she looked at it. "That centipede demon… Though low leveled as it was ripped this jewel from my body. It _came from inside me_. I'm not sure what it means but I think _I_ am the jewels protector." The men glanced around the hut in disbelief and confusion. Sango's own father, however, remained stone still. "Sango, if that jewel was born from you it suggests that you are Kikyo's successor. Will you be the next priestess and guardian of this Sacred Jewel?" Eyes shifted from Sango's father to Sango. She burned under his gaze for a moment. "Yes, I will."

He blinked. "Then will you leave this tribe of demon slayers?" Sango was silent a long while. "I will protect the jewel, train as priestess, while demon slaying father."

He only nodded in approval. "Then it is decided. Sango is the chosen one."

* * *

Kohaku eyed his older sister wearily. She looked so strange out of her slayer's suit or traveling kimono. The red and white priestess dress was so strange to see her in. So crisp. So official. He had also never known his sister was proficient in bow and arrow. He had only ever seen her sling her giant bonemerang and from time time, fight with her katana. He had also been surprised to the spiritual energy on the arrow. There was so much about his own sister he never knew..

"What is it, Kohaku? Why are you looking at me like that?" Sango commented with a knowing but tired smile. He shrank back, embarrassed. It was bad enough that much of the village was treating her differently. Like a deity. A tragic goddess. The dutiful, mysterious Sango. He winced at himself. _'I'm only gonna make her feel worse about it all… She never asked for any of it.'_ Kohaku forced a smile and looked into his sister's face. "What do you mean?" he asked halfheartedly.

Sango's smile faded to a grimace. "You just, you look at me like they do sometimes… Like you don't know me. Sacred Jewel or not, I'm still your older sister. You don't have to be confused or frightened by me." Kohaku frowned, his fear realized. "I'm not scared of you, Sango! I just worry. Father trains you harder than ever… And demons attack you frequently because of the Sacred Jewel and and- You seem so tired. You get back from the priestess' village and you sleep and you train more. I hardly see you." Kohaku admitted.

Sango faced Kohaku worriedly. "I'm sorry! I don't mean to neglect my job as your sister! I've just got a lot to figure out. once I get back from Kaede's village we will spend quality time together like before. I promise." Kohaku tried to smile. With everything his sister was expected to take care of, how could he even ask that of her. _'I don't want to bring Sango anymore stress.'_ He forced a smile. "Okay! That sounds good."

* * *

Sango stretched comfortably as she carried on, excited to be out of either her slaying uniform or priestess robes. _'I never wear my old kimono these days... I'm sure once I get there I'll be changing._' Sango glowered a little. Kaede had been right, Devoting her life to two separate but important professions was anything but easy. It was rewarding, but Sango felt she had little time to be 'Sango'. She was a tajiya one moment and a miko the next. She absent-mindedly rubbed the jewel in her kimono. "This is how it's gonna be, I guess..." She said out loud to nobody in particular.

She heard a rustle behind her for the second time and she realized she was being followed. She carried on towards Kaede's village, listening intently. She whipped around suddenly, her katana drawn. "Listen! I know you're there! Show yourself and begone, I don't want to fight!" She heard more rustling, unfortunately all around her. _'Kuso...'_ One bandit appeared, covered in worn armor. "Here, kitty kitty..." Sango growled. The last thing she wanted to do was fight a bandit. More rustling. _'Bandits.'_ She corrected to herself.

Three more bandits appeared, chuckling to themselves. Sango edged backwards, sword still drawn. "I've fought demons stronger than 10 men, I will fight all of you and you _will_ be sorry!" She took another tentative step back to feel someone's hand wrap around her face, stifling her mouth. "Aw, too bad dear. Looks like ya comin' with us!" Sango struggled and writhed but soon found herself restrained and her katana taken. '_Kami.. Help me!'_

* * *

"Inuyasha where are you off to now?!" He tossed Kaede an annoyed look. "Wasn't that idiot girl supposed to be back by now? I have to go make sure she didn't get herself killed." Kaede smiled at this. "Ah, I see. Checking up on Sango, are we?" Inuyasha's face turned red instantly as he scowled. "Wh-_ No_! If somebody kills her then they'll just take _my_ jewel!" Kaede rolled her eyes. "Yes, well. Run along and see then."

Inuyasha took off in the direction Sango usually arrived from. Hopefully his hunch was just a hunch. As he neared the Bone Eater's Well and the God's tree he could pick up many scents among her own. He frowned. "Smells like... Bandits. Shit!" He leapt off even quicker, following the pungent scents to hopefully their hideout.

* * *

"A girl?"

"A girl... Why'd you bring her here?"

The bandits slammed Sango onto the ground with a thud, causing her to inhale sharply. "We captured the bitch for Okashira, just like he asked. She was a wily one too, biting and kicking the whole way. Be extra rough with her." One bandit commented, a glint of malice in his eyes. Sango looked around the room with a wicked smile, trying to think of some way to get out of this mess.

Another dirty bandit grabbed her chin and grinned. "Quite supple, this one. Okashira, be a pal and share her when you're done!" Sango promptly bit his finger and glared as he recoiled with a yelp. "_SHARE_ me? Nobody is going to _SHARE_ me!" She cried out angrily. "Like I said... She's feisty." The room burst into uproarious laughter but the one, large man who had been referred to as Okashira was muttering something.

Sango noticed that this man in particular was odd. His eyes rolled about in an otherworldly way. His skin was pale and sick-like. He wobbled uncertainly as he spoke. "The jewel..." He uttered in a dull voice. _'How does he know?!'_ "Give me that jewel..."

He took a wobbly step towards Sango and the bandits, his hand reaching out. "That Shikon No Tama... I said hand it here..." Sango rose to her knees, glaring at the strange man. With surprising quickness he grabbed Sango by the collar of her kimono and hoisted into the air. With ease, he plucked the jewel from inside her pocket. "There we go..."

_'People with evil in their hearts are after the Sacred Jewel...'_ Kaede had said. Sango grabbed for it, reaching in vain. "N-No! Give that back!" He tossed her to the floor with a thump and plunged a sword in front of her face. "Ah... He's gonna kill her..." A bandit whispered. "Yep, dead for sure. What a waste..."

_'I have to do something NOW!'_ Sango thought frantically. He rose the sword over his head and brought it down in a heavy swipe. "Okashira-sama?!" He cut right into a bandits shoulder by mistake. Sango eyed him in disbelief. _'What? He hit him by mistake?' _The strangely large man straightened his posture and grinned sheepishly. "Oh, my mistake." Sango took the surprise and confusion of the bandits as her chance to escape. The woman was the least of their problems for the time being. What was wrong with Okashira?

"Come back here! This time... Will be... Your neck..." He grumbled, stuttering forward. Sango frowned and hoisted up a double edged spear. "Not on my watch!" he brought the sword down but she deflected it with the spear. "Oh... She's tough..." An observing bandit commented. Okashira raised his sword and lowered it again, striking a weak point in the spear and severing it in half. Sango sighed. "What luck I have today..." She threw the broken spear to he side and glared at Okashira. He cackled to himself as he raised the sword. "Haha, see you girl!" Sango flinched but felt no pain.

But she heard a crack. She looked up to see red. Inuyasha stood protectively over her, his fire rat robe effectively breaking the poorly made sword. "I-Inuyasha!?" He tossed a glance down at Sango. "Y'hurt?" He grunted out. She shook her head dumbly. "Great. Now where's the jewel?" When he turned to face her he saw the answer in her sheepish face. "Did you let that asshole take the jewel!?" Sango frowned now, staring indignantly at Inuyasha. "Aren't you more relieved I'm okay?!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes and faced Okashira. "Feh! I ain't got time for this. Give me that jewel you ugly asshole!"

Inuyasha took a second to smell around her. "Damn it, it reeks in here. Like a fuckin' corpse." Sango looked around in confusion. "A corpse? There aren't any corpses around here." Inuyasha covered his face with a frown. "Yeah there is! You're there, aren't you Shibugrasu!?" All eyes turned on Okashira. With a leap and a quick swipe Inuyasha revealed the truth. From the wound a crow demon appeared, squawking. Inuyasha cracked his knuckles as the bandits stared in disbelief. "You pecked a whole inside him an built a damn nest!"

"Y-You mean he's already dead?" A bandit commented, scratching his head. "Yeah, that explains why he was acting so weird..." Inuyasha snorted to himself. Sango glared at the crow sitting in the corpse. "That's.. Pretty cruel." Inuyasha rolled his neck. "Shibugrasu ain't strong. That's why he manipulates corpses to fight." Inuyasha explained past his haori sleeve."Come on out of there!" He swiped for him again, causing the crow demon to retreat. Cawing, he flew with the Shikon Jewel in his mouth. "Ah! The Shikon No Tama!" Sango cried helplessly.

"Wait! Damn you!" Inuyasha scoured the room, seeing Sango's discarded bow and arrow. He tossed a look to her before wrenching her behind him. "Inu-" He hoisted her on his back and ran after the crow. He shoved the bow at her and continued on. "You- You have to kill that thing before it swallows the whole jewel and massacres everyone!" Inuyasha explained. Sango swallowed hard and strung an arrow. "Kikyo was a great shot! Babaa says you're her reincarnation so this should be easy!" _'Once I get the jewel I'll take it from this girl. Having her carry it around is just asking for someone to steal it!'_ Inuyasha thought to himself.

Sango frowned. "Just because I'm her suspected reincarnation doesn't mean I'm anything like her." Sango growled with irritation. She strung the arrow anyway. "However, I will get my jewel back. Hit the mark!" Sango let the arrow fly and it almost connected with the crow demon. It swerved at the last moment. "Fire again!" Inuyasha demanded. Sango gritted her teeth. "What do you think I'm doing?! HIT THE MARK!" Inuyasha watched carefully. 'The damn thing is gonna swallow it!' Before Shibugrasu could ingest the jewel he was struck by Sango's glittering. With a scream he disintegrated, his innards spewing all over the ground.

Inuyasha smirked as Sango hopped off his back. He watched her for a moment as she pin pointed the exact location of the jewel. "Inuyasha! We did it!" He held back a smile as he watched her dance from foot to foot with joy. "Feh. You must have a death wish. How did you let those idiots capture and steal the jewel?" Sango was listening now. Sango stalked back where a few bandits were standing. With a frown she punched all three square in the jaw. "That is for kidnapping me! Don't you ever kidnap a girl like that again, you jerks!"

All three men ended up on the ground, looking up to the enraged women in surprise. Sango turned to find that Inuyasha was smiling. And barking? No, laughing. She watched in a trance as Inuyasha laughed for perhaps the first time. "Serves those idiots right. You're kind of tough, Sango. But you gotta do a better job at protect the Shikon No Tama or you're gonna get yourself killed. Let's go." Sango was even more surprised to find that Inuyasha was crouching. "Nani?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "You can walk if you prefer." He snapped, the scowl on his face again. Dumbly, Sango climbed atop the hanyou's back as he took off. "Thank, Inuyasha. For helping me." Sango said quietly. "Feh."


	6. Secret Of The New Moon

Inuyasha stooped down over Sango's sleeping form.

She had been traveling back and forth between the Tajiya village and Kaede's village for weeks now, training dutifully as both a demon slayer and a miko. He was careful not to admit but he was impressed by Sango's devotion and tenacity. With careful training she had the potential to be as good of a priestess as Kikyo.

Inuyasha winced at the memory of the miko as he brushed hair out of Sango's face. "Idiot." he whispered. Exhausted from her commute and subsequent training with Kaede, Sango had stopped to rest under the Goshinboku. In the hazy weather and the streaming sunlight she had quickly fallen asleep. Inuyasha could scold her but he had to admire how peaceful she looked, head tilted and arm draped over her hip.

He noticed just how flattering her miko robes were and how her lips were puckered into a slight pout even while she slept. He brushed more hair from her face, freezing as she sighed in her sleep. "You're a sitting duck like this." He commented to himself. He shifted, the Sacred Jewel glinting behind her robes. _'It's right there... I could just take it...'_ Inuyasha felt his hand twitch._ 'No, I couldn't-'_ He gasped as it rolled onto the grass. He grabbed onto the pearly sphere and glared at it.

Before he could successfully place it back in her robes Sango began to stir. She opened her eyes sleepily and stared at Inuyasha. "Ah-"

"Inuyasha..." She muttered drowsily as she wiped her eyes. "Osuwari." Inuyasha slammed into the ground with surprising force while Sango stretched and sat up right. "You... Bitch! What did you do that for!?" Inuyasha barked at her, scowling from the ground. "You were trying to take the jewel." Sango explained with an eye roll. He clambered to a sitting position, still pouting. "_Stupid_. You fell asleep in the fuckin' open and the jewel fell out! Anybody could've taken it, you can be so fucking careless! You know that? Hey!"

Sango was already standing, a deep scowl on her face. "Inuyasha... I'm warning you." He rose to his feet, frowning into the girl's face. "Fine! Next time I'll let a demon eat you or bandits steal you! That's obviously what you want." Sango made a face as she prepared to respond to when they were both approached by a young boy. "Excuse me... Miko Sango?"

Both Sango and Inuyasha turned to face the disheveled boy, Sango moving forward. "Um, yes. That's me. Can I help you?" The boy fiddled, unruly dark hair falling into his eyes. "Ah, yes... I hate to bother you but a village just south of here is having problems with S-Spider Demons.." Inuyasha snorted and crossed his arms. "So? Get the old woman to take care of it, she doesn't have much to do these days. It doesn't sound like a big enough deal to drag the Sacred Jewel into." Inuyasha commented.

Sango shot him a dark glare before turning back to the boy. His face was glowing a bright red as he continued to talk. "Well, I was going to ask Lady Kaede but she's already gone to another village for the day... And it's getting kind of bad." Sango's face softened. This boy seemed gentle and reminded her of her own young brother. "There, there. Of course I will go to the village to help. You stay here until it's safe, okay? I will alleviate your village of this problem."

He looked to Sango fearfully, dark eyes wide with worry. "Can he come with you? They're very dangerous... I'd never forgive myself if I sent you there and something happened." Sango smiled at that. "Not only do I have spiritual powers but I'm trained as a demon slayer, so you have nothing to fear. It's my duty to take care of this." Sango rose with that and headed back into the village. She turned to find that Inuyasha was following behind with a scowl. "Inuyasha..."

He scoffed, arms anchored disapprovingly on his hips. "What are you volunteering for? You're obviously exhausted. You know what'll happen if a Spider Head demon gets a hold of that jewel? Nothing good." He rolled his shoulder as he watched her. Sango sighed, too tired and distracted to argue much with Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, what are you suggesting?" He shrugged, mouth pulled into a frown. "What do _you_ think? I'm gonna come! It's pretty inconvenient for me but knowing you, you'll get yourself murdered."

Sango cocked an eyebrow at the hanyou as he followed along. "You're gonna come?"

"Who else is gonna make sure you don't lose the jewel?" Sango smiled to herself but decided not to protest.

* * *

She emerged moments later, clad in her slick tajiya suit. Inuyasha kicked himself off of a wall and joined at Sango's side. "Some villagers are loanin' us a boat. It'll be a quick journey down river." Inuyasha explained as he started forward. Sango followed, noticing the hanyou's antsy movements. "You seem to be in a hurry..." She commented quietly. Inuyasha scoffed and waved a hand in dismissal. "I got better things to do than to chaperone_ you_. I want this to go as quick and painless as possible." Sango sniffed haughtily and stalked behind him. Goading the hanyou into an argument wasn't going to help either of them.

_'Inuyasha is particularly ornery today... I wonder if something is bothering him.'_ Sango watched as he waited across from her in the boat. She handed him hiraikotsu and stepped into the small row boat. She lost her footing a bit and stumbled, careening inside and into Inuyasha's arms. He caught her with ease and peered into her face for a moment, amber eyes flashing with concern. "I-Inuyasha..." There was nothing Sango could do about her ensuing blush. Something about being in such close proximity to the hanyou made her cheeks flush.

"Y'alright?" he questioned gruffly as he set her straight. Sango nodded and took a seat. He sat further to the front of the boat, staring grimly into the water. "You need to be more attentive, this is a youkai slaying we're going on. You're no good to anybody if you're too tired to be effective." Sango grit her teeth but fought to keep the frustration out of her voice. "I'm fine." She sighed once it seemed the hanyou wasn't paying her any mind. _'I'm exhausted... He can tell.' _

Sango was ripped from her thoughts as she looked up to the cliff. She focused, following the rustling of the brush with her eyes. Suddenly, a young girl leapt out. Sango stood, causing the boat to waver. Inuyasha tossed Sango a sharp look. "What're you-"

"Inuyasha! Up there, she's being chased by a youkail!" Some strange being had drove the girl to the edge of the cliff and right over the edge as they sailed under. Inuyasha watched with narrowed eyes._ 'She's just gonna fall in here!'_ With a second to spare he leapt form the boat and caught the girl with ease, settling on the bank of the river. Inuyasha watched the cliff carefully. Whatever had attacked her quickly retreated. He snorted to himself and peered down into the girl's face, who's eyes were shut in fear.

She opened her eyes slowly to face Inuyasha. "Th-That was close... Thank you-" Fear and then anger snapped in her eyes as she seemed to realized Inuyasha was a hanyou. "Get away from me, youkai!" With a hard shove she dove away from Inuyasha, sending him into the river. "Ah! Inuyasha!" Sango made a quick leap to the bank secured the boat nearby as she helped Inuyasha from the river. "That little bitch... Where is she?!" He snarled, soaking wet.

"Stop it, Inuyasha! You'll scare her more!" He wrinkled his face in protest. "_Scared_? I saved that bitch! Hey!" Sango was already wandering from Inuyasha's side and towards the girl very carefully. "Hey, it's alright. We won't hurt you... Are you alright?" Sango could see the girl was holding one of her arms even as she edged away. "I'm Sango, I'm a demon slayer. You can trust me..." Sango slowly pulled out bandages and medicinal herbs, causing the girl to finally relax.

Inuyasha plopped down some feet away, angrily wringing his haori off. "What a fuckin' joke. I don't know why you're helping her anyways..." He watched as Sango gingerly bandaged the scrape on her arm. "There, this medicine will help with the sting, okay? Are you from this mountain?" The girl shot Sango a distrusting look. "What's it to you?" She responded defensively. Inuyasha's ears swiveled. "She ain't got any manners after I saved her and you treat her wounds." He commented with a thick scowl.

She turned her wrath on Inuyasha next, eyes glaring defiantly at him. "Shut up! A youkai has no right to comment on my attitude!" She barked out. Inuyasha was standing, fists curled into little balls. "Oh yeah!?" Sango held up a hand at Inuyasha as she tried to listen to anything the girl said. "I hate things like youkai..." She commented in despair. Sango nodded, looking carefully into her face. "Right, like the thing that attacked you up there, right? It's okay. You don't need to be afraid of Inuyasha, he's not like them!" Sango explained earnestly. Both the girl and Inuyasha snorted. "Speak for yourself." He spat.

The girl crawled away from Sango, her light, summery kimono fluttering beside her. "I don't much trust the word of demon slayer who spends their times with demons. Sounds awful suspicious, how do I know you're not a witch?" Inuyasha was beside Sango now, glowering down. "Insult me all you want, I really don't give a damn. But don't insult her. She's a tajiya and a priestess and she's certainly more important than some peasant girl with a bad attitude!" Inuyasha snarled. _'Inuyasha...' _

Sango stood quickly between the two fired up people. "Now, now... I'm on my to help the area with a demon. Could it be that that was one of them?" The girl looked unsurely to Sango before answering. "They're Spider Head demons... They settled on this mountain last spring and it's been hell ever since. And not only that..." She shot a particularly dark glare at Inuyasha. "They take the heads of the corpses they eat. Many people have already been eaten." Sango frowned and looked to Inuyasha. "These are the demons I've been sent here to help with. Why don't you come with us, it'll be safer-" The girl had already turned her back to them, grabbing on to moss in an attempt to scale back up the cliff. "Ha! I don't need help from youkai. I'm going home." Carefully, she pulled her weight up the side of the rock. Sango sent Inuyasha a helpless look. "Fuck her! She hasn't been too kind to our help, so let's go and get on with it. To be back home before nightfall would be ideal." He said, heading back towards the boat.

"But, we can't-" Sango watched as the stubborn girl plummeted to the ground once the plant gave way. She looked back at Inuyasha who only groaned.

* * *

Inuyasha jittered uncomfortably in the lodge room. Sango had never seen him act so uncomfortable. After encountering the girl (who was later discovered to be called Nazuna, who was orphaned by the Spider Heads) he hadn't settled down in the slightest. Upon hearing the news that they should stay the night instead of trying to provoke the demons his mood had plummeted. Sango was quite curious but thought better of making too many inquiries with the hanyou being especially volatile.

She sighed to herself, already changed back into her traveling kimono for the night. "You know, Inuyasha... I don't understand why you were so hostile to that priest. He was very understanding and hospitable." Sango said between mouthfuls. Inuyasha shifted. '_You are an ordinary human, are you not? So strange for him to be so upset by that...'_ Inuyasha only snorted, not feeling very hungry or like humoring Sango's psychoanalysis.

"Master Inuyasha, your beautiful friend is right! Try to act more dignified!"

Sango scratched her head in disbelief as she looked around the room. She had definitely heard a voice but nobody was in sight. "I-Inuyasha... Did you also hear that?" She questioned unsurely. Inuyasha chuckled a little. "Unfortunately. Where ya at, Myouga?"

"M-Myouga?"

Sango watched curiously as Inuyasha slapped his nose with an open palm and a speck floated down. "Ah!"

"Myouga the greedy flea demon. How long have you been hitching a ride and eavesdropping?" Myouga chuckled sheepisly and hopped over to Sango. "Dearest Sango, I heard that you are thr most beautiful and talented of the Tajiya tribe, I am Myouga! I was Inuyasha's father's advisor! I pop in every now and then to see how he's doing!" Myouga explained cheerfully.

Sango laughed a little as she peered at the flea. Inuyasha snorted to himself. "More like have a drink on us."

Myouga faced the inu hanyou with a more serious expression. "You needn't take offense over your lineage! With a daiyoukai father and a human mother of high status, you're a magnificent hanyou!" Myouga commented. Inuyasha's hand flexed into a claw. "A hanyou is a hanyou and it isn't worth shit, now is it?" Sango glowered at the comment. "Says who? I like you the way you are, Inuyasha." Inuyasha avoided Sango's gaze, his ears burning as she looked at him. "Keh. I'm gonna go on to bed."

Sango watched curiously as he rose. "Sleep? But where!?" He tossed her an annoyed look as he faced the door. "Outside. Alone. I'll sleep alone tonight." He groaned as Sango rose to her feet.

"Why would you do that?" He had closed the gap between them, looking down with frown at Sango. "You ought to learn to mind your business." He snapped, causing to make the girl angry. "Mind my business?! Inuyasha you inserted yourself on this trip!"

"And because of you it's taking all damn night! So I'm going outside!"

"FINE. Then go!"

Inuyasha turned to exit when he heard and ominous shuffling on the lodges ceiling. He turned in a flash to see the dark moving mass, full of Spider Head demons. Their demonic spider bodies crawled with alarming speed, their heads replaced by dead, soulless humans. "Shit!" Inuyasha cried out, hopping in front of Sango. "Oh no... They've broken the priests kenkai!" Sango commented, stringing an arrow without hesitation._ 'It's getting late, I'm as good as fucked..' _

Inuyasha turned earnestly to Sango. "Listen, Sango- You get out of here. I will deal with this myself." He demanded. Sango cocked an eyerbrow. "All of these? Yourself, have you gone mad!?" Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "Sango, I'm stronger than you! One bite of poison and you're as good as dead." He commented, edging backwards. Myouga hopped to the demon slayer's shoulder. "Master Inuyasha is right, their poison is very potent! Oh dear..." Sango watched helplessly as Inuyasha leapt at the dreaded Spider Head demons. _'I can't just leave you...' _

Sango had only half turned when she saw him easily being overwhelmed. It seemed his claws weren't effective against the arachnid demons. He was clawing furiously but it only took a second for him to be engulfed by their web. "Myouga." Sango said darkly. "Please go to safety, I'm not gonna leave Inuyasha!" The flea demon hopped at the last second. "Ah, Lady Sango!"

"Inuyasha!" Sango quickly fired a sacred arrow into the fray, decimating some of the spiders and a lot of the web. Without a second though Sango clutched on to Inuyasha's arm and dragged him from the lodge. "Hurry!" She called to him, noticing he was still entangled in lot of web. After a few frantic moments of running she realized the demons didn't seem to be pursuing them any longer. Breathless, Sango began unravelling Inuyasha from the web. "I think we're okay, for now..."

Inuyasha scoffed. "You should have worried about yourself, Sango." He commented again. She rolled her eyes. "You would've been a goner, you could_ at least_ thank me..." She noticed he was shrugging away from her touch._ 'What's with you?' _

She pulled away the last of the webs to reveal a thick, dark mane. She stumbled back, surprised and confused by the sight she saw. Disappointed dark eyes and long, black hair. No fangs hidden behind a grim mouth. "I'm not gonna save the day like this, not like I usually would. Because I'm-"

"Ningen." Sango finished with a quivering voice. "Right."

* * *

AN: Hello! Just wanted to say a few things about this story. I wanted to do a take on things excluding Miroku and Kagome because, well... I don't think Inuyasha and Sango could ever be together if they were in the picture (And I don't think either would leave unless they perished). But what if they didn't exist all together? I'm definitely hitting key points from the manga but it will definitely take it's own path. Hope you enjoy!


	7. Sunrise: Inuyasha Recovers

Sango glared in disbelief at the once hanyou. "H-Human... I can't believe it, Inuyasha." Inuyasha shrugged, his patience fading. "Yeah. Every new fucking moon."

Myouga leapt to Inuyasha's shoulder to chime in. "Every hanyou has a period in time where the magic and demonic effects fade from their blood. Because it is their most vulnerable time, they never divulge this information to _anyone_!" Myouga explained more clearly. He turned his tense gaze back to Inuyasha. "That time is now, the first day of the month when the moon is not visible." he bowed his head._ 'New moon! Tonight? Oh, Inuyasha. You knew all along, that's why you were rushing. But you still came with me...'_ Sango thought to herself as she bit her lip.

"Inuyasha-sama, could you not have told me at least! Your trusted advisor..." Myouga whined, his eyes big and sad. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "You?_ You'd_ be gone by now if you knew." Myouga snorted.

"You really trust me so little?!" He complained, earning a snort from Inuyasha and hardly an answer. Sango shifted closer to his side, frowning now. "Hey, what about me?! If I had known this I would've never have let you come along with me! You didn't think to trust me-" Inuyasha leapt up, his eyes blazing. "I trust_ nobody_!"

Sango let the declaration rip through her as she leaned back, her mind working._ 'Inuyasha is my friend, right? He helps me, protects me... He's my ally, why doesn't he trust me?'_ He sat back and folded his arms. "I've always lived like this, so you shouldn't complain Sango." He continued. Sango avoided his dark eyes. "Gomen... But-"

Inuyasha looked up at her to see her eyes filled with angry tears._ 'Sh-She's crying?!'_ Sango sniffed. "I just thought.. After fighting together and spending time together, that you trusted me... At least a little bit..." She hiccuped, her frown deepening. Inuyasha leaned froward, unsure of what to do. "H-Hey! Now isn't the time to cry, Sango..."

"But because of YOU being so UNCARING and trying to do everything ON YOUR OWN we're in this mess!" She yelled. Inuyasha shrank back immediately. "You're such a.. An IDIOT!" Inuyasha didn't respond for a moment, unsure if the 'Sit' command would work in his human state. He didn't want to find out. Before he could retort they both heard a rustling in the brush. Inuyasha grabbed on to Sango and shoved her behind him as he awaited what would reveal them self.

It was only a dirty and frenzied Nazuna, who looked as though she'd just escaped the temple. "Ah- Nazuna!" Sango cried, immediately crawling to her side. "Are you hurt? Did you make it okay?!" Sango inquired as she caught her breath. She peered up fearfully into her face. "Oshou-san... He's- Please! You have to help him!" She clutched desperately to Sango's kimono.

She looked past her to the tree Inuyasha was sitting beside. She flung a finger at him. "Him! That youkai you travel with, he's strong, right?" Sango bit her lip. Inuyasha was in no place to get involved with Spider Head demons, and yet Nazuna and Oshou couldn't be abandoned. "Eh, well..." Inuyasha rose to his feet, an impassive look on his face. "Sango, we shouldn't be in a place like this. You ought to bring your whole pack of tajiya's to take care of this, not just us two." He explained with Myouga on his shoulder.

Nazuna stared at his dark hair and eyes, utterly confused. "Y-You're human? You'll just abandon Oshou-san like this?!" Nazuna cried, enraged. Inuyasha gritted his teeth. "Look, say it however you want. First of all, you made it clear that you didn't want the help of a crummy youkai." Inuyasha began. "Second of all, dog demons are pack driven. The closest thing I'd ever come close to looking after is that idiot," He gestured to Sango. "You are not of my concerns at all."

Sango glowered at Inuyasha before turning to Nazuna. "Nazuna, I'm gonna help your Oshou-san, okay? Inuyasha I understand if you sit this one out." He watched Sango rise to follow Nazuna incredulously. "You're gonna get yourself killed, there's way too many over there." He scolded with a scowl. Sango faced him with a hard face. "It's my duty to help, I will not abandon a priest. Anyways..." Sango felt inside her kimono pocket. "It appears the Sacred Jewel fell out when I went to help you."

Inuyasha felt his face fall practically to the floor. "Y-You... You idiot girl..."

* * *

Inuyasha cast a backwards glance at Sango. "Listen, stay here with Nazuna. I'm going in alone." Something in his voice told Sango not to question him. She sighed, now back in her tajiya suit and holding hiraikotsu. "I mean it, don't fight unless you two are in danger. With these spiritual wards I think I can take them." Without another word he dashed inside before Sango could protest.

Nazuna swallowed hard. "He's... Going to save Oshou-san, despite what he said?" She questioned skeptically. Sango nodded with a slight smile. "Despite how abrasive he is he has a good side, I've seen." '_Please be safe, Inuyasha...' _

Inuyasha looked around carefully for a source to the spiders. _'I gotta be smart or I'm toast.'_ He thought wearily. Slowly he crept among the mass of writhing spiders.

* * *

"Oshou-san has protecting this mountain himself with his clerical powers... Ever since my father was killed, he's protected me too. He holds memorials for all those murdered by these demons... He works so hard, if he dies..." Nazuna's broken voice trailed off. Sango placed an awkward hand on her back. _'Even after all that, why are they Spider Head's getting so violent, unless...'_

* * *

"Priest, hey priest!" Inuyasha had finally fought his way back to where the priest was entangled in the web, barely alive. He ripped away webs and held his hand out to him. "Ah.. Inuyasha-dono... You came?" he answered weakly. Inuyasha nodded his head with an eye roll. "Yeah, here grab on." He grabbed onto the old man's cold hand and was surprised when it stretched. Startled, Inuyasha fell back and felt the hand grip his neck._ 'Shit...' _

Inuyasha watched in horror as he body contorted and stretched into that of a spider's web. He chuckled darkly, glaring at Inuyasha. "You, you fuckin' priest! You've been leading these demons, haven't you!" He laughed to himself, craning his head closer to Inuyasha. "Word has traveled of a hanyou in the company of a priestess with the Sacred Jewel... And to my delight it's right over there." Inuyasha turned quickly to see it glinting on the floor in the corner. "Shit!"

The spider demon chuckled again. "How fortunate for me you've arrived here without your powers. I couldn't have any more luck!" Inuyasha writhed but found himself completely pinned. He smirked as he glared at the head spider demon. "No matter. Even without my powers, I'll defeat you with my physical strength alone!" Inuyasha writhed from the demon's grasp and swiped at him. His claws only swiped air, however.

The fake priest retreated and covered Inuyasha in strands of his thick web with a laugh. "Fool!" He snaked closer to him, evil eyes looking him over. "But I wonder, can your feeble body endure my poison?" Without another word he stuck two large fangs into Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha could only scream as he felt the venom sink into his body. _'D-Damn it...'_

Inuyasha fell limp as the spider demon left to investigate the Shikon Jewel. "Excellent... My life- My life will be extended by thousands of years! My sheer power will be immeasurable!" He cried out, looking at the jewel with glee. "O-Oshou-san..." Nazuna shook her head at the sight she saw. Her beloved care-taker a youkai? She backed away in horror. "O-Oshou-sama... Why?!" He only cackled at the two girls. "You dare trick us, you coward!" Sango cried out. She swung her weapon in front of her and looked above.

"I-Inuyasha?!" She shouted. There was blood dribling out of his mouth and his eyes were staring into space and unfocused. Sango felt her heart shudder. _'He looks so hurt, he can't be d-dead, can he?!'_ The spider demon followed Sango's eyes to where Inuyasha lay helpless. "Fufufu... I've given him a full dose of my poison, dear. Now his insides are dissolving from the inside out. Would you like to be next?!" He shot a string of web towards her. "Nazuna! Stay in safety!" Sango called as she began traversing the web.

More webs were shot at Sango. With a cry she swung Hiraikotsu to block her when she noticed it was glowing. "Ah.."

"Lady Sango! You're imbuing your weapon with spiritual energy and it is keeping you safe, keep it up!" Sango glanced down to Myouga on her shoulder, hopping frantically. "R-Right.. I'd never thought to do that before until now." She continued climbed and using her spiritually charged boomerang to keep her safe. Her adrenaline was pumping so hard as she climbed she barely heard Inuyasha's weak voice. "S-Sang-o..."

She looked up into Inuyasha's face, who was barely conscious. "You're alive! Inuyasha, I'm coming!" She climbed faster as he struggled to speak. "R-Run away..." He rasped angrily. Sango shook her head, tears flinging from her eyes. "I'm not running! Listen, stupid, I won't run away! Inuyasha coughed and eyed her defiantly. "I'm not an idiot!" Sango almost smirked. "I would never just leave you here, idiot! That's final!" His eyes flickered with an emotion she couldn't quite place before he spoke. "Not.. That. Behind you!"

Sango turned to see the leader of the spider demons trying to bite her ankle. With a scream she jerked higher, clutching to Inuyasha. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" Soon, both of their bodies broke through the web and they crashed to the temple floor. "Sango!" Nazuna called from beside them. She ran to their side, looking around them quickly. "This way, there's a small room we can hold out in for a little while!" She explained.

She took hold of one of Inuyasha's arms and Sango grabbed the other as they hoisted him inside. They slammed the door and held it as the demons pounded on the other side. "Sango, we need some sort of spiritual energy or barrier to keep them out, or we're toast!" Sango eyed the door wearily and thought of an idea. She grabbed on to hiraikotsu and felt spiritual energy flow into it. She wedged it between the door, effetively warding the Spider Head demons off for now. "Ah, Lady Sango! Sugoi!"

Sango half smiled and wiped her sweat ridden brow._ 'I'm still learning how to control the flow of spiritual energy from my own body... It's quite taxing.'_ When she was sure the barrier would hold for the time being she turned attention back on Inuyasha. She crawled back to his side, peering worriedly into his face. "Inuyasha... Are you alright, Inuyasha?" Tentatively Sango held his hand, gasping at how cold and clammy it was. _'His hands are so cold...' _The head of the spider demons cackled behind the door. "He won't escape my poison!"

More tears welled in Sango's eyes as she clutched his hand. "Hang on, Inuyasha! You're gonna make it!" Myouga glared dimly from Sango's shoulder. "Try not to move him, it will make the poison circulate in his system faster." Myouga appraised. Sango nodded, a tear slipping from her eye. "It may not matter, regardless... His human body just may not be able to endure the poison." he suggested glumly.

Sango looked down to the flea demon. "No way?! He's dying?!" Myouga shook his head. He hopped down to Inuyasha's neck. "Well, it's a rather radical treatment but if I suck enough of the poison out... Maybe-" He turned to Sango for a brief moment. "I recommend you don't look, my lady." Sango watched as Myouga sucked rapidly on Inuyasha's neck, swelling well past double his size. Sango briefly felt sick as Myouga rolled off of him.

Nazuna leaned down to Sango's ear and whispered cautiously. "Who is this guy..." Sango shrugged sheepishly. "Well, he's a flea demon so..."

"I'm so stuffed..." he sighed with a burp. To his left, Inuyasha began to twitch and moan. Sango gasped, leaning over the hanyou. She shoved Myouga out of the way and watched as he opened his eyes. "Nnnn... Sango. What're you cryin' for..." He asked weakly. Sango batted weakly at her eyes, a futile to hide the fact that she'd been crying. "You're awake..."

She sighed and tried to relax. "I was wondering if it was all over for you... I thought you were a goner." She admitted fearfully. Inuyasha stared into her tear laden eyes before turning his head. "Keh. How pathetic..." His attitude was starting to upset Sango more than worry her. "What do you mean, what's with you!? I'm worried you idiot." Inuyasha refused to face her. "So what?"

Sango sighed, giving up on the temporary human for now. Myouga had hopped to her lap now, looking up with worry. "Well, what's the plan now?" Sango looked around the room. "I-I guess... We wait it out here?" Myouga nodded after a moment. "I think it's for the better... We shouldn't rush into anything until Inuyasha-sama's powers are back..." Sango shifted. It was going to be a long night...

* * *

Sango had almost dozed off when she realized the sun was rising. She looked around, a faint light was streaming into the room._ 'It's light now... I wonder what time it is...'_ She turned to Inuyasha worriedly. His hair was still black and he was still more or less incapacitated by the poison. She frowned as he twitched in his sleep, covered in sweat. _'He's sweating...'_ Sango untied the pink sash at her waist and gingerly dabbed at Inuyasha's feverish head. She was startled when she felt his hand weakly grasp her wrist.

"Sango..." He breathed. She leaned forward, examining him carefully. "Inuyasha. Did I wake you? Gomen." He blinked for a moment as he turned away ago. "No, it's alright.. I've been thinking, ya know. This whole time- Why were you crying over me?" The question surprised Sango, wasn't it obvious? And better yet why was Inuyasha of all people asking? Sango shifted a bit and peered at him.

"Because! I thought... I thought you were gonna die." She answered quietly. He turned to face her, his eyes calmly calm. "Your lap... Would you put me on your lap?" Stunned, Sango obliged and carefully lifted his head into her lap. "Is that better for you? You're comfortable, right?" He nodded. "Yeah..." He said quietly. "Say, you smell nice..." Sango eyed him incredulously. _'Huh?! He must be delirious... Saying I smell nice?' _

_"Why do you have such an attitude problem?!" Sango was glaring at the hanyou who was eyeing her suspiciously. He was always scowling at her, even when she hadn't done anything. He called her 'bitch' and 'witch' and she didn't trust that he wouldn't try to take the jewel from her. He snorted, sneering at her with malice. "You make me fuckin' wretch. You priestesses are all the same and in the way of my jewel!" He snarled. Sango crossed her arms, miko robes billowing around her. "Well, I'm not going anywhere. And you're not getting this jewel." Inuyasha wrinkled his nose as she began to walk away. Before she was out of earshot he called to her. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot, you fuckin' stink! Your scent reeks." Sango's arms stiffened at her sides as she fumed. "Inuyasha! OSUWARI!" _

"Hang on a minute, Inuyasha... You said 'my scent reeks'. What do you mean I smell good?!" Sango questioned, her cheeks turning a bright fuchsia. A throaty chuckle escaped Inuyasha's mouth. "That... Was a lie." He admitted with a slight smirk. Sango could feel her heartbeat quickening. _'What is he doing...? Oh no, why is my heart beating so fast... Inuyasha likes the way I smell.' _"Inuyasha?" He had already fallen asleep.

"You ought to sleep."

The statement brought Sango back to reality. She froze, caught with Inuyasha lying in her lap. Nazuna was looking at her tiredly now. "You've been away all this time, right?" Sango nodded sheepishly, embarrassed Inuyasha was in her lap. With the comfort of Inuyasha, she was able to slip into a light sleep, her hand resting on his chest.

* * *

Both Sango and Inuyasha jerked awake as the door the the room slammed to the ground. Sango turned to see hiraikotsu laying on the ground as Spider Head demons filed in, the former priest cackling in the middle. Inuyasha stood protectively in front of her, glaring. "The barrier was removed!? But how?!" Myouga commented from Inuyasha's shoulder. Oshou grinned and motioned towards Nazuna who was trapped under the door.

"My faithful Nazuna was more than happy to remove your measly barrier for me..." Sango felt her fists tighten. "The little idiot still believes in me... How easily she could be deceived. And now I've got what I wanted all along..." He rolled the Sacred Jewel to his mouth on a string of web. "Ah, the jewel!" Inuyasha shouted. Oshou snickered. "Too late." He ingested the jewel with a howl and inched closer to Inuyasha.

"Now I can finish you!" His hand stretched and wrapped around Inuyasha's throat with ease. "Inuyasha!" He was alarmed to find, however, that he could feel claws digging into his flesh. '_Ugh, he's changing back...'_ Inuyasha was glaring defiantly, dark eyes turning back to gold. Inuyasha's grip tightened as he felt his power returning. Oshou glared, feeling the Sacred Jewel's powers flow through him.

"You're not bad for a hanyou, but you're still no match for a youkai with the Shikon No Tama! I'll kill you with my own hands- What?!" Both Inuyasha and Oshou glared as a sacred arrow barreled through his arm, separating it from his body. Inuyasha dropped to the floor and threw it from him. "Heh." He laughed as he cracked his knuckles. "Thanks Sango..."

Oshou glared at her, another arrow aimed at him. "You're a divine Miko... How..."

"Too bad, you shitty priest. Your life is gonna end here! IRON REAVER!" Inuyasha leapt at him and swiped fiercely, removing the stump that was left of his shoulder. "Way to go!" Called Sango with glee. "Oh, I knew you could do it, Inuyasha-sama!" Myouga cheered. Oshou growled as he retreated slightly. "Imbecile... To think I could be defeated like this while I have the Shikon No Tama is inexcusable."

Inuyasha rolled his neck and leapt for the spider demon's head again. "Shut up!" He raised his fist and slammed it down on his head, seemingly crushing it. "Ah, the head... It's got to be over now..." Sango commented. Myouga shook his head. "No, no! Look, the head is moving, no- Multiplying! It's the jewel!?" The Spider heads were multiplying all over the demon's body. _'Damn it... The jewel's making him stronger...'_

Inuyasha swiped at them but they seemed to be decoy heads. "Inuyasha! The one near his clothes!" The true head of Oshou glared at her. "That girl..." Web shot out quickly, wrapping itself around Sango and keeping her from fighting. "Sango!"

Oshou glared, Inuyasha also becoming ensnared in the sticky web. "D-Damn it..." Inuyasha wrangled in the web with great difficulty. "Oshou I'm gonna rip you apart!" He leapt for his head when the wrangling arms grabbed Nazuna, holding her in place like a shield. Inuyasha hesitated, stopping short out of reflex. "Ah, cowering behind a fucking girl?!"

Oshou snickered as he held Nazuna in his grasp. "Fool, now you cannot strike me. If I were you I would've torn the bitch to shreds!" Nazuna glared at the spider demon, searching for any sign or semblance of the kind priest who used to take care of her. '_O-Oshou-sama... You're already gone?' _

Mustering all the courage she had she turned to him with a dark glare. "Oshou-sama.. Tell me, tell me the real story!" she demanded. He cackled, leaning in closely to the girl. "Is Oshou-sama already gone?" His grip tightened. "Foolish girl, there was no priest. It was all to lure out youkai and this lot with the Sacred Jewel!" He watched as Nazuna's face fell with realization. "You... You used the spider heads and killed my otou, huh?!" She demanded, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. He gave a sinister laugh.

"Oh yes. Such a pity. Your enemy led you to believe. And up until now you've served me so well." It was that moment Nazuna revealed Sango's katana she had grabbed, wasting no time to shove it into the spider demon's head. "Ah! She stabbed him!" Sango cried, wriggling further out of the web. "How dare you..." She cried out through gritted teeth, edging the sword further and further into his head. He gave a deep laugh as a response.

"Ungrateful girl. I've let you live until now!" He boomed, glaring angrily at her. His many hands restrained her with ease and held her taut. "At the time... I'd rather have died with my otou!" Nazuna shouted, trembling with anger and disbelief. "Then you can have your wish!" Nazuna winced and waited to feel pain and the release of death. She felt a strong hand grip her shoulder and brace her. She looked up to find Inuyasha glaring defiantly at the spider demon with a cocky glare. "I'm gonna be your opponent now." He said, cracking a knuckle.

Nazuna could only stare. Sango had said that Inuyasha was good at heart. _'Even after everything... I believed in Oshou-sama. I let him get the jewel, I let him in... I'm so stupid...'_ "Hey, girl!?" Nazuna looked up into Inuyasha's intense eyes. "I said hang on." Inuyasha faced the demon's head with a determined glare. "You seem so resigned," he continued with a smirk. "You want to see this bastard pay, don't you? Then move with a little pep in your step!" With a calculated swing he lobbed Nazuna off the spider demon and at Sango's feet, who had finally freed herself. Inuyasha glared back at the spider demon. _'He's strong with the Sacred Jewel... I have to stop him before he absorbs it.' _

"SPIDER YOUKAI!" An arrow whizzed quickly through the web, glittering as it trailed by. Wide eyed, the former priest turned to stare at Sango who had already strung another arrow. "That was just a warning, Inuyasha! I'm going to shoot the jewel, then you know what to do!" Inuyasha stared at Sango's fiery scowl. Her eyes were pinched with rage, her body trembling ever so slightly. The only glare he'd ever seen that could rival it was Kikyo's. Nodding, he watched the arrow lodge itself into a nearby arm, popping the Sacred Jewel out of it's place. "NO!"

Inuyasha smirked, claws gleaming menacingly. "Heh. You're not so tough without that, are you? IRON, REAVER!" A quick slice before he could protest was enough to cause the large mass of spider legs and web to disappear. Only half of the head remained, one eye trained on Inuyasha. "I-I'll kill you..." Inuyasha approached and with another swipe of his claws, finally, it was over. Sango and Myouga stared on in disbelief. "Lady Sango! Master Inuyasha! You did it! We're saved, the jewel was saved!" Sango looked down to the flea demon.

Inuyasha his his claws a little with a snort. "Of course we did. That was a piece of cake." Inuyasha looked up to catch Nazuna's bewildered stare. He cocked an eyebrow as she moved closer. She searched for her voice as she stared into Inuyasha's gold eyes. "T-Thank you.. For saving me." Inuyasha's face twitched. "Feh. I had to pay that asshole back for saving me, besides. You're to blame for this, after all..." Nazuna's mouth twitched into a brief smile. She turned quickly to Sango, biting her lip. "Priestess, thank you as well.. I don't know what we'd do without you."

* * *

"So, you're sure you'll be alright. There's a village Inuyasha stays in we could take you to..." Sango's voice trailed off. Nazuna seemed resourceful but she felt bad about leaving her to fend for herself. She smiled lightly. "It's okay, there's a village nearby. I'll be fine." She watched as the boat began to float farther and farther away. Inuyasha felt his ears swivel as he heard Nazuna's voice sound from the bank. "Thank you, Inuyasha. You turned out to be a nice youkai afterall." Inuyasha tossed a glance back at the girl and saw so much of himself at that age. "Feh..."

He sailed down the boat in silence with Sango. They had brushed close to death again, whether he wanted to admit it or not. He stared out into the water. He wasn't sure when he became so invested in Sango's safety. _'Sango...'_ She didn't look or really act like Kikyo, so he was confused as to why he found her so endearing.

Sango sighed to herself, head cocked to one side as she watched him in secret. '_Say, you smell nice...' _Sango shook her head as though in a dream. _'Did... Did I hear him right? Did he really mean what he said to me? I want to know but I could never...'_ Sango's mind continued drifting as Inuyasha tossed a look back at her. In a second he had plopped down beside her and then his face was in a frown.

"Hey." He began, temper simmering silently. "You got a complaint, or somethin'? Why are you staring at my fucking face, hey!" Sango frowned, already too annoyed to contemplate it. '_On second thought...'_ She turned away from him with a haughty sigh and examined the Sacred Jewel. "I swear, Sango. You're so dumb sometimes..." He paused as he heard her make a surprised noise. "What?!"

Sango held out the jewel and another separated glittering fragment. Inuyasha sniffed her hands in confusion. "Is it alright?"

He watched as she picked up a tiny sliver of what appeared to be the Sacred Jewel. "It-It broke... It broke a little bit when we retrieved it from that Spider Head demon... I didn't know this could happen." Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow. "I've never seen anything like that happened before. You ought to be more careful..." His voice trailed off as Sango appeared to fiddle with the shard and something else behind her back. Finally she turned around with the shard dangling from a thin string.

Inuyasha stared. "Y-You're making jewelry out of the Shikon Jewel?" He watched her with wide eyes as she carefully placed the string around his neck. "Uh.."

"There. I, uh... It's thanks. Thank you for coming with me. I really did need your help. And this way, you know.. I can always find you..." Sango leaned back, cringing at Inuyasha's response. He ran rough fingers over the smooth, sharp shard._ 'She trusts me? Even with this I could increase my power.'_ He stared down at it for a moment before facing her. "I, uh..."

Sango laughed sheepishly with her hand behind her head. "Yeah, I don't know... It's like my tajiya tribe. It's a sign that we're allies now, you know?" Inuyasha looked curiously into her chestnut eyes before carefully speaking. "Well, yeah.. But why don't you stop being stupid and give me the whole Sacred Jewel?" Sango glared at Inuyasha in disbelief as he looked to her dumbly. Without another word, Sango stood and moved to the other end of the boat. "Wh-What did I do?!" Sango snorted. "Remind me to you-know-what on land." Was her stiff reply. "You know what?! Wha'dya mean? HEY!"

Myouga shook his head, looking for the dock. "At this rate we will never, ever make it..."


	8. Back Home

Inuyasha's feet pounded into the ground as he raced into the nearby forest. Lizard youkai had been plaguing the village as of late. Resourceful and sometimes swift, but not a real threat. Not to the hanyou, atleast. He hadn't expected the two he had been chasing with Sango to split up. His moves felt natural. With little more than a nod he had split into the forest and she had gone after the one closer to the village. He was beginning to feel antsy. The sooner he could destroy this demon the sooner he could rejoin Sango.

His face twitched as he kept hot on the acrid scent of the lizard demon. He had faith in Sango's spiritual and tajiya abilities. It had been a couple of months since the spider demon incident and he found himself usually by her side. Whether they were fighting together or just sitting in silence, something about the girl's loyal and fierce soul put him to rest. The necklace bound to Sacred Jewel shard thudded softly against his chest, a reminder of her trust in him. "HANYOU!"

The demon leapt out of the brush with a gravelly snarl, red eyes darting all over Inuyasha. He cracked a knuckle and glared. "So, you ugly things can talk? No matter. Stay away from my village!" The tussle was quick, like many others the youkai fell quickly to Inuyasha's claws. With a snort, Inuyasha flicked the blood from his claws. "Piece of cake. Now that other one, if it's not dead already..." Inuyasha couldn't help but feel as though he were being watched. He felt oddly surrounded in the dense forest, moving forward carefully.

His sensitive ears caught a twig snap and paused, hunched defensively. "I know you're there!" He called out in a ragged gasp. Slowly, what looked like militia men began working their ways out of the wood work, eyes glinting malevolently. "Hanyou..." One growled, a sword shining at his side. _'D-damn it... Bandits. They gotta lot of nerve messin'_ _with me...'_ He thought desperately. He watched as one man with a scar over his eye appeared, sneering down at him.

"Hanyou Inuyasha, do you know who we are?" Inuyasha's ears flattened defensively but he didn't answer. A chorus of chuckles scattered through the men as they rang closer. "We're bounty hunters, Inuyasha. And I reckon bringing your head to a nearby village would get us a pretty penny. One less hanyou, _right_?" Inuyasha felt his hand twitch. Slaughtering men would be easy. Fending them off, not so much. _'What is this inside me, that doesn't want to kill them? Why should I care? They're threatening me...'_

He edged further back as they approached, weapons drawn._ 'I can't lead men like this back to the village... So what do I do?'_ The scar-faced man was chuckling again. "Boys..." He pointed his sword at Inuyasha as the other men stalked forward. Inuyasha held his hands defensively when he heard a familiar sound. Wind being cut. Just through the brush he saw hiraikotsu barreling though, lodging itself in a tree after narrowing missing the men. They stared in the direction in came from in awe. An arrow whizzed by in quick succession. "What the-"

"Sango." Inuyasha breathed barely to himself.

Sango was standing atop a hill in her priestess robes, another arrow pulled taut. Inuyasha could see her white top marred with red seemingly from her previous demon fight. The blood streamed down her right side, all the way down to her hakama. It was even over a hazel eye, focused on it's next mark. Inuyasha felt his blood run cold. She looked just like Kikyo did the day she died.

If Sango was in pain she wasn't showing it. She edged forward carefully as the men trained their eyes on her. "Pick your poison, death by boomerang or arrows." The men exchanged looked. "A priestess... Defending a hanyou-"

Sango stepped firmly, pulling tighter on the arrow. "The hanyou is my ally. Furthermore, mercenaries have no business around here. Move along or I will be forced to act!" There was no bluff in the priestess' voice. Slowly, the men backed away after tossing Inuyasha dirty glances. "She must be fuckin' him. That bitch is crazy... Let's go." Sango watched with dark eyes as the men retreated out of sight.

Inuyasha wasted no time bounding up the hill to Sango's side, fear evident in gold eyes. "Inu-" Sango didn't finish her sentence, Inuyasha crushed the girl to him in an unexpected embrace. "_Kikyo.._" He shuddered almost inaudibly. "N-Nani?!"

"I'm sorry... I wasn't there and now you're hurt- Please don't go!" He looked frantically into Sango's confused eyes. Tentatively he smeared at the blood on her face but found no wounds. He felt Sango grip his wrist and smile reassuringly. "Inuyasha..." She whispered carefully. "It's not my blood, it's the lizard's. I'm okay. I'm... Okay." She watched the hanyou visibly tense and then back away from her. He seemed a curious mix of relieved and embarssed, prompting Sango not to ask what that had been about.

He released a heavy sigh and stooped down, waiting for Sango to climb upon his back. "Well, don't you want to wash off then?" Those were his only words before taking off.

* * *

Sango stared at her own reflection on the water's surface grimly. "So, before you went to sleep... You said Kikyo was covered in blood like I was?" Inuyasha had his back the hot spring but he still nodded. "Yeah. I-" His breath hitched unexpectedly. Talking about Kikyo unearthed strange emotions. He was never quite ready for how he felt. Eyes narrowing, he continued. "I don't know... What happened to her. Nobody really does. She just passed away that day and took the jewel with her..." Inuyasha's ears swiveled s he heard water splash behind him.

Sango sopped the water off her hair and body with a towel and stared thoughtfully at the rippling water. "I see... After I started to get to know you-" Sango quickly slipped into a white under kimono. "I didn't think you could kill anyone, especially not a priestess like Kikyo." Inuyasha felt himself tense under Sango's gaze. "Feh... It doesn't matter now, does it? Let's go." He eyed Sango's curious expression wearily. Her mind was always working to something, it seemed. Her hair was wavy and wet, all falling over her right shoulder.

She stood beside him with a small smile. "Arigato, though. For your concern." He felt his face wrinkle in disgust. "I-I wasn't worried. I just figured you were finally stupid enough to get yourself killed! Kaede can't be a priestess forever, someone has to take over when she finally kicks the bucket." He retorted hotly. He earned a frowned from Sango. "Yeah, sure you were. Besides, I wouldn't die. I'd never hear the end of it from you." she remarked dryly.

Sango placed her hands comfortably behind her head and shifted closer to the hanyou, shoulder to shoulder. Inuyasha felt his cheeks flush in a panic as he struggled to think of what to do. He froze for her moment, looking down at the small girl. "Y-Y-You're really close, ya know..." he pointed out, an eyebrow arched. Sango frowned again. She turned to him with exasperated stare. "This coming from the one who asked _me_ to put his head in my lap..."

Inuyasha pointed a finger at Sango with a snarl. "I told you I don't remember! I must've been delirious, would ya stop bringing it up, I-" Inuyasha halted when he realized Sango was laughing. Completely doubled over. He stared for a moment until she continued walking. "You're fucking weird, Sango..." She poked him lightly and broke into a sprint. "Catch me if you can!" She called over her shoulder, breaking from the tense moment. Inuyasha watched her go with a quizzical look. "Catch her? I could catch her whenever I wanted." He wondered aloud as he picked up his pace.

_'Is she... Playing with me?'_ Inuyasha thought of all the times he had tried to join other's games. He was always left alone, unwelcome because of his demon heritage. He only had his mother to play with and those days never lasted long. He had never really played with... Anybody. Not even Kikyo. his mouth kicking into a dumb smile he leapt after her, playing along and lagging behind on purpose. Sango leapt just out of reach as they ran through the forest, Inuyasha catching up just a second too late.

Finally Sango stood still, her mind wrapped in thought. He landed beside her and tentatively grabbed her wrist with a grin. "Caught ya!" Sauce wide eyes turned to meet his. "Mou, Inuyasha. I didn't realize- I need to go home! Now!" Inuyasha straightened his posture and rose, dropping her hand. "Go? You haven't even been around a week." Sango shook her head vigorously. "No, no... Kohaku- My brother. He goes on his first extermination soon. I've got to get home, and pack, and train him..." Sango stopped when she realized he was already stooping down. With a smile, she climbed upon his back and braced himself as he took off through the trees. _'Thank you...' _

* * *

He stood opposite of her with a feigned air of indifference. "Gone for a month?" He repeated carefully. He glanced at his nails as he wondered what a month of solitude would feel like. Sango nodded. "Yes. I'm gonna be leading exterminations and traveling to do purifications in our area. My father really wants me to take over as head of the demon slayers one day." Inuyasha shifted, his gold eyes locking seriously with hers. "Do you really think the jewel should be dragged along on demon exterminations? We got lucky with those spiders. The wrong demon gets a hold of the whole jewel..." Inuyasha closed a fist as he spoke. "You guys are in a lot of trouble."

Sango's face hardened. "I'm just as a much a demon slayer as a miko. The jewel comes first, always." Inuyasha loosened up and leaned his back on a tree trunk. "I'm only saying because I won't be able to use that jewel if some stupid demon ingests it." Sango snorted and cocked her hands on her hips. "Oh, right. You never needed to change, Inuyasha." He felt his breath hitch and she turned with a smile. "Except maybe your manners. I'll see you, alright?" Sango felt a strange melancholy as she held up two tentative fingers in a wave. Through all the fighting, the name calling, and the arguing Sango could say she'd never had a friend like Inuyasha. Ever.

Inuyasha swallowed and held his hand up in a gentle wave and watched as Sango's form retreated on the horizon. He stayed until she was no longer visible, the blaring sun setting in the distance. He was bored already.

* * *

Kohaku shook chestnut bangs from his eyes and whirled his sickle at his sister at breakneck speed. She grinned as the chain wrapped itself around her katana. With a twist of her wrist the weapon was sent back into his hands. Both siblings panting, Kohaku straightened out with an exhausted sigh. He mopped the sweat from his brow. "Jeeze, Sango... I don't know how you do all this and act like a miko. I'm sore and I haven't even gone on a real extermination. You're almost as bad as father." Kohaku complained wearily. Sango chuckled at the comparison.

"I'll take that as a compliment. Demon slaying is serious business, you gotta work hard..." Sango took a generous swig from a canteen and held it out to her brother. He grabbed at it lamely, looking his strange tajiya suit over. Sango eyed him with concern as he took a small sip of water. "I just don't see how I can be a good demon slayer." With a knowing smile Sango sat down and patted the ground beside her. "Kohaku..."

Kohaku scratched the back of his neck in discomfort and sat beside his sister. He heaved another sigh. "I don't want to disappoint father. And right now, it seems like it'll be easier to disappoint him than to please him." Sango squinted through the sun light into her brother's face. "You say it like I don't already know. I've been there, Kohaku. And you're lucky he's been far too busy to get a lot of one on one time with you." A gentle poke to the boy's ribs did not seem to cheer him up.

"You're so natural at it Sango. I can only do my best. What if it's not good enough?"

Silence hung in the air for a long moment as Sango's face sobered up. "You'd be surprised with what you're capable of." Kohaku stared into his sister's knowing smile. "I was your age once, even younger. Nothing I ever did seemed to make father proud or happy. So I kept at it. With a lot of hard work and determination- Not just talent, I was able to get where I wanted to be. You have the talent Kohaku, and I know you'll work hard." He half smiled at that. '_You're the most modest person I know... You don't even know how extraordinary you are.'_ As the small neko youkai plodded over and rubbed against the boy in a reassuuring way, he finally smiled. "You're right. If I try hard, I will succeed!"

Sango laughed and ruffled the young boy's hair. "That's the spirit. Now let's try to relax! Tomorrow's the big day, and you've got to be well rested!"

* * *

Inuyasha plucked the familiar looking herbs as Kaede had taught them. Without Sango around, Kaede didn't have nearly as much help as she probably needed. Though still proud in her old age, somewhere along the line Inuyasha got drafted into helping her. With little trouble afoot and no Sango to accompany, he had nothing else to do anyways. He had been tense in her absence. Bored. Annoyed. More abrasive than usual. Everyone steered clear of the moody hanyou, all accept Kaede who never really paid into his moods.

She smirked beside him as he frantically tugged at the weeds, discarding them in a bucket. He wiped as the beads of sweat on his brow. The sun was relentless. It was hot and Inuyasha had nothing better to do than tug at herbs. "Inuyasha," Kaede started, a twinkle in her voice. He barely grunted in response to the seasoned miko. "Inuyasha, it's not a race ye know. Ye don't have to pull on them like that..." Inuyasha felt his lip snarl as he continued to tug on the plants. "Ya _want_ my damn help or not? You sure sound ungrateful. I can't wait until Sango's back and _she_ can do your bidding!"

Kaede chuckled a little bit and continued removing the plants. "I do miss having her around too." She earned a particularly disgusted look from the hanyou. "Wh-What?! I never said I missed her!" This earned an exasperated wail from the miko. Inuyasha huffed and continued, perhaps even more frantically, uprooting the plants. Before long he was grumbling again.

"It has to have been over a month she's been gone, anyway. Feels like forever." He complained, eyes narrowed at the ground. Kaede clicked her teeth together. "Now it hasn't even been a month, yet. Sango is needed there too. She's needed in a lot of places. But she'll keep her promise and be back, Inuyasha." Inuyasha said nothing for a moment before shrugging with an air of indifference. "I was only saying..."

"Ah, yes.."

The worked in silence for a short while before Inuyasha finally broke it. "She just better come back in one piece. She ain't no good if she can't protect the jewel." Kaede smiled to herself. _'He misses her. Perhaps, for one of the first times Inuyasha misses somebody.'_ Kaede caught herself staring at the hanyou as she mused to herself. This girl who brought back the Shikon Jewel, reincarnation of Kikyo and slayer of demons; she was having a profound effect on Inuyasha. "What. Are. You. Looking. At. Witch." Kaede shut her eye and let a sigh whistle through her nose. "Nothing, Inuyasha."


	9. A Tragic Fate

Kohaku trembled as he knelt on the ground, his father's confident voice booming in front of him. _'This is it...'_ He thought to himself hysterically. _'I'm really here. I'm going to exterminate a demon.' _Everyone, especially his own sister, sat stone still and completely calm. This was just another day for them. _'Will it ever feel that way for me? I've never felt so nervous...' _

"Will you stop it?" The old lord rasped, dark eyes rolling over the tribe of demon slayers. "Many in this castle have already been devoured. We are at your mercy..." he pleaded. "I've brought with me my most powerful and trusted tajiya to help with your youkai problem." The siblings' father spoke with confidence. The weary lord nodded at this, looking the group over carefully. "Those that you... Trust most."

He squinted, beady eyes rolling over each individual slayer. He paused in surprise at Sango and Kohaku. His eyebrow arched. "But- Before me there is a female. And he is but a child!" He exclaimed. They knelt, as stoic as every other adult with them. The leader of the slayers only chuckled. "Those are my daughter and my son. Masters of the art of demon slaying and two _top_ contenders for the best in our village." He explained with excitement.

Kohaku swallowed hard as his father's embellishments. Sango bit back laughter as she gently elbowed her brother. "So he says, eh Kohaku?" Luckily he was wearing his poison-proof mask because his cheeks were burning with a blush. "F-Father.. You liar." He grumbled to himself. The lord seemed satisfied with the assessment, leaning back and not questioning further.

The wait was short. Soon, the castle inhabitants grew restless. "This is the hour where it often approaches..." One servant explained with a shudder. The demon slayers rose to their feet, weapons clutched tightly in hand. Sango placed a warm hand on Kohaku's shoulder. "Everything will be fine, I promise." He smiled weakly to her behind his mask. _'I hope so...' _

As though it were on cue the large spider ripped through the brush, hissing furiously. Without a second thought the tajiya raced forward, Kohaku lagging. "Ah!"

Kohaku grabbed his sickle tight and rushed in with the others, his stomach flipping over. He froze as the spider spun it's web his way. With a grunt he leapt back, panting slightly. His father was behind him in an instance. He glared at the youkai with dark, intense eyes. "Kohaku! Stay calm and keep forward!" He demanded. In a flash he had leapt back into the fray. Swallowing, Kohaku followed. The spider demon was evasive but not too frightening. It was almost pitiful once it was cornered by all the members of the tribe.

"It's trapped now!" An exterminator called. Sango smirked beneath her mask.

"Alright then, here I go!" With a mighty swing Sango lobbed the bone boomerang at the spider. "HIRAIKOTSU!" It cracked into the spider with an unforgiving thud, rendering the youkai helpless. Sango swiped perspiration from her forehead.

Her father beamed, standing beside Kohaku who was in awe. "She's the best in our village..." He assessed before moving forward. Kohaku nodded, mesmerized by how easily the demon had been felled. "I'll smash the head!" Someone had already called. The statement brought Kohaku out of his thoughts.

"Ah, it's almost over. I've gotta help!" He thought, raising his weapon slightly. That's when he felt it. The most peculiar feeling. It was like his whole body was heavy and not his own. Thoughts. Commands entered his head. Things he had to listen to. '**_Kill them.'_** _'W-What?'_ '_**Just do it...'**_It was the most horrendous thing Kohaku had ever heard. He could barely bring himself to slay youkai. He would never hurt his friends. His fellow demon slayers. His family. And yet his arm was raising...

_'I can't believe this youkai could be so weak...'_ Sango watched as the youkai was finally about to be finished off when she heard the agonizing screams of her comrades. Horrified, she whipped around to see blood everywhere. Head separating from body, scenes not even in her worst nightmares she could see. Her blood ran cold. Who would do such a thing? How? Everything seamlessly slipped into slow motion as she tried to comprehend it. Her team mates fell listlessly to the floor, dead eyes seeing nothing.

Sango staggered as the relentless blade careened into her father's neck, life-giving blood spurting from within as he crumpled to the ground. She felt the ground shift under her as she reached for him. She knew. She saw the look in his eyes- He was dead before he hit the ground. Gasping, turned to the source of the weapon. The only slayer still alive: Kohaku. "NO! Kohaku, why?! HOW COULD YOU?!" Her only response were dead eyes, perhaps the deadest of them all.

Sango could only stare. How could her gentle brother have killed an entire tribe of tajiya? What had gone so horribly wrong?

She didn't have time to think, he was soon dashing for her with his weapon drawn. "Don't-" His sickle grazed her cheek, effecting cutting the mask right off her face. Bewildered, horrified, and dejected Sango fell to her knees. This was a nightmare. An elaborate nightmare. Nothing else mattered. Her miko duties, the jewel- Her entire life was falling apart at an alarming rate.

The castle attendants watched in horror as the demon slayers perished one by one. "Wh-What's happening? It's awful!"

"We've got to do something..."

The lord held up a hand as he sipped on sake. "Let them play." Were his only words.

Kohaku slung his weapon for Sango again with precision and ease, her katana the only thing seperating her from certain death. She struggled under his pressure, swinging his chain sickle away from her. "Kohaku!" His eyes were still blank, as though he were unaware of the world around him. He ran close to her again, raising his weapon hard down on her sword again. Sango stared deep into what were once Kohaku's eyes, chilled down to her soul. "Why are you doing this?! How could you?!" A shiny glimmer caught her eye, stemming from the boy's neck. _'String? A spider web?!'_

She traced it back to it's source in confusion. The emaciated old man was leering at her, enjoying the catastrophe unfolding with a grin. '_HIM!'_ With a roar Sango kicked Kohaku away from her and scrambled towards her boomerang. She latched on to it and glared at the lord, her teeth bared like an animal's. "It's you! You did this!" She shouted as her chest heaved. He grinned as she raced towards them. "She's gone mad." He said simply. "_Kill her._" Hesitantly, the men exchanged glances before raising their weapons. "Y-Yes sir.."

Sango didn't care. She would never die before she exacted revenge and saved her brother. Never._ 'I'll kill them.. ALL' _She was met with a searing pain and a flash of white. Before she ever had time to react she was caught right in the stomach, a spear lodged straight through. _'No..'_ She tried to say something but she only coughed, a gout of blood streaming from her mouth. She forged on, her eyes burning with more rage than any of those men could know.

Before she had gotten far she felt more pain, a searing hotness in her back. Stunned, Sango turned to see her own brother's sickle chain trailing into her back. Sango would expect the soldiers of some corrupt leader to heed him without a second thought. She expected them to stab her, to try to kill her. But never, in a million years, her young brother with his own weapon. It was in that cruel moment the thread finally broke bringing the boy back to reality.

Sango slid to her knees as her blood and strength exited her rapidly. Kohaku blinked in confusion as he lay among the strewn bodies of his father and fellow tajiya. "Wha- What's going on?!" It hit him all at once. Kohaku removed his mask in a frenzy and vomited. This carnage, it couldn't have been him? "No... No! S-Sister?" He called out weakly, holding a bloodstained hand towards her. _'Is it... Is-Is it you?'_

Tears streamed down the young face as he scrambled for her. "Oh god! Oh no, SANGO!"_ 'He's there! it's him!' _

Sango summoned whatever strength and vitality she had left and staggered towards her younger brother. She was powerless to stop the shower of arrows as the rained down on him. She felt her breath hitch as she choked on her own blood, scrambling towards his side. "K-Kohaku..."

There was so much life in his eyes as she peered down on him. And fear. And regret. She stroked his face with a blood stained hand and tried to wipe the blood dribbling down his chin. She forced a smile, tears streaming down her face and on to Kohaku's cheeks. "S-Sango.. Help me. I'm scared..." Sango clutched tightly to his hand and laid her head on his. "You don't have to be afraid, Kohaku... I'm right here." No sooner had she finished the sentence did the last of the arrows come, embedding themselves and sealing Sango's fate to death. Cowering on her brother as her last act.

The lord only snickered. "A family's peace in death... How sweet." He sneered to his uncomfortable soldiers. No sooner was he slayed himself, cut right through his back. the soldiers gasped, his young son standing in the doorway behind him. "M-My lord... You've slain your father!" They cried in disbelief. He snorted. "This man," he began, flicking his sword in it's sheath. "Was not my father. see for yourself." The shadow of a spider emerged from his body, scampering on the wooden porch.

"A beast!?" They watched as the man stabbed the shadow demon with his sword, killing it with ease. "I've thought for some time something was wrong... It appears that demon was possessing my father." He looked over to the carnage before them with a wince, dark locks of hair swaying in a slight breeze. "It's such a shame the slayers were sacrificed... Bury them in the corner of the garden. It is the least we can do."

The men bowed, horrified and ashamed. "Yes, my lord..."

* * *

"Inuyasha, let her have some peace! She's probably resting before she comes back to train. It is tiresome training, you know. To go from youkai exterminating to miko training must wear her down!" Kaede's sensical talking seemed to have no effect on the hanyou as he urged to depart. He stared into the clear night sky, anxiety all over his face. "Look, I just- I don't think she's late! I have a terrible feeling, Kaede. And my gut is usually right." Kaede pursed her lips. "I've been right before. If everything's fine I won't drag her back out here but..." He leapt away from the priestess. "I need to know for myself..."

* * *

The mysterious figure dug vigorously through the young grave. _'That girl, she has my Sacred Jewel. With that in my possession... All my dreams can come true! This was too easy to pull off, such fools...' _He grinned wickedly underneath the hood of his baboon pelt. Orchestrating his insidious plot had been almost too easy. Luring the demon slayers (especially one in possession of the Shikon Jewel) and rendering her useless against her sibling had worked like a dream. He grabbed on to a slayer suit, finally, and tugged through the loose soil. "Fate has a funny, funny way of working out..." He purred to himslf.

The poor girl almost didn't look dead. She wasn't as cold as one would think and her skin still had a remotely healthy sheen to it. He pried into a pocket in her slayer suit and revealed the pearly, iridescent jewel. He grinned again, before noticing a nick on it's surface. _'Some is missing... How coul-'_ He paused his thoughts when he felt the girl move. She twitched and moaned, startling the man who was holding on to her. Hiding the jewel quickly he stared._ 'I wanted all of the tajiya to be dead...'_ He thought to himself with annoyance. _'But- I can use her to my advantage. I can make her kill Inuyasha for me. Then none will stand in my way.' _

His mind working, he turned and called out. "Kagawaki! There's one- She lives!"

* * *

Inuyasha followed Sango's scent as best he could. He figured since she always travelled the same path it would be relatively easy. Her scent was covered with dozens of recent scents. The foot traffic there had increased it seemed, and many of the scents he picked up were youkai. He managed to find the tajiya village a little after sunrise. It smelled of smoke, fire and death. It was silent. Inuyasha couldn't hear a thing, not even nature. "What the fuck is going on..."

Before he could press on he felt a light tap on his foot. There, in perfect form, sat the Shikon Jewel. While he was sniffing it had rolled from right under the brush. He snatched it quickly, looking around him for another presence. He felt alone. It felt like there wasn't anyone around for miles. Inuyasha tucked the jewel inside his haori. "If this is out here, damn it Sango. Where are you..." He didn't have a good feeling about her being separated from the jewel. Not at all. He pressed forward cautiously, weary of an ambush.

What Inuyasha found he'd never wish on anybody. Corpses and carcasses were strewn as far as the eyes could see. No hut was left intact. Even the ground was completely charred. Dumbfounded, Inuyasha wandered through what was left of the village gate. From what he saw he could tell nobody had survived, not even... "Sango." he uttered in a pained growl. His fists tightened at his sides and looked around him. He had never once seen so much destruction in one place. A sudden movement caught his eye, though.

A figure in indigo robes stood, surveying the area and attempting to pray. Without a second thought Inuyasha bounded over, eyeing him wildly. "Hey?! What the fuck happened?! Were there any survivors!?" The man looked curiously at Inuyasha with violet eyes before he carefully began to speak. "I unfortunately don't know much. I heard there was a great tragedy here, so I came." He looked back out over what remained of the village. "Although, 'great tragedy' was quite the understatement." Inuyasha's eyes dropped to the floor in disappointment. "D-Damn it all! How the fuck could this happen?"

He looked to the hanyou for a moment before back at the town. "Well, most of the tajiya were away on an extermination. The demon horde was so big and terrible that the village didn't stand a chance." he surmised. _'An extermination? Sango would've gone, for sure!'_ Inuyasha desperately grabbed on to the monk's robes. "Listen! Where did they go?! I have to talk to them!"

The monk grimaced at him as he slowly set him back on the floor. "They also met a terrible end. Through possession and trickery they were also defeated. Even the head demon slayer's young prodigy children." Inuyasha felt his blood run cold. He staggered away from the monk. "It's a terrible, terrible thing to happen. An entire village- An entire _history_ destroyed. All we can do is pray for the peace of all these people..." Inuyasha watched in silence as the monk set off to bury and bless the bodies. Wordlessly, Inuyasha followed after him. Digging.

After a while he spoke again. "You will help give these people a burial?" Inuyasha only nodded, working his hands raw and numb in the dirt. The monk nodded. "It's very somber, but noble. Thank you." They were there until midday until every body was buried and blessed, even with flowers as a marker. They stood together in silence for a long time before the monk spoke. "You knew a demon exterminator, didn't you?" Inuyasha said nothing, the glossy look in his eyes answering for him.

The monk placed a hand on his shoulder that he barely noticed. "I will pray for them to find peace in the afterlife. I will pray for you, too." Inuyasha didn't turn as he retreated. He barely noticed when his foot fall was beyond ear shot. He just stared. He stared the nothingness around him. Nothing but graves. Somewhere, that's where Sango was too. Fearless. Defiant. Fierce. Loyal. And so special.

Inuyasha sank to the ground slowly, his fist ramming the ground over and over again. "Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. DAMN IT!"

* * *

_"Why the fuck did you call me your friend? I told you, I don't need or want friends." Inuyasha complained, scowling thickly at the girl beside him in miko robes. Sango sighed, shooting him an annoyed look. "They were giving you a hard time. Besides, that's what we are." Inuyasha crossed his arms, ears twitching stubbornly. "Says who?" _

_"Well... We travel together, work together, fight together- Those are things friends do!" Sango listed off on her fingers. Inuyasha just wrinkled his nose. "Don't forget, you're tethered to the Sacred Jewel. That's what I want!" Sango rolled her eyes as she strung an arrow with a smile. "Right. When I first met you were ready to fight me for." She released the arrow and watched it fly through the air. _

_"If we weren't friends wouldn't you have killed or maimed me for it by now?" She stalked past him with a grin as he stalked behind her. "N-No! There's no fun in how easy it'd be!" He protested._

_-x-_

_Inuyasha stared. "Y-You're making jewelry out of the Shikon Jewel?" He watched her with wide eyes as she carefully placed the string around his neck. "Uh.."_

_"There. I, uh... It's thanks. Thank you for coming with me. I really did need your help. And this way, you know.. I can always find you..." Sango leaned back, cringing at Inuyasha's response. He ran rough fingers over the smooth, sharp shard. 'She trusts me? Even with this I could increase my power.' He stared down at it for a moment before facing her. _

_-x-_

_Inuyasha leapt down from the tree branch with surprising ease in his current form. Dark eyes glowered at Sango, who was seemingly meditating. After the last new moon, Inuyasha wanted to stay out of as much trouble as possible. "Hey, idiot- What are you doing?" Sango set him a glance before promptly ignoring him. This only made him angrier. "Hey!" _

_Sango frowned. "What do you think? I'm creating a barrier until you're half demon again." Inuyasha stared at her for a moment. His mouth twitched briefly before he began to yell. "What?! What the fuck are you doing that for? Listen, I'm not a baby and I don't need to be babysat by a girl!" Inuyasha protested, his face pulled taut in a frown. Sango only rolled her eyes. "You almost died last time, you know. I know you're on edge." _

_Inuyasha settled down into a sitting position, still scowling. "I'm always on edge." He grumbled indignantly. Sango snorted at that. "Be that as it may, this is a dangerous period. It's not that you're weak you're just vulnerable tonight. Everyone is, once in a while." Inuyasha sighed but didn't say much else. He wasn't really used to anyone doing things for him, besides maybe Kikyo. That didn't work out for him._

_"You can just relax, at least a little. I'm your friend, Inuyasha." 'My friend...' _

"Sango..."

* * *

The dark haired lord of the castle was continuously babbling. How sorry he was. His condolences. How great it was that Sango survived. Sango laid in the grips of death, silent. She had nothing to say. No words to encapsulate the pain and suffering she had and would endure._ 'My entire family was murdered before my eyes... Your condolences can do nothing.'_ She thought bitterly. It was all she could do to try and focus on his words and ignore the mind blowing pain. "Excuse me, madame Sango... I must step outside." Brown eyes landed on Kagawaki as he exited.

The baboon cloaked figure appeared again with a bow. "Naraku." he addressed. "Yes, my lord. After this heinous tragedy I raced back to the fort of the tajiya to alert them of this tragedy, but it was attacked! Completely decimated... Nobody survived." he reported solemnly. Kagwaki placed a hand on his heart. "The fort too?"

Sango felt her head spinning as she listening in from the hut. _'No... It can't be- Not the fort to?!' _

"A whole mob of demons, M'lord! It was a terrible sight. I think this was all orchestrated for the Shikon Jewel- I thought that demon slayer had torn her way from the grave. But it appears someone else removed her first, stealing her concealed jewel. With low defense at the fort, the plan was executed flawlessly..." Both men jumped as Sango appeared in the doorway, her bust bandaged and clutching the door frame. "My weapon." she croaked, eyes blazing with rage.

"Give me my weapon! I'll kill the damn bastard myself!" She cried, shuddering in pain and anger. Kagawaki frowned. "You're in no condition to fight now, Sango." She sent him a defiant look. "Oh, you'd be surprised."

Naraku faced her, grinning beneath his mask. "Sango, you are in a fragile state and I'm fearful to tell you who planned all of this.."

"I can handle anything! Tell me now, who did this to my comrades." Her voice was venomous and her eyes matched. Naraku simply smiled as he obliged.

"It was Inuyasha."


	10. Out For Blood

Sango struggled not to waver as she tried to listen what the strange man said. "_Inuyasha?_ You're wrong! He would never be behind any of this..." She watched with scrutiny as the baboon cloaked man stood slowly. "It's true. Your Shikon Jewel is gone, is it not? It would appear he planned to lure the tajiya away and lead a wave of demons to your village. He found your grave and retrieved the jewel..." Sango shook her head, cradling it in her hands. '_No.. There's no way.' _

Sango straightened her posture as much as she could, her hair clinging to her sweaty neck and back. Her breath escaped in short, ragged gasps. "I have divine sight. I will find the jewel and whoever is responsible for all this... And it_ won't_ be Inuyasha!" Kagewaki and Naraku exchanged worried glances. "Naraku, why don't you go with her? In her condition, she shouldn't be alone..." Sango snorted, spitting blood on the ground beside her.

"I don't need an escort. I won't die until the culprit is dead, you have my promise." Kagewaki opened his mouth to respond but Naraku interjected. "He's right. If vengeace is what you seek let me come. I have a remedy for the pains, you're alive by a miracle after the wounds you received." Sango looked Naraku up and down. There was something about him that caused his skin to crawl, but given her options she didn't have much of a choice. "Fine. Show me, then." Smirking, Naraku followed Sango as she staggered inside. _'Perfect...' _

* * *

"No survivors? None at all..." Inuyasha winced at the trembling note in the miko's voice. He had never seen Kaede so upset over anything. She was always collected and very calm. Watching her shake in disbelief at the news of Sango's demise was almost too much to witness. "None. This was carefully planned. From what I can tell the majority of the tajiya were lured away and ambushed, Sango with them... Then hordes of demons stormed the fort. With nobody to help defend they didn't stand a chance."

Kaede shook her head in disbelief. "I will hold memorial for all the victims of this tragedy. What will we do with the jewel?" Inuyasha stared firmly into Kaede's face. "First things first. I'm gonna kill the bastard responsible for doing such a despicable thing." He gestured toward the relatively new sword at his hip. "This sword, my father left for me... Myouga says it holds great power. I will master this sword and defeat them!" He resolved, his fist tightening.

Kaede nodded with a stone face. "And what of the Sacred Jewel?" She eyed the single shard still hanging on the string around his neck. Inuyasha looked down at the jewel with a somber face. "This thing... I will look after it for a while, I guess. I won't- I won't use it for a while out of respect for her." Kaede almost smiled at that. "I think she'd be proud." Inuyasha felt his shoulders sag. It was the least he could do. '_I didn't protect her or Kikyo. People who come into contact with me end up with such terrible fates...' _Inuyasha sighed and returned the jewel into his haori shirt.

* * *

_"I suppose I cannot stop you... You will go to this fight?" Kagewaki's tone of voice told that he already knew there'd be no dissuading the youkai exterminator. Sango nodded stoically, ignoring the unbearable throb through her whole body. "Yes. I will." He nodded slightly. "Then please, let Naraku accompany you. He is very knowledgable and will be of great help. When you are done return here, you will be cared for. It's the least that can be done..." _

"Have you gone and died on me already, Sango?" Sango twitched out of her light sleep and faced the man with piercing eyes. "Don't kid yourself. I assure you, I won't die. Not before I get my revenge." Naraku inhaled sharply at that, his smirk never fading. "Very well. Do you think that you can walk? These horses won't make it on this terrain." Sango glared at him defiantly as slid of the horse, standing with a slight tremble. Moments later her body betrayed her as she slid to the ground weakly. _'D-Damn it...' _

He approached her as she struggled to stand again against her weapon. "Will your broken body be able to fight?" He wondered aloud. Sango snorted. "Don't doubt me." She bit out as she struggled along. "I sense it, the jewel... It's this way." Naraku filed wordlessly behind her.

_'I won't be returning back to that castle... I won't make it. Please, let this body endure. There's one more thing I must do.' _

Still, despite how hard pushed on her body crumbled beneath her multiple times. "D-Damn it-" she gasped, weak from the exertion. Naraku only shook his head. "You're in pain, aren't you? At this rate you'll die on the way..." he reached into his cloak and reveal some sort of concoction. Sango eyed it wearily. She was desperate but didn't trust the man. "This will ease you of your pain while simultaneously helping you heal faster. You'll be able to make it through the battle and then rest as much as you need." Sango stared at the flask and then again at the man. "It will only taste bitter, you can trust me." His deep, velvety voice sent chills down her spine. Still, despite her better judgement she accepted the drink.

Bitter was an understatement. She frowned as she choked it down, but found her body feeling warmer and stronger instantly. _'He-He was right... I'll be unstoppable now. With no pain to hold me back.'_ "There, much better." Sango nodded dumbly, carefully rising to her feet.

* * *

Inuyasha walked aimlessly through the field. He certainly realized what it felt like to be a miko. He was relentlessly targeted by youkais of all kinds in the days after he acquired the Sacred Jewel. His days consisted of fighting off demons and checking on Kaede. There wasn't much else to anything anymore. He rarely frowned but he rarely smiled either. It had almost seemed like a dream when hiraikotsu cut through the clearing. He was almost too entranced by it to react. He dodged it initially but due to Sango's expert trajectory he knew it would return to strike him.

Dumbly, Inuyasha whipped out his weathered sword as it transformed into a fang. He held it defensively, blocking the giant bone boomerang from injuring him. Panting slightly, he waited for her.

"GIVE ME BACK MY JEWEL!"

Wobbly, but still in flight, hiraiktosu flew back into the hands of it's capable wielder as she glared at her opponent. It felt like her lungs were in a vice. It couldn't be, anyone but- "Inuyasha.." She whispered, words catching in her throat. "_SANGO_?"

She knew it. The shard still hung around his neck as though to mock her. The entire jewel hidden in his haori pocket. Everything. Every travel together, ever fight- it all led to the moment where he could ambush her and destroy her village. Taking the jewel for his own selfish devices under the pretense of friendship. Sango glared, her chest burning as Inuyasha staggered towards her.

"Sango! I thought, I thought you were dead!" He cried out, looking over her frantically. Sango swallowed and found her voice somehow. "I _bet_ you did." Inuyasha was too shocked to check her strange tone of voice. He reached for her but she moved back, eyes blazing through him. "San-"

"How the hell did you get the Shikon Jewel?" Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow, trying to pin point Sango's erratic behavior. He frowned down at her. "What?! Don't fucking worry about that now! You smell close to death, Sango. You reek of blood!" He grabbed on to her arm to assist her but was surprise to find her katana stuck clean through his arm. He breath caught in his throat as he hopped back from her. "Sango..."

"You don't have to act anymore, Inuyasha! I know. _EVERYTHING_." He saw her grip tighten on the handle of hiraikotsu. "This whole elaborate thing for my Shikon Jewel... But you dragged so many innocent people into it! You pretended to be my friend..." A tear slipped from Sango's eye as she whirled hiraikotsu over her head. "You think _I_ destroyed your village?! Sa-" Inuyasha leapt back, wrenching her sword from his arm.

"You have to pay." Sango said, her face pinched with hatred. Swinging her mighty weapon for Inuyasha she ran. '_Damn it?! How could she think I'd do this? Who set me up!?' _He blocked her sword with Tessaiga, sweat beading on his forehead. "Wake up, Sango! You really think I could be so foul?" Sango quickly threw a potent smelling poison at his feet. _'Damn it!' _Without a choice he leapt into the sky which is what he knew she wanted. He barely dodged the boomerang through the plume of smoke, folding a red haori sleeve over his mouth. _'Shit. She's injured badly but fighting better than ever...'_

Inuyasha had barely landed on the ground when Sango approached him relentlessly with her katana. Her speed and dexterity were unrivaled. Frowning, Inuyasha carefully knocked the katana from her grasp. "Sango you've got to come to your senses, your body-" Sango felt a shudder that brought her to one knee. "Da-Damn..."

Sango struggled to stand again, angry she was at Inuyasha's mercy. _'I feel no pain but my body is growing weak still...'_ Inuyasha peered down over Sango in grave concern. "Sango, please. I'm sure this can be-" Sango snatched at the necklace holding the shard of the Shikon Jewel and threw it to the ground. "Ah!" Mustering the last of her strength she grabbed at the rest of the Sacred Jewel and held it tightly in her hand.

Tears flowing from her eyes she squeezed it tight, mustering all of her spiritual energy. "Sango!" In a flash of white like the Sacred Jewel shattered in to dozens and dozens of different shards scattering all over. Inuyasha watched in awe as the jewel disappeared. "If I die..." Sango began with a labored breath. "I could never leave the Sacred Jewel in the hands of someone like you." Inuyasha stared at her in disbelief. _'Sango..' _

Naraku appeared in an instant, surprised that Inuyasha was still alive. "Sango!" He snapped quickly. She turned to him, staggering to her feet again. "Hurry, kill him!" Sango turned to Inuyasha, her wrist blade activating. She swiped for him but lost her footing. Her body felt heavy and foreign, and against her will she slumped against him into his arms. She tensed in his embrace, weak fists batting his chest. "Damn you, Inuyasha! Damn you to hell!"

Naraku's face was pinched under his mask. Where was the Sacred Jewel? "Sango- Where is the Shikon Jewel? Get away from Inuyasha and destroy him!" He barked quickly. Inuyasha peered around Sango's body at the strange man in the baboon pelt. "Who the _fuck_ are you anyway? Why do you know who I am?!" Sango pushed away from Inuyasha and fell to her knees. "Naraku, I separated the jewel into fragments in case I died. The jewel should not be in the hands of one like him."

Naraku felt his blood run cold._ 'Shattered? She SHATTERED the jewel!?' _

"You did WHAT?" Naraku approached Sango quickly as she staggered to her feet. She couldn't see but his eyes were fuming beneath his mask. In a fluid motion he smacked Sango to the ground. Inuyasha started, swiping at him as he grabbed on to the jewel. A tentacle shot from beneath his robes and right for them both. Quickly, Inuyasha grabbed her and pulled her away. _'Inuyasha is... Saving me?!' _Naraku glared, holding the one remaining shard in his own hand. "Foolish girl. If you just followed directions you would've died in bliss..." He explained with with a chuckle. "Wh-What?"

He stared at them, more tentacles appearing. "I orchestrated so much to get the jewel and you went and shattered it, Sango. Now what will I do?" Inuyasha edged in front of him, fists tightened. "What'd you say?! You orchestrated_ what_!?" Naraku chuckled again. "I went through the trouble of luring the demon slayers away and sending demons to the fort. I was even kind enough to send this one after you thinking she had avenged her murdered friends and family..." Sango trembled from her knees. _'No... He did this. He did everything!' _

"How dare you, you bastard! You destroyed so many innocent lives for the Sacred Jewel, you're fucking foul!" Inuyasha shouted, his blood boiling. Naraku sneered. "Oh, Inuyasha. Maybe you should be concerned with you and.. Kikyo's affairs." Inuyasha almost dropped his sword in surprise. "What did you say?"

"Years ago, when Kikyo came after you. The Kikyo who said she hated you and would never be with you, _that_ was me all those years ago. And the _you_ that struck Kikyo down and _murdered_ her... Was also _me_. We're old friends, Inuyasha. Going on 50 years." Inuyasha was shaking, his vision fading in and out. _'Those terrible visions of Kikyo, glaring at me... Covered in blood- Staring at me with such hatred! It's because of him! N-Naraku...'_

He turned back to a shocked Sango with a sneer. "I haven't forgotten you, madame Sango. The elixir I gave you should be wearing off very soon. It also wasn't an elixir, but a poison. You should feel it's true effects any second." Sango struggled to her feet, panting raggedly with her weapon in her hand. "NARAKU!" Sango attempted to throw her boomerang but her body failed her, locking and falling to the ground in an exhausted heap. _'My.. My body...' _

"S-Sango!" Naraku chortled as Inuyasha crouched to her side. Sango winced and shuddered as the pain descended upon her. "Damn... He's right. I'm useless if I can feel pain..." She turned to look into Inuyasha's face carefully. "Inuyasha... Don't worry about me. I'm as good as dead. Go after Naraku and kill him at all costs." Inuyasha eyed her in surprise. "Leave you, to just bleed out? Not likely. You've been talking a lot of nonsense today. If you think I'd let you die without chewing you out-" Inuyasha took a step forward. "You're mistaken." Sango smiled half heartedly. _'Inuyasha...' _

Naraku sneered. "Neither of you are in condition to fight me. To try is foolish, especially with a corpse on your side." Inuyasha's face darkened. "Don't fucking talk about her like that. You're gonna pay alright-" "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha turned to Sango, sweating profusely with an arrow drawn. "Listen, you've only got one shot. After this arrow I'm sure my body will go out. So please, make it count." Inuyasha frowned at her as the arrow began to grow. "Stop it, you idiot! If it's going to kill you don't do it!"

Sango smiled to herself. "Gomen nasai." The arrow was released with a brilliant glow as it hurdled towards Naraku, who was unafraid. _'Such meager spiritual powers are nothing-'_ The arrow landed with a surprising blast, the spiritual power eating away successfully at his body. _'What? Who is this girl who's arrows are like Kikyo's?!' _With a roar Inuyasha took the opportunity and sliced his sword clean through, cutting through the strange body of their opponent. His body faded away, one half of a face remaining with a smug sneer. Inuyasha stabbed that as well, watching as the wind blew it away. A wooden doll remained, confirming his fear. "Fake, a fucking puppet." A sigh from Sango turned his attention elsewhere.

She had slumped over on her side, blood seeping out of her wounds and on to the ground. "Shit." Inuyasha uttered as he landed at her side and carefully examined her. "Hey, no dying on me." He said worriedly. "I have a lot of complaining to do." Sango looked up through half lidded eyes and tried to smile "Inuyasha... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Inuyasha frowned as he figured the best way to pick her up. "Don't be stupid! Don't apologize, after what you've been through! I don't blame you at all." Sango's breath hitched as she winced. She clutched to his haori sleeve with a trembling hand. "Inuyasha.. I've been trying to make you understand that we're friends and we can trust each other and I didn't believe in you. I can't live with that guilt." Inuyasha stared as tears slipped down Sango's scuffed cheeks. Hesitantly, Inuyasha wiped one away with a grimace.

"If I were in your position I would be out for blood too. I'm not mad, just don't die!" Sango smiled at that and shut her eyes. "Please. Don't let that man get to the Sacred Jewel, Inuyasha..." Inuyasha shook her gently. "H-Hey! Sango!" Carefully, he scooped her up, mindful of the blood staining her tajiya suit. '_You're bleeding so much... Sango, don't die now!'_

* * *

He sat anxiously outside of Kaede's hut. It seemed like hours since he had carried the dangerously injured girl to her care. Between her injuries, exhaustion, and poisoning Sango had a lot to work against. Despite how worried he was now he felt that Sango would make it somehow. If anything, revenge would drive her. He sighed, glaring at clawed hands. _'What Naraku did to her and that village is absolutely inexcusable...'_ "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked into Kaede's tired face. He jumped to his feet, mouth opened to ask about Sango. "She is alright... For now. I've never quite seen someone's body wrecked like that... She's lost a lot of blood. Luckily Myouga helped me make a substitute to help her feel stronger. That poison nearly killed her. She should be alright with enough time. Physically, anyways. What she's told me of what happened..." Kaede shook her head with a deep sigh. Inuyasha sat again, his face somber.

"It's even worse than I could imagine, huh?" Kaede shook her head. "It'll be Sango's story to tell. But one person shouldn't have to endure so much. Not one person alone." With that Kaede started down the hill to her own hut. Inuyasha cautiously entered, Sango resting under a thin blanket. She looked pale and small, wrapped in so much bandaging. _'He put me through hell too, Sango. We're gonna get him together. You're not alone.'_


	11. Kitsune Bi !

_"Sister! Sister, PLEASE! I'm scared! I'm so sorry, help me..." Sango ran as fast as she could. She could see Kohaku and hear him sobbing but she couldn't reach him. She ran until her lungs burned and her legs wobbled, hands outstretched for the boy. "Kohaku!" She cried out, tears streaming from her own hazel eyes. "Kohaku, I'm here! I'm coming!" _

_"Sister..." Finally fate allowed them to meet, collapsing into a sobbing heap on the floor. Kohaku pressed his face to Sango's chest, his small body wracked with soul shattering sobs. She just comforted him the best she could, stroking his hair and clutching tightly to him. "It's okay. I forgive you. Kohaku, I forgive you-" Sango froze as she felt the sickle driven into her back, blood spilling everywhere._

_She looked to his face in surprise, dead eyes staring through her. "N-No... Why? Kohaku, why! Why! Why..."_

* * *

Inuyasha frowned over Sango's mumbling body. He adjusted the rag on her forehead and debated whether he should wake her. Her head dripped with sweat and her body shook as she moaned. "W-Why... Kohaku..." Softly, he shook her shoulder and waited to see brown eyes. After what seemed like eternity they opened and the crying stopped. Sango struggled to focus on the hanyou who was leaning over her worriedly. "I-Inuyasha." She said hoarsely, struggling to sit up.

"Don't try to be up yet. It's okay, you were having a bad dream'er something.." Sango frowned as she slowly eased into a sitting position. "I have them every time I'm sleep. How long has it been since-"

"A couple of days." Inuyasha informed. He handed Sango a bowl of rice and mixed vegetables. "Eat, you need your strength up." Sango glared at the bowl of food. Somehow, she wasn't very hungry. She picked at the food for a while before speaking. "Inuyasha..." He snorted at her.

"Don't go apologizing for everything again. You were injured and you fought like shit. You gave me more trouble the first time we met." Inuyasha answered roughly. A ghost of a smile washed over Sango's face. Inuyasha's softened. "But tell me, I need to know. Sango... What happened?" Sango nodded grimly, hazel eyes searching Inuyasha's face.

"The palace, the spider demon... They were all a trick of Naraku. I can't speak of the horrors my village saw..." Sango began to tremble slightly. "But at that castle, we overcame the spider demon with ease. It was too easy. The real problem was that my younger brother killed the rest of our tribe with his own weapon. He even tried to kill me." Inuyasha's face contorted into a look of horror. "Y-Your brother killed the demon slayers?" His voice was quiet at the realization. Sango nodded.

"For entertainment, I guess, Naraku had possessed my brother and turned him against us all. By the time I realized the spider web controlling him... It was already too late. The palace guards thought we were mad and shot us with arrows." Inuyasha looked at the ground, shocked. _'How cruel...'_ Sango shifted in discomfort, her eyes burning with the threat of tears. "I was even buried. I'm not so sure how or why I'm alive..."

Sango looked up through her tears with a torn smile. "Even still. I will take solace in the fact that, that Kohaku was himself when he died. My last moments with him... He knew who he was and who I was. He wasn't being controlled anymore." '_Sister... I'm scared..' _Sango batted at her eyes. Inuyasha felt his hands curl into shaking fists. He had never heard such a heinous story. "Naraku told me whoever had the Sacred Jewel knew where my grave was located and dug me up to retrieve it. So when I found _you with the jewel_... I lost it. So now you know why I was so quick to fight you."

Inuyasha nodded. "That bastard rolled it right over to me knowing I'd pick it up. He must've gotten it from you and found that you were alive." Sango didn't feel a pain as her nails dug into her palms. "All of this... He could've taken the jewel and be gone. He went through so much trouble and I shattered the jewel..."Sango shook her head in disbelief. "I don't understand why he tried to make it so much more complicated. Inuyasha snorted. "I guess it's his game."

He faced Sango seriously. "He could've taken the jewel 50 years ago. He _wanted_ to turn Kikyo and I against each other. I guess it gets him off. Doesn't matter now, he isn't getting the jewel now. He's gonna pay for all the things that he's done." Sango stared into the fire for a long while. She gasped as she felt Inuyasha take her hand in his rough one. "Sango, I-I'm sorry... For everything that's happened. But you're not alone. I promise you, we're gonna get revenge on him. Together. So don't worry." Sango felt her body relax. Even after she had fought against him, Inuyasha hadn't abandoned her.

Her eyes widened as he brought him closer to her, her head leaning on his broad chest. _'Inuyasha...'_

"I promise you that! We're gonna defeat him, together!" he cried earnestly. Sango nodded, tears spilling past her eyes._ 'Inuyasha...'_ "You risked your life for me..." He held her even closer, his eyes shining with emotion. "You cried for me... Nobody's ever done that, Sango. I'm gonna protect you and never let anything like this happen to you again! I promise-" He heard a soft snore come from the girl in his eyes. He stared at her, small smile on his face. "Idiot." he whispered as he stroked her hair absent-mindedly.

He didn't even notice when Kaede bustled in, arms full of herbs and medicines. "Inuyasha, how is- Oh..." Inuyasha tensed and quickly (and carefully) set Sango back down on the futon. Hie scowled profusely as the miko came all the way inside. "Don't you ever knock..." He grumbled lowly. This prompted a chuckle from the priestess. "Is there a reason I should? Inuyasha you just ask and..." Her voice trailed off as the hanyou got progressively redder in the face. "I only kid, you know. How is she."

Inuyasha's face turned more serious as he watched he sleep restlessly. "I guess how you'd imagine. She's just got a lot of healing to do, but I think she will be alright.." Kaede set her herbs down in the thought. "I would imagine so with you watching over her. Inuyasha watched as she bustled outside of the hut. He watched Sango with a sigh.

* * *

"Are you gonna wake up or what?" Inuyasha's indignant voice roused the battered girl from her sleep. She shot Inuyasha a dark glare as she shifted on Kirara's back. As soon as she could walk she had insisted on taking off much to Kaede's dismay. "No injuries are too great." She had said. "I am the one who can see the Sacred Jewel and I am the one who must rectify this mess. I can't take my time." Kaede hesitantly sent them away with herbs and potions and all sorts of things to hopefully make the journey a little easier.

Sango trudged along as valiantly as she could but Inuyasha could tell what a strain the traveling was on her body. Without taking 'no' for an answer he had her situated atop her loyal feline youkai who was happy to carry her where she needed to go. Between the heat and the rhythmic lull of Kirara's steps Sango fell in to a deep and well needed sleep.

Brown eyes landed on the impatient hanyou as he glared at her. "I'm awake." She rasped, sitting up slowly. This prompted a whine from Kirara who'd been very concerned for her over the past few days. With careful coordination, Sango began to ease herself off of the broad neko youkai. In a moment Inuyasha was beside her and very gingerly easing her on to a near by boulder. She flashed a look mixed with embarrassment and gratitude to the hanyou. "Thank you." She said, her voice weak. He nodded and surveyed their surroundings. It was fairly open, near a forest and some sort of battle had just taken place. Wouldn't hurt to rest there, he knew Sango couldn't keep moving too much.

He cracked his knuckles and stood. "I can catch the scent of rabbits nearby. You stay here with Kirara and I'll catch some food for us to eat." He explained. He peered into the girl's face and noticed that she didn't seem to be paying attention to what he said. Her eyes were focused on something beyond him, glazed over with a haunted look. Kirara noticed how detached the girl had been lately, nudging her with a whine. Kirara missed Kohaku and all her friend's and family too. She knew somewhat the extent of Sango's sorrow.

"Hey, Sango." Inuyasha voice gently probed Sango's day dreaming. She looked up at him with tired eyes. "Ah, gomen. What'd you say?"

"Rabbits, I'm going to go catch some for dinner. Kirara, stay with her." The hell cat grunted in affirmation as he disappeared into the forest. With a sigh she leaned over on to the warm, neko youkai. She sighed into her thick fur. "I wish this were all a dream, Kirara..." Kirara licked her face affectionately, curling around her in a protective stance. Before Sango knew it she had dozed off again, escaping the physical throb of her injuries if only for a little bit.

She awoke a little while later to the rumbling of her feline companion. She tensed, sitting up quickly and watched as the sky grew dark and smoke swirled around them._ 'What... What is this?'_ She wondered to herself. The thought of wielding hiraikotsu made her head spin, but if it were life or death she'd manage. Kirara was bristling, looking around them with wrathful eyes. "You! You have the Shikon No Tama, don't you?!" Sango's eyes narrowed. _'They know I was the priestess with the jewel!' _

She almost missed the comment Myouga (who apparently had been on her shoulder) made at that moment. "This, this is Kitsune Bi!" She made a face as she watched the smoke form into something else. "I won't ask again, witch!" The voice sounded again, a big pink sphere appearing right before them. It had large eyes and strange, wiry limbs. Sango knew better than to underestimate a youkai but she didn't feel threatened. Mostly just confused.

Before Sango could begin to investigate the strange demon herself a flash of red appeared in front of them, glaring at the youkai with malice. "What the hell _is_ this?" He commented with disdain. The flustered demon spoke again, eyes narrowed in anger. "I am a powerful demon who requires the Sacred Jewel! Hand it here!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at how pathetic the youkai seemed. With ease, he jabbed the circular being causing it to cry out in protest. He watched, a bit embarrassed as it's true form was revealed. On the ground now was a small child, about 3 or four. He had burnt orange hair in a puffy pony tail and a huge fluffy tail to match. His eyes were bright turquoise and his face was rosy and cherub-like. He glared at Inuyasha with a frown, unspilled tears in his eyes. "W-What are are you doing, you jerk!?" he cried out in surprise as he rubbed his head.

Sango looked unsurely between Inuyasha and Myouga. "A child?" She questioned unsurely. Inuyasha grabbed him by the tail and exmined him. "Heh, a tail. He's just a tanuki brat." He began to struggle in Inuyasha's grasp, eyes flashing indignantly. "I'm a_ FOX_." Sango stifled laughter for a moment. The little kitsune youkai was cute. He scrambled out of Inuyasha's grasp and hopped onto Sango's chest. He rummaged around her chest, causing her to flush a deep red. "Uh, _excuse me..."_ The fox kit made a sound of satisfaction as he leapt away with the jewel fragment. "Perfect!"

Inuyasha was fuming now as the fox youkai leapt into the sky. "There, it's mine now! Farewell!" He disappeared in a new plume of smoke. Sango and Inuyasha looked around them, for a moment believing the kitsune had made his get away with their only shard. A rustle in the graveyard alerted Inuyasha otherwise. With a roll of his eyes he quickly smashed the skull open to reveal the fox kit and their shard. He snatched it back swiftly and returned to Sango's side, eyeing the small demon with annoyance.

Sango slowly approached the small demon, smiling at him gently. "Little one... What could you possibly need this jewel shard for?" The kitsune pouted, avoiding Sango's soft eyes. "My name is Shippo. I am searching for jewel shards to avenge my otou-san against his enemies." He explained glumly, eyes cast at the ground. Inuyasha approached Sango, arms folded as he stared at the small demon. "So then, that means you wanted to increase your power with jewel shards?"

Shippo became flustered, cheeks flushing red. "Even without them I'm already strong!" He cried at Inuyasha. Inuyasha was clearly unconvinced as the kitsune stood. Sango sent him a sympathetic look before she filed after him. "Your father had a jewel shard, huh?" Sango inquired. He nodded bitterly. "They go around just murdering youkai who have jewel fragments!" Shippo said, more tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

"They?" Inuyasha interjected. Shippo nodded. "Thunder Brothers." He replied as he sat on the ground. Myouga quivered at the mention of their name. "The two horribly violent brothers, Hiten and Manten. I've heard they're quite terrible, but..." Myouga's voice trailed off at the thought of the duo. Inuyasha snorted, excited at the news.

"It doesn't matter what they are, Myouga. If we destroy them, Sango and I can get a bunch of jewel shards at once." Shippo turned his dark glare towards him, arms folded. "Hah! Don't make me laugh. A nothing like you doesn't stand a chance around someone like them." He explained nonchalantly. Inuyasha frowned. Shippo snickered a little. "Your scent is mixed with a human's, you're hanyou aren't you?" Inuyasha winced visibly at the kitsune's assumption. He didn't say anything but he noticed that Sango stooped down to the fox kit and tugged on his ear.

"Shippo, you shouldn't say such things." She reprimanded in a soft but stern voice. For some reason, as he stared into the warm eyes of the woman he felt bad. As Inuyasha approached and swiftly knocked him on the head he forgot that feel. "Ah- What're you doing?!" Without another word Inuyasha began knocking Shippo repeatedly on the head, to the Kitsune's dismay. "Now, master this is quite childish..." Uttered Myouga with a tired expression.

"Inuyasha! You're no better than he is!" She tugged the hanyou away from the blubbering fox kit. He glowered at Shippo, arms crossed with a stern expression. "Ah-Ah! Forgive me! I'm sorry!" He cried, bowing towards the hanyou. He sneered at him. "Fine, as long as you understand..." In the blink of an eye Inuyasha's hand was covered with a heavy statue. With a mischievous grin Shippo placed a spell tag on it. "Consider this my apology. Oh! Unless that seal is removed from the Jizou statue it can't be moved!" Inuyasha was growling now, tugging at his hand from under the strange statue. "You little shit- Remove this!"

He turned quickly to Sango and leapt for her chest, stealing her shard of the Shikon Jewel with ease. "Sorry about that, but I'll be needing this!" Without another word he took off in the opposite direction. Frowning now, Sango slipped into a jog and chased after him. "S-Sango!? Where do you think you're going! You reek of blood!"

Sango tossed a look over her shoulder. "Kirara, keep an eye on Inuyasha until he can get that statue off his arm." Kirara growled in response, watching with the hanyou as she disappeared. "God damn it."


	12. A Clash Of Thunder

Sango chased after the kitsune, panting raggedly. Though small and tricky she knew he wouldn't be difficult to slay. She shook her head at the passing thought, she could never bring herself to harm the small demon who didn't pose a real threat to her. He was just causing a lot of trouble. She looked ahead, frowning as she saw he had just disappeared out of sight. _'If I weren't injured I would've caught him and had my jewel shard back already... Damn.' _

Shippo rushed ahead, the shard clutched tightly in his small hand._ 'That woman... She isn't chasing me anymore. She smelled of blood and seemed to be injured, lucky for me.'_ He thought, pausing to think. Just beyond some tall grass stood one of the two Thunder Brothers. The more grotesque of the two, Manten stared down his reflection in a pond with a frown. "My hair..." He uttered in despair. He flicked the remaining three strands of his hair. "I would be popular with women just like brother, if only I had more hair..." He sighed. He wanted to be like his brother in every way, handsome, smart, and strong.

As he lamented his shortness of hair a familiar feeling tingled his senses. He turned backwards, shocking the spying kitsune onto his back._ 'Oh-Oh no! Does he see me?!' _

Manten shifted and walked over towards the tall grass, his nose wriggling. "I sense a jewel shard..." With a bit of a leap he pulled the grass back, revealing a bewildered Shippo. "Ah! It's you, that brat of kitsune from a few days ago..." He sneered with an uncomely grin. Shippo gulped, staring into Manten's bulbous face. He stepped into the clearing with a grin, a lush kitsune belt at his waist. Shippo's eyes dropped to garment in realization. Manten only laughed.

"Ah, your oyaji's belt... I owe him a thanks. _It's nice and warm_!" He howled with laughter, patting the belt with a big hand. Tears sprang automatically to the child's eyes, memories of his brave and strong father flooding his mind. "You-You bastard! My otou's pelt... How dare you!" With a leap of courage and rage, Shippo launched his small body towards the ruthless demon. "HOW DARE YOU!" Manten slapped the fox away with ease, grunting as Shippo hit the ground.

"I've no time for any of this. You've got a Shikon fragment, do you not?" Shippo worked his way to his feet, staring at Manten grudgingly. "Give it to me. 'Cuz if you don't..." He continued in a low voice._ 'Crap...'_ Shippo thought helplessly, his cheek throbbing from where he'd been slapped away. As Manten raised his fist again a quick arrow lodged into his face, causing him to howl and recoil in pain. "ARRGH!? MY FACE!" Shippo turned behind him in disbelief to see the woman from earlier standing there with another arrow aimed. "Sango!"

"The next one will be through your head! Shippo-chan, come over here!" Sango demanded, her face pulled into a tight frown. Manten glared at the women, snarling as Shippo ran around him. Sango glared at Manten carefully, noting the two Shikon Fragments in his head. _'There! I'll hit him there!'_ Quickly, she released another arrow aimed right for them. That part of his face seemed harder than his nose and the arrow promptly bounced off and flew behind him. "Damn it! His skull is harder than I anticipated..."

Manten fearfully reached for his hair, realizing what remained of his 'hair' and been clipped by Sango's arrow. Tears sprang to his beady eyes. "N-No... Not my, my hair..." He whispered tearfully. Sango and Shippo watched in confusion as he seemed to mourn his hair of all things. Before long he was wailing, sobbing at the top of his lungs in front of them in a bizarre hissy fit. "Shippo... What's he doing?" Sango whispered to the fox kit quietly. Shippo shrugged. "Never seen him do this..."

"How dare you... You're both going to pay..." A bright light began forming in the center of the demons mouth. Sango watched him carefully, preparing to string another arrow. Shippo, however, was tugging at her kimono carefully. "No, run! My otou was also taken out by this!" Shippo warned frantically. With a curse, Sango placed her bow and arrow back on her shoulder. "I'm in no condition to fight anyways- Run!" Sango pushed the kitsune ahead of her as they hurried away from the raging demon.

Sango's side hitched and she stumbled, causing her to lag behind Shippo just a bit. The blast erupted from Manten's mouth and narrowly missed the pair. The blast from the eruption caught Sango, launching her into a nearby rock and then the ground. Luckily, it propelled them both into the grass and shrouded them both for now. Shippo, though shaken, was okay. He looked around him for signs of Manten. For now he appeared gone._ 'H-He's gone. Sango? Sango!'_ Sango laid on the ground, eyes shut and mouth slightly agape.

Fearfully, Shippo approached her side and shook her vigorously. "H-Hey! Sango, hang in there!" He cried, trying to wake the unconscious girl. His nose smelled the familiar, metallic scent. "Oh no, you're bleeding again..." Shippo turned towards the grass as he heard more shuffling. Panicking, he pulled on Sango's yukata. He wasn't strong enough to pull her frame. Regrettably, he dashed into the grass to hide from Manten's wrath.

Manten appeared moments later, looking around the clearing. "Her. No kitsune brat..." He leaned over and examined Sango's incapacitated form for the first time. Her hair was thick and shiny (everything he'd ever want his own hair to look like). Her fringe just dipped past her eyes, big with butterfly like lashes. Her cheeks were a little flushed but rosy, lips plump and puckered even in this sleep. He hesitantly touched her scuffed face before uttering "C-cute.."

Without another thought Manten lifted the limp girl into his arms with a smile.

Shippo ran through the other end of the tall grass panting. He didn't feel particularly good about leaving but atleast he had escaped unharmed. _'That woman, Sango...'_ Not soon after he'd thought of her he saw a dark cloud flying overhead, Manten steering it and Sango hanging limply off the edge. "Ah, Sango!" Shippo felt his hands curl into tiny fists. "Sango... She helped me and I deserted her. I ran, like a coward! Crap..." He didn't want to ask that Inuyasha fellow for help but it had become clear he didn't have a choice.

* * *

Myouga tugged fiercely on the strange ward but he wasn't strong enough to remove it. Still, Inuyasha was trapped beneath the statue. He was worried. Sango still hadn't returned with their jewel shard. "Just our fuckin' luck. Keep tryin' old man!" Inuyasha barked, his arm beginning to cramp from the awkward position. Myouga tugged again, sweat flying from his forehead. "I don't think it will work, Master. It's no good."

Inuyasha blew an exasperated sigh into his bangs. "Damn kitsune runt. I swe-" Inuyasha's words fell short when he spied the fox kit in the distance. He was glaring at him defiantly, arms poised on his hips. "Oi? It's you!" Inuyasha cried. Shippo sniffed haughtily. "Yeah, and I might help you." Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow at this. "In exchange for you not... Hurting me." Shippo continued.

Now, Inuyasha was intrigued. "Here you are..." Inuyasha began, sitting back some. "But you're alone. _Where's Sango_?" Shippo swallowed and shivered slightly at the dark tone in Inuyasha's voice. "L-Look... Do you promise not to hit me?!" Inuyasha sniffed, watching Shippo blankly. "Sure. Now you gonna get this shit off me or not?!" Hesitantly, Shippo removed the seal from the statue. "N-Now listen- HEY!"

Instantly Inuyasha was wearing his knuckles down on the kitsune's head. "HEY, YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T HIT ME!" Shippo whined. Once Inuyasha stopped he had grasped the kitsune by the tail and was shaking him vigorously. "Another thing, if that jewel shard is-" he trailed off as their shard fell from inside the fox kit's kimono. "Ah, that's good." Shippo wiggled in Inuyasha's grasp.

"Hey, idiot! Cut it out! _Sango was stolen by a Thunder Brother!"_ Inuyasha's serious, citrine eyes landed on the fox demon now. "So, you met with your dad's enemies huh?" Inuyasha pulled the fox youkai closer to his face and examined him. "I can tell by this look on your face that never defeated him." He continued with a snort. Shippo was sweating profusely now as Inuyasha neared the truth. His teeth clicked together in annoyance.

"Oh, wait. Now I get it you bastard... You let Sango get carried off and did nothing help, didn't you?" He tossed Shippo to the ground. "Sango's a youkai exterminator and a priestess who originally had the Shikon Jewel. Ordinarily, she would've dispatched a demon like that with relative ease." Inuyasha explained with a frown. He cracked his claws. "But she was gravely injured which resulted in the Sacred Jewel being shattered. Because of _you and your antics_, she flung herself in the path of danger that she was in no condition to be in." Inuyasha explained with disdain.

Tears flittered in the corners of Shippo's eyes. "You shut up! Hurry up and save her, she's_ your w_oman ain't she?!" Inuyasha felt his face flush as he batted Shippo on the head. "It ain't like that, ya idiot!" Shippo felt himself growling in the face of impossible hanyou. "I'm not opposed to helping her... If you'll beg for my assistance." He glared into the face of the young kitsune. Shippo baulked, flying to his feet. "_WHAT!?_" Inuyasha crossed his arms stubbornly. "You heard me."

Shippo couldn't believe what he was hearing. '_I'm not gonna freakin' beg this guy!?'_ He thought in disbelief. Inuyasha looked down at him. "Beg and I'll forgive you for everything until now, which is _a lot._" Shippo still couldn't believe his ears. He shivered as he felt the tiny flea demon land on his shoulder.

"Listen, Shippo. Ask Inuyasha for help like he says. Being mature in these situations can benefit you..." Shippo sniffed. He thought of Sango dangling helplessly in the hands of Manten. _'Why do I have to go this far? It's not as if I can save her on my own...'_ Regrettably, Shippo flew to his hands and knees. "F-Fine. I beg you, Inuyasha, to help me!" He cried out. He looked up to find the hanyou standing with a giant bone weapon in his hands. "What're you groveling for. Come on." Shippo just stared after him.

* * *

Sango rose with a slight whimper and tried to recognize her surroundings. _'Strange. Some room, a castle perhaps? Where... Where am I?'_ Her heart sunk when she met eyes with the grotesque youkai Manten. "Kuso." She uttered, sitting up defensively. "So, you're awake...' Manten uttered, a slight blushed on his cheek. Sango swallowed, searching for some sort of weapon. She sighed as she spied her arrows near Manten on a counter, next to where he brought a pot to a boil.

"So." Sango began, her brown eyes glaring at the demon. "You plan to eat me, is that it?" Manten chuckled merrily. "No, not that. I hear cute girls do wonder for hair. I'm going to boil you and rub you on my head!" He explained gayly. Sango felt bile rise in her throat. "WHAT. I'd rather be eaten!" She replied with a hiss. Manten turned and held a finger to his mouth and bulbous nose. "Shh! Don't shout lest Hiten discover. Then you really _will_ get eaten." Manten explained cautiously. _'Oh brother...'_ Sango thought to herself.

No sooner than his mentioning did Hiten appear, a scantily clad youkai woman in tow. Sango stared at her exposed bosom with a blush. Hiten was the polar opposite of his unsightly brother. He had long, shiny dark hair in a braid and a handsome, suntanned face. Sango really couldn't understand how the two were related... His arm was around the attractive woman. "Ah, you're back Manten?"

Even the woman he had brought leaned in and coyly whispered about how the brothers bore no resemblance. Hiten seemed to ignore her. "Hiten-an-chan!" Hiten then seemed to notice Sango, staring at him with large, bewildered eyes. Hiten looked between the two. "What with the girl, brother?" Manten moved protectively in front of her with a scowl. "Sh-She's my spoils!" He cried out. Hiten only laughed. "No, no. I won't take her. Besides..."

He turned to the woman he had been courting. "You're more attractive, right?" She tittered at his side. Even in the seriousness of the situation Sango felt her face fall flat. He turned to Manten with another grin. "Besides that, did you happen to find any jewel shards?" He beamed at him with a disturbingly bright smile. Manten just twiddled his thumbs nervously. "Ah.. Oh dear- Well.. I did find some... B-But.."

Hiten continued to smile. "Wha'dya mean 'but'? I sure hope you weren't more dazzled by this girl and lost track of the jewel fragment, were you?" Without as much of a warning Hiten's arm flew through the face of the topless girl, killing her instantly. Sango stared at the savagery, her mouth agape. "K-Kami..." She whispered to herself. Hiten glared at his brother, teeth bared.

"There's no excuse for that shit, Manten!" Manten cowered, apologizing profusely. _'I have to get out of here...'_ Sango thought desperately to herself. She stealthily began to creep away from the scene as Hiten berated his younger sibling. Manten noticed first, however and blocked her way. "Hey, girl." Manten raised a large knife to Sango's dismay. "Wh-"

"I'll kill you then, so you don't escape while we tend to other matters. After we have recovered the jewel fragments I will restore my hair!" Sango thought quickly, hazel eyes darting around the room. "You-You ought'n do that..." She began, trying not to sweat. Manten raised an eyebrow as he hesitated. "Kill me and you will miss out on the Sacred Jewel!" Sango lied. Both Manten and Hiten glared.

"Oh?" Sango inhaled deeply as she thought. _'Anything to keep them from butchering me...' _

"Ever heard of Inuyasha, a fearsome demon? He's strong. Far stronger than you, I'd wager." Both brothers were watching the girl intently. "Strong?" Hiten drawled. "I thought he was hanyou..." Suspicion seeped into his voice. Sango's face flushed. "He's strong because he's collected most of the jewel!"Both youkai baulked. "No way!"

Sango crossed her arms and smirked. "Sure did." Hiten settled down next to Sango with an intense glare. "You better not be making this up, girl." Sango chuckled a little. "What it is, is that Inuyasha _is in love with me._" Sango continued. Her heart hammered in her chest. _'Yeah right... What am I going on about?!' _

Hiten cocked an eyebrow but a deep blush spread over Manten's cheeks. "O-Oh my..." He uttered to himself. Hiten only snorted. "Brother, surely her story is a lie... I smell blood all over her. She's desperate." he said, casting a smirk in Sango's direction. "Though I may believe it if she'll lead us to wherever this scum 'Inuyasha' is." He grasped Sango's yukata and hoisted her near his face. "If you've made this all up, however... I'll open up a pretty little hole in your face. Undersand?" Sango shivered involuntarily. _'His forehead means business...'_

* * *

Shippo glared seriously ahead as he clutched on to Inuyasha's back. "Soon, we'll be at the mountain where the Thunder Brother's live..." Shippo stated grimly. Inuyasha tossed a curious look to the fox kit. "What's wrong, Shippo? You sound upset. If you're so scared you're welcome to hide again." Shippo frowned down at the hanyou. "W-hat?! No! I'm not scared you baka! I'm gonna get revenge for my otou!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he carried on. "What of you? They've increased their power with the jewel shards." Shippo explained, nervousness on his face. Myouga piped up between them both.

"I am truly concerned for Lady Sango..." He said, his voice heavy with despair. Inuyasha sent Myouga a look. "Oh, don't worry about her. That bitch is too stubborn and strong to die." He commented with a snort. Shippo rolled his eyes at the crass hanyou. Myouga swallowed. "Yes, but at any rate... Those brothers.. When they carry off an attractive woman they _eat_ her almost immediately!" He cried frantically. Inuyasha glared at the flea demon in disbelief. "R-Really?!" Shipp squealed in horror.

Myouga nodded. Shippo shook his head. "If- If that's the case... Sango has surely..." He trembled in disgust. Inuyasha quickly knocked him on the head. "Idiot. Where do you see an attractive girl in Sango!?" He inquired incredulous. Shippo knocked Inuyasha back. "Where _don't_ you?! Do your eyes even work?" Inuyasha swallowed, struggling not to think of Sango's smile or full lips or big doe eyes... Myouga piped up, breaking him from his train of thought. "I too think Lady Sango is very beautiful..." Shippo shook his head with a wail. "They've already eaten her, I know it!"

"Q-Quiet you bastards! Sh-" Inuyasha's voice was cut off as they sky grew dark. Very suddenly both Thunder Brothers appeared. Lightning crashed down near where the three stood. Inuyasha narrowly dodged the strike, glaring at the smirking form of Hiten. "Dodged it, eh?" Inuyasha frowned, scanning the skies for any sign of Sango. "Is it you? Are you the bastard, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha glared at the smug youkai. "Fuck you! Where's Sango?!"

Hiten chuckled with a smug smile. "Don't worry, I haven't eaten a finger- Yet." Inuyasha grit his teeth, his throat rumbling with a growl. Manten appeared, Sango clutched by his side. She smiled once she saw Inuyasha, Shippo, and Myouga were safe. "Yoo hoo!" Manten called through grubby hands. "Ah, Inuyasha!" Inuyasha sighed, visibly relaxing to see Sango alive and well. "Sango!"

_'You're fine, huh? Thank goodness.' _Hiten glared at Inuyasha before turning to Sango. "Well, looks like her story was right. Inuyasha! If you wanted your beloved back just give us the jewel shards." Inuyasha stared, his face flat as he tried to figure out what the Thunder Brother meant. "B-Belo..." Sango laughed hysterically, slapping her knee in the process. "D-Don't be so shy, honey..." She said, the smile close to breaking. Manten glared at her. "You were lying, bitch..."

"Obviously, that girl went insane from the stress of being captured. At any rate, I'm going to kill both of you for being fucking assholes!" Inuyasha sputtered once he recovered. Hiten sneered. "So, she lied about the love part? Let's see if the jewel fragments are true! I'LL KILL YOU AND SEARCH YOUR CORPSE!" He roared, swinging his speared sword with him. Inuyasha whipped out Tessaiga with a fang filled grin. "I'd love to see you try!"


	13. Inuyasha And The Scabbard

Inuyasha grunted under the strain of Hiten's spear, deflecting it with his sword fang as best he could. He glared daggers at the youkai, panting slightly. "These assholes are going to be annoying..." He muttered to himself with a slight grin. Hiten eyed the hanyou, smiling maliciously. "Look lively half breed. I aim to entertain myself with you." Hiten bit out smugly. Inuyasha snorted at that, eyes narrowing.

"Feh! Nobody's spoken to me like that and had an 'entertaining experience'. So keep at it!" Hiten's smile darkened as the grip on his spear. "Oh really?" His spear began to shake and rumble with electricity as he dove for him. Inuyasha wasted no time leaping out of the way of the charged weapon. Hiten changed his posture quickly and jabbed again, narrowly missing the hanyou. "Enjoying my Raigekijin? Defend yourself properly or die!" Hiten snortled, flinging his weapon with expertise. Inuyasha gritted his teeth, weary of the Thunder Brother's arsenal. _'Even if that thing so much as touches me I'll be hurt...' _

Shippo watched on wearily, bright turquoise eyes following Inuyasha's moves._ 'They're even tougher than I'd have expected. I'll leave Hiten to Inuyasha...' _He cast a glance up to Manten and Sango, situated in the sky above the fight. Sango was watching on worriedly while Hiten's brother cheered with excitement. "Yes, Hiten-an-chan! Beat Inuyasha!" Manten's grubby hands clapped in delight to Sango's disgust. She watched as a bright light began to form in his mouth.

_'Ah! That attack!'_ Sango frowned as he arms flew forward. "Hey, both of you attacking isn't fair!" With a mighty shove she pushed Manten over the edge of the cloud. "That'll show you!" He hit the ground with a thud and remained still. Both Hiten and Inuyasha turned and watched for a moment, confused by what had transpired. Suddenly Sango felt the cloud beneath her begin to disappear. _'Oh no..'_ She thought as he slid through the fading material. "Ah, Sango!" Inuyasha cried out, reaching for her. Hiten blocked Inuyasha's way with his spear, grinning darkly. "You shouldn't be worrying about girls." He replied with a snicker.

"Sango, you hang on until I can come!" He cried out, deflect the spear from his body. _'Yes that's good but..'_ Sango shut her eyes quickly as she plummeted to the ground. To her surprise she was caught by a large, and warm furry creature. Sango opened her eyes to find that Kirara had braced her sudden impact. Sighing with relief, Sango slid to the ground. "Thank you, Kirara. Go help Inuyasha anyway you can." She ordered. Kirara whined a bit in protect, worried about Sango's many still healing wounds. Hesitantly, Kirara sought out the hanyou

Sango turned her eyes towards the raging battle again. _'I've got to help Inuyasha some how...' _Sango turned when she heard a moan, Manten was stirring directly behind her. "Ah- You're alive?!" Sango began scrambling away, her side and chest pinching with a terrible pain. _'Now's not the time to be in immense pain...'_ Sango flinched and waited for Manten to descend upon her. "KITSUNE MAGIC SPINNING TOP!" Sango watched carefully as a tiny, colorful spinning top flew from over her and landed on Manten's head.

After a moment it grew huge in size, making a crater in the ground and digging the demon into the ground. Sango looked gratefully to the fox demon as he tugged on her yukata. "This way!" He piped. She smiled wearily as she she looked to the small demon. "Thanks, Shippo. That's quite an attack you have." Shippo felt himself blush a little. "Heh, it's no thing..."

Sango felt Myouga land on her shoulder, peering into the crater with anxiety. "We can't relax yet! Kitsune magic is handy but based on illusions..." Just as Myouga mentioned it Manten seemed to realize the giant spinning top was fake. "An illusion..." he muttered to himself. He clambered from the crater, tears of rage in his eyes he looked around. "I'm tired of fooling around... I want your jewel shard and I want to restore my HAIR!" Again, he was bawling, an ominous light forming in his mouth.

Sango tugged on the kitsune as she hurried out of sight from the youkai. "If he finds us, we're toast." She whispered quietly. She winced as she felt a warmth spread on to her kimono._ 'D-Damn.. My injuries aren't making this any easier.' _She looked around frantically, her body and Shippo's ushered to the ground. Sango tossed a careful glance at Manten and eyed his nose, still pierce by her arrow from earlier. _'That's right! I can attack him with that!'_ She turned to the cowering kitsune with an idea. "Hey, Shippo-chan..."

Manten glared at the assaulted fields, grass singed by his energy blasts. Still, no signs of the girl of the fox. As the rubbish cleared however he saw the still figure of Sango laying on the ground, still. He sneered to himself as he approached. "Stupid bitch. Thought you'd run away..." He growled to himself, curling fingers around her hair and lifting her up menacingly. He sneered in her unconscious face. He was startled when she suddenly glared at him with a malicious smile. "You bald, ugly, bastard..." She growled at him.

He cried out as hair began to manipulate itself and curl around his arms. He tugged but couldn't escape. "Here's all that _hair_ you wanted!" She shrieked. He turned to see the same girl approaching him with a scowl on her face. "Two?! There's two of you?" He didn't receive an answer as the second girl approach him. "I'll have my arrow back!" She shouted, tugging hard on the arrow lodged in his face. He yelped in pain as she dislodged it. Manten glared at the Sango who had him restrained, finally seeing past the ruse of Shippo's disguise. "You kitsune bastard..." He seethed.

Shippo glared. "I'm gonna get revenge for my otou!" Sango sent him a careful look. "Be sure to keep him restrained! Like this!" She called. He stared deeply into Manten's forehead at the two Shikon Jewel shards._ 'If I can pierce these shards... I'll destroy him.'_ Sango raised the arrow high when Shippo's disguise seemed to run out. He returned to his nature form and fell to the ground with a 'thump', bringing Sango with him. The arrow tumbled from Sango's hand and instantly Manten was upon her.

"Bastards!" He shouted as he hand closed around Sango's neck. Sango cried out in a strangled surprise as he began to crush her windpipe. She hissed in pain, air exiting her throat in an alarming fashion. "Now... I shall strangle you to death." He announced with glee. Sango quickly activated her wrist blade as swiped at the youkai to no avail. He chuckled as he watched her face flush._ 'I-Inuyasha...'_

"SANGO!" Inuyasha shouted, turning to her desperate situation. He prepared to fly to her side when Hiten struck. He jabbed the half demon in the shoulder with a laugh. "Ha! What do you look away for, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha glared at the ruthless demon who laughed at his bleeding wound. Inuyasha swung his mighty sword to meet with his spear but it flew from his grip. It lodged into the mountain side and transformed from mighty sword to a dingy katana.

Hiten chuckled to himself. "So, you _are_ just a big talker. How disappointing. I hoped to have much more fun." Hiten lamented, feigning sadness. Inuyasha's lip twisted with malice. Hiten pointed Raigekijin towards his face. "Now, to finish you quickly or take my time. You know, tear you limb from limb..." Inuyasha felt his blood boil. His sword, however, was just out of reach. _'God damn it all! These assholes are strong.'_ He thought desperately. Kirara had been incapacitated by Hiten's spear. She attempted to struggle to her feet but failed at each attempt.

Hiten turned to his brother with delight. "See, Manten! This hanyou scum is just a coward!" He laughed as he watched his brother, hovered over the girl and the kitsune. Manten licked his mouth in glee. "I am having much fun here, brother. Ahahaha! It's so great, the face of a dying girl..." He looked back down into Sango's face, who was wheezing as he crushed her windpipe. Shippo stared in horror, frozen at the catastrophe in front of him. "Ugh.. No. NO! STOP IT!" He flung his body at Manten with all his might. Unfortunately he was flung away with ease. He hit the ground hard, tears springing to his eyes with the helplessness of the situation. _'Sango... Sango's gonna die and there's nothing I can do!' _

"Quiet brat." Manten snapped. "Watch carefully, for after her it will be you!" He cackled through the fox kit's muffled sobs. "Ah, but what to do with you? I can skin you just like your oyaji... You'll make a fine belt or hood, perhaps." Shippo gritted his teeth, the final straw snapping in his head. "Y-You're UNFORGIVABLE!" He shouted, flying towards the youkai again. He sunk his teeth into Manten's neck, eyes shut tight.

"You little idiot." Manten growled, taking hold of Shippo's head with ease. "I'll crush all the bones in your little head." Sango looked up through one open eye with worry. "S-Shippo-chan..." She gasped, trying to reach for him. '_I can't let go... Even if I die!' _

Inuyasha glared at the scene before him, his stomach turning. _'These bastards.'_ He staggered into an upright position. "I'm no saint." He began, intense gold eyes anchored on Hiten. "And I'd never claim to be. But somehow, you bastards are disgustingly bad." Without another word Inuyasha dug his claws into his own wounds and flung red blades at Hiten. "BLADES OF BLOOD!" He shouted, catching the spear wielding youkai by surprise. "Blades of blood?!" He repeated. Inuyasha slid quickly and grabbed on to his weapon, wrenching it from the rocky soil.

Hiten smirked at this, recovering from surprise and chasing after Inuyasha. "Here's the fun I wanted! Keep it up!" He commanded gayly. Inuyasha swung Tessaiga around and lobbed it right past Hiten. He watched the sword fly carefully but it flew right past him. He grinned towards Inuyasha. "Haha! You fool, what the fuck were you aiming at?!" He gloated. Inuyasha only smiled at this. "Not at you!"

Hiten turned in horror just to see the sword imbed itself in Manten's back. Sango watched just before she slipped into unconsciousness as the life faded from Manten's eyes. His grip on both her throat and Shippo's head slackened as he slumped over. Sango gasped, a hand flying to her throat as she struggled to breath and clamber from under him. She scrambled to the now unconscious Shippo and scooped him in her arms, staring at Inuyasha's Tessaiga. "Inuyasha has to get this back, or he doesn't stand a chance..." Sango uttered to herself. She watched Shippo's brow furrow as he began to speak. "O-Otou..." he whimpered. Sango grimaced and thought of her own father. "And his otou-san's pelt."

Sango grabbed on to it quickly while she held Tessaiga. She could hear Inuyasha's frantic screams as Hiten approached, a wild look in his eyes. "MANTEN! YOU BASTARDS!" he roared, his spear held out in front of him. Sango turned inwardly and protected Shippo as he impacted the ground. "SANGO!"

Raigekijin created a crater beside Sango, the impact rocketing Tessaiga from her grip. With a grunt she crashed a few yards away. Inuyasha dashed to her side, examining the girl carefully. "S-Sango!? You alive?" He could see her chest rise and fall slightly and sense the metallic scent of her blood. _'Her damn wounds have reopened.'_ He throught grudgingly, placing a hand on her shoulder in concern. "I-Inuyasha..." she wheezed, opening large hazel eyes to his face.

He felt himself sigh with relief as she opened her eyes. "Inuyasha... I'm sorry." She said weakly. His face wrinkled with disapproval. "I was trying to bring Tessaiga back to you but I couldn't hang on to it... I'm sorry." Inuyasha's face softened. _'No wonder she was lingering right there.'_ He snapped his shoulders in a shrug. "Don't worry, it's useless. I'll get that sword back." He explained with a tired confidence. He eyed Hiten wearily, who appeared to be mourning his dead brother.

"M-Manten... Why? Why you? This isn't fair..." He sobbed dramatically, clutching his brother's corpse. Suddenly he was crying, tears streaming from his eyes frantically. Inuyasha and Sango watched for a moment. "H-He's crying..." Sango commented quietly. Inuyasha nodded dumbly. They watched in silence as he seemed to reach into Manten for something only to reveal his heart. "What!?" They watched in horror as he grabbed the still warm apendage and shoved it hungrily in his mouth. "We can be together... Always."

Myouga jumped up and down worriedly on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Master Inuyasha! Beware, He's gaining Manten's spiritual power for himself. _Which means he_ will have all of Manten's abilities! You must be careful!" Inuyasha growled to himself, watching the destructive scene before him. Before long a bright, powerful light was hurdling toward them. Inuyasha quickly grabbed on to Sango and Shippo and leapt out of the way._ 'God damn it.' _

"Sango-" He turned to her with a serious expression. "Take Shippo and run from here." He demanded. Sango frowned in return. "Run? Inuyasha- Hand my Hiraikotsu, I'll-" Inuyasha turned her with a passionate expression. "Are you stupid?! Your wounds are already bleeding out, you can't go toe to toe with him. Especially if he's doubled his power. I'm much sturdier than you, I'll take a beating. In your position it'll finish you off." Sango opened her mouth to protest but found she couldn't. Her body was only growing weaker. She watched reluctantly as Inuyasha turned to face the wrathful Hiten.

"For hurting my one and only brother... I can never forgive you!" He shouted with a glare. The blast appeared suddenly, aimed right at the hanyou. "I'm gonna wate you, you bastard!"I'll never avoid this!' "Use the scabbard! The scabbard of Tessaiga!" Myouga instructed frantically. Inuyasha shot the frantic flea a look before doing what he instructed. He held the home for Tessaiga in front of him

Hiten's blast hurdled around him, the scabbard effectively warding the blast away. Sango watched in the distance, sighing with relief when she saw that Inuyasha and Myouga were okay. "Ah! Just as I suspected!" Myouga cried with joy. "This scabbard is also made from your youkai sword, Tessaiga. I knew that it couldn't fail to protect you from the blast of lightning! My prediction was on point!" Myouga thought aloud. Inuyasha glared at the flea youkai.

"P-Prediction?!" Inuyasha sputtered. "You were making this up as you went along?" Myouga laughed sheepishly.

"That's not important! Now that you've escaped death let's get away from here!" Myouga suggested, eyeing Hiten fearfully. Inuyasha was already launching his body at the demon in front of them "No way! I can use this!"_ 'I'm afraid I've given him a terrible idea...'_ Myouga thought helplessly. Inuyasha focused as he soared through the blast. _'If I dive through the middle, I'll smash him!' _

Hiten's face screwed up as Inuyasha flew towards him. "Useless!" He exclaimed, swinging his spear. "Don't you see, idiot! I can fly!" Hiten rose quickly and swung his spear downwards, catching the inu hanyou in the shoulder. Inuyasha cried out as he slammed into the ground, teeth gritting as as he struggled into a sitting position. Sango watched anxiously, clutching the collar of her yukata._ 'I have to do something...' _

"Shippo, stay somewhere safe." She instructed, rising to her feet and making her way towards her boomerang weapon. Shippo watched skeptically, rising form his's father's pelt. "Sango! What can you do?!" Sango's face grew very serious as she attempted to lifted her heavy Hiraikotsu. She hissed in pain, shuddering before dropping the weapon all together. Blood trickled down her left arm and splattered onto the bone boomerang. "D-Damn it... I won't be ready to use Hiraikotsu for a long time."

Shippo ran to her side in concern. "Ah! Y-You're too hurt! You can't lift a big thing like that!" Sango eyed Hiten wearily as he jabbed at Inuyasha from the sky. "Those lousy wheels on his shoes... Without them he shouldn't be able to fly." She commented to herself. _'Shoot them! That's right, if I can shoot those wheels off!'_ Sango located the discarded arrow to her left. She sighed when she remember her bow was left in the lair of the Thunder Brothers. "Ah... My bow. It's gone now..." Sango remarked with disappointment. Shippo stood, a determined look on his face.

"Leave the bow part to me." He said, taking a leaf from inside his vest. Sango watched curiously. He smiled as he placed the leaf on his own head. "Besides, I'm sure my otou would want me to help you after saving me and all..." Sango smiled a little. Sango watched as his magic began to work itself.

"Ah! I get it! You'll transform... Into, a snail!?" Shippo sighed and wiggled in his bow form. "No- No! I'm a bow..." Sango grabbed onto Shippo carefully and strung the bow. She glared at Hiten's foot with the wheel and summoned her energy. "Hit the mark!" The arrow flew through the air and smashed into the wheel. She smiled with relief as the wheel fell off. "There, now he can't fly!"

Inuyasha tossed a grateful glance behind him as he launched himself towards Hiten. He grabbed on to his spear tightly, watching as Hiten stared in disbelief. "F-Fool!? I will burn you to cinder!" Inuyasha slammed his scabbard into him with a grunt, watching carefully.

"That's reckless, Inuyasha-sama!" Myouga whined. Inuyasha ignored him, looking to the scabbard in his hand. "Ugh, this scabbard... It's in the way!" Inuyasha tossed it aside freeing one of his hands. "WHO SAID TO LET GO OF THE SCABBARD?!" Myouga shouted hysterically. Inuyasha raised his fist and threw it at Hiten. "This way is better!" His knuckle met with Hiten's face with a crack. He slammed into the ground, leaving a triumphant Inuyasha standing.

"That should show you, ya jackass!" Inuyasha called after him as the dust settled. Sango, Shippo, and Myouga looked on in amazement. "Ah.. Sugoi." Shippo uttered, scratching his head.

Hiten stirred, eyes wide with disbelief. "This..." He uttered. "This is the first time anyone's ever hit me in the face." Hiten was on his feet instantly, his sword vibrating with intensity. "YOU BASTARD!" Inuyasha hopped back, reaching for Tessaiga's scabbard. "Ah, he's getting hot!" Shippo cried out. The scabbard met with Raigekijin, reverberating with a hollow ring. Inuyasha gasped as he saw the scabbard begin to crack under the pressure.

As Tessaiga's scabbard began to chip and flake Sango again reached her her bone weapon. Myouga jumped up frantically. "Ah, Lady Sango! You're still far too weak to wield it!" He worried, noting the several blood stains on her kimono. Shippo joined in too. "He's right! Don't hurt yourself further!" Sango smirked a little, her grip tightening. "Ah, it's okay. Besides, Inuyasha needs the back up. HIRAIKOSTU." With her remaining strength Sango lobbed the heavy weapon towards Hiten. Inuyasha watched it's trajectory in surprise. _'Despite how hurt she is she's wielding Hiraikotsu for me...' _

Hiten was forced to jump back, relieving the pressure on Inuyasha. "Damn bitch!" He barked. Sango immediately fell her her knees after, her whole body trembling. "Sango! Sango, I'm sorry! This is all because of me. I know- I'll get Tessaiga back so Inuyasha can fight!" Sango watched frantically as Shippo dashed on to the battlefield. "Wa-Wait! Shippo!" Myouga called after him. "It's far too dangerous to run into the battle- Wait, Sango!"

Before he knew it Sango was stumbling after Shippo clutching his father's hide, hoping to keep the kitsune safe. Hiten clashed with Inuyasha again, hitting the scabbard with unrelenting force. He turned, Sango and Shippo catching his attention. His mind worked cruelly as he laughed, sending Inuyasha an insidious glare. His mouth opened as he cackled, light forming in his mouth._ 'That's.. That's Manten's attack!'_ Inuyasha thought, turning desperately towards them.

"RUN! WATCH OUT!" He screamed, reaching toward them. The blast erupted much quicker than Manten, engulfing them almost instantly. Inuyasha watched helplessly in horror as Sango and Shippo were easily overcome. Inuyasha yelled for them, struggling under the weight of Hiten's spear. "SANGO! SHIPPO!" Hiten cackled at the hanyou's distressed cries. "To fucking bad!" He cried over the commotion. He glared into Inuyasha's distraught eyes. "That brat and the bitch are dead."

Rage glistened in the amber pools of Inuyasha's eyes as he pushed back against Hiten. "You BASTARD! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Hiten frowned, raising the pressure of his spear. "Idiot! Your scabbard is breaking!" Hiten was surprised when Inuyasha shoved even harder, hitting him with his own head. "So what of it?!" He snarled rabidly. Hiten watched him carefully._ 'This hanyou fights even harder than most youkai I've ever encountered...'_ Hiten displaced his discomfort with a grin.

"Oh, of course... You're all hot-headed because that girl got killed." He stated with a devilish smile. He pushed down even harder with a primal scream. "No matter! I'll fucking slice you in half!" Myouga watched worriedly nearby, eyeing the scabbard carefully.

"Inuyasha! It's going to break!" Still, Inuyasha stood his ground no matter how much it cracked. He barely noticed when Tessaiga flew towards him._ 'Ah!' _

He caught it with ease, glaring at Hiten maliciously. "The scabbard!" Myouga shouted. "The scabbard called for Tessaiga!"

With ease Inuyasha sliced through Raigekijin, and subsequently Hiten's face. Hiten stared for a moment before the life faded from his eyes._ 'To lose... To this hanyou...'_ Inuyasha watched with a glare as Hiten disentegrated into nothing, leaving the jewel shards behind. Once it seemed safe Myouga bounded over, frantically collecting them . "Ah! Master, the jewel fragments..."

Inuyasha didn't stare for a moment. He stared into his sullied hands with regret. Myouga turned curiously towards the hanyou, wondering why he hadn't collected the jewel shards quickly. Inuyasha was glaring at this ground, his expression somber. "D-Damn it... If I had just defeated Hiten sooner..." Myouga watched curiously as Inuyasha lamented._ 'Inuyasha-sama... Feels bad that he could not save Lady Sango and Shippo, my master has been changed by them.' _

"Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha whipped around quickly upon hearing Sango's voice. He stared at her and Shippo's forms, shrouded into a ghostly fire. He stared for a moment. "S-Sango..."He gasped breathlessly. She was staring at him calmly, an otherworldly smile on her face. Myouga hopped tearfully onto Inuyasha's shoulder. "Th-This is their final farewell! Their souls have come to say goodbye!" He blubbered.

_'Souls!? They're really...'_ "Inuyasha." Sango said softly again. "Thanks again for everything. Really." Shippo nodded, smiling warmly. "Me too. I'm glad... I got revenge for my otou." He said gratefully. The strange, fiery aura began to whoosh away and seemingly taking the pair with it. Inuyasha started, his feet carrying him towards them before he could think. "WAIT! SANGO!"

He reached out helplessly, grasping on to Sango's pale hand. "Don't go..." He whimpered as the fire disappeared completely. He waited for a second as a spirit disappeared, leaving the two behind. He stared at Sango's flushed face for a while. "Uh.. Don't go?" Sango repeated. Inuyasha's face fell flat in embarrassment. 'Y-You're alive..."

Shippo looked up from Sango's arms into the sky. _'Oh otou... You saved us from the lightning blast with your Kitsune-Bi, didn't you...?' _

"Ah, that must've been the kitsune magic departing from his pelt." Myouga corrected. Inuyasha sighed._ 'So that wasn't their souls...' _He snatched his shaking hand from Sango's immediately. "K-Keh! You idiots! I was confused!" He cried out, stomping away from the two haughtily. Sango watched Inuyasha in confusion. "What's he so grumpy for..." She commented to herself as she followed after. Myouga laughed sheepishly but knew better than to explain.

Shippo clutched tightly to Sango's kimono. "I'm sorry for all the trouble I cause, Sango! Thanks for everything. And I think you're a beautiful woman!" he gushed all at once. Sango laughed tiredly, patting the kitsune on the head. "Of course, Shippo. Whatever is making you talkative?" Shippo grinned mischievously, tossing a glance towards the pouting hanyou. "Myouga and I were worried for your safety after you were kidnapped. Myouga said they usually ate beautiful women shortly after capturing them!"

Sango blinked. _'That was kind of their idea...' _He tossed a glare in Inuyasha's direction. "While Myouga and I expressed concern for you, Inuyasha said 'where do you see an attractive girl in Sango'." Inuyasha felt his blood run cold as Shippo spoke of Sango. She tossed a tired and angry glare at the half demon. "No-Now wait a-"

"I see! I risk my neck for you time after time and you're insulting me behind me back? Is that it?!" Inuyasha felt his ears flatten against his head as Sango raised her voice. "Now wait, he's taking what I said out of-" "SIT BOY! SIT! SIT! SIT!" Sango stalked ahead past the crater Inuyasha had landed in. "Whoa... Myouga! Is Sango a half demon too?" Shippo whispered to Myouga. Myouga shook his head. "I wouldn't rule it out..."


	14. The Rain

Shippo watched with disapproval as the woman continued to torture herself. The rain had picked up steadily, it was a miserable and cold downpour as she tossed her weapon time after time. Sango had always looked very motherly to Shippo. Soft, warm, kind; a stark contrast to the brash and rude hanyou. She comforted him. Soothed him. Took the aching place of his family. But as she changed into a slick, black tajiya suit Shippo learned that she was dangerous and very capable. He had seen her use the curious weapon against the Thunder Brothers but to see her in uniform changed everything. There were many sides to Sango. She had stripped down to just the tights of her slaying suit, covering lean and lithe legs. Her bust and stomach were covered by bright, white bandages.

She was wounded and still very weak in the process of healing. He knew she shouldn't be practicing in the rain with her massive boomerang and so did she. "Look after her, runt." was all Inuyasha had said before taking off to hunt for food. Shippo bravely accepted. As he watched helplessly in the rain with Kirara as Sango destroyed herself, he wished Inuyasha were there.

Sango snapped Hiraikotsu in front of her and her body gave out, crashing to the ground in a painful heap. She moaned in pain, her body trembling and unable to move. Kirara stood immediately and dashed over, followed by Shippo. He peered worriedly into Sango's flushed face. "Stop it, Sango. You still need to give your body time to heal. You don't have to train like this..." Sango glared into the muddy ground, her hands curling into fists. Before she knew it she was pounding into the ground and cursing to herself. "I have to be strong again..." She said between ragged gasps. "I wasn't strong enough to save my family and friends... And if I don't get strong again I'll never avenge them!"

Shippo watched her carefully for a moment. "I see... You miss your family. I miss mine too, Sango-chan. But you can't punish yourself. They wouldn't want you to." Sango looked into the innocent kitsune youkai's face for a moment before tears sprung to her eyes. Suddenly she was sobbing, leaning on herself in the rain as she gasped for air. Shippo only watched, even more alarmed and in despair. "A-Ah! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you feel worse..." He whimpered. Kirara gave a forlorn mew beside Sango as she rubbed her body beside her. "No... It's-"

"I'm gone ten minutes and you try to train with your boomerang _in the rain_?" Both Sango and Shippo turned the hanyou who held two three rabbit carcasses in his hands. His expression softened once he saw and smelt the tears on Sango's face mixed with the rain. He froze for a second before kneeling to her face. "Sango." His voice was gentle and patient as Sango's eyes seemed to return from a far away place. Recognition replaced her glossy stare as she hiccuped. "Inuyasha..."

He wordlessly crouched down, waiting for Sango and the fox kit to clamber on. "C'mon, we're all wet enough. I found some place dry." Sango hesitantly wiped at her face before grabbing her weapon and settling onto the hanyou's back. Though she trusted Inuyasha she held on to him tightly, memories of her family's demise fresh on her mind. He didn't notice, and if he noticed he didn't mind. He led the pair into a cave where he'd manage to start a small fire.

Shippo shook off in an animated fashion with Kirara in hopes of drying off. "You did something right." He commented, settling into the corner of the cave. Inuyasha sent him a look but otherwise ignored him. Sango's melancholy mood was worrying him._ 'Not that she doesn't have plenty to be melancholy about...'_ With a quiet sigh he set the rabbit carcasses down and began to prepare supper. Sango stood in a daze as she often did, neither here nor there and usually occupied by her thoughts. "Hey, Sango." Tired brown eyes met his citrine ones. "Change from that tajiya suit, it's wet and you'll catch cold." She nodded dumbly and fumbled with the tights at her waist. She seemed to wait a second and Inuyasha realized he was in plain view. Blushing slightly he turned away and headed towards the head of the cave.

"Don't worry, Sango! If he peeks I'll tell you!" Shippo piped loudly. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, arms crossed as he scowled. Soon enough Sango was changed, her damp hair in a low pony tail draped across her shoulder. She was tending the food with a pensive look on her face. Inuyasha settled across from her. He watched her mannerisms in secret and could tell from her slight shiver she was getting sick. Another sneeze gave it away. She picked at her food lethargically, sneezing every now and then. The small kitsune looked up to her, light blue eyes shining with worry. "Are you alright, Sango-chan?" She smiled a little and nodded. "Hai, Shippo-chan. Thank you."

Before Sango knew it he was draping his haori over her. She sent him a questioning look. "That rain is gonna make you sick. Don't question it just wear it." She opened her mouth to say something but thought better of it. "Arigato." Inuyasha shrugged and took another bite of food. "Eat. You need'a eat something."

Sango watched Inuyasha as he tended the fire with other dry sticks and leaves. He cursed to himself, yanking a finger back. An eager flame had jumped and licked his finger, leaving a small, red mark. He eyed his finger with a slight growl, mostly annoyed. Sango reached into the pocket of her kimono wordlessly and revealed a salve hidden in a clam shell. She opened it to reveal the beige substance inside. She scooped a bit on her finger wiggled over to Inuyasha in all fours.

He watched her curiously, a bit flustered that she was shimmying over to him. Her dark hair was starting curl from the rain and stick to her neck and her face. She was smiling a little bit, her bust not secured by their normal bindings. The bandages left them free to hang lowly, almost peeking from her kimono. He swallowed hard as Sango smiled tiredly into his face. Without a word she rubbed the substance onto Inuyasha's burned finger. "It's medicine... For pain." She whispered as she slowly sat back on to her feet.

_'She's so tired and feels the burden of so much... And she's smiling at me. Just like Kikyo did...'_ He rubbed his finger absent mindedly as he stared at Sango. Even with her face flushed she was attractive. Thick, brown hair cascading around her in a wavy mane. Her body as curvy as Kikyo's who was a few years her senior. He did what he could to flush the thoughts from his mind. They didn't make any sense. "Ah- I don't need medicine for pain, stupid." He fumbled once the girl hat sat back. "But... Thanks." Sango smiled wearily.

She sneezed again as she held a hand to her flushed face. She shivered into Inuyasha's haori. She didn't even notice as he made his way beside her. He sat close, a light blush rushing her cheeks. Sango opened her mouth to question the movement but he interrupted. "Feh. You're catching a cold. If you don't stay warm it'll get worse, won't it." Sango shrugged his haori closer to her body and experienced the warmth of Inuyasha. _'It isn't... Bad.'_ She thought, stealing a glance into the hanyou's face. She sneezed again.

He cast her a worried glance as she rubbed at her eyes. "My head hurts..." She whimpered, sniffling as well. Inuyasha cursed under his breath as he placed a clawed hand to her forehead. "You're warm! Didn't anybody ever tell you not to play in the rain..." He clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth as he thought. Being hanyou, he wasn't sick often. And when he was it usually passed quickly. Sango was human and far more vulnerable. Even worse she was still trying to heal life threatening injuries. As his mind raced her weak voice broke his thoughts. "Can I lay my head on your lap?"

She was smiling, a sight which made his stomach drop. "M-My lap.." He repeated skeptically. Both Kirara and Shippo (who had appeared to be sleeping) were watching the pair secretly. Sango nodded a little, a smile still on her face. "You owe me, don't you think?" Grumbling, Inuyasha sat back and obliged as Sango leaned slowly into his lap. Inuyasha ignored the hot blush on his cheeks as he looked down into the girls face. Her eyes were shut and and he was absentmindedly passing her hair through his rough fingers. "Sango." he bit out against better judgement.

Her head moved slightly in acknowledgement. He stared at her with a soft expression. "Why_ did_ you release me from the Goshinboku?" Sango's eyes blinked open and were met with Inuyasha's curious ones. She shifted slightly. "I don't know. It seemed like the best idea at the time. Maybe it was." She shut her eyes again with a soft sigh. "I think i was always drawn to you, I just didn't want to admit it. I'm glad I did."

_'Huh? She's glad she released me from the god's tree, huh... She must be delirious.'_ "Huh." Was all Inuyasha said thoughfully, still twirling strands of Sango's hair. "I want a question." Sango spoke, her words slurring slightly from fatigue. Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow. "A question?"

"I answered now you answer. Did you love Kikyo?" Inuyasha tensed as he felt a familiar pang in his chest. Kikyo. It was always hard to think of Kikyo and what could've been. He struggled to put his thoughts and feelings to words."Kikyo. Kikyo was my first. My first friend. The first person i really cared about. The first person I was ready to change everything for..." His voice trailed off, hoping he had conveyed his feelings accurately to Sango.

She inhaled sharply. "Then it's stupid..." Inuyasha scratched his head in confusion. "It's stupid? What's stupid?! Hey, Sango..." Sango snored loudly in response, prompting Inuyasha to smile to himself._ 'She was the first... But she hasn't been the last.'_

* * *

A/N: Thanks SO much for the feed back and reviews! I'm really glad people are interested in this pairing/story.


	15. Siblings

Inuyasha struggled not to stare at Sango's round bottom as she leaned into the stream and splashed water into her face and mouth. "I'm thirsty!" He mimicked in a high pitched tone. This caught a dark glare from the girl. "Inuyasha..." He snorted to himself. "I just want to get moving. It's hot, and you're sipping water here like it's a delicacy. I'm so glad I'm not human, you lot are fuckin' pathe-" Inuyasha stopped talking as water splashed his face. "That's better." Sango commented with a smirk.

"You-You.." Inuyasha stuttered in disbelief, water splattered all over his haori top and face. Sango couldn't help but chuckle. Shippo piped in next, hopping on to Sango's shoulder. "I like this game!" He cried with a mischievous smirk. He leapt down to the bank of the stream. "Oh no, Shippo. Don't get any fuckin-" The kitsune as well was splashing him with water and giggling furiously. "Oh Inuyasha, lighten up!" Sango called after the disgruntled hanyou. Beyond annoyed, Inuyasha stomped away and out of sight. Shippo shook his head. "Of course he's a killjoy!" Kirara offered an unsure mew.

Sango and Shippo had just turned their backs when they were met with furious splashing and a wave of water, thoroughly soaking them. "You splashed the wrong guy!" Inuyasha yelled with an evil grin. Sango and Shippo exchanged glances before chasing the hanyou down through the stream. "Inuyasha! You get back here!" Inuyasha was laughing for once as he ran in the stream, splashing water at Sango to keep her away. The trio were hopelessly wet after a few minutes of horseplay. Kirara took her stance a few feet away, not caring to get soaked like everyone else.

Inuyasha dashed up the bank with Sango following behind. Her foot slipped on the mud and before she knew it she was toppling over. Right into Inuyasha's arms. He would've caught her too, but he had turned so suddenly and she was already falling. She landed in a heap on the hanyou's chest, staring down into his flustered face. His eyes were so extremely bright and radiant. His face suntanned, and if you really looked, full of light freckles. He stared up at her in the same awe. Sango's creamy complexion, large eyes, full lips... He just stared as a blush crept up his cheek. He noted how their bodies fit together like puzzle pieces, wondering what it would feel like if Sango's bare breast was pressed against his chest...

"I-Inuyasha?" Sango's unsure voice broke him from his feverish train of thought. Quickly, she clambered off of him as he sat up. "G-Gomen..." She stuttered, avoiding the hanyou's face like the plaque. He scoffed. "Don't worry about it... Sango..." he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and made her face him. Hazel eyes met his as she instinctively leaned forward. He followed suit, his lips seeking hers desperately... "HEY GUYS, QUICK!"

Sango pushed a hand off of the hanyou's face as she rose, quickly rushing to the fox demon's aid. Inuyasha sighed, hopping to his feet and trailing after with Kirara. Sango quickly saw what Shippo had alerted them to. A man, shuffling a long in a peculiar way. "I think he needs help!" Shippo cried from Sango's shoulder. "S-Save me..." he uttered in a raspy voice before falling onto his face. Shippo leapt back as Sango dashed forward.

Inuyasha frowned, his throat rumbling with a growl. He could smell that death was near this man, and many other. Death, blood, and fire was in the air. And nearby. He watched Sango shrink to her knees and attempt to help the poor villager. "Kaede has taught me about healing... Hopefully I-" She held her hands over the man's back and focused. Nothing happened. She tried again, becoming frantic and frustrated. Still, the man's condition didn't change. "Sango..." Inuyasha began. She shook her head. "I-I have to help him. He-" She felt the hanyou's hand on her shoulder as he shook his head grimly.

Sango stood abruptly, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. _'I have to be strong. I can't cry like this everytime..'_ With a shaky sigh she did her best to assess the man's wounds. "These wounds, they don't even look like they were inflicted by a demon. It looks like a weapon." 'Akin to some from my village.' Inuyasha sniffed again to confirm what he already knew. "Look, he's not the only one. Up ahead, that village... It's been massacred." Shippo nodded somberly in agreement from Inuyasha's shoulder. Her fists curled tight, Sango took off in that direction without a word, Kirara on her heels.

Inuyasha took after her, Shippo hanging on tightly. "I hope there will be survivors. I don't know if Sango can handle seeing another decimated village... It hasn't even been a full week since.." Inuyasha's voice trailed off at the somber thought.

He met with Sango at the entrance to the village. The ground was littered with dead bodies. They stared at the carnage in silence. "How... How horrible." Inuyasha could feel Shippo trembling on his shoulder. "Damn it all!" They moved cautiously into the village, taking in the grisly scene. "Whoever it was.. They killed everybody!" Shippo commented in disgust. Sango knelt down beside another villager, who's wounds matched the man they found before. "It was all the same person. It seems like everyone was killed by a single blow... I don't understand." Sango struggled to keep her voice level.

"This is disgusting! A bastard who would do this doesn't deserve to live." Inuyasha whipped out Tessaiga, a deep frown on his face. He started forward when Sango called out for him. "Wait." She demanded, her eyes stuck on a well concealed mound in the ground. She tossed a rock next to a slain villager's body and watched as an explosion erupted beside them. "A-A bomb?!" Shippo cried out in confusion. Sango nodded grimly. "I've seen these before, in my village. This whole village could be trapped..."

Inuyasha scoffed, swinging his sword in front of him. "No matter. Someone has to pay. And I hear them now, IN THERE!" Inuyasha wasted no time leaping forward and swinging his sword at the small building. He slashed through with ease, a small figure dashing through the smoke. Inuyasha squinted, chasing after them through the air. "HEY!"

A sickle and chain broke through the smoke, clanging with Tessaiga. Inuyasha deflected the weapon with the flick of his wrist, glaring ahead. _'That chain... That weapon, it can't be-'_ "Show yourself! Did you kill all these people!?" Inuyasha cried out. Once the smoke dissipated a young boy was revealed, no older than 12 years of age. His face wrinkled in confusion. _'This is just a boy...'_ The blood on his weapon and strange slayer suit was convincing him otherwise. Inuyasha tensed, uncomfortable with this discovery. "Did you do this? Hey!" The boy glared at him with cold eyes, swinging the chain around his head menacingly.

Inuyasha was so tense he didn't even notice Sango's reaction. She was staggering, her breath cut short. There was no way this boy, a murdering machine, could be her brother. "Kohaku..." She uttered, her voice catching in her throat. Shippo looked between the distant boy and the girl. Something about his appearance jarring her. _'His suit looks like the one Sango wears from time to time... But what does that mean?'_ Sango took a disjointed step forward, prompting Shippo to leap from her shoulder. Kirara mewed in confusion, looking to Sango for some sort of validation. '_Kirara seems to know him too! What's going on?'_

Sango stared desperately as Inuyasha confronted him. That's when she noticed. Wedged between his shoulder blades was a Sacred Jewel shard. Before her Inuyasha prattled on. "You must've gone insane! What're you after that's worth massacring a whole village?! Answer me!" The glanced to the side before turning to dash away from the confrontation. Growling, Inuyasha leapt forward to follow but landed on a well concealed bomb. Grunting, he dashed back and narrowly avoided the explosion which sent up a plume of smoke.

"KIRARA!" he was surprised to see the neko youkai charging into the air, transforming into her larger state with Sango clambering on. Sango took on right past him without sparing him a look. Shocked for a moment, he shook the initial disbelief and trailed after her. "Would you wait, Sango!" Shippo ran hurriedly and leapt on to Inuyasha, clutching on to him tightly. "W-What's going on?" He asked Inuyasha shakily. Inuyasha's brow furrowed in response. "Your guess is as good as mine." He growled lowly, picking up his speed to trail after Sango and Kirara. He watched in surprise as she and her cat demon disappeared behind a spirit shield. "W-hat!"

"They disappeared!?" Shippo cried, cowering behind Inuyasha's hair. He looked around them. "Damn. That means someone was expecting her... And this was likely a trap. Damn it, Sango."

* * *

Sango clutched tightly to Kirara's thick fur as they seemed to come to a dead end._ 'How could Kohaku had survived... He...'_ Sango's head dropped a little as the painful memories resurfaced. Still, she had seen her brother and now she was chasing him. Kirara lowered to the ground as she faced who she suspected was her brother. She quickly clambered off of the neko youkai and pressed toward him. His eyes were calm and eerily vacant as they had been on that fateful night. "Ko-Kohaku... Is this really you?"

He said nothing, blank eyes staring at and past her. Sango swallowed, easing closer to the young boy. Kirara whined, unsure of the whole situation and a bit nervous. Kohaku's scent wasn't the only scent she could notice. As Sango neared him she realized he was just as she remembered him. Young. Fresh faced. Growing into himself. She swallowed with uncertainty before she found her voice again. "S-Show me you face, take your mask off..." Surprisingly the boy obliged. He removed his mask, unreadable eyes never leaving the fellow tajiya. Sango sobbed unexpectedly. There was no disputing this, this was Kohaku.

"Kohaku!" A chuckle sounded around them that sent shivers down her spine. 'We're not alone!'

"Aren't you happy to see your brother alive, Sango?" Sango tensed automatically, feeling dread as she realized she recognized that voice. She braced for her boomerang as they revealed themselves, baboon pelt and all. "Naraku!" He chuckled again, standing behind the expressionless Kohaku. "How nice it is to see you again, Sango..."

Sango's glare would've sent shivers to any normal person. Naraku had proven he was far from normal. He reveled in her hateful stare, basked in it. He chuckled again as he watched her tremble with rage. "You look tense, Sango. You know you should be thanking me." Such words almost made Sango drop her Hiraikotsu altogether. "What did you say?"

Naraku cocked his head to the side patiently, placing a cold hand on Kohaku's shoulder. "Because, I Naraku, extended your dear brother's life." Sango glared at the spot where the Sacred Jewel shard resided in his back. "Though, I guess you already knew that. You see it, don't you? His shard of the Shikon Jewel." Sango swallowed, staring at Naraku as he continued.

"As you know, Kohaku's life should've ended that night. Thanks to that shard, however, he lives on. A lucky thing that you shattered the Shikon Jewel, isn't it?" Sango didn't respond as she simply glared at Naraku and waited for the best moment to strike him. _'I can't just launch an attack, no matter how bad I want to. I have to be smart about this...'_ She felt her hand tighten around Hiraikotsu's handle.

"So you revived Kohaku, huh?" Sango responded carefully after a moment. Naraku nodded, his ill meaning grin just visible under his mask. "Precisely. If you were to remove this shard he would die on the spot." He grinned as he watched Sango's pained reaction. "Oh yes. Remember, Sango- His life is in my... No your hands. If you wish to ever have your brother again, steal for me the Tessaiga. Inuyasha's precious sword."

Sango inhaled sharply when she heard Naraku's heinous request. "You want me to WHAT?" He was snickering again, it was enough to make her blood boil. His fists clenching she realized she had finally had enough. "Get real..." She uttered lowly, grabbing on to her bone weapon. "I will not be BRIBED!" she dashed forward, ready to strike Naraku with Hiraikotsu. He smirked as Kohaku dashed forward, swinging his weapon right into Sango's boomerang. She froze, deflecting his scythe. "Damn it... Kohaku, you protect this demon!?"

Naraku was cackling again as Kohaku was recoiling his weapon and poising to strike again. "Him? I have removed all of his memories from before he woke up. He remembers nothing, not even you Sango. He's my faithful pet dog." Sango stared into Kohaku's blank eyes and saw all the affirmation of them that she needed to. _'He's wiped his memory... That's how he could murder a whole village.'_

"It's simple. If you want Kohaku to have eternal life, bring me the Tessaiga." Sango rushed forward with Hiraikotsu but a cloud of smoke erupted around Naraku and Kohaku, forcing her back. "A miasma!" Sango covered her mouth with the sleeve of her kimono and watched as the two figures disappeared. "I look forward to seeing you and Tessaiga."

* * *

Shippo watched as Inuyasha took his sword to the strange spiritual barrier again. So far he had had no luck removing the barrier, so he and Shippo were waiting for Sango's return. She had been gone for a while now which prompted them both to worry. "Inuyasha." Inuyasha sent the unsure kitsune a glance before he would continue swinging his sword. "Do you know who that boy was?" Inuyasha answered with silence. "Sango seemed to."

Inuyasha exhaled. "She told me once of a brother, but he died. With everyone else. Nobody survived..." '_But why else would she blindly follow like that?'_ Inuyasha's shoulders slumped. Whoever it was it didn't seem to be a good thing. he was worried for Sango and agitated that she'd disappeared for so long. Both he Shippo watched as the barrier seemed to fade on its own, a figure approaching in the distance. Shippo hopped to Inuyasha's shoulder. "Is that Sango?"

Inuyasha jogged towards the person, who was soon to be revealed as Sango and Kirara. He sighed in relief, although the worn look on her face told of something happening in that barrier. "Sango-chan! I'm glad you're alright!" Shippo leapt from Inuyasha to Sango, snuggling into the crook of her neck. She couldn't bring herself to smile. Inuyasha grimaced and tried to catch the eyes of the weary girl. "I was worried you'd run into trouble in there. Sango, listen. Please let me know. Was that boy your brother?"

Those words seemed to wake Sango up from a dream. Her eyes snapped up to Inuyasha and for a moment were pinched in fury. "That was NOT my brother... he would never-" She cut off abruptly, checking her rage and frustration. Her shoulders sagged tiredly and her face fell again. "Sango..." Inuyasha held his hand out to stop her but she walked right past him. "Please, those people need a proper burial. Kirara and I can disarm the bombs so nobody else will be harmed. Come, Kirara." With a bit of a sigh the cat demon trailed after her. Shippo hopped down from Sango's shoulder and watched as she retreated. "I think something happened." He admitted after a while. Inuyasha nodded. "Definitely."

* * *

Shippo and Inuyasha watched a ways away as Sango prayed and buried each fallen villager. Despite the stiffness her wounds caused she was dressed her her miko garb for the first time in a long while. Shippo looked back to the grave they worked in himself, his mind working. "This must be really hard on her." Inuyasha cracked his knuckle in response before answering. "It's like her though, to totally try to shoulder all of the responsibility. I'm going to ask her, I'm gonna ask her what happened!" Inuyasha decided with a step forward.

He hadn't made it far when he realized Shippo was tugging on his pant leg. "Ugh! No way! I can't even imagine what she's been through, you trying to force it out of her will make it worse! She has to come to us when she's ready, idiot!" Inuyasha was growling at the fox kit but he turned his stare to Sango as she rose with a somber expression to the next body. '_When she's ready...'_


	16. Sango's Choice

Sango stared at the wall as she tried to sleep in the modest hut. Shippo and Inuyasha seemed to have fallen asleep a long time ago. Her mind was just plagued with images of her brother's soulless eyes. She shivered._ 'Kohaku... What am I going to do about you? What should I do?_' She turned to face the ceiling, the answer not coming any easier. _'Inuyasha has supported me through everything, even forgiven me when I attacked him. I can't betray him, not when he means so much to me. But Kohaku, he is my only brother... My only living relative...' _She turned to face the sleeping hanyou now, who seemed to be frowning a bit even in his sleep. Sango almost smiled before her gaze drifted to the sword in his grasp.

She sat up uneasily, eyeing the beaten katana in his arms. '_Can I really take his sword, Tessiaga?'_ She wasn't expecting Inuyasha's golden eyes to snap open, focused on her. She startled a little as he shifted. "Sango." He said softly as she settled a bit. She dropped her gaze, suddenly ashamed. She didn't respond and he spoke again. "Sango, tell me. What happened to you in that barrier... It's that Naraku guy, I could just pick up his disgusting scent. You can tell us, me you know..." Sango swallowed hard. _'Inuyasha's sword. The Tessaiga...' _

She shook Naraku's gravelly voice out of her head. "N-Nothing. Kohaku just ran off. Besides, as I've told you, someone who could slaughter those people like that... Is no longer my brother." Inuyasha watched Sango clutch her skirt tightly in her grip. He clicked his tongue on the top of his mouth. "Do you really expect it to be so simple?" Sango met his gaze in surprise.

Inuyasha stared intently at Sango as he spoke. "No matter how much he's changed, he's still your brother. Isn't he? He can't be able to forget and hate you so easily, Sango. At any rate I don't think he has." Sango clutched her yukata as she looked away from the half demon again. '_Oh, Inuyasha... How can I betray you?'_ "Listen," Sango began with a shaky voice. Before she could admit Naraku's plot Inuyasha had flown to his feet, ears swiveling around. "Get up, runt. Sango. We're surrounded." Inuyasha told her in a hushed tone. She was up in an instant, her words caught in her throat. Shippo awoke, rubbing his eyes groggily. He leapt up with Kirara and followed out of the hut with them.

Demons had come and surrounded the humble hut from every side. In the middle stood Kohaku with a blank stare. Sango felt her heart jitter in her throat as Inuyasha stood beside her. He glared at them, pointing a finger in their direction before the demons filed over to them. _'Damn it!'_ Inuyasha thought as he leapt forwards. "Out of my way!" He snarled, dragging his sword through the horde of demons. He didn't notice as a chain flew over and wrapped itself around his mighty sword. He glowered in Kohaku's direction as he tugged relentlessly at the sword.

"Kohaku!" Sango called after him. He didn't heed or seem to recognize her voice. Inuyasha unraveled the metal chain with ease and flung Kohaku away from him. "You're not strong enough to face me!" He cried as he left after him. "Inuyasha!" Sango choked out. He winced at her pained voice. "I ain't gonna hurt him, Sango. I'm gonna make him remember!" Kohaku glared in Inuyasha's direction as he turned his blade on himself. He dug the point of his weapon into his own back and he didn't even flinch. Inuyasha watched in confusion and horror as Sango began screaming.

_'If you were to remove this shard he'd die on the spot...'_ Naraku's taunting words echoed in Sango's mind as she flung her hand forward. "No! Kohaku, stop it!" She begged, tears threatening to spill form her eyes. Her chest tightening Sango made the worst decision she could make. With a yell, she swung her weapon in front of her and let it fly from her hands. It knocked Tessaiga from Inuyasha's grip like she calculated. His eyes turned to hers in confusion in worry. "...Sango?" Sango averted her eyes from the hanyou's and on to the discarded sword. She couldn't bear to watch the betrayal and realization cross Inuyasha's features.

She caught her weapon and stared at Kohaku who had stopped clawing for his Shikon Fragment. '_You're testing me... Aren't you? To see if I can really steal Inuyasha's sword? Oh, Inuyasha... Forgive me.' _"Sango, wha-"

"Kirara!" The neko youkai hurried to her side as she wrenched the katana from the soil. Her eyes shut tight with tears leaking free, she ran and jumped onto Kirara's soaring back. "SANGO! Don't- What are you doing?!" _'This must be the only way... Kohaku, I will restore you to normal!' _

Cursing to himself Inuyasha started after her. Shippo clutched on to Inuyasha's shoulder, peering ahead worriedly. "God damn it! I can't believe her, she fucking took Tessaiga!" Inuyasha all but screamed as he ran along, hoping not to lose sight of Kirara's form in the sky. Shippo tugged hard on to some of his hair. "Inuyasha! You baka! Don't you understand? Sango's being blackmailed. She has to deliver that sword or her brother will die, get it? Don't chew her out she needs our help!" Inuyasha was quiet for a moment as he ran ahead. "Of course I understand. I'm not an idiot. And I'm not mad at her. She's just running right into a trap and now I am without my sword so it'll be harder to protect her. I just hope she hasn't done anything stupid by the time I get there!" Shippo bit his lip apprehensively. _'Inuyasha's right... Maybe I should give him some more credit.'_

* * *

Sango broke through the brush of the forest to realize the demon's had led her to the castle where she and her comrades had fallen. _'This... This is where Father died.'_ She thought, tightening her grip on Kirara's fur. They landed, eyeing around them. Kirara bristled as Sango slid off of her, Hiraikotsu in hand.

"So tragic... You betrayed your friends for your brother. Just like I thought you would." Naraku's smug voice rang out, his form visible on the steps of the palace. Sango tightened her grip on Tessaiga as she glared at him. "That sword," he continued, a smirk on his thin lips. "That sword which you stole for me... Will you hand it over?" Sango thought of Inuyasha's betrayed face, a bead of sweat trailing down her forehead.

Slowly, Sango began to approach the strange youkai. Her steps were tense, weighing her options as she pressed forward. _'I don't know if I can take him by surprise... But it'll be no good if he has Tessaiga.'_ "Halt." His command rang out firmly. Sango obeyed, not pressing any further. "Leave your weapon there." Naraku gesuered towards the ground beside her. Sango smirked ruefully. "Wary. Are you scared of me?" She was met with a throat chuckle.

Sango's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Show me Kohaku. He came here, didn't he?" Naraku's chuckling ceased. He straightened out as he tossed a look behind him. "Don't worry, he's in there. He waits for you." Sango swallowed hard. "Give me the Tessaiga." Sango's brow furrowed as she approached him, thw sword trembling in her hand. _'Naraku..' _

"DIE NOW!" Sango activated her hidden wrist blade, swinging furiously at the demon. Her blade narrowly missed his neck as he stepped back, jumping over the girl completely. His baboon pelt shrugged off his shoulders as he glared at her from a different position. "So.. A hidden weapon, huh? I guess I am not surprised." Sango glared at his dark, thick hair and his smug face. Cold eyes. A face she recognized. The face of... Lord Kagewaki? "N-Nani? Your face! You're that lord!"

He smiled at her realization, the sword in his hand. "Ah, so you remember. Sango, you are not a girl to take chances or be careless with." Sango glared at him in disbelief. She stood to go after her again but her arm felt strangely restrained. Looking to her wrist, she found a clump of hair around her wrist. "H-Hair?" Naraku chuckled now, a deep rumble coming from his chest. "Fool. You sought to slay me alone? Never. Now you cannot move."

Sango's gaze slid to Kirara as she nodded, the hell cat edging closer. "KIRARA, KILL HIM!" The hell cat obeyed, sinking her fangs into the body of the opposing youkai. It was a direct hit, making Sango feel confident for a moment. However, the feline youkai released him, spitting and yowling. She was soon in her smaller form, writhing and foaming in the mouth. "No! Kirara!"

"I am made of solidified poison and miasma... So I am not surprised." Sango felt her fingers digging into the soil as she watched Kirara writhe in pain and unable to help. "It's a miasma that even you cannot withstand." As if on cue the hairs turned into tentacles, effectively binding Sango. _'What!'_ The miasma was expelled, covering her whole body as the tentacles evaporated. Sango fell to her knees, gasping to breathe clean air. _'Damn it... This poison...'_ "You've done well, Sango. But your work is done. For being a good girl I suppose the least I can do is send you to the afterlife, courtesy of your dear brother." _'What?!'_ Sango felt his presence behind him. She turned, meeting his cold stare. "Kohaku..."

Without a word he struck her with his sickle, cutting with ease through her right side. Sango rolled desperately against the ground, struggling to come to a stand. "K-Kohaku... D-Don't-" He swung his weapon again, slicing in her left shoulder. Sango cried out through gritted teeth, struggling to move from his line of fire. "Please don't do this! Fight it!" Again, Sango fell as the blade of the scythe cut against her chest. Naraku cackled behind her, watching as Kohaku destroyed her.

"Your wounds from the last time I saw you are so fresh... I'm surprised one person can have so much blood. Stop resisting, go peacefully into the afterlife..." Sango coughed, blood splattering the dirt beneath her. _'I can't give up... Not yet.'_ She struggled to her feet, gazing at Kohaku longingly. "I know you in there somewhere. I know it." Kohaku's dead eyes seemed to pass right through her.

"Continue." Naraku's cold command flew onto the field. For a moment, Kohaku's eyes went to Naraku before back on his target. He was captivated by the emotion held in Sango's hazel eyes. Then he struck again. His blade slashed through Sango's stomach, sending her back onto the ground with a pained cry. Naraku smirked._ 'As amusing as this may be, I'm sure hanyou Inuyasha will be back to reclaim his sword.'_ He clapped at that thought, gaining Kohaku's attention. "Kohaku, enough. Stab her to death." With his dead stare he raised his scythe.

Sango's sobs halted in her throat as she watched her little brother. "No... Kohaku. Remember. REMEMBER!" With the last of her energy she launched herself at her brother, hanging on to him in a desperate embrace. Tears leaked from her eyes but she was too tired to sob. She clung to him, sweaty from exhaustion. Her vision faded in and out as she struggled to hang from him. "Remember..." She whispered. For some reason, Kohaku's hand didn't fall heavy on her. He didn't move at all. He simply stood. Naraku frowned._ 'My control can't be fading?'_ He thought, slightly alarmed.

"Kohaku. Why do you wait?" Kohaku's eyes slid to Naraku and then back to Sango before they were interrupted.

"SANGO!"

"SANGO-CHAN!"

Everyone turned to see Inuyasha and Shippo standing across from them in horror. _'Shit.. Sango's fuckin' half dead... And Naraku made her brother do this.'_ "NARAKU!" Inuyasha bellowed as he struggled to take in the scene. Shippo leapt from his shoulder and bounded over to Kirara, scooping the poisoned feline into his hands. "K-Kirara?! Are you okay." Naraku smirked, straightening his posture. "Inuyasha..."

Sango turned to Inuyasha, ashamed she had stolen his sword and her plan had failed. "I-Inuyasha... Gomen nasai..." With a shudder Sango keeled over, collapsing over onto her stomach. Inuyasha started, edging forward worriedly. "Naraku... You bastard. If you think you won't pay for everything you've done, you're dead fucking wrong!" Naraku was cackling again. "Oh? How foolish you are, to come when you know this is a trap. I depended on such foolishness for my plot to work. As always, you pulled through."

"Shut up!" Inuyasha leapt forward, claws poised he swiped violently at Naraku who disappeared in a cloud of smoke. When it dissipated he saw that Naraku was nowhere to be seen. "What's this, ya runnin' Naraku?" He heard his response from behind him. "Oh no. I won't run because I wanted you here." The tentacles appeared from nowhere, winding their ways around him. Inuyasha swiped at them, effectively destroying most of them. He examined his wrist where they'd grabbed them to see burns. _'Miasma, huh?'_ He thought, looking around him.

He bounded to where Sango lay and examined her. She was alive, but just barely. Cursing under his breath, he grabbed Sango and leapt farther away from the castle. Surprisingly, Kohaku followed. He wasn't sure where his feet were taking him but he stumbled after the strange man and woman._ 'That woman..'_ He thought, struggling to figure out why her face made his chest tight. _'Who is that woman who knows me?' _

Shippo ran beside them, Kirara clutched in his arms. He looked around worriedly as the miasma formed a tight cyclone. "Inuyasha, this is bad! The miasma is spreading- I can't even see!" He cried, hugging on to Kirara tightly. Inuyasha snorted. "Got that right, this is a mess. Naraku just show yourself and fight me like a man!"

"But now, there is nowhere for you low-lives to run! You want a fight Inuyasha, here it is. You'll be overcome by my poison and die."

"S-Shippo... Inuyasha..." Both demons turned their attention to Sango, who despite profuse bleeding, was attempting to sit up. "Ah! Sango-chan, please don't move yet! You have to sit still..." Shippo worried, peering into her pale face. "I'm so sorry... This is all my fault. I'm causing so much trouble and it isn't even worth it..." Shippo brushed worriedly at Sango's sweat slicked bangs.

"Don't you start that. I'll get to you later, just focus on not dying. Okay?" Sango looked into Inuyasha's face, and though tense was laced with anxiety and concern. She sighed to herself, her tired eyes landing on her brother. He was crouched nearby, just staring at the ground. He looked dazed and confused but his stare wasn't as hopeless as before. '_His eyes.. Maybe-'_ Sango struggled to sit up, fumbling with her light blue bandana. "Sango..." Shippo whined as she crawled over to him with smile.

"H-Here... Put this on, to block out the miasma." Kohaku looked at her before accepting the poison mask._ 'Who is... This woman. Her face...' _Inuyasha growled, slashing again at the miasma around them. His claws couldn't penetrate the wall of poison. "Damn you to hell, Naraku!" He was answered with a laugh.

"Me? Oh no. You should hate _Sango._" He responded smugly. "You're in this predicament because of Sango's betrayal. She chose her brother's life over yours. Even now, she puts her mask on his face. If you're going to hate someone, you should hate Sango for her shallowness." Inuyasha's knuckles were turning white from clenching so hard. "You idiot. You think your hair-brained scheme could make us hate her? You're wrong." _'Inuyasha...'_ Sango thought, looking to the ground.

"Very well." Inuyasha looked around at the surrounding wall of miasma. He shrugged out of his haori top and threw it over Sango, Shippo, and Kirara. "Wear that, it will protect you guys from the poison. I'm gonna find a way through this shit." The over-shirt draped over them as they watched Inuyasha try to claw through the torrents of miasma. "The miasma is so thick.." Shippo commented. _'What will we do?' _Sango thought, her strength fading.

No matter how hard Inuyasha tried to break through the poison the wall wouldn't budge. _'Damn it.. They're gonna die if I don't do something. Damn Naraku to hell.' _"Yes. Inuyasha, you and your little friends will all die in pain. A fitting death for a failure of a hanyou like you." Naraku taunted ruthless.

"Shippo-chan..." Sango wheezed as she forced herself to sit up. "I need you to transform again... Into a bow. Can you do that?" Dumbstruck, the fox kit nodded before focusing. Again, he formed the strange bow form as Sango grabbed a discard arrow_. 'Now focus... I sense the jewel shard in Kohaku. Where are the others?'_ Through the mist of the miasma and the smoke she saw the shards faint glow in the palace. Summoning all of her strength and spiritual energy into the arrow it careened into the castle, destroying the miasma along the way. "The poison, it's fading!" Shippo cried out in surprise.

_'Is this because of Sango?!'_ The arrow had also managed to blow away Naraku's arm. He clutched it, glaring at Sango with disgust. '_This girl... Again?' _

"Naraku! You will pay for everything you've done. To me, my family, my village, to Inuyasha- You will atone for your sins. I don't care what you do to me. I _will_ protect my brother and my friends I care about so dearly." Again, Sango let the spiritually charged arrow fly and it nailed Naraku in his chest. _'How do her arrows soar like Kikyo's? There is no way...' _

"S-She did it!? Sango hit him!" Shippo screamed as the castle began to disappear. "A long time ago there was a woman who possessed much power..." They watched carefully as what was left of Naraku glared maliciously at them. Inuyasha threw himself over Sango and Shippo as a plume of smoke generated. Kohaku rose as well, encircled in a strange bubble. "K-Kohaku!" Sango cried, reaching for him in vain. He couldn't help but stare down at the woman who knew him so well. _'Who are you?' _

Soon the rumbling stopped and everything was clear. There wasn't a trace of the castle, not even of Naraku's presence. It was eerily calm now as Inuyasha stood up. "Damn. He got away..." Even if they hadn't destroyed him, Sango's arrow had proven that together they had the power. Naraku was scared now, and he should be. _'We'll get you yet, Naraku...'_ "Sango, wait! Please! Don't go!"

Inuyasha retrieved Tessaiga from the ground and turned behind him. Despite being almost mortally wounded, Sango was leaning her weight on her bone weapon and struggling to stand. "Sango.. Where are you going?" Shippo whimpered. "Inuyasha, stop her! She's trying to move!" Inuyasha cursed to himself as he leapt near the two. "I'm... Sorry. I can't travel with you two anymore.."

Shippo shook his head. "Of course you can! We understand, you know! What Naraku did to Kohaku is awful..." Inuyasha knelt by her side, a deep scowl on her face. "I'm getting tired of you and your death wishes. You wouldn't make it three steps before you keeled over and died. Don't be foolish. We understand what Naraku's doing to your brother and we're not mad, Sango."

"That's just it!" Sango turned, tears gathered in the corner of her eyes. "He's trapped! Naraku is controlling him completely! Don't you get it? As long as he is with Naraku I would do this again, and again. I could betray you, Inuyasha. I don't want to do it to you anymore..." Inuyasha huffed, forcing Sango to face him. "And what? You gonna kill Naraku yourself? Dream on! One person isn't gonna kill a bastard like him so this is your only choice!"

"Yeah, Sango! Let us take care of you! Your wounds are awful..." Shippo commented as he tugged at her sleeves. "You, but why? After all of this... After everything I've put you through. Inuyasha I stole your prized sword! How can you just forgive me!" Inuyasha placed his hands onto her shoulders and brought her close to him in a tight embrace. "My sword? You idiot. Do you think I came out here for Tessaiga! I came out here for _you_!" _'For me...?' _

"It-It's really okay... For me to be with you? After everything?" Inuyasha snorted into Sango's hair. "I already said so, stupid. If I didn't want to be around you then I wouldn't be around you, would I?" Sango relaxed a little, finally enjoying the warmth and closeness of Inuyasha's embrace. _'It's okay...'_ Again she felt the tug of the young kitsune on her kimono.

"Don't you like us anymore, Sango?" The inquiry shattered what remained of her heart in two as she looked down into the unsure fox kit's eyes. "Of course I do! I just..." Her grip suddenly tightened around Inuyasha which took him by surprise. Her body was shaking with sobs as she clutched to him desperately, her face buried in his undershirt._ 'I was so scared... I didn't want to be alone!'_

"Why is she crying?" Inuyasha whispered to Shippo unsurely. "What I said was nice, wasn't it?" Shippo scratched his head, holding on tightly to Kirara. "I'll tell you later..."

Inuyasha patted Sango's back and then her head as she sobbed. "It's alright... You're not alone. We're here."


	17. Interlude: Jinenji

Inuyasha adjusted the resting girl on his back as he continued his way down the beaten path to Kaede's village. He was convinced she had fallen asleep, still injured and very tired from past excursions. Despite where they had been to and back, Inuyasha was relieved that their trip to this garden had been uneventful, at least in comparison. _'Once Sango and Kirara heal it's back to work we go...' _He felt Sango shift and make a noise, indicating that she might be awake. Her hoarse voice confirmed it. "Say, Inuyasha... Do you think we could rest for a little bit." Inuyasha clicked his teeth more with concern than annoyance as he found a tree to set Sango under. She smiled, her eyes half lidded. "Arigato."

He huffed and sat next to her, inspecting the pouch of herbs Jinenji had given them. "I can't wait until you're all healed and I don't have to ferry you around everywhere. I ain't a mule." Sango snorted and laughed, which in turn caused her to hiss in pain. Inuyasha eyed her curiously as she stopped. "You're impossible." He leaned back on the tree and snorted. "Feh."

Sango trailed a stick through the grass thoughtfully before she turned to Inuyasha. "Do you think Jinenji is gonna be alright?" A more passive look crossed Inuyasha's features as he thought for a moment. "Maybe. You never know when people have already made up their mind about him. But, maybe Jinenji can kill them with kindness." Sango stole a quick glance at the hanyou before turning her attention at the ground._ 'I wonder... Was Inuyasha also treated this way?' _

He snorted again. "I certainly wouldn't. I'd make those bastards fear me for giving me such a hard time. But to each his own." Sango's fists tightened in agreement. "I wish I was feeling up to it. I would love to give those villagers a piece of my mind!" She was soon hissing again in pain from getting riled up. Inuyasha leaned his hands behind his head and stared at the sky. "Jinenji... Will be alright."

Sango tucked her hands under her knees and looked at Inuyasha cautiously. "Did those same things happen to you because you were hanyou?" Inuyasha's face hardened. He scoffed and turned away from the girl. "Idiot. Don't you think you would've heard about it already? I've spent enough damn time with you." Sango huffed initially, but then just sighed. She was too tired to press the half demon about it. "Because when you're like this... You're can't go with one or the other. Not youkai. Not human either. Just struggling to find a place in-between."

Sango turned to him as he spoke, his eyes heavy. "The only home I could have is if I seized it by force... This was the only way I lived. And then I realized I was alone." He admitted. He was surprised when he felt Sango's form leaning on him, a small smile on her face. "I'm so glad... You decided to show a vulnerable side to me. Everyone's vulnerable sometimes. And what's more, it's okay now. You aren't alone." He stared down at Sango in amazement. _'I'm not alone... When did being beside Sango become like home?'_

"Not alone, huh? Say..." He was met with a loud snore. The exhausted girl had quickly fallen asleep against him. Smirking, he leaned a little closer to her. '_Staying here a little longer wouldn't be so bad.' _

* * *

A/N: Thanks so much for the feedback! I want to take this fic into a different direction from the manga!


	18. Sango's Soul

Sweat trailing down her brow, Sango hurled her massive bone weapon again. It was exhausting but it felt good to wield her faithful weapon. It had been excruciating to remain inactive for weeks on end but Kaede had all but forbade them from traveling. Sango couldn't protest against resting very much. The last few weeks had taken a heinous toll on her body. She rested. She helped Kaede tend to crops and learned more about herbal medicine. Inuyasha stuck close, driven near insanity from inactivity. Shippo enjoyed the village life. But Sango was using Hiraikotsu almost up to par, so it wouldn't be long before they departed again.

Inuyasha watched with sharp, citrine eyes as she hurled her weapon again. "Watch your stance. Keep your back straighter as you mark your target." He advised, arms crossed over his broad chest. Sango nodded, her sienna pony tail bobbing behind her. She turned and focused, straightening out her stance as Inuyasha had instructed. Against his will, Inuyasha's eyes traced the curve of Sango's back and down her body._ 'This isn't the time for these thoughts...'_ He thought, feeling flustered as he watched the girl maneuver in her skin tight tajiya suit.

With a determined smirk, Sango caught Hiraikotsu and turned to Inuyasha. "How was that?" He couldn't help but smile back at her. He shrugged. "Better than you have been." He squinted into the sun before looking back at her. "In a day or so we should be set to take off again." Sango frowned at this as she mopped at the back of her neck with a rag. "In a day or so? Inuyasha, I'm ready. We have a lot to do and, if Naraku is still at large... He's ruining other people's lives!" Inuyasha's forehead knit together as well. "Being premature about this won't do us any favors! We have to be good and ready, this asshole as already established he doesn't play around. And-"

Inuyasha paused as he looked ahead of them. He smelled some sort of youkai, plenty of herbs, and blood. A familiar blood... He edged in front of Sango with an apprehensive growl. Sango felt it shortly after Inuyasha, some sort of demonic aura. Her grip tightened on her weapon. Now could be a true testament to how ready she was. A strange youkai burst into the clearing. She looked like an otherworldly hag, far too old to be human. She had large, bulging eyes and wispy long, white hair. She leered at Sango and Inuyasha, a vat of all sorts of things on the back of strange rugs. "Fufufufu..." She cackled, large eyes narrowing at the sight of Sango.

Inuyasha rested his hand on Tessaiga. "Hey, you old hag! Why do you smell of dirt and Kaede-babaa's blood? What the fuck are you up to?!" Sango looked to him with worry. _'Kaede-sama? Oh no! She's been hurt!'_ The demon hag sniffed haughtily, eyeing Inuyasha with scrutiny. "That old woman was in my way! What of it, hanyou? No- You're Inuyasha!" Inuyasha tried to recognize the demon hag to no avail. "Yeah? And?" She tittered to herself, bulging eyes falling on Sango. "And you, girl... The spitting image of the late priestess Kikyo. No wonder this love-sick hanyou keeps you so close to him. It's uncanny... You could be of good use to me and my endeavors. Sango cocked an eyebrow at the old demon, her heart hammering in her chest._ 'Spitting image of who? What?!' _

"Now hold on here, what are you-" Inuyasha revealed his sword, a frown on his face. "What the fuck are you jabbering about her for!?" He swung his sword, her carpet narrowly escaping. "I've no time for a hanyou like you! And you, dear... I'm sure I will see you again." Sango glared at the youkai woman as she flew away, pondering over what she had said. Inuyasha glowered as he sheathed his sword. _'What is she talking about Kikyo for? I smelled grave soil and bones all over her... I don't have a good feeling.' _

Sango's skeptical eyes fell on the hanyou as she tried to form a sentence. "Inuyasha... She said, she said that I look like Kikyo? Is that really true?" Inuyasha frowned, looking away from her. _'No wonder a love-sick hanyou keeps you so close to him...'_ The demon's words floated through Sango's mind like smoke. "_Inuyasha._ Answer me? Do I really..." He turned to her earnestly, golden orbs shining with an unreadable emotion. "It was, very strange at the time. Since the jewel came from you I figured that was enough proof that you were Kikyo's reincarnation... I didn't really think it was important to tell you you look like her. You're not mad, are you? Sango..."

The girl in front of him was fuming. In fact, to Inuyasha's despair, tears were forming and threatening to spill from her brown eyes. He started to edge toward her but she was backing away from him, her head shaking. "That hag... She knew you. And she knew Kikyo... She said that of course you'd stick around me because I resembled Kikyo. It all makes sense now.." Inuyasha frowned as he grabbed on to Sango's wrist. "Stop that! You're not saying that-" Sango pulled her arm away from him forcefully, tears streaming down both cheeks.

"Of course I am! No wonder you've been helping me and traveling with me... When you look at me you see Kikyo! Your own personal replacement, how convenient!" Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head as Sango began to cry. "S-Sango that's not what it is. Please, listen-"

Sango held up her hand, slinging Hiraikotsu on her back. "You need to go check on Kaede-sama. I'm gonna get to the bottom of that youkai." She said flatly as she wiped at her face. "Don't be stupid and go after her on your own. Jus-"

_"I want to blow off some steam. Don't follow me.'" _

He started to follow after her but the icy note in her voice stopped him dead in her tracks. _'She's so mad at me... I don't think I have a choice but to let her on her own...'_ "Inuyasha!" As if on cue Shippo arrived, looking quite frantic. "Inuyasha, it's Kaede-sama! Some weird witch attacked Kikyo-sama's grave and Kaede got hurt protecting it! They got away with the grave soil and bones too... Hurry back!" Inuyasha's claws tightened into fists as he filed after Shippo. _'God damn it.. How dare she desecrate Kikyo's resting place! That hag has it coming to her.' _

* * *

Sango tracked the strange she demon as best she could but she didn't leave much of a trail being airbourne. She was mostly just shocked and frustrated. The run into the other direction had left her feeling emotionally drained. And still upset. "That demon is as good as gone... And I don't feel any better. Why does it hurt to feel like Inuyasha doesn't care about me but the woman I resemble? The woman who is probably my incarnation..." Sango huffed a sigh as she approached a pond, staring into her melancholy reflection.

"Because, I could never live up to her as a miko. Because I like Inuyasha the way he is and he settles for me." Once again, Sango was batting at her eyes in a futile attempt to stop crying. "Look at me now... I came all this way without anyone. It'll be just my luck to get attacked or something." No sooner had Sango said that did she hear rustling and low cackling. Strange clay-like soldiers appeared, shuffling awkwardly towards her._ 'What are these?! Their bodies... They appear to be made of clay? What manner of sorcery is this?'_

With a yell Sango swung Hiraikotsu in front of her and lobbed it towards the awkward footmen. Her bone soared through them with ease but more appeared to be coming. Sango caught her her boomerang and launched forward, swinging it like a large sword. "Where are these bastards coming from?" For every two or three she killed, four more would shuffle out. Soon, the numbers were growing to large, crowding her instantly. Sango grabbed to one and shut her eyes, focusing on her spiritual energy. "Go.. AWAY!" With a mighty blast they all flew from around her, shattering on the ground. _'This should by me some time to make it back to the others!' _But it appeared Sango thought to soon.

Before she knew it she was grabbed by the soulless, clay soldier and bound. Hiraikotsu clattered from her grasp and her hands were bound behind her. "Ah! Nani?!" The cackling resumed, the demon with appearing from behind the trees. "Very good. I have a hunch you will fit perfectly into my plans. I, demon witch Urasue, will be all powerful!" She uncurled a gnarled finger and motioned towards her. "Now come, bring her here. We've work to do..."

* * *

Inuyasha finished bandaging the likely broken arm of the miko with a huff. "Damn, Kaede. Always biting off more shit than you can chew, huh." Kaede nodded, seemingly lost in her thoughts. "At least she'll be okay, right?" Inuyasha scoffed at Shippo. "She's too damn stubborn to die. She's fine."

Kaede sighed, a pretty uncharacteristic thing for to do. "Yes but I still failed. I was unable to protect Kikyo-onee-sama's remains... And in the hands of a youkai like that they can cause big trouble." She shifted into a standing position, grimacing. "I must retrieve them at all costs. Kikyo deserves to rest..." Inuyasha glowered at her. "You're asking for a death wish, at least let Sango and I come with you so you don't have your ass handed to you again." _'Besides... I too want Kikyo to rest in peace.' _

Shippo looked around the hut, noting the tajiya's absence. Kirara mewed anxiously, sensing something or other was afoot with her mistress. "Where _is_ Sango anyways?" All eyes eventually landed on Inuyasha, who was avoiding their gazes at all costs. "She... Went off to chase after that hag on her own while I came to make sure you were okay." He grumbled. Kaede raised an eyebrow. "Ye should've known I was alright! Why would you let Sango run after Urasue on her own? She's crafty and dangerous."

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably under the miko's gaze. He shrugged the older woman on his back as he took off in the direction of Sango's scent. "She's pretty mad at me right now and didn't want me to follow." Shippo leapt to Inuyasha's shoulder and eyed her with suspicion. "Inuyasha... What did you do to her!" He pouted immediately, ignoring the fox kit for a while. "I didn't do anything, damn it! She's just being weird. That witch bitch _Urasue_ insinuated that I only hung around her because she resembled Kikyo." The silence was pregnant for a moment as Inuyasha dashed along the trees, Kirara following closely.

"Inuyasha, is that _true?_!" Inuyasha rapped his knuckles quickly against the kitsune's head, prompting him to wail. "Are you stupid! Of course not, but... I never told her that she looked like Kikyo.." Both Kaede and Shippo hung their heads. "Oh man..." Shippo sighed. "I never mentioned as I didn't want to make her feel awkward, especially after the jewel was recovered. When ye two began to travel together I thought surely ye would'e told her something like this..." Inuyasha felt his face grow hot as Kaede, Shippo, and even Kirara looked at him. "It didn't seem important..."

Shippo snorted to himself. "Well now we know..." Inuyasha knocked him once again as he carried on.

* * *

Sango wriggled as Urasue had her clay soldier dump her into a tub filled with a strange liquid. It smelled strongly of medicinal herbs and made her dizzy almost immediately. Sango felt her body go limp, only her eyes trailing on Urasue as she bustled about. "What do you think you're doing?" Sango barked, her eyes glaring at the old youkai. Urasue rolled her large eyes. "You're quite noisy, aren't you.. Ah! There you are!"

Sango eyes slid to the opening of a cave where a woman stood. Her heart stopped cold as she stared at the bizarre mirror image. The woman was shrouded in Miko robes, her skin a creamy porcelain complexion. Her hair was a rich brown, just like Sango's own but it trailed way past her waist and fluttered around her. Her face was so similar to Sango's, yet different. Kikyo walked slowly from the cave, staring down onto Sango. _'S-She does look just like me... Urasue was right.' _

Urasue cackled as Kikyo examined Sango with presumed curiosity. "A perfect creation thanks to yours truly, Kikyo made completely from clay. She's dumb though. Nothing happing in that pretty little head of hers. This is where you'll come in." Sango's hysteric eyes switched to Urasue. "If what I suspect is true, if you're Kikyo's reincarnation... Once removed your soul will flow back into it's original owner. Then, I will have the most powerful priestess as my personal soldier! I will be unstoppable!"

It was then Sango began to thrash despite the numbing agent of the her soak. "This is vile! How dare you disturb Kikyo's rest! After the things she's been through- You're despicable and I won't go along with such a terrible thing, you hear!" Urasue was frowning as Sango struggled to free herself from the vat. "It's no use. Soon, your soul will separate from your body thanks to my incense! Your struggling is futile..."

Sango gasp as he body became limp again, her strength ebbing with every moment. _'This liquid... I have to get out of it...'_ She cast a hateful glare toward Urasue. "You would never get away with this. Inuyasha and Kaede won't stand for it!" '_Interesting... This girl, she's talking to me when normally most people wouldn't be able to move let alone speak. What's this...'_ Urasue reached forward in glee, realizing that Sango possessed a hefty piece of the Sacred Jewel. "How fortunate! Since you are destined to become a soulless shell I will help myself to your piece of the Shikon Jewel!" Sango frowned earnestly as Urasue reached over. "STOP IT!" She cried, effectively creating a barrier.

Kikyo watched dumbly, neither speaking nor thinking about all that transpired in front of her. Urasue cackled to herself. "So, your soul is creating a barrier to keep itself from leaving, huh? Don't worry. Good things come to those who wait. I _will_ put your soul in Kikyo's body." Sango frowned, her body buzzing with numbness as the barrier expanded._ 'Ugh... This... it feels awful. Inuyasha... Hurry.'_


	19. The Soul's Owner

"Inuyasha..." Inuyasha winced involuntarily at the old miko's voice. "Inuyasha, it is very important. I need to know. I need to know what happened between you and Kikyo on _that_ day." Inuyasha sighed almost inaudibly, Shippo looking between the both of them as he ran on. He certainly didn't feel like recounting the day's painful events, especially to Kikyo's sister.

_"If you use the Shikon No Tama... You can become human." Kikyo said with a ghost of a smile. Inuyasha glanced hesitantly between the pearl and the priestess' face. He had always thought he'd use the jewel to become a full youkai, not human. _

"The whole reason I chased the jewel so much was to become a full youkai. To rid myself of my ningen blood and become much more powerful. At first, I didn't get along with Kikyo at all. She was always a fucking smartass and she stood between me and the jewel." Inuyasha spoke, a far away look in his eyes as the memories began to flood him.

_"Listen, every day we go through the same thing. You are beginning to waste my arrows, Inuyasha. Don't come around here anymore." Inuyasha glared at the exasperated miko's face, hatred rising into his chest. He thrashed against the arrows that conveniently pierced him to a nearby tree. Snarling like an animal, he gnashed and pulled glaring hatefully at her as she retreated. "Damn, bitch! Why don't you fucking finish me off if you're so hot?!" _

"No matter how much I stalked or followed her.. I could never get near her. Kikyo's perception was out of this world." Inuyasha commented. "I talked tough but when it came down to it I _never i_ntended to kill Kikyo... Bcause she would never kill me."

_"I've known that you are here, Inuyasha. Why don't you come out?" Hesitantly, the hanyou slinked out of the brush and sat a few yards from the miko, never taking his eyes from her. Despite how uncomfortable Inuyasha seemed, Kikyo was smiling to herself. "This is the first time we've talked together like this... Isn't it?" Inuyasha snorted, his eyes darting all over the field. "And? So what?"_

_Kikyo turned to him with a plain face, making it so painfully clear to him how beautiful she was. She was a classic example of beauty and everything desirable, whether she knew it or not. He swallowed to himself, avoiding her large and soulful, brown eyes. "Inuyasha, how do I look to you? Do you see me as human? or as something else entirely?" He sniffed, becoming flustered from her talking so much. _

_"Oi, bitch. What are you going on about..." Kikyo tittered softly, turning her gaze to the ground. "It's just.. I mustn't show weakness to anyone. I cannot be indecisive, all of these very real and human things I cannot do because youkai would exploit them. Although I am, indeed, a human I cannot act or show that I am human. Do you understand?" _

_Inuyasha only cocked an eyebrow and tried to understand where she was coming from. He had never seen Kikyo display herself like this. She turned to him again with a somber smile. "You and I, we look alike Inuyasha. That is why I haven't killed you." He scoffed to her. "Heh, the mighty Kikyo complaining? This isn't very like you now is it?" Smug with his defensive answer, he glared down at her, hopeful she wasn't any closer to figuring him out. She only smiled, melancholy leaking out of her expression inadvertently.  
_

_"It's not like me after all... Is it?" Inuyasha stared at her heart wrenching face, her brown hair locked in a ribbon as it swayed in the breeze. He felt his heart flutter for the first time. _

"I thought about myself and all of the bad things I'd ever done. For once, I felt bad for them. Then all I thought about was..." Inuyasha trailed off, lost in his memories of those days. "Why have ye stopped talking! Ye loved Kikyo-onee-sama at that time, didn't you?"

"I told her.. I was going to become human. The jewel should've been purified, relieving her of her duty protecting it." Kaede balked in surprise. "Y-Ye were going to become human..."

Inuyasha huffed in response. "It was spur of the moment but.. We were pitted against each other. I thought Kikyo came after me and tried to kill me, making everything seem like an elaborate plan to catch me off guard. Then I realized she was deceived into thinking I struck her down in the field to take the jewel for myself... It wasn't true. Someone, a demon.. _Naraku_ who killed Sango's clan and her village- All those years ago he deceived us both."

Kaede was silent for a while, lost in her thoughts. Inuyasha eyed her suspiciously. "Why ask, anyways..." Kaede frowned. "Because, if my hunch is right we may be seeing Kikyo-sama again..."

* * *

Sango struggled against Urasue's sorcery for as long as she could but it was becoming unbearable. Urasue watched the barrier swell, knowing that it would soon give way to her magic. "It can't be long now, soon my Kikyo shall come to life!" Sango sent her a dark glare. "You should really be quiet!" She snapped, causing Urasue to frown. "SANGO!"

All attention turned to the hanyou carrying the miko with a fox kit in tow. Urasue rose immediately, bulging eyes narrowed into slits. "Ah, her little friends are here. Bear witness to my magic, Inuyasha. Come be destroyed by your beloved!" Inuyasha frowned, setting Kaede down as he gritted his teeth. _'Beloved?'_ Sango thought, watching him carefully. She watched his face break once he laid eyes on the recreated Kikyo. Sango felt her heart drop, a strange voice whispering in her head.

_'Don't do it, don't say my name! **Don't same my name**!' _

_'Who-Who's voice was that?'_

"Kikyo?!"

That's when it happened, Sango's barrier evaporated- Her soul expelling into the air and rocketing back into Kikyo's clay body. Urasue clapped, watching as he plan finally came to fruition. Inuyasha edged towards the vat where Sango lay, watching in horror as her soul escaped. "Oh my, the kekkai was finally broken!" Inuyasha sent her a side-long glance, his hands working into claws. "What is this?! What does that mean?!"

"It means," Urasue began, standing near Kikyo with a grin. "That this soul is going back to it's original body. It refused to leave so much that it created it's own spiritual barrier, _but_ as you spoke her name it confused the soul. And now, it's filing back into Kikyo!" Urasue clapped in glee. "This soul... It's enormous, the largest I've ever seen!"

Shippo tugged frantically at the armor on Sango's slayer suit. "S-Sango! Hang in there!" This prompted Urasue to laugh at the worried Kitsune. "Fool, that is merely a shell with no soul. I shall cook her for dinner later... As you can see my witchcraft is unparalleled. She's a perfect recreation made from her bones and holy grave soil. Now arise, my Kikyo!"

Kikyo stumbled, her eyes closed and her hands roving her face._ 'What is this... I am alive? Who has disturbed...'_ Kikyo opened her eyes to see Urasue first, her mind working to rationalize her place on earth once again. "She lives. Now, to prove your allegiance to me, Kikyo... Destroy these... These intruders!" Her face blank, Kikyo stumbled towards Urasue. Collapsing to her knees, she placed her hands on the old demon woman's shoulders. "Hnn?"

In flash of burning light Urasue was nearly set ablaze by Kikyo's startling spiritual powers. Smoking, Urasue stumbled away, collapsing in a heap on the ground. "Not... Me, idiot.." She gurgled, eyes bulging out of her head.

Kikyo was frowning, teeth bared in a rage. "You, YOU disturbed me! I never wanted to be back!" She screamed, finding her voice suddenly. She sank to the ground in a heap, delicate hands searching her new found body. "Onee-sama..." Starting slightly, Kikyo turned to see an old woman and a strange hanyou, dressed in red.

"So, you're really Kikyo, aren't you? Listen..." He spoke in that familiar voice, amber eyes clearly pained. Realization descended upon Kikyo as she shuddered to her feet. "I-Inuyasha...?"

_'She recognizes him. What will Inuyasha do? Someone, please wake me up...'_ Sango thought, lost in a thick darkness as she lay unconscious in Kaede's arms.

With an expression akin to want, Kikyo stumbled to Inuyasha's side, gazing up to him. Looking into her eyes was almost too much, but Inuyasha felt the least he could do was stare back at her. "Inuyasha..." She repeated, her breath hitching slightly. "HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME?!" Her sudden shout startled the hanyou more than her grip on his haori. Instantly, in a blast he narrowly escaped, Kikyo attacked him with a sudden spiritual power that burned away the fabric of his fire rat robe.

"K-Kikyo please, you've got to understand! I can explain what happened on th-" Kikyo swiped at him again. "I will not lap up your lies like a kitten anymore, Inuyasha! I trusted you and you struck me with your own claws!" Inuyasha winced, pained to hear her say such terrible things about him. "Kikyo, listen. I could n-"

"Silence!"

Her hands trailed along the ground as she picked up a bow and arrow, glaring at Inuyasha the entire time. "Accept your fate and be still. This time I promise, you _won't_ survive." Inuyasha swallowed, watching the bow and arrows carefully. _'She hates me, so much. She never believed in me.' _

Shippo shook the motionless Sango, worry all over his face. "W-What's wrong with Sango? Is she gonna be alright..." Kaede grimaced, watching Kikyo and Inuyasha skeptically. "We need to calm Kikyo-onee's soul so she will rest, surrendering her soul back to Sango. If we don't..." Kaede's voice tapered off, not wanting to drive the fox kit into hysterics. _'If we don't get Sango's soul back she'll never wake up.' _

Kikyo pulled taut on her arrow, brown eyes glaring at Inuyasha with unrivaled hatred. "Inuyasha... Are you ready to die for good?" He frowned, hand hovering over Tessaiga. _'Who am I kidding... I would NEVER hurt Kikyo..' _

"You will die, INUYASHA!" With lightning reflexes he swing Tessaiga from his sheath and deflected the arrow, cutting right through the bow to Kikyo's dismay. He tossed his sword aside and dove for her. She grunted as his claws seized her. She shut her eyes tight as he pulled her close to him, surprisingly in an embrace. "Stop this." He bit out forcefully, inhaling her familiar scent. "Wh-What are you doing, Inuyasha!"

He shook her slightly, staring into her seething brown eyes. "Kikyo- Do you really think I could hurt you? After everything... I know you suffered back then,_ but it wasn't me_! We died hating each other, that's exactly what they wanted... Kikyo-" She shook her head, avoiding his intense citrine gaze.

"Don't play innocent to me... That was you. You cut me down mercilessly, you pried the jewel from my hands and laughed about committing murder in it's name!" Inuyasha winced at the violent details. _'I could never drag my claws into you!' _

_"Could you imagine it? You could become a human instead of hanyou. Demons who possess the Shikon Jewel and use it to enhance themselves will add to the jewel's negative energy. But I think if you were to make a pure wish on the jewel, to become human... The jewel would likely disappear." Inuyasha eyed Kikyo with uncertainty. He had never thought of being a full human. _

_"But what of you? What will you do." Kikyo smiled, just barely. _

_"Then I could become an ordinary woman."_

"You said it! That you would nullify the jewel and become human! We would live together, all a lie you spun together!" Kikyo screamed.

_'Become human? Inuyasha was going to do that for Kikyo? Of course.. He loved her. NO, he loves her. He never stopped... Urasue was right?'_ Sango thought frantically, struggling to force her body to wake up. She felt too weak, sapped of energy without her soul. _'Inuyasha... Please, don't let Kikyo kill you!' _

Inuyasha grabbed tighter to Kikyo, pulling her to him. "I meant that! Kikyo, I was serious! Every word. This is what they wanted, to enhance the jewel with our hatred, please... Don't let that happen." He finished softly. Kikyo wrenched against him. "I was an idiot to believe that I actually wanted to be with you!"

"CUT THAT OUT!" Inuyasha cried out, pulling her close to her again. "I know how you suffered... There wasn't a day I didn't think about you. And when I learned what really happened, how we were pitted against each other for amusement... Kikyo, it's okay now. I promise." Tears leaked from Kikyo's eyes as she listened to him. "In-Inuyasha..."

Shippo watched Kikyo carefully. "Kaede-sama, is her soul calmed?"

"Inuyasha, stop it. It is too late." She gripped tightly on to his robes, channeling more spiritual energy. "INUYASHA! Hurry, run!" Kaede shouted. He jumped back, not totally escaping the force of Kikyo's spiritual blast. "Fools..." She snarled, stalking forward.

"Inuyasha." Said Kaede in a small voice. "Inuyasha... You must break her body." Inuyasha shot Kaede a shocked look. "W-Wha.." Kikyo turned to the older woman, surprised by what she had been saving. "Kaede... You betray me?"

_'Break her body? Inuyasha could never go through that.'_ Sango thought to herself, struggling to find her way back to the light.

"That body is a fake, Inuyasha. After all, created by Urasue to be her foot soldier. Please force..." Tears gathered in the old woman's eyes. "Please force Onee-sama's soul from that body!" Kaede begged tearfully. Inuyasha stared at the ground. '_I can't... I can't possibly kill Kikyo. But, if Sango doesn't get her soul back...'_ "Damn it."

Kikyo shrugged, smiling dangerously. "There is no use. As long as you roam this earth, Inuyasha, I cannot rest. Only your death can bring me peace!"

Kaede panicked as Kikyo approached him again, her arms glowing. "I-Inuyasha! You must get away from her, hurry!"

_'INUYASHA!' _

As if on cue, Sango's eyes opened and called forth her soul. Kikyo halted, being tugged almost to the ground as the soul was expelled from her. "N-No... This soul is, I'm not ready!" Kikyo shrieked, the soul rushing forcefully back into Sango who fell back to the ground with a grunt. _'Sango... You weren't just a shell, were you? You knew Inuyasha was in trouble...'_

"Kikyo couldn't have calmed..." Inuyasha said to himself, watching Sango's body carefully. "W-Wait! Look, she's moving!" Shippo cried out, pointing at Kikyo who was stumbling away. "Ah- Kikyo!"

"Ah... It's Kikyo's malice and hatred appears to be driving that clay body of hers..." All eyes dropped to the ground, where what remained of Urasue laid. "It seems as though most of that enormous soul went back into that girl. The rest of it seems best suited for that dirt anbd bone body of hers. One who was once a pure and proud miko shall become a monster of hate and shame..." Urasue's voice trailed away as her body decomposed into dust, drifting away.

_'Ugh... D-Damn it!' _Without another word Inuyasha took off after the undead priestess. "Inuyasha!" Kaede called. "Inuyasha, come back! She'll..." Shippo's voice quieted as the hanyou's form retreated._ 'Shouldn't he be here when Sango wakes up?' _

* * *

Kikyo stumbled along, panting as she tried to make distance between she and Sango. _'That girl... If I remain around her I am doomed.'_ As she came to that revelation she lost her footing, sliding down the steep hillside and over a cliff. Inuyasha barely caught her, staring down at her with worry. "K-Kikyo!" She stared up in surprised as Inuyasha held on to her.

"Kikyo, please don't go on like this... Your soul, it belongs in Sango now." He said, his breath hitching. She stared with a plain expression. "You ask... For this body to die?" Inuyasha gasped, realizing that wasn't what he wanted so much as maybe what should happen. "That's right. Returning to that girl, that means I will lose myself. Inuyasha..." She grabbed back on to the hanyou's forearm, glaring dangerously. "I will _not_ die."

Inuyasha cried out as Kikyo again assaulted him, shocking his arm with her spiritual blasts. "I-Idiot! I said stop this!"

"I won't die until you die! To think otherwise is foolish!" The rock Inuyasha clung to crumbled, shifting him down the cliff side. He regained his grip but the shuck jostled Kikyo from his grasp, causing her to slip and fall out of sight. "KIKYO! KIKYO!" Her eyes never leaving him as she fell to her presumed second death. _'Why... Why did it come to this? She never even learned the truth... Kikyo, forgive me.' _

Inuyasha clambered up the cliffside, claws digging into the soil with regret. He filed back to where Sango had been detained in the herbal vat, worried to see she still hadn't risen. "Kaede... Sango is..." Kaede shook her head grimly. "She still hasn't awoken yet." He looked over to Shippo who was standing over her protectively, struggling not to cry. "Kaede... I'm sorry I couldn't save her." Kaede grimaced. _'It is probably for the better, Inuyasha...' _

"It must be better this way, Inuyasha... Living like that-"

"Ah- Sango!" Sango twitched, taking in a forceful gasp as she began to come to. "I-I wonder... Will Sango be the same Sango? After everything her soul has just been through, I mean.." Kirara gave an unsure meow as she stared into everyone's faces. Inuyasha's face twitched. " "That is a valid question. Having her soul violently awoken like that... If onee-sama's consciousness remains, there will be a problem." _'Sango might not be the same Sango?' _

Finally, after writhing as though in a nightmare, Sango's hazel eyes opened and her body jerked upright, staring around frantically. "Sango!" Everyone cried out in unison. She panted for a moment, mulling over what transpired moments ago. _'Inuyasha... You loved Kikyo-sama so much, didn't you?'_ She tried to keep the pained frown off her face as she looked into everyone's worried faces. "Ah, everyone... I'm glad to be awake again." She said awkwardly. Inuyasha held his hand out to her, watching carefully as she righted herself.

Shippo took no time jumping to her shoulder, clutching desperately to her neck. "Oh Sango... We were so worried! I'm glad you're awake! You're you, right?" Inuyasha swatted the fox kit off Sango's shoulder. "Take it easy on her, I'm sure she's tired." He scolded quietly, avoiding Sango's glances. Sango stooped down to pet a worried Kirara. "I'm alright, honest..." She looked up at the hanyou but again he dodged her glance.

"What happened to Urasue... And Kikyo-"

"It's over now." Inuyasha interjected, a wistful expression on his face. _'Kikyo, please rest in peace.' _

* * *

Inuyasha plodded beside Sango in silence, a pensive look on his face. "You really don't... Remember anything?" Sango grimaced at the question. She was already trying not to dwell on what she had overheard in her time spent in limbo. She certainly didn't want to discuss the events with the hanyou who had lived them. _'There wasn't a day I didn't think about you!'_

Sango offered a watery smile. "N-No... It's like I was asleep, I guess." Inuyasha turned his glance back towards the ground, still not facing her. _'Sheesh. He can't even look at me... He must be thinking of Kikyo. Not that he wasn't all along...'_ "It's not like... You have to treat me differently or as though I'm fragile. I feel fine and... I am myself. Of course!" Inuyasha didn't seem comforted by the notion. _'But your soul...'_

"After seeing Kikyo it's not like you resemble her much anyways..." Sango rolled her eyes. _'Is this guy serious?'_ She snorted, arms folded across her chest.

"I am her reincarnation, after all. So if you find one of us attractive then you find the other. Which I guess is good enough for me..." This caused Inuyasha's face to flush red as he peered into Sango's. "Bitch! What are you muttering about, huh!? I don't find you attractive! I-" He paused as Sango finally flashed him a seemingly relieved smile. "See. Finally, I got you to look me in the face..."

"Eh..."

"You're cute but not very bright, are you? Relax! I'm just joking. You're more like yourself when you're mad, anyways." The string of words left Sango in such a casual fashion.

"You shut up.." Inuyasha grumbled, stomping ahead of her. _'I felt so happy and relieved... Just to see her smile.' _

Sango's smile faltered slightly. She could try, but she would never really forget the events of that day. _'Would your heart ever not belong to Kikyo?'_

"Kaede, Inuyasha seemed very sad and somber until Sango started talking to him." Shippo commented to the older woman. She watched the pair carefully. _'Sango-chan... You're a strange one to calm Inuyasha's soul like that. Not even Kikyo-onee-sama could win against Sango. She's not just a mere reincarnation...' _

* * *

Kikyo washed against the rock, clambering on slowly with a grin. _'Alive... I'm still alive...'_ She struggled to her feet, shambling into the forest. "I live, once again."


	20. Interlude: Sake

Inuyasha made his way back to camp which was made right outside of a nearby village. He had managed to hunt a wild boar, which would make a rare and delicious meal but he couldn't help but feel his mind was preoccupied. _'Kikyo...'_ His mind had been swimming in thoughts of the late priestess since she had been resurrected. He had never expected to encounter her in his waking life and it hurt that she didn't believe him and that he couldn't protect her. _'She met such pain since she met me... I just hope she can find peace, somehow.'_

As he approached the site he found Kirara dozing off on a rock and Shippo sitting nearby. Sango, however was nowhere to be found. A quick sniff indicated that she had departed some time after Inuyasha had sent off to hunt. Perturbed, he approached Shippo about it. "Runt, where did Sango get off to?" Shippo snorted. "She went to go have dinner at a bar with some sake." he reported, small arms crossed over his chest. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

_'Sango likes sake? I guess I'm not that surprised, growing up in a village of demonslayer men.'_ He thought to himself, scratching his head. She had certainly never gone on a sake excursion with him. "That's not very miko-like of her." Inuyasha retorted as he set the boar down. It was then Shippo jumped up, rapping him hard over the head. "You idiot!" He snapped.

Inuyasha stared at the kitsune incredulously. "Shippo..." He rumbled, his patience wearing thin.

"Just being around you makes me want to drink! Imagine what Sango feels like after these past couple of days!" The statement deeply worried and confused the hanyou as he thought about the miko tajiya. "W-What happened to her?" After a moment of silence Shippo hit him again on the head.

"Baka no Inuyasha! I mean with Kikyo and her soul and everything! You haven't even asked her if she's okay and how she feels about everything! You should be ashamed!" Inuyasha felt his ears flatten against his head before he yelled back at him. "She's strong! I know she's fine ya little shit." Shippo's gaze indicated he was not convinced. He leaned closer to the hanyou and began to whisper. "Just be honest with me, Inuyasha. Man to man." Inuyasha's eyebrow raised again.

"Man to man...?"

"Is Sango just a stand in for Kikyo? Just get it out of the way if she is so- HEY!" Inuyasha was quick to knock Shippo on the head, seething. "What the fuck are you prattling on about?! Of course not! Sango is important to me as a whole separate entity. It's all far to complicated for your pea-sized brain to understand. But Sango is Sango. and Kikyo was Kikyo." Inuyasha explained hotly. Shippo eyed him with suspicion as he rubbed his head.

"Okay, you say that... But you've done an awful job showing that to Sango. I'm just saying, she's definitely knocking back sake because of you. And who really blames her." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes as he stood, turning his attention to the captured boar. "Why am I even entertaining you with responses? Such delicate matters are not for a brat like you." Inuyasha responded haughtily, looking for tools to start a fire. But the fox kit's words were grinding on his brain.

Soon enough he tossed the carcass to Shippo. "Cook that. I'm getting Sango." Was all he said as he flew towards town.

Shippo shook his head. "He's doomed."

* * *

The general aroma of the pub wasn't pleasant. It smelled of sweat, men, smoke, and beers. All the the scents assaulted Inuyasha's sensitive nose relentlessly, but somewhere in the thick of it all was Sango's floral scent. Shippo had been right, Sango had gone drinking with the guys. Nothing really prepared Inuyasha for what he found.

On top of the bar, double fisting sake and a mug of beer stood Sango. It appeared in her drunken shenanigans she lost the ribbon in her hair. Her only wore her tight, tajiya body suit, the armor and boots discarded in the corner. Her cheeks were rosy, one of many indicators the the miko and demon slayer was beyond drunk. She chugged the beer like a champ, handing he empty mug to a nearby soldier. She finished the sake, sipping delicately as another man grabbed the cup in haste. She laughed, clapping her hands and flexing an impressive bicep.

The men all cheered, calling for more beer for Sango.

Inuyasha couldn't believe his eyes. It was when a particularly burly man slapped Sango's thigh and hoisted her off the bar and on to his lap did he spring into action. "Atta boy! Hideki!" Shouts were heard as Inuyasha made a furious and advance beside them.

He yanked Sango off of the strange man with ease, eyes glaring daggers. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He snarled dangerously, not alarmed or impressed by the defensive stance the soldier took. "Having a good fucking time. Who asked you, hanyou asshole?" Sango hiccuped from underneath Inuyasha's arm, squirming from his grasp and leaning close to his face to examine him. "Sango..."

"Who'uh you?" She inquired, her words slurring together. Inuyasha sighed. Hideki raised an eyebrow after examining the half demon. "Yeah, Sango told us all about a terrible demon fellow who was makin' her feel bad about herself. That wouldn't happen to be you now would it?" Inuyasha could feel his ears burning. _'She got drunk and ran her mouth about me, huh...' _

Sango squinted, leaning so closely into Inuyasha's face that he began to panic_. 'SANGO.'_ "Das Inu-asha!" She declared, frowning. "But wait!" She hiccuped, clinging to the hanyou with a grin. "Dis is also Inu-asha! Hiiiiii.." Inuyasha sighed as all eyes of the men fell on him. "So this is the asshole!"

Sango turned with somber expression to Hideki, sniffling a little. "He don't like me for who I am..." Sango began, big tears welling in her eyes. "W-Wait a minute! That's not-" At that moment Hideki stole Sango from Inuyasha's grip, placing an arm around her in a comforting way as she began to sob. "If I were with a woman as beautiful and strong as you, I'd worship you." Sango sniffed, looking into the burly man's face. "R-Really..."

It was then Inuyasha stole her back with a warning growl, gold eyes flashing around the bar defensively. "Sango, you're drunk." He grunted as she stared up into his face. "Did you ever kiss Kikyo? Would you ever kiss me..." He yelped as Sango began to lean close, her eyes shut and lips puckered. "Thaaat's it. Sango's leaving, say bye bye!"

"You alright with that guy, Sango?" Hideki asked with an eyebrow raised.

Inuyasha flashed him a defiant glare. "_Alright _with _me_?" Sango nodded, suddenly cheerful. "S'okay. He's not so bad. His ears are cute. G'bye guys!"

"Bye Sango!"

Inuyasha couldn't hurry from the cramped bar fast enough, but as he tugged Sango along he realized she wasn't going to make it far on foot. Grumbling to himself he hoisted her bridal style ignoring her feeble attempts to squirm out of his grasp. "Lemme.. Lemme go Inashaaa!" He growled to himself as he trudged along carefully, the drunk girl falling limp in his arms in defeat. "They like me there..." She whimpered, hiding her face in the red haori. He faced her indignantly.

"Sango! Where do you get this dumb ass idea that nobody likes you? It's the dumbest idea I've ever heard!" He snapped, gold eyes glaring at the flustered girl. She hiccuped slightly, staring longingly into the hanyou's face. "Not just anybody... You." The admittal was quiet but Inuyasha could hear the insecurities in her voice. He sighed to himself. "Sango..."

He looked around helplessly, wishing anybody were there to help him with Sango in this particular moment. "How much did you hear when, you know..." Sango hiccuped again. "Every-" She stopped abruptly, leaning over his arm to throw up. Inuyasha froze, struggling not to catch the scent of her sick before he was ill himself. _'Of course... Of course she's sick!'_ He sighed, patting her back awkwardly as she continued to retch.

When she was done for the moment, she wiped the back of her mouth and glared up at the half demon. "I heard what you said to Kikyo!" Inuyasha swallowed hard as Sango began to throw up again. 'Did she really go drinking sake... Because of me?' Sango rolled over finally with a half whimper and a half sigh, her body to tired to do much else after vomiting her stomach contents, all of which being alcohol.

Inuyasha scoffed, shrugging the girl onto his back. "Idiot. You drank all that and you didn't eat..." She gurgled on his back, snuggling closer into him. He walked along carefully, hoping the rhythm put her to sleep. "Look, what happened between me and Kikyo will never be undone. But... You have nothing to do with that. Sure, at first... You reminded me of her and it was hard to be around you. What was I supposed to think? But then I realized you're you're own person. And... I like that person. For you who you are, okay? So you don't... Sango? Hey! Sango!"

A snore indicated that the exhausted and inebriated girl had fallen sound asleep on his back. Snorting, Inuyasha shifted and continued back to their camp. "Idiot. If she thinks I'm going to repeat myself..." He smiled to himself. Despite the sake fueled shenanigans, he was glad he was bringing the girl home.


	21. Man Of The Mountain

"OSUWARI!"

Inuyasha slammed faithfully into the ground as always, Sango stomping by with a haughty expression. Shippo and Kirara shook their heads, filing carefully behind the miko tajiya. "Maybe next time you'll learn to be quiet!" Sango huffed, tired hazel eyes glaring in the direction of the downed hanyou. He scrambled to his feet, scowling and muttering obscenities as cleared dirt from his face. "You witch... You won't be happy until I leave you to rot."

Shippo shook his head. "He's never gonna learn..." The pair had been getting into it more than usual ever since Kikyo's resurrection and death. Sango's pointed sniff caused him to momentarily hide in the crevice of the crater his face created. "Stupid witch..." he growled carefully, lagging behind the moody woman. He noticed she wasn't wearing her usual traveling kimono. This kimono stopped mid-shin and was light blue in color, decorated with lots and lots of yellow sunflowers. The sash at her waist was dark blue, and her blue patterned handkerchief was tied around her. He had to admit that it was very flattering. "Damn woman.. Why does she have to be so..." His voice trailed off as she glowered toward him, prompting him to take his stare elsewhere.

"Inuyasha! Come on, you're lagging behind!" Shippo called from a few feet away. Grumbling, Inuyasha picked up his gait and followed behind. It was then he noticed that they didn't seem to be alone. Perturbed, he edged closer to the others, amber eyes darting around cautiously. "Sango." he snapped, his body tense. The annoyance melted from Sango's face when she realized something was bothering the hanyou. She surveyed the area, shifting hiraikotsu on her back. "W-What is it?"

Inuyasha sniffed. "We aren't alone... We're being followed." he reported stiffly, claws hovering over Tessaiga. Sango focused as she moved closer to the hanyou. She reached up apprehensively and grabbed the hold of her weapon. That's when a man appeared suddenly, approaching from the forest. After a quick investigation Inuyasha realized he was just a human villager. "P-Please.. Don't be upset!" He began, holding his hands up defensively.

Before anyone else could say anything more men filed behind him, and then some more. Soon a whole village's worth of men had gathered sheepishly, rallying behind the first man. His cheeks were gaunt and he appeared very tired, but he cautiously approached Sango and Inuyasha. "We-We mean no harm.. It's just-" he dropped to his knees suddenly, clasping Sango's tiny hands in his. She squeaked out of apprehension and surprise, Inuyasha suppressing a growl as he watched. "You're simply so beautiful! Women never pass through here and you are most beautiful of all!" he cried much to the miko's surprise. "M-Me... You must be mistaken.."

Sango heard Inuyasha snort but she shot him a dark look. Soon another man had sidled up to her, snatching one of her hands to his side. "Your beauty is unparalleled... Please, marry me! Become my wife!" he cried out. Sango stared in disbelief as more, and more men crowded her. Inuyasha was getting beyond annoyed now, watching men hurl praises at her. "What the hell is this?" he grumbled to himself. He could feel his ears burning in annoyance. Shippo was smirking to himself. "Upset other people are appreciating Sango?"

Inuyasha sent the young youkai a dark look. "Don't you start..."

Another man approached Sango desperately. "Please, our women are all gone! You must help repopulate our village... Starting with me!" Sango's eye twitched as Inuyasha wedged his way between her and the villager in question. "Listen, you..." He growled, claw clenched in a fist. Another man approached from behind, groveling at Sango's feet. "Please, you must bear my children else our village will die out!" Sango slowly backed away, shaking her head.

Shippo looked between the men in confusion. "If your women are gone why don't you go get them?" he questioned, head tilted. Kirara mewed in agreement. The men's faces changed from desperate to somber. "We, we can't... They've disappeared." A man answered slowly. Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow as Sango began to pay more attention. "Disappeared? What do you mean?"

"They've disappeared in the mountain... We think a youkai lured them all away." One man explained sadly. "We follow their tracks but we meet a dead end. We think it's a passage only women can see, dooming them inside..."

Sango shook her head in disbelief. "That's... Terrible." Sango followed. She sighed uncomfortable as the man laid his had on her bosom, rubbing her thigh. "Surely you're a sign of great things to come, please... Give me the pleasure of giving you children to bea-" Inuyasha rapped the guy on the head, watching with a scowl and he edged away from Sango. She looked around the faces of the tired village men. "You are in luck, though not for those reasons. I'm a demon slayer and priestess. I will slay the beast and bring your women home." Sango declared.

Inuyasha baulked. "You'll what? Excuse me, do you sense any jewel shards around here? Or do you think we're gonna complete the jewel by doing charity work. Sango's eyes were shut as she uttered the next word. Inuyasha felt the hair on his neck stand up before she said it.

"Osuwari."

He slammed to the ground to the chagrin of the villagers. The men erupted into furious whispers as Sango stalked past them. Inuyasha scrambled to his feet, following after Sango with a frown. "Idiot bitch.."

* * *

Inuyasha watched Sango suit up into her tajiya suit. He watched as she fastened her boot, trying to piece together what had a hold of the girl's mood as of late. He had taken the girl's behavior for exhaustion, but now he was pegging it as something else. Even though she seemed to be in a tough mood he spoke up. "I'm just saying, taking all these detours won't help us find Naraku or the jewel shards." He lectured, prompting a sigh from Sango.

"It's not in my nature as a tajiya or a miko to turn down people in need. Don't you like helping people?" Inuyasha's face remained passive. Sango heaved another sigh, standing and facing the hanyou with a strangely somber expression. "Inuyasha? Why are you here? Why do you travel with me?" Inuyasha felt himself caught off guard by the question. It was obvious, wasn't it?

"To defeat Naraku for all the things he's done! And to collect the jewel shards again... We fight well together, why wouldn't I come?" He shifted uncomfortably as Sango seemed unpleased with his answer. She turned to him, an unreadable emotion swirling in hazel eyes. "Is that the only reason?" He looked away, feeling strangely guilty. "What else do you want me to say?"

Before Sango could respond the pair was approached by several men of the village. "This wicked mountain, we can show you the way if you're ready." Sango nodded, filing past a confused hanyou. Sango stooped before Shippo on her way out of the village. "Just incase we flush the demon out and it comes this way, I want you to stay here and protect the villagers. Can you do that?" Sango requested. Shippo immediately began to sweat.

"M-Me..? Defend the village?!" he repeated. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you man enough to help with that?" Shippo scowled in response. "Of course I am, idiot! You make sure nothing happens to Sango!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes at that. Sango patted Kirara on the head and scratched her chin affectionately, to the demon cat's pleasure.

"Kirara will stay to help if there's any trouble. Be good!" Sango turned, exiting with Inuyasha and the villagers. Shippo waved, wondering if the pair would really be alright.

The villagers stopped at the bend of the trail and eyed the pair with apprehension. "Up ahead is a dead end. We men only see a mountain, we are sure lady demon slayer will see more." One of the men turned earnestly to Inuyasha. "Please, don't let Sango be bewitched by whatever foul youkai is in there! I'm certain I was supposed to meet her and have beautiful children with her..." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry. Sango won't be tricked by some stupid youkai in there. She's pretty frigid and the perfect candidate to do this, right Sango? Sango..." He wasn't sure what he'd said to upset her but he recognized her dark, scary glare. He hopped out of sight behind the village men, cowering in fear. "Sango..."

The men said their thanks with a bow and disappeared back to the village. Shielding her eyes from the sun as the wind blew, Sango started forward with Inuyasha in tow. "There's a chance since you are a man that you may not be able to come with me." Sango said after a moment. Inuyasha found he didn't like that idea, especially if this mystery youkai was holding women hostage or worse.

He snorted, hiding his unsureness. "I'm not some ordinary human. I'm youkai, so I'm sure I'll bypass whatever cheap smoke and mirrors this asshole is using." Sango found herself smirking at Inuyasha's cocky optimism. Soon, they would find out.

Sango froze as she saw the opening deep into the cave, a demonic aura pouring out of it. The path leading inside was filled with fragrant flowers. Shifting her bone weapon on her back she turned to Inuyasha. "Do you see, over there. The entrance where all the women must be." She watched him squint into the direction of the cave, scratching the back of his head. '_He doesn't see anything... Bizarre.'_ She thought.

"I don't see anything, but I sense a faint demonic aura." Inuyasha answered at last. He gasped quietly to himself as Sango hooked two of her fingers in his own and tugged him towards the cliffside.

"I don't want to get lost on the inside, hold on okay?" Inuyasha nodded dumbly as she pulled ahead, glaring determinedly at the strange opening. "Well, here goes nothing..." As Sango suspected, it was more than the opening to a cave. Once inside it was is she was walking through a thick, floral fog that slightly disoriented her. She covered her mouth with her arm and forged on, not letting the sickly sweet smell rattle her thoughts. Finally, with much effort, she appeared to have made it through the haze and into the cave with success. Exhaling with relief, she remembered Inuyasha and turned quickly to check on him. To her dismay he was nowhere to be found.

"Damn, we got seperated like I was afraid of. I guess I have to be extra careful, whatever is in this cave... It's trying to lure me too." Rubbing over the handle of her katana, Sango edged forward carefully.

* * *

_'This one, she knows of much pain and sorrow. She is different than all the others. She can help me get out of here, for good...'_

* * *

Inuyasha jolted awake with a snap, flinging his haori sleeve over his assaulted nose. The sweet scent was giving him a headache. It was far too strong for the sensitive hanyou's nose. Grumbling to himself he looked around._ 'At least I made it inside but... Damn, where's Sango? She probably shouldn't be wandering around in a place like this...' _

Inuyasha took a hesistant sniff but the flowery smell all around him overshadowed any other scents. Cursing to himself, he took flight down the passageway in hopes of getting to the youkai before Sango. _'I wonder, what does he want with the woman of the village? It doesn't sound like anything good...'_ The morbid thoughts caused Inuyasha to pick up his gait, hopping quickly down stone corridor.

He didn't see anything in his path until he almost tripped over it, he stumbled over a strange lump on the ground. As he neared it to investigate, the scent of death and decay finally overtook the floral smell. Recoiling, Inuyasha realized he'd discovered the body of a woman. She'd been dead a while or had had her youth and life force sucked from her. Inuyasha wasn't interested in finding out which. _'This can't have happened to all the village women! And what of Sango?!' _

* * *

Sango crept along carefully. Not only would she be in a tight spot if she fell into the trap this demon was laying out for woman but it'd be a blow to her ego as well. It was then she heard the unfamiliar voice beckoning her. "_Sango..._" Shivers rippled down her back as she circled, searching for the source of the noise. "_Sango.._"

"Who goes!?" She barked, whipping her katana out without hesitation. Her slow and careful prodding had seemed to lead her to a dead end seemingly filled with passed out women. The floor was littered with them, all the women and wives of the village. They all appeared to be in a deep, peaceful sleep. "What the-"

"Sango." The voice came from behind, prompting Sango to nearly jump out of her skin as she turned to face the owner of the haunting voice. He was taller than she, with piercing purple eyes. His hair was a pale lilac, flowing well past his waist and over one shoulder. His elegant and otherworldly haori robes fluttered around him as he gazed at Sango longingly. She tensed, looking around them.

"You! You've been capturing the village women, but why!?" He was silent for a moment before carefully reaching a hand for Sango's face. Instantly she activated her hidden wrist blade, swinging liberally for the strange youkai. He dodged her with ease, eyes glowering at her with a strange expression. "Sango-"

"Why do you know my name? Who _are_ you?"

"Tsuyoshi. Sango, I know exactly who you are... I know that you've experienced a lot of pain, so much sorrow..." Sango wasted no time swinging her bone weapon from her back and swinging it towards the youkai. He aparated out of the way, still staring at her intensely. "To lose everyone you've ever loved... Almost killed by your kin..." Sango wrenched her weapon from the earth with a grunt and faced the man again.

"I'm warning you. I won't miss again." She seethed, eyes blazing. Tsuyoshi nodded knowingly, watching the fierce girl's movements carefully.

"Sango, I'm not antagonizing you. I understand. I can feel your true loss. All of it. And I offer you release." Sango held hiraikotsu defensively as the youkai man moved closer to her. She was panting, angrier and strangely more threatened than she'd felt in a long time. Why did this demon know everything about her?

"What do you know about release? I will feel release when my brother is saved and my family is avenged"

"Can you really say that? You've survived everyone you've ever known. Will killing those responsible _really_ heal you? Can that brother of yours ever be the same agai-" Again, Sango hurled hiraikotsu with a scream. Tsuyoshi dodged the weapon again, standing right beside the raging tajiya. She whipped out her katana and slashed wildly at the demon who dodged every swipe.

"Sango, even the hanyou... The one friend you'd started to depend on-"

"Don't speak of Inuyasha!" Sango cried out, lunging for the youkai. He grabbed her wrist with ease and she found herself strangely immobilized. Shocked, Sango slid to her knees and stared into Tsuyoshi's face. "Fate has it that you are the reincarnation of Inuyasha's past love. He will never see you as anything but a second chance, a stand in for the love that never was..."

_'He's right. Inuyasha can never care about me for me if I'm the essence of Kikyo... He's right.'_ Tears welled in Sango's eyes as Tsuyoshi continued, stroking her hair lightly. "You don't have to continue this life of strife. I can put you to sleep. You'll be at peace, Sango. Living with your family and everyone you've ever loved. Let me give you nirvana. Life has robbed you of so much, it isn't fair. I can't stand to see beautiful women suffer. These women all lived lives of suffering. They worked hard day in and day out... Thanks to me they can live their wildest dreams. I want to see them happy, you happy... Sango."

Sango's eyes were half lidded as she gazed into Tsuyoshi's face. Her katana dropped with a clatter from her hands as tears streamed freely down her cheeks. "You've worked so hard. Rest, for eternity..." Slowly, he craned his face towards the demon slayer's parted lips. _'With this kiss, I will be free to leave...'_

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!"

Tessaiga was already transfromed and high over the hanyou's head as he leapt to interrupt the two. Frowning, Tsuyoshi scooped Sango and leapt from the path of hanyou. "Don't interrupt me. Sango has already accepted my proposal, as you can see." Frantically, Inuyasha stared into the girl's eyes which seemed vacant like her brother's. Sango stared in Inuyasha's direction with glassy, half lidded eyes. "She doesn't even know you're there." Tsuyoshi confirmed.

Inuyasha snorted. "Sango's fuckin' stronger than that. She won't fall for your fucking bullshit!" He snarled, raising Tessaiga above him. Tsuyoshi laughed, to Inuyasha's surprise as he cradled Sango closer.

"Fool. You only see what you want to. Aren't you aware of this girl's suffering? I have met with every insecure, unsatisfied woman of that village and never have I seen a plight more unfortunate than hers. She's had everything stripped from her!" said Tsuyoshi, looking down into Sango's blank face. "How could you honestly deny her eternal nirvana? The chance to live free of worry and pain? If you cared about this girl or any of these women, then you wouldn't stop me!"

Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow. _'This lunatic thinks he's actually helping them?' _

"Listen, asshole. Life is hard. But tricking women and then pushing them into a fuckin' dream world isn't helping them! It's selfish to assume they would prefer to live like that!" Inuyasha yelled out, motioning to all the unconscious women behind them. Tsuyoshi only snorted.

"Idiot. I have suffered. I know what it is like, and I know that it is better them. With this kiss, I will be able to leave this infernal place and to find my beloved. Sango will be at peace and I will _never_ let anyone stop me!"

Inuyasha snorted. "Even if you think it's for the right reason, what you're doing is wrong and I'm not gonna let you get away with it. Least of all with Sango. Sango is strong and Sango _wants_ to fight, even if it hurts." Tsuyoshi narrowed his eyes. "Hell, if Sango was going to make a decision to take the easy way out she would've done it a long time ago. Life is hard, and it's hardly ideal. But it's the experience of going through it all to get where we want to be. Everyone deserves that chance!"

"I grow tired of your talking. Nothing will stop me, especially a mouthy hanyou." Inuyasha watched carefully as beams of light began to form at Tsuyoshi's fingertips. He pointed them at him with a smirk. _  
_

_'What's that? I-Inuyasha is here?'_

Sango blinked suddenly, jerking in Tsuyoshi's grasp. "Inuyasha!" She cried out, propelling Tsuyoshi from beside her with spiritual power. Sango scrambled to her feet, meeting Inuyasha half way as he inspected her for damage. "Inuyasha... You're here." He rolled his eyes, sighing with relief as it seemed she was unharmed.

"Of course I am, stupid! Big mess you got into.." he grumbled to himself, turning in the direction of Tsuyoshi. He was standing and glaring furiously at them both, confused that Sango had broken the spell.

"You would rather live than go seamlessly into a perfect dream?" He accused. Sango squared her jaw as she stood beside Inuyasha.

"Of course. Life is hard, and you're right. I have suffered a lot. But I want to fight. I want to live, even if I suffer. I want to avenge my village and save my brother. I want to be with Inuyasha." Inuyasha felt his face grow how in spite of the situation. _'She wants to be with me?'_

"How can-" Tsuyoshi stopped short, seeing the determined look in Sango's eyes. Had Inuyasha been right? He turned slowly to the woman from the village who had gathered over time. "I fell in love with a human woman..." He began slowly. "I was drawn to her because I sensed her sadness and uncertainty. She was a princess, arranged to be betrothed. She hated the man, hated being a princess really... We fell in love. I understood her wants and needs... She had the most beautiful soul of anyone I've ever met. We wanted to be together." He began, smiling sadly to himself.

"Her future husband found out about me. He forbade us to visit, had me sealed in here by monks as punishment and planned to take my beloved away... In her despair she killed herself. I couldn't save her from her own suffering. I wanted to at least save these women, even if they didn't know they needed to be saved." Sango now found herself pitying the strange youkai as she examined the somber look on his face. _'He really did want to help...' _

"Inuyasha..." He rolled his eyes but sheathed his sword, an annoyed look on his face.

"Let me guess, don't kill this bastard?" Sango smiled as she approached Tsuyoshi. "The best thing they can do is get back to the husbands that desperately miss them." With a nod, Tsuyoshi held out his hands as the energy returned to the slumbering women. Soon, in a chorus of yawns and gasps the women began to stir and wake up. Sango smiled. "Thank you."

"But what about you? Do you need help getting out of here?" Inuyasha questioned. Tsuyoshi smiled now, shaking his head. "You both showed me that life is an experience, one that we choose. I think I've made my choice." Sango and Inuyasha gasped as he slowly began to disappear. "N-Nani! Wait!" Sango cried. Tsuyoshi only smiled. "I've missed her, all this time I've missed her. Thank you both, for helping me understand..."

He was gone before Sango reached him. She looked above as what remained of Tsuyoshi glittered and shimmered. "C'mon." Inuyasha called, many confused Village women surrounding him. "Don't you think there's someone who wants to see them?"

* * *

Shippo was perched on Sango's shoulder and listening intently as the pair recounted the events in the cave as they walked along. "Gee. I was kind of worried since I wasn't there to coach you guys through it, but I'm glad everything is okay!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he grabbed on roughly to the kitsune's tail. "Ah- OW! Inuyasha!" He tossed him over his shoulder a few feet away. Kirara trotted over to meet him.

"Beat it you brat." Was all Inuyasha said as he moved closer to Sango. She eyed him suspiciously, not sure exactly why he'd made Shippo clear the area.

"Inuyasha, that wasn't very nice..." He shrugged, fiddling with his fingers as he seemed to search for words. Sango watched him for a moment, waiting for him to make a move.

"Anyways... Back there. In the cave, you were saying stuff to Tsuyoshi..." Sango waited as Inuyasha fumbled for more words, progressively getting more and more flustered.

"Yes... What about it?"

Inuyasha swallowed, looking hesitantly at Sango. "You-You were saying stuff and you said, you said you wanted to be with me..." The silence hung in the air for a long while as Sango frantically replayed the moment in her head. _'K-Kami... Did I really say that?! I couldn't have, right?' _

Sango was now fiddling furiously with her hair as she thought of her rebuttal. "R-Really? Maybe I was delirious or-"

"I travel with you because we make a good team, and because we're gonna defeat Naraku and complete the jewel... But I also.. Want to be... _With you..._"

Sango looked into Inuyasha's rapidly blushing face. She felt the smile spread over her face_. 'He's never gonna forget Kikyo but... I think that will be okay...'_ Sango sidled up closer to the hanyou, knowing he wasn't good with words and that was as good as it would probably get. With a contented sigh she laid her head on his shoulder and found surprisingly, that was fine.


	22. Wicked Smile

"Mou- Inuyasha! Don't tease Shippo! Just let him have his fish." A growl rumbled in the throat of the hanyou as he dangled the grilled fish far above the head of the smaller demon. Shippo hopped in vain, small hands reaching for his food. "_Inuyashaaaa!_" He whined indigantly. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I'm bigger'n you so I need more fish!" He snapped, opening his mouth wide to take a bite.

"If you bite it I'll _you-know-what!_" Sango declared, her arms crossed across her chest. Grumbling, Inuyasha hurled the fish at Shippo who caught it eagerly. "Stop picking on Shippo so often!" Sango insisted, nibbling daintily at a pile of rice. Inuyasha snorted.

"You spoil him!"

Despite the squabble, Sango smiled catching the hanyou off guard. Her hair pulled in a slack ponytail and her miko robes fluttering around her, he was taken by her beauty. She looked like Kikyo had all those years ago. But as he spent more time with the miko and demon slayer, he realized there were many differences between the two. Some in how they looked and some in how they acted. He'd never felt more at ease with a person than Sango.

He felt his cheeks grow hot as Sango smiled pleasantly at him. "It was nice of the village chief to give us this delicious food for performing those rituals. I just wish we could've helped those women's souls..." He dropped his gaze to his food, shrugging as he brought another bite of fish to his mouth. "Don't worry," He began with a full mouth. "We'll find those soul stealing youkai, it'll be a piece of cake." He grumbled between bites.

Shippo rolled his eyes as he nibbled as he finished his food. "You shouldn't talk with your mouth full.." Inuyasha lobbed the fish bone at Shippo who leapt out of the way. Sticking his tongue out from behind Sango's back, the kitsune followed Kirara to the nearby river bank to play. Noting their absence, Inuyasha took the chance to scoot closer to Sango. He glanced at her coyly as she looked into the direction of the two youkai.

"I'm glad Shippo and Kirara play together. Shippo is just a child and should be carefree. At least as care free as he can be." Sango said, watching the pair chase butterflies. Inuyasha followed her stare before glancing back at the ground where their hands sat dangerously close to each other. "Yeah.." She flashed him another dazzling smile.

"But, sometimes when it's just us it reminds me of when we first met. We argued a lot back then, didn't we?" She stared into the river, sparkling under the hazy sun. "I sure am glad we met though, Inuyasha. I know I don't really have a village to go to anymore... But just being with you is like being home." Inuyasha felt his face burn once again as the girl beside him spoke._ 'What is this feeling... It makes me happy to hear her say these things...'_ Inuyasha swallowed hard, trying to get his thoughts and words together.

Shaking, he moved his hand until it was touching Sango's. "Listen... Sango. I always want to be w-"

"HEY! Over here!" Before Inuyasha could say another word Sango had already risen to go aid the young kitsune. "G-God damn it..." Inuyasha rose reluctantly, filing over to the girl and fox kit. "O-Over there! In the water, something's there..." Shippo reported, shielding his eyes from the sunlight. Sango followed his gaze over to a nearby rock where a body seemed to be laying. "Ah! Inuyasha, grab him!" Sango cried in surprise.

Still grumbling, Inuyasha obliged as he hopped off the bank. "Weak, humans. Can't do _anything_." He fished the unconscious man with ease and gently laid him on the bank. Sango peered worriedly into his face as Inuyasha shook his hands and sleeves dry. "Is he..." Inuyasha shook his head and glanced down at man. From his garb it seemed he was some sort of monk, young with gaunt cheeks. He watched as Sango leaned over him, placing a delicate hand on his forhead. Soon, he twitched and started to come to.

His dark eyes opened and struggled to focus on the face in front of him. Suddenly he jerked, letting out a horrified scream as he scrambled as far away from Sango as he could. Shippo leapt to Inuyasha's shoulder as the man screamed for another good moment, prompting him to move near Sango. "Seems like a nutcase..." He whispered into her ear as the man began panting, never taking his eyes from Sango's face. "What's your damage?!" Inuyasha called, arms folded over his chest. "He was looking at Sango like she was some sort of youkai!" Shippo observed.

Sango edged forward slowly. "I mean no harm, I only wish to help..." Upon examining her closer he realized he had no reason to be afraid. She was in the likeness of the phantom priestess but did not seem to be her. "You.. You aren't her. You have a softer face, softer eyes..." Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow to the monk's strange words.

"Just what do you mean?" He questioned skeptically. The monk sighed and wiped his face, recalling terrible memories. "Her eyes... She looked just like that one. But she had wicked eyes and a wicked smile... Everything about that miko-dono was wicked." He continued, his voice shuddering. Inuyasha was paying the monk closer attention as he spoke. "A priestess who looked like Sango?" Shippo questioned, looking between both her and Inuyasha's faces.

"Yes, she appeared human but she wasn't. She reflected my master's prayer scroll and killed him. If I recall she was called... Kikyo." Everyone's blood ran cold as Inuyasha dashed forward, clutching the monk's robes in a tight grip. "Y-You bastard! If you're just fucking me around..." He snarled, hand trembling on his robes. "N-No... Not at all! I saw unspeakable things... She feasts on the souls of the nearly departed, I'm sure of it..."

_'Kikyo... That's right. She needs souls to survive. She probably can't survive on what remains on mine so she needs the souls of the women. What are we going to do?'_ Sango watched on uncomfortably as Inuyasha released the priest. _'Is Kikyo really alive? Inuyasha, what are you going to do?'_

Inuyasha stared at the ground, unable to look into Sango's face._ 'Kikyo, are you really still alive in this world?'_ "Inuyasha?" Sango's shaky voice jarred the hanyou from his thoughts. "We need to go check, to see if this is true." Sango admitted solemnly. Inuyasha dropped his eyes from her gaze. "Y-You guys should stay here, with the women. I need to do this alone."

Sango gasped, approaching the hanyou. "Are you sure? I mean-" Inuyasha shook his head.

"You don't need to see Kikyo like this!" He cried. "Please, watch over the women. Don't leave unless you see those youkai again... I need to get to the bottom of everything." Before Sango could protest Inuyasha had leapt off into the forest on his own. Shippo perched onto Sango's shoulder, sensing her unrest with ease.

"Do you think he'll be okay?"

Sango sighed. "I hope so..."

* * *

Sango sat outside of the home of the recently deceased woman with Shippo and Kirara. It was getting late, and both youkai had noticed that she'd been almost silent since Inuyasha's departure. Shippo had tried to engage her in conversation and Kirara had curled up in her lap, but she barely responded to both. As the sun started to set, Shippo piped up again about Inuyasha and his whereabouts.

"Do you really think it's okay he went on his own?" He started, looking up innocently into Sango's face. She smiled dryly before responding.

"It makes sense, after all. He must still be in love with Kikyo..." Kirara whined, her ears flattening against her head. Shippo made a confused face as Sango continued. "That must be why it's better that we don't go with him." She replied stiffly, clutching her green skirt tightly. Shippo looked between her face and her grip.

"But, what about the youkai? He didn't go to exterminate whatever's stealing women's souls?" Shippo questioned, scratching his head in genuine confusion. Sango too thought about that issue, one she was fairly sure Inuyasha wasn't going to address.

"Ah, well..." '_If Kikyo really is behind this, there's no way he will kill Kikyo. But what about the women's souls...'_ "Good question, I guess."

Shippo leaned back, his head resting on Sango's side. "I really hope Inuyasha isn't dumb enough to try to two time you. The way he's acting, I think he's going to get back with Kikyo behind your back." said Shippo disdainfully. A chill went up his spine as he felt Sango's distasteful glare. "_Oh, is that so..._" He swallowed hard, jumping up and away from the seething woman. "Ah, I mean what do I know! Inuyasha is a great guy and would never do a thing like_ that_, so..."

Sango huffed, turning her attention back towards the house they guarded. _'What is this terrible feeling... I feel, angry all of a sudden.'_

_"I travel with you because we make a good team, and because we're gonna defeat Naraku and defeat the jewel... But I also... Want to be... With you..."_

Sango huffed, remembering Inuyasha's words. '_What did you mean, you baka-'_

Sango was ripped from her thoughts by Kirara's bristling and and hissing. She felt it then too, a strange demonic aura was in the area. "This youki, something is afoot." Sango rose, glaring into the direction she was sensing it from. Kirara transformed instantly and was at her side. Shippo looked unsurely between the two. "W-What do you think it is?"

Sango pointed as the snake like youkai swirled in the sky, clutching a soul. "It's happening again. Please, stay here and look after the women. I'm gonna follow these youkai to the source!" Sango was surprised with Kirara yowled in protest, glaring worriedly at her. "Nani, Kirara? It's okay. The village needs you guys more. I'll be fine." After patting the youkai reassuringly Sango took off after the strange demon. Shippo stared worriedly after her. _'Please, be careful.' _

Sango ran as fast as her feet would carry, never losing sight of the worm-like youkai. She didn't even realize she had passed through a barrier with apparent ease. As it weaved through the trees and brush it became harder to keep track of. As the ground became a steep incline Sango struggled to keep herself upright. Soon enough she was sliding down the hill, her body low to the ground. Luckily she came to an abrupt stop without toppling over a cliff. Exhaling with relief, Sango unshielded her eyes and gasped at the sight in front of her.

Resting, draped along a tree, was none other than Kikyo. Sango was left speechless at the sight, souls glowing all around her in the night. She looked flawless and peaceful resting up there, undisturbed by the happenings around her. Trembling, Sango rose to her feet afraid to speak. "_K-Kikyo..._" Moving slowly, Sango carefully approached the tree and scaled it with shaking hands. _'Sh-She's sleeping?' _

She peered curiously into her face. It was strange that she looked so much like her but was also impossibly beautiful, one thing Sango had never considered herself. _'Sh-She's gotta be different then me somehow.. She's gorgeous.'_ She thought grudgingly, tracing her porcelain skin and miko robes with her eyes. Sensing a presence_,_ Kikyo's eyes fluttered open slowly. She jerked up at the sight of Sango, eyes glaring at her. "You!" Sango tensed immediately, ready to defend herself until both women seemed to relax.

She felt like she was burning under Kikyo's accusatory glare. "You. You were able to come through my kekkai, huh?" Sango swallowed, struggling to keep her wits about her. She had faced towering demons without breaking a sweat, but somehow this priestess was making her stomach drop. "B-Barrier? I wasn't aware..." Kikyo sniffed at that, leaning back against the tree trunk.

"Hmm. I guess so, since you_ are_ me." Sango cocked an eyebrow at that. She looked uncomfortably around her. "I wouldn't go as far to say that..." She swallowed again, feeling Kikyo's dark eyes on her. "But, Inuyasha. Tell me..." Sango shivered as their eyes met again. "Aren't you with Inuyasha?" Sango's breath hitched as he gaze avoided the fellow miko. A sense of dread was rising in her stomach as she searched for a way to answer. "_But I also... Want to be... With you..."_

_'Hmmph, good question..' _"Ah, we- We're travel companions I'd say. Listen-" Sango leaned forward and tried to look as friendly as she could. "He's looking for you, right now. I should tell him you're here, or you should com-" Sango was surprised when Kikyo interrupted with dry laughter. She watched for a moment until Kikyo spoke. "Of course Inuyasha is looking for me, of that I am already certain. There hasn't been a day where he hasn't thought of me, or do you not remember?" Sango was clutching tight to the tree branch, looking away from Kikyo. She hated the feeling welling in her chest.

"I'll assume since you're my reincarnation that you are smart. You'd have to know that your purpose to Inuyasha is to serve as a cheap imitation of me, right?" Sango faced Kikyo now, angry tears blurring her vision. "That's n-!" Again, Sango's response was interrupted by laughter. Kikyo pointed with a sneer. "That face, I love it. You shouldn't like me." Her face becoming more serious, she slid down the tree causing Sango to back track. Once she had landed on solid ground Kikyo reached forward and tapped her forehead. "You are an obstruction." Sango's blood ran cold when she realized she could no longer move.

_'W-What is this? I can't, I can't move anymore!'_ Kikyo smirked as Sango promptly froze. She looked past Sango into the brush. "It seems Inuyasha has returned. Don't worry, he's here to see me. Not rescue you." Kikyo filed past Sango but was surprised to hear her talk despite the spell. "If you know I'm you're reincarnation then you should know I don't need to be rescued!" Kikyo smiled. "Empty words."

Sango watched helplessly as Kikyo's soul stealers bound her to the tree, rendering her motionless. "You cannot move, and even if you scream you won't be heard. You will be invisible to Inuyasha's eyes... There's no way I will let you interfere." Sango struggled anyways, glaring at the undead miko. "Stop this! Do you want to hurt Inuyasha? You can't hate him so much when he-" Sango struggled against the soul stealers to no avail._ 'Inuyasha, stay away! It's a trap!' _

Kikyo's eyes narrowed. "Don't insert yourself into our matters! Inuyasha wants me dead!" Kikyo snapped, fists curling. Sango shook her head, more frustrated tears welling in her eyes. "You're mistaken! Inuyasha is still in LOVE with you!" It cut like a knife to admit it, especially to _Kikyo_, but Sango would say anything to keep her from harming the hanyou. Kikyo gasped almost inaudibly as Sango looked away. "It's true... Why else would he..."

Sango froze as she realized Inuyasha had appeared, staring dumbstruck at Kikyo. "Ah Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" As Kikyo had promised the hanyou did not seem aware of her presence. He staggered forward, amazed to see Kikyo again for the second time. "K-Kikyo..." He breathed. She glared at him for a moment before turning to face him.

_'D-Damn it! He really can't see me..'_

Inuyasha winced as the soul stealers dropped souls into Kikyo even now. "So, it is you. You've been using the souls of the dead women..." Kikyo didn't take her eyes off of him as he edged closer. "Kikyo, just... Why?"

She snorted, clutching the breast of her miko robes. "This imitation body of clay and grave soil will not move well without souls..." She explained bitterly. Inuyasha inhaled sharply. She smiled now, a wicked smile as she edged closer. "You are repulsed by me, right? I live off of my hatred for you, I drink the miserable souls of dead women to exist in this world! I am a monster, am I not?!" Inuyasha glared at her, hands clutched in tights fists. "You..."

"I-Inuyasha..." Sango whispered. He was obviously being tormented.

"You're a damn fool! You may hate me, but..." He approached her again, grabbing tight to her wrist. "There has never been a day where I've forgotten about you! How don't you understand?!" Sango inhaled again. It hurt to hear this conversation again, it was even _worse_ to see it. She looked away, tears gathering in front of hazel eyes. "I-I knew it... I always knew it, but why? Why did Inuyasha say he wanted to be with me? It can't be both..."

"No matter what appearance you have or what you do, Kikyo... I-" Inuyasha's voice shuddered as he stared at her shocked face. "Kikyo?"

She moved closer, biting her lip in apprehension. "You... Really mean that?" He nodded furiously. "Of course I do..." Kikyo tentatively touched his face, caressing it gently. "Don't you find it dreadful that I could kill you with this hand?" Sango's head snapped up.

"Inuyasha! INUYASHA WATCH OUT! Don't do it, she's going to kill y-" Sango was gobsmacked as Kikyo leaned in to kiss Inuyasha instead of kill him. Her jaw slack, she watched in horror and disbelief as Inuyasha returned the passionate kiss, making her feel ill. Kikyo broke from the kiss and stared into Inuyasha's golden eyes. "When I was alive, I wanted that so bad..." Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her, shuddering into her hair. "Kikyo!"

"I can't believe I have to witness this... This is the fault of my own stupidity. To think Inuyasha could ever want to be with me when he was with someone like Kikyo. Just stupid." Sango said to herself, looking away from the scene.

"Oh, Kikyo..." Inuyasha sighed as he held her. '_You smell like Kikyo but... Also like death. You're made from your own grave.' _"Kikyo, what can I do?"

Kikyo gripped on tighter, snuggling her face into his haori. "It's two late to return to how we were... We will never get it back but... Let's stay like this a little longer..." Sango sighed as the reunited couple basked in each other's grasps. Sango then noticed that the ground had splintered and was opening up. "N-Nani?!" Sango watched in horror as Kikyo and Inuyasha slowly descended into the crater in the ground. "INUYASHA!"

Kikyo's eyes snapped open, glaring at Sango from Inuyasha's embrace. "INUYASHA YOU'RE BEING DRAGGED INTO THE GROUND, WAKE UP! PLEASE!" She watched Kikyo's grip tighten as they continued to sink into the ground. "Inuyasha belongs to me."

"Stop it, Kikyo! I SAID STOP!"


	23. Irreplaceable

Kikyo clutched tightly to Inuyasha's haori as they both sank into the ground. "Now, I will never lose you again. Come, this way we'll alwyas be in hell together!" To Sango's disgust and horror Inuyasha wasn't protesting this. Fearfully, she called out to him.

"Inuyasha, please! Can't you see it's a trap- Idiot, she's dragging you to hell!" As she glared at Inuyasha she realized Kikyo had him entranced. He wasn't even conscious. _'D-Damn it! Yelling to him won't do any good. I have to appeal to... Kikyo.'_ "Kikyo! Listen up!" She watched the miko's gaze fall on her. "All that hatred you feel for Inuyasha? You're blaming the wrong person! I know who's responsible for all of your suffering and your death fifty years ago. He made you two hate each other!"

Sango was staring back at Kikyo but she wasn't moving or reacting. Frustration rising, Sango tried again. "I know you can hear me, Kikyo! That guy was Naraku! He's your real enemy, so stop punishing Inuyasha!" Silently, Kikyo rose a finger and pointed it at Sango. Immediately, her soul stealers tightened their grip around her waist, bounding her tighter to the tree. "Shut up." Was all Kikyo said with a pinch glare.

Sango's stare was smoldering as she watched them both sink lower and lower into the ground. _'S-She's wicked...' _Kikyo's face didn't soften as she clutched to Inuyasha. "Foolish girl. Do you not understand? Even if I got my revenge, this body would never come back to life. And you..." Kikyo craned her face towards Inuyasha, her expression softening. Sango trembled against the soul stealer's hold as she watch Kikyo caress Inuyasha's face. "Isn't this better for you too? To come to hell with me instead of living your life here unable to forget about me... This will be much better."

Sango felt a dam of emotions break as she heard Kikyo's smug words. "Be quiet... Stop putting on a show for me..." Sango seethed, her eyes shut tight. It felt like her entire body was buzzing as Kikyo held Inuyasha in her grasp. Kikyo smirked in Sango's direction, noticing her enraged look. "There it is, that face again. I enjoy your annoyance."

Sango felt something snap, her eyes opening in a blinding rage. "LISTEN TO ME! BACK OFF! LEAVE INUYASHA ALONE!" Before Kikyo could retort she felt a familiar tug at her insides. With a groan, Kikyo fell from Inuyasha's side as once again the soul seemed to expel from her body. _'This girl... She's doing it again. She's tearing away my soul!'_ Sango watched in surprise as the soul stealers released their grip, rushing to Kikyo's aid.

Cursing to herself, Kikyo tightened her grip on the hanyou, struggling to accelerate their descent. "I have to hurry now, before.." Sango scrambled to her feet, peering worriedly at Inuyasha's face. "Wake up Inuyasha! INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha blinked, slowly opening his eyes from a foggy sleep. He felt confused. _'Where am I... What's- Is that Sango's voice? Sango is here?!'_ Shaking his head, he looked ahead to finally see Sango standing there, staring worriedly at him. "Ah- Sango!" He cried out, leaping to her side. He tore from Kikyo's side to examine her, unsure of what had transpired in the last moments.

"Inuyasha..." Kikyo whispered, watching him interact worriedly with her reincarnation. She watched as he cut through her remaining soul stealers with ease and tried to look into Sango's face. "I thought you were going to look after the dead women! God, what are you doing here?" He inquired in surprise. Sango only snorted, avoiding his gaze altogether. "What am _I_ doing here...?"

He watched the soul stealers unravel and float back to Kikyo, making him finally realize that something had transpired between them. _'Was she holding Sango there?'_ "K-Kikyo... You?" He watched unsurely as the soul stealers lifted her into the sky.

"That girl... Is she more precious to you?" Both Inuyasha and Sango were blushing furiously as Kikyo retreated. "Inuyasha... Don't forget my feelings for you when we kissed. They were true. Don't forget it..." Sango scoffed to herself, rising to her feet to get away from Inuyasha as fast as possible.

"How stupid of me... That'll be the last thing I do for him..." She grumbled, stomping along haughtily and praying Inuyasha did not follow. Those prayers were not answered. Once Kikyo disappeared in the sky he realized Sango was walking rapidly the other way. Eyebrow cocked, he hopped after her with ease._ 'I wonder what all of this was about?'_ Scratching the back of his head he intended to find out. "Oi!" He called to her.

"Go away..." She answered lowly. If he wasn't so confused he might be amused by the impressive growl in Sango's voice. Right now he was worried and a bit frightened. "Go away?" He repeated. This was when she whipped around, and Inuyasha knew if looks could kill he'd have died a long time ago. He shrank back as Sango continued onward, a bit confused as to why he was on the receiving end of her temper.

He filed after her, prepared to ask her what was going on when she stopped and face him again. Her brown hair splashing behind her like a wave. "Look. I saw everything." Inuyasha couldn't remember a time when such words had struck solid fear in him. He glared at her, eye twitching as he helplessly repeated her. "_E-E-everything..._?" Sango sighed, stomping her foot lightly. "Yup. Everything. From. The. Beginning."

Inuyasha's mind was swimming. How was he going to explain what had just transpired between he and Kikyo. As he fought for words Sango's expression softened as she turned away. "I don't undersand.. Wh-What am I to you?" Inuyasha could smell her impending onslaught of tears and was quickly panicking. "Ah- W-Wait, don't cry or no-"

"OSUWARI!"

Inuyasha slammed into the ground faithfully as Sango continued. "DON'T follow me!" Sango barked, stomping briskly away. Inuyasha was scrambling from the ground and rushed to follow Sango against better judgement.

Sango smacked branches and leaves out of her way as she stomped along, praying that Inuyasha was not on her heels. "What a joke this has been... I'm so useless in comparison to her."

_"There has never been a day where I've forgotten about you!"_

Sango batted at her tears in frustration as she continued on. She had stayed up through the night during this ordeal and she wanted a hot spring, some sleep, and to be far away from Inuyasha. None of these things seemed to be in sight, however. She heard the familiar grumbling and heavy footsteps of the hanyou and felt too exhausted to confront him further.

Thinking of he and Kikyo's lips meeting in a feverish kiss suddenly reignited her confrontational nature. She whipped around, catching him in the act. "I said stay away! I hate you!" She shouted, making his ears flatten against his head. Now Inuyasha had had enough. "W- Bitch! Cut that shit!" He barked back, fearful when Sango didn't even cast him a hate-filled glance. _'I really fucked up this time...' _

* * *

Kikyo noted that her sister seemed extremely uncomfortable in her presence. She sat on the hut's wooden floor across from her. Things had changed a lot in the fifty years that she'd been gone. She felt guilt that Kaede had had to grow up and take care of the village in her absence. Still, something about the experience of death and resurrection made it hard for her to open up about these things. She noted that she never took her eye off of her.

"What is it, afraid of your dear old sister?" Kaede shifted uncomfortably. "Nay, never. Kikyo... Onee-sama... Ye don't still intend to kill Inuyasha, do ye?" Kikyo tittered lightly. She covered her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Inuyasha... I just have come from a meeting with Inuyasha." Kaede's eye widened in surprise. "Ye saw him?" Kikyo chuckled again. "I failed to take his life, however... That girl, Sango or whoever... She said that someone called Naraku was responsible for my death. Is that true?" Kaede nodded solemnly, somehwat relieved that Kikyo was listening to reason. "Aye, Kikyo." Kikyo inhaled sharply.

She tossed a longing glance at the window. "His face.." Kaede arched an eyebrow. "His face has become softer. He didn't look like he trusted anybody back then, now..." Kikyo laughed bitterly. "The girl, _Sango... _Has she changed him?" Kaede looked to Kikyo guiltily, not really seeming like she wanted to answer. She fought her words for a moment before speaking carefully.

"Sango is... A strange child. Maybe her strength lies in her resolve and her ability to cure his heart." Kikyo winced, rising slowly. "And you? What do you think of this Sango?" Kaede shifted again. "Don't write her off, onee-sama." Kikyo sighed, looking to the window once more. "The thing I wanted to so desperately do... It's being done by that girl, huh? Hmph." Kaede rose as Kikyo exited the quaint hut.

"K-Kikyo-sama! Wait-"

Kikyo waved dismissively. "We will meet again." Was all she said before retreating down the hill. _'If I were alive I would've been the one to heal Inuyasha's heart...' _

_'Onee-sama.. How long can you wander like this?'_

* * *

Shippo and Kirara watched Sango and Inuyasha stalk back and forth. They knew way better than to get involved, based on Sango's dangerous expression. Inuyasha had braved a few sats but was still pursuing Sango relentlessly. "He's hopeless." Shippo commented to Kirara. Her tail swished in agreement.

"When are you gonna stop FOLLOWING ME!" Inuyasha flattened his ears at the enraged girl's yell but he followed her nonetheless. "You're being ridiculous, you know..." The glare that resulted from that comment caused him to pause momentarily. He padded after her, his patience wearing thin as Sango all but ignored him except to yell. "Sango, now listen-" He grabbed on to her shoulder and whirled her around. He was met with a forceful slap.

His face stung. He stared into Sango's face, tears gathered in her eyes once again. Somehow, the slap had felt worse than being sat. "S-Sango..." Wiping delicately at her eye, she turned again and continued walking away. "Listen, hey! The least you could do is..." The sight of Sango crying caught him off guard again.

Sango yawned, her back to him._ 'I'm so tired, I'm so over all of this pacing... And I never slept yesterday...' I_nuyasha huffed, hopping over her with ease and face her. "Hey you _bitch_, the least you can do is listen!" Sango sniffed. "What."

Inuyasha inhaled, trying to plan out his next words carefully. "Look, Sango- If-If you don't like it then I'll just apologize.. It's my fault." Sango eyed him suspiciously._ 'He can't really realize he's messed up so much that he'd apologize? That's the most un-Inuyasha like thing I've ever heard of...' I_nuyasha couldn't even meet her stare, he hated looking into angry and disappointed eyes. He sat down slowly, hoping to kami that Sango would follow.

Arms crossed and eyes still dangerous little slits, Sango followed, sitting next to him. He watched her fingers drum anxiously against her arm as she waited for him to continue._ 'Fuckin' sheesh. I can't win...'_ He rolled his eyes, leg jittering as he thought of what to say next. He sighed, completely exasperated by the whole event. "I can't believe I've been forced to come this fucking far... I'm embarrassed..."

It was then Sango whipped on him again, eyes pinched in a scowl. "Idiot! Does that sound like an apology to you!? The least you can do is..." Her voice tapered off as she squealed in frustration. _'My head hurts...'_ She thought in exhaustion, pinching the bridge of her nose with her fingers. Inuyasha watched her carefully. "Y-You're upset about something else, aren't you? I know, the kiss..."

"Stupid!" Inuyasha shrank back as Sango fumed again. "You don't understand anything, do you?" Inuyasha winced at the sound of her yell. "_I also... Want to be with you._ That's what you said, but then you told me Kikyo there wasn't a day where you forgot her. Well? Which one is it?" Inuyasha scratched the back of his head as he thought of a way to answer. After a moments thought he responded truthfully.

"Well... Both of them." He watched Sango's face shatter as she tried to comprehend his answer. _'Both? Both of them?!' _She sat back in deafeat, staring incredulously at Inuyasha. Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably as he tried to continue further. "Ah... Fifty years ago, on that day Kikyo was killed. She still hasn't moved on. It was my fault, partly because I didn't believe in her..." Sango sighed, turning away quickly to hide her unsure face. "That's why I can't just forget Kikyo."

Sango sniffed, confused by her feelings, what she saw, and what he said. "Then answer me this... Am I- Am I just a replacement? A stand in for her because you can't be with her? Because if that's what it is I want to know." Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow. "Wh- I've been saying this wrong, huh?" He sighed and started again. "I did... Think, maybe in the beginning... You would be like her. But, obviously... Sango is Sango. You're you, they'll never..." He relaxed as he felt Sango rest her back on his. "Nobody will ever replace you, Sango."

He sighed, sniffing in her scent. _'She came to me... Her scent is nice...'_ He leaned back onto her and stared into the sky. "Sango, just listen... I always want you to be okay. I love fighting with you, I love seeing you smile... I really do love being with you! Just being near you puts me at ease, and..." His ears swiveled as he heard a snore come from her. _'T-That bitch... She always falls asleep when I try to tell her these things, and then she gets mad at me...' _He tensed as Shippo hopped into his lap.

"Sango's exhausted! She was up all night while _you_ were two-timing! you should give her a rest." Shippo scolded. Inuyasha made a fist to strike him with but thought better of it. Instead, he looked to Kirara. "Kirara... Say, how close is you and Sango's village from here?" Kirara mewled, cocking her head to the side. "Can you lead us there? I think Sango might be in a better mood if she woke up there." Kirara mewled again, hopping with excitement. Shippo looked to Inuyasha in surprise.

"That was surprisingly thoughtful of you. You usually don't realize when you're in the wrong." Inuyasha chose to ignore the comment as he hoisted Sango carefully on his back. "Shut up, brat."

* * *

When Sango stirred she wasn't sure if she was happy or upset to be riding on Inuyasha's back. She twitched, sitting upright and alerting him that she was awake. "Finally." He commented with a slight smile. Shippo peeked out from underneath her hair. "You must've been really tired, you slept the whole way here."

Sango looked around her. "Where's here?" She gasped when she realized she was right outside her old village. "I-Inuyasha.. How did-"

"Kirara led the way here." he responded, his smile not fading. He carefully set her down on her own two feet as he stared through what remained of the village gates. It was a somber sight. The village had turned more or less into a grave yard, and the houses and fields laid in charred ruins. Sango fought the lump rising in her throat she carefully walked forward. "B-But why..." She croaked.

Inuyasha's face softened as he stood closer to her. "I just figured... Maybe you'd want to come here, after all." Sango bit her lip as she fought tears. "I didn't... I hadn't come back, after I heard... I wish I knew who buried everybody. I owe them so much." She wandered to a neatly made grave and brushed her fingertips along the top. Inuyasha stooped beside her, watching her intently.

"I can't believe a whole village could be wiped out like this, it's terrible..." Shippo commented from Sango's shoulder. "Naraku's evil knows no bounds. We know this now." Inuyasha commented with a tightened fist. He released it, however, when he smelled the scent of Sango's tears.

"I just wish I could thank whoever gave my family and friends proper burials when I was unable to." Inuyasha shifted, remembering when he had once thought Sango was dead. "It was a monk," he began, looking out over what remained of the once flourishing village. "A monk and I. You were late coming back to Kaede's village and went looking for you. By the time I got here there was nothing left... We made sure the bodies were buried and that monk gave them a proper service. I hope each and every one got peace."

Sango turned to Inuyasha in disbelief. He had never once told her he'd made sure her village received proper burials. Finally releasing sobs, Sango hurled herself around the hanyou without a second thought. Shippo took that chance to hop from Sango's shoulder, sitting beside Kirara. "They're so weird, one minute they're fighting, the next..." Kirara mewed with a slight nod as they watched the two embrace.

"Thank you, Inuyasha..." He cautiously returned the hug. '_Nobody will ever replace you.' _


	24. Sazura Of The Flames

"Sazura, forged of flames?"

The oni woman could not suppress a smirk as the baboon pelted man spoke to her. She was initially disinterested in him. He either possessed no power or was suppressing it, which meant he was probably up to something shifty. Her thigh long, pitch black hair was tied in a low pony tail. Her eyes were the steeliest gray Naraku had ever seen, her lips the deepest red.

Her kimono lived up to her name, a crescendo of yellow to red like a mass of flames. It stopped at her thigh and only had one billowing sleeve. She walked barefoot and had been about her way before this mysterious figure had stopped her. She sneered, unalarmed by his presence.

"You know that name, so you _must_ know about me. Don't you know how dangerous it is to cross my path, and you do so_ willingly..._" Naraku's lips turned up in a smile under his mask. "I am impressed by you, humbled by you... So much so, that I came to ask for you assistance." Sazura cocked an eyebrow at this, crossing her arms to hear what interesting pitch the man had to offer.

"I've heard so much about you, demon princess of the north. You have some strong lineage-"

Like a flame flickering in the wind her demeanor changed, steely eyes glaring at Naraku as she held a katana at his neck. "My family, my whole clan perished at the hands of bandits. You'll do well not to speak of them." Her voice licked at him like a whip as she stood there unwavering. Naraku's sneer never left his face as he held up his hands defensively.

"Very well, forgive me. I just know you're strong and you can do what I ask of you."

Sazura sheathed her katana but had begun laughing. "What you ask of me? When am I for hire?" Naraku shrugged, shifting closer to the youkai. "When you can benefit greatly as well. I want someone dead, and I know you'll want his sword." She snarled at that.

"My fire whip Itami is more than enough. What would I _really_ want with this guy's sword?" Naraku licked his dry lips.

"It can kill more than 100 demons in a single swing." Finally interested, Sazura straightened out her posture to listen.

* * *

Inuyasha watched Sango as she spent time at each and every grave littering her former village. She had done what she could to restore houses and clean up the wreckage left behind by Naraku's horde of demons. It had been a somber affair, but one Inuyasha had hoped brought Sango some peace. He kept his distance and helped with the maintenance of the village in ruins. Even Shippo had strayed from his normally confrontational and mischievous ways for the time being. Kirara plodded happily alongside Sango, nostalgic as well in her old home.

Inuyasha couldn't help but feel antsy. Demon's were no longer terrified to roam in the lands of the demon slayers. Almost none remained, and camping in the forgotten village could prove to be a dangerous move. Still, he couldn't bring himself to disturb Sango's therapeutic time she was spending there. After the past few days it was the least he could do.

He was surprised when the tajiya approached him with all of her belongings packed. Her face seemed somber but determined. "Ah, Sango. Wh-"

"We should go." She pleaded, looking at Inuyasha with urgent eyes. His mouth pressed into a grim line. He agreed but it didn't seem like Sango was ready to go. He searched for a way to articulate himself.

"Are you sure? If you want to-" Sango cut him off with a head shake as she glanced nervously around.

"There's only so much I can do here. We need to keep going, besides... Demons stalk this place. And tonight will not be a good night to get caught in such a mess..." Nightfall had been haunting the hanyou for several days now. '_She knows, tonight's the night.'_ He nodded stiffly after that, deciding not to argue or discuss it further. It was one of many times Inuyasha felt very grateful for Sango.

As they gathered their things and departed quickly, Shippo was quick to notice the tenseness in the air. It wasn't like they were arguing. From what he could tell the two were getting on fine, they just seemed exceptionally quiet. He could see that Sango was hyper-attentive and Inuyasha was on edge as well. He felt a strange feeling of dread from his travel partners. Were they on to something he wasn't?

"Gee, you guys sure are rushing! Are we trying to make it somewhere?" Sango acknowledged his question with a glance but waited for Inuyasha to answer. He snorted, turning his nose up at Shippo. "Do you always have to be so goddamn nosy?" Shippo retorted by sticking his tongue out. "This is what I mean! You're so antsy, well antsier than _usual_." This prompted a smack from the hanyou.

"Inuyasha..." Sango warned, finally inserting herself in the conversation as they walked along.

Inuyasha turned unapologetically. "Feh! Get Shippo to stop being such a brat, then!"

"I'm NOT a brat!"

Before Inuyasha responded to his routine argument with Shippo he froze, sniffing furiously around him. Sango adjusted Hiraikotsu on her back. "Everything alright?" She asked after a while. Inuyasha shook his head no.

"Course not. We're being followed, stay on your guard." That was when a maniacal cackling was heard, causing the group to draw together. Kirara transformed instantly, hissing for good measure. Shippo hid behind Sango's hair as she drew her bone weapon. _'Damn! This couldn't be a worse time.. We have to finish whatever this is quick.'_

Inuyasha held his hand tightly on Tessaiga's handle. _'Whatever this is, I don't have time to deal with it. It needs to be one and done, or I'm gonna be in some shit on this new moon.' _"Hanyou, hanyou... Come out and play." The whole group jumped in shock as several trees and bushes were sliced, falling in halves on the ground. A womanly figure slinked forward, hips swaying. They all stood still as the oni appeared, grey eyes glaring maliciously at Inuyasha..

"You are the hanyou with the great demon lord father, are you not?" Inuyasha snarled, being quick to draw his transformed sword. "Who the hell is asking?" Sazura sneered, eyeing his sword with interest. "This, this is the sword who can take out legions of demons with a single swing. I want it."

Inuyasha glanced between the youkai woman and his own sword. "Wh- A single swing?" Sango looked between them in confusion. _'Does she know something we don't?'_ Sazura cackled, leaning forward. "Don't tell me you don't even know your own sword? I pity you, a frail shadow under the greatness of your father. Give me that sword and I won't slaughter you and yours."

"Bitch-" Inuyasha slashed Tessaiga and edged forward. "You got a death wish talking about me like that. This is _your_ only chance to beat it, or else I will litter this field with your innards." Inuyasha noticed that Shippo had switched to Kirara's back and Sango was holding Hiraikotsu defensively. "Allow me." She said lowly, her brow furrowed in knots. Sazura licked her lips.

"Oi, Inuyasha. You're being outshined by this ningen woman. She seems like a more interesting opponent than you. That one, Naraku... He fears you. He expressed that I need kill you along with the hanyou." Both Sango and Inuyasha's blood ran cold. "N-Naraku!? How does she know him!?" Shippo chimed from behind Kirara's fur. Inuyasha was growling now, sizing this strange youkai opponent out.

"Figures as much that that asshole would you send you after me. He must be scared, it's no matter though." He saw that Sango was already whirling her weapon over her head. He held a hand out, shooting her a frown. "You guys keep moving down wind. I'll take care of this nice and quick." Sango noted the rapidly setting sun. "Ah, you go on. I'm feeling tense and could use-"

Inuyasha shook his head vigorously. "You will take Shippo and go! As the one who leads this pack it's an order!" Sango had never heard Inuyasha bark in such a way. His words were rough but his eyes were shining with worry and urgency. Inhaling sharply, Sango situated her weapon on her back against better judgement. "K-Kirara." She whined in response, moving to the tajiya's side.

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles. "Besides, this shouldn't take long at all."

Shippo watched in disbelief as Sango regrettably onto Kirara's back. "Are you really going to leave?!" He cried incredulously. Sango sent Inuyasha another look before Kirara took off hesitantly into the sky._ 'Don't you die on me, Inuyasha...' _

Sazura grinned. "Warrior, I will see you soon. Inuyasha... Prepare to die." He snorted at that, wiping his nose with his thumb. "I can tell a fighter like you, all talk!" He dashed forward with his sword held high. He brought it down quickly, just missing Sazura. _'She's gonna be tough to beat, much less quick. I need them away from here. I can't be distracted and if I turn into a human I can't defend them...'_ He squinted into the sunset, trying to to gauge how much time he had left before his transformation.

"Aw, that isn't all, is it? I was hoping to have much more fun with you. HONOO!" To Inuyasha's surprise a stream of of flames shot from her extended hands. Inuyasha leapt out of the way, shielding himself from the heat with his haori sleeve. "A few fire tricks aren't going to get rid of me." Sazura smiled at that, grabbing for her whip weapon. "I, Sazura of death, have many tricks and abilities. ITAMI!"

Inuyasha batted quickly at the whip with Tessaiga, alarmed by the strength of the weapon. "A whip won't beat my sword, Tessaiga!" He brought it down heavy over top of her, blocked by the demonic whip. With a shrug, he knocked Itami out of the way and drove Tessaiga into Sazura's arm with a grunt. She winced before smiling, driving her weapon through Inuyasha's chest. He gasped, grasping the whip with his hand. "You bitch..."

He began to tug on the whip furiously, watching the skyline frantically. '_If I don't turn this fight around, I'm screwed...' _

Sazura licked the blood from her wound, eyeing Inuyasha critically. "Do you know why you'll never defeat me?" Inuyasha glared, trembling slightly as he felt blood seep onto his haori. Sazura chuckled. "Because I love pain. I have suffered my entire life. I am desensitized to pain and I will take whatever it is I want. Now BURN!" Inuyasha cried out as flames began to travel up the whip still impaled through him.

* * *

Sango held tightly to Kirara's fur. She had a terrible feeling in her gut and nightfall had all but arrived. Shippo peered into her face form under her, wondering why she and Inuyasha had been reacting so strangely. "Sango... Sango, is everything alright? Why did Inuyasha want you to go so bad?" Sango squirmed uncomfortably. She glanced down to the kitsune's worry filled face.

"Shippo... Tonight, on every night of the new moon... Inuyasha becomes human. That's why sometimes, inexplicably he will retreat on these nights. Hidden from almost everyone because he loses all of his demonic powers. Tonight is such a night, and I don't think he wanted us around if he transforms because he couldn't protect us..." Sango explained, worry filling up her gut. Shippo jumped up in surprise.

"What?! Really? It's almost night time! Are you sure he..." Sango looked back worriedly, barely any light falling on to the ground. She knew she would probably never hear the end of it but she tugged hard on Kirara's fur. "Kirara- Turn around! We're going to get Inuyasha!" With a roar Kirara happily obeyed, rushing back to the scene of the battle. _'Inuyasha... Inuyasha you better be alright!'_


	25. Into The Cave

Sweat traveled down Sango's brow as she raced toward's where Inuyasha and the mysterious oni were battling. '_I never should've left, no matter what he said! We're in this together.'_ Shippo was clutching tightly to her shoulder. Night had already arrived, and none of them figured Inuyasha had had enough luck to dispatch of their dangerous new foe before them. Kirara picked up her gait, soaring quickly through the night to her friend.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha struggled to his feet in front of Sazura, wiping blood from the corner of his mouth. He was in bad shape now that Tessaiga had transformed, and Sazura wasn't letting up her assault. She chuckled, licking blood from her whip. "Naraku promised me the fight of a lifetime... But this is all I get." She frowned at the now human Inuyasha as she raised her whip. "Oh well, I'm bored now. I'm ready to finish this. Say goodnight-"

Before she could ready her whip a large demon cat swoop in, grabbing the injured human and sweeping him away. She watched with piercing eyes as Sango pulled him onto the neko youkai. "Inuyasha! Are you alright?!" He stared at Sango in disbelief. "Y-You?! What are you doing, I told you to get out of here!" He barked, clutching his badly injured chest. Sango situated him on Kirara before sliding down herself, eyes focused on Sazura. "M-Matte! Sango, wait damn it!"

Sango didn't listen as she edged forward, Hiraikotsu in hand. "Your opponent can be me." She said dangerously, brown eyes honing in on Sazura's already bloodied form. She chuckled, watching Sango's movements carefully.

"I had hoped I would battle you, tajiya. Let the fun begin!" With lightning reflexed Sango hurled her bone weapon, narrowly missing the cocky oni. It returned promptly to her hand as she began closing in. Shippo and Inuyasha watched from afar, perched on Kirara. "Whoa! Do you think Sango can beat her!?" Shippo inquired nervously. Inuyasha growled in response. "Don't let looks be decieving. This bitch is demented and Naraku sent her for a reason."_ 'That's why I wanted you guys to stay away...' _

With a yell Sango hurled her bone weapon again, prompting Sazura to leap out of the way. Sango closed the distance between them and revealed her katana which she slashed viciously as Sazura with. She grinned, snapping her whip at Sango which she easily deflected. Her eyes narrowing, Sazura changed the path of her whip which Sango narrowly dodged. She was surprised when Itami knocked her katana from her grasp. "Oh no!" Shippo cried out, hiding behind Kirara's head. Sazura lunged but was caught on the cheek and her shoulder by Sango's wrist blade. She broke away, forming a gap between them.

Sazura licked her lips, staring off at Sango. "My, my. You seem well prepared for this battle. But are you prepared for this?"

Inuyasha gasped, realizing Sazura was likely about to shoot a stream of flames at her. Cursing to himself he flew off of Kirara while simultaneously slinking out of his fire rat robe. Sango frowned, backing up slightly. "HONOO!" Sango leapt back in surprise as the flames easily overcame her. _'She manipulates fire!'_

She was shocked to find herself not burned or overwhelmed by the flames. Inuyasha was behind her, holding them both under his durable haori. Up close Sango could finally see how seriously Inuyasha was injured. His white undershirt was stained red. He was panting for air and falling to his knees. "You aren't satisfied until you're almost killed, are you? Rushing out here you reminded me of myself. I hope you won't be disgusted by my blood, my haori is covered in it." Inuyasha snorted, trying to stand. Sango dropped to her knees, examining his wounds frantically.

"Disgusted? Never. I never should have left you here with you so close to changing, Inuyasha forgive me..." Inuyasha stared up into Sango's tense face. '_She's so worried about me...' _

"As sweet as this whole affair is, I have a sword to claim." Sazura's voice snapped the two back to the situation at hand. _'Inuyasha can't remain here in danger, we have to run until the morning.' _Sango locked eyes with the oni, rising ominously to her feet. She glanced quickly to her hellcat who read her body language perfectly. She dove and retrieved Hiraikotsu and swerve beside them. Sango tugged on Inuyasha and helped him atop the cat demon. She dug into Kirara's side with her heels and she took off fast.

Sazura watched with a glare as the duo retreated, placing her whip back on her hip. "I'll find you yet, but not before I make you sweat first." She didn't flinch when Naraku appeared, chuckling deeply. She did eye the iridescent jewels glittering in his hand. Their eyes locked and she sneered, edging closer.

* * *

Kirara broke into a sprint on the ground as she galloped through the night into a well concealed cave. She leaned down slowly as Sango tried to help Inuyasha to his feet. He fell into a heap quickly, grimacing from his wounds and blood loss. "D-Damn it..." Sango peered worriedly into his face, wiping dark bangs out of his eyes. "Baka. You never should've tried to face off with her on the night of the new moon." Sango said quietly. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Feh." Worry overtook his features as he peered up into Sango's flushed face. "Sango, listen to me... If she finds us... You have to go." Sango had started shaking her head before Inuyasha had finished. "If we go I'm taking you with us." Shippo nodded furiously as well. "Yeah!" He glowered at them both. He opened his mouth to retort but another voice was heard.

"That won't do, master Inuyasha is too injured to move around much more." Eyes pried the damp cave for the source of the voice. "Myouga-ji?" Shippo questioned. He hopped up and down from Inuyasha's sleeve. He snorted, wincing in pain. "Myouga? I'm really surprised you're here seeing as we narrowly escaped danger."

Myouga sniffed haughtily. "Had I known you were in the middle of a battle on the night of the new moon I would've made other arrangements..."

Sango sat back on her feet in defeat. Myouga was right, Inuyasha was far too injured to flee from Sazura. In fact, his wounds needed tending. Wordlessly, Sango rummaged through her various supplies held tightly in her blue bandana. She leaned over carefully and peeled back Inuyasha's undershirt, much to his surprise. He eyed her as she gingerly began bandage his wound.

Diligently, she wrapped the sterile fabric as gently as she could without irritating his wounds further. Inuyasha had learned to trust Sango and rarely did her medical attention result in more pain. After a few moments she sat back with a sigh. "There, this will hold you till the morning, granted you make it there." She quipped with a look.

Despite the tenseness and the seriousness of the situation Inuyasha had to admit he liked the close proximity between he and the demon slayer. Her touch was gentle and warm, a good remedy for the searing pain he'd been in (Especially since he'd transformed).

Inuyasha growled to himself, avoiding her gaze. "You really doubt me, bitch?" Sango sighed, undoing her kesa. "You're not in any position to fight her, why won't you get that through you're thick head?! You say I'm the one with the death wish, but..." He watched as she revealed the skin tight black fabric beneath her kimono. He shifted uneasily. She was unstable and quite the opponent, he didn't want Sango to fight alone.

"If something happened to you on account of me not being able to protect you... I'd never forgive myself." He admitted sullenly. He hated the face he was human and injured. He was basically a sitting duck and there wasn't anything he could do about it. He was burdening Sango with the charge of caring for him and protecting him. He was surprised when anger flashed on the tajiya's features. "Inuyasha, I don't need protection! I'm a demon slayer and a miko, I can handle a fight you know!"

Inuyasha sat up, immediately regretting the rash decision. "_Idiot_." He hissed in pain as he eased back down. "I know that! I never said you were weak! I want to protect you because I _care_ about you! _Stupid_!" Sango sat back with a blush, shocked by Inuyasha's surprising bluntness. Shippo approached him quizzically. "Whoa... Is he more honest when he's like this?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes, not giving Shippo the pleasure of a response.

"Yeah, well..." Sango failed to find an appropriate rebuttal before Inuyasha cried out in pain. She was beside him in an instant, cradling his head delicately in her lap. "You seem to be in a lot of pain..." She said regrettably. Shippo bit his lip apprehensively. "Do your wounds hurt worse when you're human, Inuyasha?" He chuckled bitterly, his eyes shut tight in pain.

"Of course. The absolute worst part is that Tessaiga won't transform so I'm literally pretty helpless right. Damn Naraku, damn that bitch..."

Myouga frowned, thinking of all he knew about Sazura. "I am surprised Sazura would work with someone. What I know about that demon woman is very dark... She was part of a daiyoukai family. She's technically supposed to control some lands in the North. However, she's not nearly stable enough to do so... Rumor is her entire family was viciously murdered in front of her. She grew up hunting down each and every person responsible. By the time she finished she was desensitized to pain. It was a way of life, she craved it... Her blood lust and complete disregard for herself make her an extremely dangerous adversary. Master Inuyasha certainly couldn't stand a chance against her now. Sango, I fear for you too! She's unlike anyone you've ever faced..." Myouga explained worriedly.

Sango rubbed her arm. "Maybe I can reason with her. After all, my whole family was murdered as well. I understand atleast that much." Shippo sent Sango a skeptical look before leaping to her shoulder. "She doesn't seem like the kind of person to listen to reason..." He worried. Inuyasha snorted.

"You can't reason with someone like her." He forced himself to sit up, amber eyes searching worriedly for Sango's. "Please, just flee. If only until morning so I'll know you'll be safe." Sango shook her head no, staring into the opening of the cave. "Fat chance, Inuyasha. You really doubt me?" Inuyasha's lips briefly twitched into a smile. He forced himself to sit up right despite the pain.

Myouga tugged helplessly on his sleeve. "Master Inuyasha, you should try not to move..." He worried. Inuyasha wasn't listening, he was glaring seriously into Sango's brown eyes.

"If something happens to you... I don't know what I'll do with myself." She was surprised when she felt his surprisingly soft hands caress her neck and hair. _'This is so unlike him... Is he acting like this because he's human? All I know is my heart is beating so fast...'_ Sango dropped her gaze to the floor of the cave, her heart beating in her throat. "I can't stop you or tell you what to do... Just please, stay safe..."

Shippo turned away with a blush on his cheeks, pulling the small flea demon with him. Somehow, it didn't seem like something he needed to witness. _'Those two are sure choosing the wrong time to be honest with each other...' _

Sango couldn't keep herself from touching Inuyasha's face. It was so different staring into his human face though she didn't prefer it. She grabbed tightly onto his hand as she made a motion to stand. He tugged on he wrist, keeping her grounded in front of her. "I sense a jewel shard approaching, fast... It's-" Sango's words trailed off. They both knew who it had to be. She inhaled sharply as she saw Inuyasha's face approaching hers, his eyes shut and lips parted.

_'This is it, he means to kiss me! But...' _She leaned her face down, her forehead bumping against his. "Baka. I want to wait until you're you. After this fight, then..." Her words tied up with her blush as she rose awkwardly. _'When... I'm me?' _

"Shippo! Kirara! Protect Inuyasha at all costs, don't leave this cave." Were Sango's direct words. She tossed a soft small at the now human hanyou. "I'll see you in a little while." He reached after her as she turned, dashing out of the opening of the cave.

"Sango..." He glanced at his hands, remembering her touch. _'She prefers me when I'm hanyou...' _


	26. Tessaiga's Scar

Sango fought the tremble in her hand as she held Hiraikotsu. She knew she was gonna be in the dog fight of her life until morning, but it didn't matter. She couldn't let Sazura get to Inuyasha no matter what the cost. That much, Sango had promised. It wasn't long until the oni appeared once more, grey eyes glaring in Sango's direction. Sango sniffed, straightening her posture. "Expecting me?" Sazura rasped, walking forward in a seductive fashion. Sango sniffed. "He tells me you can sense the jewel shards? Don't worry, love. I just brought it along to make sure we met again."

Sango's mouth twitched into a defiant smile. "Sure you won't regret crossing me?" A wind jostled between the two women as Sazura hid the shard in a pocket of her kimono. She giggled to herself.

"Now, this... This fight. This fury,_ this_ is what I've been wanting. The fight of a lifetime. You're really prepared to give it all to protect the hanyou, aren't you?" Sazura's eyes never left the demon slayer, analyzing her every response. The way her eyes narrowed at Inuyasha's mention and her body stiffened immediately. This human was ready to be at war, it rolled off of her in droves.

Sango shrugged, remaining calm. "We don't have to, Sazura. I know... I know all about you. You don't have to beat down this war path." The mirth melted form her steel eyes. She grabbed on to her whip impatiently. "I watched all of my kin perish too, I am hungry for revenge. That Naraku you've dealt with.. Whatever he's promised you... I'm telling you that you won't get it."

Sango watched intensely as Sazura began to cackle. Quietly at first, then loud, breathless guffaws. "Y-You? You think I care about Naraku? I will kill him once I've gotten my sword just to show that no allegience has changed me. I felt pain, once. Never again. I live to fight and I fight to live. That's all there is. Please, delight me lady demon slayer. Give me what it is that I want in this fight..." Sango inhaled, caressing the handle to Hiraikotsu.

"I promised I would at least try to change your mind. If that can't be done, then listen to me. _You won't lay a hand on Inuyasha._" Sazura licked her lips at the vicious tone in Sango's voice. She could already tell she would enjoy this fight. With a feral roar she lifted her whip above her head. Sango rolled to the side, her bone boomerang bracing the impact from the strange whip.

She noted the sizzling mark left on the bone. _'This isn't an ordinary whip.'_ Sazura snapped the whip on the ground and prepared to launch it again. To her dismay it was promptly blocked by Hiraikotsu, again. She sneered to herself and eyed the tajiya carefully. "Your expertise is a thing to be admired." She stated, her chest heaving slightly. Sango smirked defiantly.

"Not only am I highly skilled, unlike you-" Sango rose her weapon quickly. "I have something to _fight_ for. Hiraikotsu! " Sazura narrowly leapt out of the path of the boomerang but no sooner did she realize that was exactly what the tajiya wanted. Not long after the boomerang had left her grasp was she tossing another bulb in Sazura's direction. She watched as it exploded on the ground and into a plume of smoke. "Nani!?"

Sazura found herself enclosed and disoriented in a cloud of smoke. Before she could gather her wits Sango broke through the screen of smoke, plunging her katana recklessly into Sazura's stomach. Sweat traveled down Sango's brow as she glared into the oni's face. Their eyes met for fraction of a second while Sazura wrenched at the katana lodged in her gut. With surprising strength she ripped the sword free and out of Sango's grip.

Licking the red liquid off of the blade she jabbed Sango who's cheek was grazed. She winced, spinning quickly out of her grasp. Sazura was chuckling again. "I expected you to have good heart but you're a more formidable foe than I'd ever expect from a ningen. However-" Sazura lashed her whip at Sango's feet, making the demon slayer leap out of the way. She lashed it again quickly, causing Sango to stumble. A third time catching her arm, prompting her to cry out at the stinging pain. "You could never best me."

Even though he was bordering on unconsciousness from such grave wounds in his human state he was as focused as he could be towards the mouth of the cave. Panic rose in his throat as he heard Sango cry out in pain. He felt his fists tighten as he attempted to sit up, hissing and spitting in pain. Both Myouga and Shippo rushed to his side, ushering the him down.

"Don't move, stupid! You're too hurt to sit up!" Inuyasha avoiding the Kitsune's accusatory stare.

"And what? Listen to Sango put her neck on the line, if that bitch wants me she can have me!" He stumbled forward on his hands and knees, panting. He was too weak to even approach Sazura. Shippo frowned.

"She's out there fighting for you! Don't undermine her because of your pride, Inuyasha! We care about you!" Inuyasha shook his head.

"It's not pride! I just don't want Sango to be hurt!" Shippo bit his lip, also worried bout the demon slayer. But he had faith in her abilities, even against an impressive foe like Sazura.

Sango dodged the demon's unforgiving whip. Unfortunately, that's just what she planned. Turning quickly she flung her whip with surprising reflexes, the demonic coil finding itself around Sango's neck. She was brought to her knees instantly, her mouth slack as she tried to wrench free from the weapon. Sazura smiled, pulling tight on the whip around Sango's throat.

Myouga let out devastated wail, covering his eyes in despair. Kirara was also growiling, her hair standing on end. "What is it, Myouga. What's going on out there.." Inuyasha coughed out, struggling again to sit up. Myouga cleared his throat.

"I am worried Sazura... May have an upperhand..." He fumbled, his hand behind his head. Shippo sniffed.

"Don't think so lowly of Sango, she said she wasn't going to let anything happen to Inuyasha. So she isn't." He stated firmly. Inuyasha had seen a glimpse of Sazura's ruthlessness and he didn't have a good feeling.

Sango strained against the whip, her breath cutting painfully short. Sazura tugged again, delighting in finding Sango's face turning red. "Now, now... You don't have to struggle. To die by my hand is a great way to die. My tellings of your tenacity will make you a legend... You'll live forever!" Sango shut her eyes tight, what air she did suck in rattling in her chest. _'She's insane... And if I don't find a way out of this whip- I'll die!'_ Slipping a hand into her sash she grabbed the hidden shell in a tight grasp.

Glaring in Sazura's direction she flung the corrosive salve at her, splattering all over the youkai. Screeching, her whip retracted finally leaving Sango free. Sango toppled forward, gasping with her hands around her neck. The poison ate the clothing and skin alike, leaving patches of blood and muscle visible on her arms and legs. Staggering, she watched as Sango breathlessly leapt to where her weapon lay, raising it defensively.

She watched wearily as Sazura's fist began to glow. "It appears I have not be treating you as a serious enough opponent, I apologize for my condescending behavior..." She said with a wince, raising her fist. "I will stop. IKU!" Sango jerked her body the moment she saw her approaching. "HIRAIKOTSU!" With a yell her boomerang was launched at Sazura as she dash forward.

She barely dodged the flying weapon, her fist connected with Sango's ribs. Knocking the wind out of her and sending her form flying into a nearby tree. Both Shippo and Myouga cried out in horror, Kirara soaring out of the cave in a rage. With a scream Kirara descended upon Sazura. The hellcat was met with the same fist and sent sprawling. Her skin burning and the full poison taking affect. _'D-Damn... This poison is fucking miserable...'_

Sango writhed in pain, gasping. No matter how hard she tried to breathe she felt winded. She had no energy and was powerless to move as Sazuna advanced. Her breath rattling she reached out for Hiraikotsu who teased with it's closeness. Even now, all but defeated, Sazura had to commend Sango for her courage and strength. _'She may be human but she has the heart of a demon. That's for sure.' _

Sazura watched as she flailed and struggled to suck in air, her hazel eyes seething in her direction. Even in a hopeless situation, Sango's eyes leaked fire. Wordless, Sazura held out her palm. She felt as though the fight wasn't over as the warrior glared up at her from the ground. Her eyes widened slightly at the oni's approach, prompting her to lower her arm.

Both Myouga and Shippo gasped, Inuyasha started to rise. He knew the feeling, soon his demon essence would return and he could finish things once and for all. He felt on edge, waiting for his strength to return. "It seems as if Sazura is giving Sango... A chance?" Myouga cried out.

Shippo sent him a worried look. "What do you mean!?" Inuyasha cried out.

Sazura retreated slightly. "This has been such a thrilling fight... Get up. I want it to end with you on your feet, warrior." Sango eyed Sazura curiously, confused as to why she would give her another oppurtunity to destroy her._ 'I may be too weak to finish her off but...'_ Her glance hopped to the horizon. Finally, morning was approaching fast. '_I can make sure Inuyasha will finish her.' _

Crying out from the strain, Sango struggled to her knees and then her feet dragging her boomerang with her. '_I have one good shot left in me...'_ Inhaling sharply. she ignored the signs her body were giving her. Smirking defiantly with thoughts of Inuyasha, Sango stood hunched over. "You seem very confident that this decision won't be your downfall." Sazura smiled.

"But, I never reveal all of my cards at the beginning of a fight." Sazura frowned, eyeing her giant bone weapon with suspicion. It was glowing and trembling with power. _'Spiritual energy? This one is-'_

"That's right! Not only am I tajiya but I'm a miko! And this is for you! HIRAIKOTSU!" Sazura tried to avoid the giant bone weapon but it collided with her poison addled form, devastating her. Sango smiled with relief as her body fell backwards, completely and utterly exhausted._ 'She's all yours... Inuyasha...'_

Now it was Sazura's turn to writhe in agony as she struggled to breathe. Sango's spiritual power was overhelming. Never had she expected the skilled slayer to be a priestess and she was paying dearly for it. Blood leaking out of her mouth she struggled to her feet with the last of her strength. What had started as something thrilling and fun had almost been her undoing. Wiping the blood from her mouth with a shaky hand she approached Sango's lying form.

"I commend you. This fight is more about me taking Inuyasha's sword... I met the closest thing there is to my equal. Though I respect you, Sango, I have to kill you now to ensure my life." Sazura's fist began to glow as it had before as she approached Sango. She staggered over to her, glaring down at her battered form. "Farewell... IK-"

Sazura was surprised when her fist was caught despite the force behind it. She looked up in surprise to meet with two amber eyes locked intensely on her. "Playing dirty, are we?" Inuyasha twisted Sazura's arm with surprising ease and flashed her a toothy grin. She tried to wrench from his grasp to no avail as he threw her arm towards the ground. "it's a shame, you missed your only chance of besting me and taking more sword. I'm not human anymore, you bitch. I'm a half demon and I'm taking you out." His face narrowed into a dangerous scowl.

Sazura wiped at her face and spat at the ground. "I'm not afraid of you as a hanyou or a human. And that sword belongs to me!" She watched as he revealed the newly transformed Tessaiga, glimmering in the early sunlight.

"This sword is an extension of my power, it won't just work for you. Besides, someone like you with nothing to fight for or protect could never wield my mighty sword. I almost felt sorry for you, but we all get dealt unfair hands by life. How you choose to live after if your choice and you've left behind nothing but destruction. So, I won't feel bad killing you." Her gray eyes narrowed as Inuyasha readied his sword. '_Tessaiga can kill a hundred demons with a swing... What does that mean?'_ As if to answer his quesitoning thought Inuyasha began to see a strange rift in the auras between him and Sazura.

_'Are these... Our demonic auras?' _He watched the smoke like auras clash against one another, a clear division between the two. '_Like a scar... Am I... Am I supposed to cut through? Will it unleash Tessaiga's power?'_ He could feel Tessaiga's pulse as he thought quickly about his next move. "Enjoy holding that sword, hanyou brat. It will be your last time." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes as Sazura dashed forward, her whip in hand.

He raised Tessaiga high above his head, aiming for the rift in their auras. "TESSAIGA!" He could feel the energy flowing through him and his father's sword. He was shocked to see the blinding light appear from his swords tip overtaking everything in it's path. Sazura didn't stand a chance. She could neither flee nor defend, just illwatch in a moments awe before the blast overtook her. _'Was this what I was searching for... This whole time?' _

Inuyasha stopped shielding his eyes once the light died down, shocked to find no trace of the troubled oni. He felt a strange mix of regret and relief as he sheathed his sword happy to see another day. "Sango!" It was Shippo's cry that ripped him from his stupor and sent him clambering towards the felled demon slayer's side. He grimaced at her condition, carefully slipping his arms around her broken body. "Be careful, Inuyasha! She seems hurt!" Inuyasha ignored the frantic kitsune's cries as he examined Sango further.

"Gomen, Sango. It's because of me you've gotten hurt..." Inuyasha lamented quietly. He inhaled quickly as Sango twitched, her eyes fluttering open.

"Mou- Inuyasha... Are you alright?" Inuyasha baulked at her question as he stared down at her.

"M-Me? You're asking about me? Stupid. You're the one lying here injured. My wounds have already closed up!" He scolded, his eyes deceptively warm. Sango was much too tired to protest any further as the hanyou lifted her carefully.

Myouga smiled and sighed with relief. "It seems master Inuyasha is finally back to normal." Shippo nodded, tending to Kirara in her smaller form as she limped over.

"Yeah, you can say _that_ again!"

* * *

"For the last time, Inuyasha, I'm _FINE!_" Sango shot the hanyou a heated glare as she hobbled away from him. He followed with ease, holding bandages and a frown.

"Idiot. You're not fine, your arm is hurt. Just let me bandage since it's _my_ fault you got hurt!" Inuyasha snapped, hopping right in front of Sango's path. He was met with a flurry of her hands before she lost her balance and tripped right outside of Kaede's hut. Unfortunately she fell forward right onto Inuyasha who lost _his_ balance. They landed with a thud, their faces dangerously close. Inuyasha became as red as his haori, and Sango's face was close to matching. "S-Sango..."

"Oh great!" Piped Shippo as he bounded from behind a tree. "Now would be the perfect time to continue what you started in the cave!" Both faces flushed immediately as Sango clambered off of Inuyasha's body.

"W-What are you talking about, Shippo..." Sango gulped as the kitsune smiled slyly.

"Yeah! What the hell are you blabbering about!" Inuyasha patience had worn thin pretty quickly. Shippo's smug smile didn't fade.

"You know! What Sango said you'd do _after_ she came back from her fight with Sazura! You do remember, don't you Inuyasha? Or are you too chicken..." Sango was now furiously fiddling with her hair as Inuyasha came to the realization. He looked around frantically, searching for an escape.

"I'm not scared of anything you brat, besides. I was delirious anyways. I barely remember anything before I turned back to a half demon." He resolved quickly, arms folded over his chest, Sango exhaled finally with relief. Shippo looked between the two.

"You leaned in to kiss her and she said after she got back! What are you waiting for, Inuyasha!" Sango had all but keeled over as she locked eyes with the shell shocked hanyou. "

"K-K-Kiss her!? Now I KNOW I was delirious because I would never commit to such a disgusting action with h-"

"OSUWARI!"

Inuyasha didn't even finish his words before he slammed hard into the ground. "Ungrateful demon." Sango spat haughtily as she rose to take off somewhere on her own. Kirara mewled and tentatively followed after her mistress' heels. Shippo and Myouga could only sigh.

"I don't know about them, you set them up perfectly..." Myouga commented as he turned away. Shippo shrugged.

"I know, he's just hopeless." Inuyasha lifted his head and spat dirt from his mouth.

"You little ingrate, I can fucking hear you!"


	27. A Despicable Plot

Kikyo tugged at the white ribbon in her hair as she stalked forward through the forest. It was sundown now, soon everywhere would be shrouded in darkness and she'd be in danger. _'Soon, I will need to stop.'_ she thought, her Soul Stealers weaving around her. She had no leads on the demon Naraku, and she hadn't bumped into Inuyasha recently. More or less she'd been wandering from town to town neither here nor there. Just when she was about to give up on leads she felt it. A familiar sensation that reminded her of being alive.

"A Sacred Jewel shard..." She uttered quietly, turning in it's direction. It was close by and considerably tainted. "A jewel shard this tainted would have to do with Naraku..." Slowly, Kikyo ambled forward. Her grip tightened on her bow as she wondered what manner of youkai could corrupt the Shikon Jewel so. It was so defiled she saw it was black and just a bit in the distance. Stepping carefully she froze as she saw the brush quiver, stringing an arrow instantly. She narrowed her eyes as she pulled tight on the string when a boy revealed himself.

He was barely older than Kaede when she perished, a young face full of freckles and wearing a dirty kimono. He was also the owner of the tainted jewel shard. _'So, it's this boy... What connection could he have to Naraku?'_ Kikyo didn't waiver, watching the child carefully as he edged in front of her. "Don't move." She stated in a flat voice, her eyes locking with his. He froze besides a slight tremble, sickle clutched tight in his hands.

"The jewel shard in your neck is defiled... What do you have to do with Naraku?" She was answered with silence and the boy's blank eyes. _'It's as if he doesn't know what I'm talking about._' Kikyo pulled harder on the arrow. "Even if you don't tell me, I'll find out eventually." The boy's gaze dropped to the dirt ground before he spoke.

"I don't know... Naraku. I don't even know who I am." he responded. Kikyo blinked for a moment. '_Even if the child seems innocent that jewel shard says otherwise... I don't have a choice.' _Praying silently, Kikyo released the spiraling arrow. It never connected with the boy but with a hardened bone weapon.

Panting, Sango clutched tightly to Hiraiktosu and stared at Kikyo. "Kikyo... You, you attack this child?" Kikyo straightened her posture, surprised to see her reincarnation of all people. She knew, however, where she was Inuyasha was close to follow. She stared at Sango with a blank and unapologetic stare.

"You are of my essence, right? Can't you see the Sacred Jewel shards?" Kikyo's question caught Sango off guard as she stood in front of the auburn haired child. She nodded dumbly after a while. "There is a shard of the Shikon Jewel in that child's neck, and it is black and defiled with evil. Can you see that?" Kikyo watched as Sango strained to see what she meant. Kikyo gave a feminine snort. "I guess it was wrong of me to assume you possessed such high level spiritual powers as my reincarnation. You've still got a lot to learn."

Sango's stare sharpened as Kikyo continued. "That jewel shard is tainted with so much hatred and evil it's turned black, meaning that child must be evil as well." Sango felt her fists tighten as she shook her head no. "You're wrong, Kikyo. If he was under an evil influence he would've attacked you! I can't let you harm him, no matter what you say. He's my..."

"Sango-! K-Kikyo?!"

Both women turned as Inuyasha crashed into the scene, surprised to find both Kikyo and Kohaku there. "Inuyasha..." She called after him. Soon Kirara and Shippo appeared, dumb founded by the scene.

"Brother." Sango finished.

"Sango, what's Kohaku doing here? Does this mean Naraku is nearby- Is he being controlled?!" Sango shook her head, placing a hand on Kohaku's shoulder.

"I don't know if Naraku's nearby... I don't think Kohaku's under his control anymore." The boy looked between the hanyou and demon slayer's faces.

"Am I... Kohaku?"

* * *

Inuyasha watched tensely as Sango and Kirara disappeared in a hut with Kohaku. He couldn't begin to imagine how she felt but he was worried about Naraku setting up another trap._ 'What if he's really under control and waiting to attack when she's alone...'_ He shook the thought out of his head. He couldn't tell Sango to abandon her only brother. He took a seat, scowling in silence. Shippo approached, sensing how bothered the hanyou seemed to be.

"What is it, Inuyasha? You've seemed at odds all night." The kitsune began, taking a seat beside him. He sighed, looking down on the younger youkai.

"I don't like this. The last time we saw him... It was a trap. Sango almost died, I don't think for one second he isn't faking it!" Inuyasha cried, his fist clenched. He sighed as his hand relaxed. "But, I understand why Sango wants to be with him. I just don't know what to do..."

Shippo nodded, looking towards the hut. "Sango lost not only her whole family like us, but her whole _village_. Everybody she's ever known. So I understand why being with Kohaku is so important. She wants to be with him, protect him, and teach him things; be a big sister. I think he's lucky to have a sister like her." Inuyasha turned to Shippo in surprise of his eloquent words. "Inuyasha, will you train me and show me demon things when I'm old enough? Like my father would?"

Shippo turned his hopeful stare at the hanyou who was trying to feign indifference. "Feh. Of course I will." he grumbled, ruffling his hair affectionately. He sniffed, catching Kikyo's distinct scent. He turned in surprise, seeing her willowy figure ahead of him. "K-Kikyo..." Shippo took this as his cue to exit Inuyasha's side as the woman approached, dropping to her knees and into an affectionate embrace.

"I thought it good to be together. I've been aching to see your face since last time..." Inuyasha felt his face grow hot. He felt Sango needed him, but then so did Kikyo. She pulled apart from their embrace and stared worriedly into his face. "That boy is still under whatever evil influence, even if it doesn't seem like it. I wanted to make sure you would be okay."

Inuyasha shifted and tried to ignore the scent of grave soil. "Kikyo... I'll be alright. It's Sango I'm worried about. That this is all another ploy to get to her." Kikyo's face remained plain as she stared towards the hut.

"Using a loved one as bait sounds like the work of the one who tore us apart." Inuyasha felt his heart race as Kikyo leaned in close to him, her head resting against his chest.

* * *

"Y-You mean I was a demon slayer?" The boy exclaimed, slurping hungrily at the soup Sango had made. She chuckled softly, admiring her brother's boyish features.

"Yup, that's right. All of us. You even had a suit just like mine!" She pointed to the detailing of her slick tajiya suit. The smile faded from her face as the memories bombarded her. "Yes, that day... It was your first extermination with the group." '_Your first battle... The battle father and the others were killed in... You killed them, Kohaku...' _

Kohaku set the bowl down, turning seriously to Sango. "I see. Say, I want to know everything. I have to know, maybe then I will remember who I am..." He began, avoiding Sango's gaze. He chuckled awkwardly, his gaze cast at the ground. "I just hate feeling helpless- I wanna know why I ended up in a place like this!" He began, rubbing Kirara's ears affectionately.

Sango couldn't help but just stare at the boy. No longer the shell of a boy who once was, even without his memory he reminded her of her brother. _'Shy and quiet... Just like he used to be.'_ Sango sighed, pulling the boy close to her in an embrace. "It takes time, Kohaku. It's okay if it takes a little while to remember. We're together now, right?" Kohaku nodded unsurely, embarrassed by the closeness of the two.

"Umm... I-I'm kind of embarrassed..." He mumbled, his face flushing. Sango chuckled to herself, breaking the hug.

"Don't be, we're siblings aren't we?" Kohaku avoided the woman's face. He couldn't remember how but he was beginning to feel like he did know her.

Sango grabbed two bowls of soup and rose slowly to offer them to Inuyasha and what she had deduced was Kikyo. She wasn't keen on the other priestess' presence but she would be as inviting as she could. _'She's important to Inuyasha, I have to at least be hospitable to her...'_ she thought with a sigh, slipping out of the cabin. She was greeted by the sight of Kikyo's head resting comfortably on Inuyasha's chest.

His ears swiveled before his head could turn, seeing the blank look on Sango's face. His mouth was slack but no words came out. Kikyo's eyes slowly rose and met with Sango, but she didn't move. Sango wordlessly set the bowls on the ground and turned on her heels. Inuyasha finally found his voice. "Sango-"

"I didn't mean to interrupt. I only wanted to see if you or Kikyo needed soup." Inuyasha could tell by the way Sango was over annunciating that she was upset. Very upset.

"This clay body does not require to eat, only to be replenished with souls." Kikyo explained with a blank face. Inuyasha sighed, not feeling very hungry at all. Without another word Sango disappeared back inside the hut with Kohaku.

_'I'm not doing a very good job at this...'_ He thought to himself. Inuyasha wasn't given much time to lament that. He shifted, moving Kikyo gently off of him as he surveyed the surroundings. "Youkai approaching... And I think I smell Naraku." Kikyo's face grew serious. "Kikyo, I need you to go somewhere safe. If he doesn't know your alive he shouldn't find out!" Inuyasha cried out worriedly. Kikyo rose with him.

"If what Kaede has told me is true, and he originates from the bandit Onigumo, then I do not have anything to fear." Kikyo explained. Inuyasha watched the incoming hoards of demons carefully. From the writhing mass of youkai a sharp blast rocketed from the center. Without hesitation he grabbed onto Kikyo and ushered her out of the way.

Down jumped a graceful oni woman with crimson eyes and wavy black hair tied in a neat bun. She was wearing a decorative kimono and glowered smugly at Inuyasha. "You must be the one called Inuyasha. Naraku's told me _so_ much about you, and you're that wretched Kikyo. How very delightful."

Inuyasha sniffed furiously, glaring at the strange youkai woman. "Who the hell are you? And why do you reek just like Naraku?" She laughed, opening a fan in front of her face.

"Silly goose. I am Kagura, of the wind. Naraku's most advanced incarnation yet." Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow.

"Incarnation? You're born from the piece of shit? How unfortunate." Kagura only chuckled, eyeing the pair.

"This doesn't happen to be about you, though. I'm only here for that boy Naraku raised. He got confused with the castle move and ran off here." Kagura explained, fiddling with her fan. "Kohaku, enough. Come out." She demanded with narrowed eyes. Inuyasha tensed, his fists gnarled into claws.

"You think we're gonna just let you take him back!?" Again Kagura chortled.

"Take _him_? Oh no, we're only here for the jewel shard. Naraku doesn't wan't something so valuable running around now does he?" She laughed as realization twisted on Inuyasha's face. "Oh but it's okay, once we're done Sango can have her brother's body."

"You fucking bitch." Inuyasha seethed, stepping in front of Kikyo. Shippo cowered behind them both. This extension of Naraku was giving him a terrible feeling.

* * *

Kohaku shook his head inside the hut. He was beginning to get a terrible headache. "If I just go out... Whoever she is, she'll leave you alone!" Kohaku began to reason. Sango shook her head.

"Kohaku! Listen to me, you can't do that! I can't let you just go back to that castle, you're my only brother!" Something about Sango's face made Kohaku feel like he was going to remember who he was. His gaze dropped to the floor. What were they going to do?

* * *

Inuyasha glared at Kagura. Kikyo was out of arrows and he couldn't leave her undefended around a horde of Naraku's demons. "It sounds pretty nice to me. I'm happy to send you and that woman to death together. What do you say?" Inuyasha sneered in response, grabbing tightly to Kikyo as Kagura launched her fan at them. "Fuujin No Mai!"

The blades hit where they once stood, Inuyasha glaring desperately at Kagura. "You cannot fight and protect me. If I can make my way to my bow and arrow I'll be able to help." Kikyo reasoned, looking between Kagura and the hanyou. '_But I can't leave you, Kikyo. I won't let anything else happen to you!' _Kagura snickered, waving her fan at the hut.

"Drag Kohaku out of there!" She demanded, waves of demons rushing forth.

Suddenly Kirara burst through the hut's ceiling, Sango mounted fiercely on her back. She was seething at Kagura, Hiraikotsu held tightly in her hand. "Your opponent will be me!" She cried, slinging her weapon through the mass of youkai. Inuyasha watched as Sango leapt into battle and he knew he couldn't stand by.

_'If Kohaku really is free of Naraku's control... He can escort Kikyo to her bow so she can help purify these demons... What other choice do I have?'_ Inuyasha didn't like the thought of entrusting Kikyo to one of Naraku's possible henchmen. Still, she was right. He couldn't fight efficiently and protect her. Quickly he busted into the hut, glaring at the young boy. "Listen, I'm trusting Kikyo with you. Make sure she makes it to her bow and arrow safely, got it. If something happens to her you answer to me!"

Kohaku stared at Inuyasha in confusion, nodding dumbly. "Y-Yessir. I-I'll protect her with my life..." He offered with a hesitant nod. Inuyasha searched his face but he couldn't see any remnant of Naraku. '_I don't have a choice but to trust him right now...' _Inuyasha turned, dashing back towards where Kagura had been. He couldn't get Kohaku's face out of his mind. '_Those weren't the eyes of some who's being controlled... Damn. What does this mean?' _

Kagura chuckled as she saw Inuyasha's perplexed face. "Don't hurt yourself thinking too hard, Inuyasha!" She swung her fan with ease, sending blades hurling at Inuyasha. He blocked them with Tessaiga, glaring up into the face of the wind demon.

"HIRAIKOTSU!" He watched as Sango launched her weapon overhead from Kirara, cutting efficiently through the mass of demons. She watched tensely as Kohaku broke from the hut in a sprint with Kikyo towards the forest._ 'They're escaping!' _

Kagura caught them from the corner of her eyes as they dashed into the brush, smirking. '_Perfect. Good work, Kohaku. Get her somewhere alone.' _It was only Shippo who noticed. Kagura saw them take off into the forest but she wasn't redirecting the demons after them. What did that mean?

Inuyasha swung Tessaiga at the wind youkai who sailed out of the way. Sango whacked mercilessly through the many assembled youkai. '_Could it be that Naraku was targeting Kikyo all along?'_ "Inuyasha! Sango!" Shippo called out desperately! "She saw Kohaku and Kikyo get away but she didn't go after them, I think it's a trap!" Both Sango and Inuyasha halted, locking eyes for a horrified second.

"If Naraku's objective wasn't Kohaku, then..."

Kagura began to cackle, her mouth hidden by her fan. "Oh yes. But you should really worry about your own lives!" She noticed that after the revelation neither the hanyou nor the demon slayer were paying her anymore. The hellcat scooped the kitsune up as they all took off into the forest. "Fuck you, I'll kill you later!" Was all Inuyasha shouted into the wind. Kagura scowled.

"No matter. They'll never stop him in time."


	28. Unforgettable Face

Kikyo stumbled after the boy as fast a her feet could follow, squinted into the forest for a sign of where her bow and arrows lay. At some point it seemed after talking with his sister the jewel shard was purified. It glowed pearly and white at the base of his neck as he looked around, sickle in hand. _'Perhaps that girl possesses more power than I thought.' _She froze and ducked quickly, pulling the boy with her in the fear that they were being trailed. When they seemed safe enough she rose and pushed forward.

"We must hurry. That oni of Naraku's seems dangerous. I need to gather my bow and arrows so I can vanquish her once and for all." Kikyo explained as she walked ahead of Kohaku. At his lack of response she turned to face him, surprised at the worry on his face.

"That girl... I wonder if she is okay." He wondered aloud. Kikyo pressed her lips into a grim line. Kohaku hesitantly stared into Kikyo's face. She looked so much liek the girl who claimed to be his sister, but so different as well.

"She seems to be a skilled demon slayer, she is also with Inuyasha. I would not worry." Kohaku almost smiled as he pressed forward, moving branches out of Kikyo's way.

"No matter how hard I try, I can't remember her. But... She seems dear to me." Kikyo's face softened just a little.

* * *

Inuyasha was unaware of when he'd separated from Sango and the other. Desperate to find Kikyo and confirm her wellbeing he had strayed from whatever path they had chosen, confused in a misty place. "I can't catch either of their scents... What's going on?" An ominous laugh was his answer, causing him to tense and circle around him.

"I can always count on you to be a fool, Inuyasha. You can't sense them because you ran straight into my barrier!" Inuyasha growled, his hand holding tightly to Tessaiga.

"You bastard!"

Naraku smiled smugly, nestled in his baboon pelt. "Oh yes, you'll never be able to find Kikyo now."

Inuyasha hands were balled as he fought the urge to lunge for the demon. "You bitch. The target was Kikyo the whole time, wasn't it?!" Naraku gave a noncommittal shrug.

"Are you shocked? She hasn't exactly been hiding. I've known of her wretched presence for some time and I had to find a fun way to get rid of her once and for all. That's why I have Kohaku, to get rid of her very quickly." Inuyasha snarled.

_'Is he bluffing? Kohaku seemed harmless, how could he kill Kikyo?'_ "If he hurts her so help me-"

"As I figured he would, he's deceived you with the greatest ease. However, not even _he_ knows he's deceiving you. The perfect plot."

_'Wha?! What does that mean?!'_

"Kohaku has no memories, why do you think that is?" Inuyasha was growing impatient with Naraku's prattling. Drawing his sword he glared at him.

"Because you manipulated his mind you asshole!" Naraku chuckled again.

"Yes but he _himself_ wishes to forget those horrible memories! One does not want to remember killing his only family..."

Inuyasha slashed the air violently. "Because you made him do it!" Naraku was chuckling again.

"Yes, so I did! His mind is blank, manipulating it is a simple matter... Like _this_." Naraku snapped his fingers, making Inuyasha's blood run cold. Whatever he had done, Kikyo was now in grave danger and she had to be found.

"YOU BASTARD!" Inuyasha wasted no time slicing through Naraku's illusionary puppet. His severed head chuckled as Inuyasha made his way to wherever Kikyo was.

"Fool, you're too late..."

* * *

Kikyo squinted into the dark forest. "It shouldn't be much longer now. I remember this river over here." She was a bit uneasy by the child's sudden silence. His conversation had suddenly stopped. Turning to check on him she was surprised to see his shard was black and his sickle launched right for her. It caught her hand, causing her to cry out in surprise and pain. "You've turned on me!"

He stared at her with dead eyes, stalking forward menacingly. Kikyo narrowed hers, realizing Naraku had finally resumed his old on the boy. "A trap all along. Though it will not sit right with me, I will kill you." Kikyo warned, her good hand held up defensively. Kohaku did not react to her words, swinging his chained weapon around his head. With a lightning fast swipe he took out a Soul Stealer, and then another. He watched passively as they floated to the ground.

_'He's attacking my source of souls so I'll be too weak to attack!'_ Kikyo realized, stumbling backwards. Kohaku hovered over her with his sickle, glaring at her with blank eyes._ 'Kill Kikyo...'_ The voice said in his mind. _'Kill her, kill Kikyo...' _For the first time he finally saw fear and uncertainty in Kikyo's eyes. Something inside of him was making him wait. '_Kill her... Why?' _

He stood for a long moment just staring at her. "You've chosen not to." Kikyo said after a moment. The chain jingled as his hand shook, however Kirara's entrance carrying Sango and Shippo jarred him completely. "Sango..." Kikyo uttered in surprise as the hell cat dashed in between her and the young demon slayer.

"Kikyo-sama! Kohaku!" Sango slid quickly off the feline youkai and looked between the her brother and the priestess. Kikyo's Soul Stealers were fading from existence, sliced in half by Kohaku's sickle. She also noticed the older priestess was clutching one hand with a crack in it. Sango stared at Kohaku in horror. _'So Kohaku, you really did...' _

Kohaku took the momentary pause as a chance to flee, casting a strange look at Sango before exiting. Wordlessly, Sango knelt down beside Kikyo who looked away. "It's nothing serious, I will be fine once-" Kikyo stopped talking as Sango hovered her hand over the crack in her clay skin. She watched in awe as her hand began to glow and was subsequently healed, Sango grimacing.

"There, I hope that is good enough. I'm... Sorry." Kikyo swallowed, watching her reincarnation carefully._ 'Seeing her brother as a puppet for this demon seems devestating.' _Kikyo sniffed, avoiding the younger girl's gaze.

"It seems I may have underestimated you spiritual prowess." Was all she said after a while, the hell cat and kitsune demon looking on.

_'Kohaku...' _Sango stood abruptly, a particularly pained expression on her face. "Kirara, Shippo- You will remain with Kikyo-sama and keep her safe until Inuyasha finds her." Her words were stiff and daring opposition. Shippo much rather would've followed the demon slayer, who did not seem to be herself anymore. She looked in the direction that Kohaku had disappeared to, her fists curling. "Kikyo, I hope that it didn't hurt." She said, her voice cracking. Kikyo craned her neck to look into the tajiya's face.

_'Kikyo is very precious to Inuyasha, and it's because of me she got hurt. Because of me and Kohaku...' _Sango turned to Kikyo before breaking into a sprint. "Forgive me!" She called, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes. Kikyo had barely raised a hand before she too disappeared from sight. Shippo broke into a run, halting only when Kirara whined. He sighed, staying put.

"You want to follow too, Kirara... But, Sango asked us to stay."

Kikyo stared into the distance, clutching the robes of her priestess dress._ 'But she doesn't know that he hesitated to kill me.'_

Kohaku ran as fast as his feet would carry him because that's what his instincts were telling him to do. Who was that woman? Why did she remind him of someone else? Who's unforgettable face was etched into his minds eye? He stopped in his tracks when a giant weapon pounded the earth in front of him, spring to the air with a bounce and back into the hands of the wielder. There she was, the other woman with that face, so important somehow to him.

He watched carefully, clutching his weapon. She walked towards him with an eery calm, her face strangely defeated. "Kohaku." Was all she said, her shoulders sagging. He stared at her like an animal backed into a corner. "It's what I was afraid of, isn't it? You were never freed from Naraku." The boy didn't seem to recognize her words as he backed away from her, weapon in hand. It sent chills down Sango's spine to stare at his blank, lifeless eyes. The innocence from earlier had vanished.

"To kill Kikyo again, that is why you're really here isn't it? Kohaku, as long as you belong to Naraku you will keep destroying lives. Won't you?" He neither denied nor confirmed her accusations, weighing his options of the impending fight. "If this is true then, Kohaku... I will set you free." Tensing, Kohaku flung his chain at Sango who blocked it with her katana, dodging out of the way.

The chain wrapped around the sword and she pulled it taut, glaring into her brother's lifeless face. She knocked the sickle from his hand with Hiraikotsu, sweat trailing down her neck and forehead. _'I went send you to the afterlife alone... Don't worry. Once I set you free I will follow.' _

* * *

"Kikyo! Sango!" Inuyasha jolted as he finally came across the sight of Kikyo, resting comfortably on Kirara's side.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo squeaked, jumping into the hanyou's arms. He was relieved to see that everyone was relatively okay. Kikyo looked weary and a bit worn out, her destroyed Soul Stealers lingering on the ground. "Kikyo! Are you alright?!" Kikyo nodded solemnly as he clasped hands with her.

"I'm alright. Sango saved me from..."

"Kohaku." Inuyasha finished, already knowing he must've made an attempt on her life. He inspected her quickly but was pleased to find no signs of injury. Shippo tugged at Inuyasha's haori sleeve, sniffling. "I-Inuyasha... I'm worried about Sango-chan. She's not herself!" he wailed, glaring into the half demon's face. Fear spiked in his heart, she was alone somewhere with Kohaku.

"You needn't stay here. I'm safe with the hellcat. She intends to kill that boy and probably herself." Kikyo relayed with closed eyes._ 'W-What?! Kill Kohaku and herself?!' _Kikyo looked into Inuyasha's face gravely. "He had the chance to kill me but he didn't take it. There is still a light in his soul somewhere, Inuyasha."

_'Kohaku didn't kill Kikyo, does this mean his human heart remains? Damn it Sango, hold on!' _With a nod Inuyasha took off after both of their scents.

* * *

The sickle flew from Kohaku's hand as Sango toppled over top of him, her katana held high. She stared into her brother's soulless eyes, her hand rattling above him._ 'Finally, Kohaku won't suffer anymore. He won't hurt people anymore...' _She stared at his face, waiting for him to beg or protest. His silence shattered her, tears finally leaking from tortured eyes. "Kohaku!"

His flinched as tears landed on his face, the woman's face floating throughout his memory. He didn't struggle or make a move to flee as she dangled the katana above him. "Kohaku, I'll kill you and end your suffering once and for all. Then I will kill myself, it's the only way... We can be together. Forgive me, Kohaku-" Sango inhaled sharply, raising her sword above her head.

"SANGO! DON'T DO IT!"

Even after hearing Inuyasha's voice she had committed to the movement. With a yell she brought the sword down but it was smacked from her grasp. She cried out in surprise as Inuyasha landed beside her, peering worriedly between them. Taking his chance Kohaku rolled from underneath Sango, glaring at both of them. "I-Inuyasha... Why- Don't stop me! I have to!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes, flashing Sango a passionate look.

"You idiot! Killing him would just delight Naraku, you don't want that!" He cried out, facing the young boy. "And you, wake up! I know you're in there somewhere!" Inuyasha leapt after the boy who had started retreating. Sango watched in awe as he grabbed him, shaking him desperately. "Remember, Kohaku! Remember everything!"

Sango turned as she felt the bushes rustle behind her, Kirara appearing with Kikyo and Shippo upon her back. "Listen, kid! You have to remember if ya wanna live!" He instructed. A sudden blade came between them, sending the soil up in a flurry. Inuyasha shielded his eyes as the strange wind oni appeared, Kohaku seated upon a giant, floating feather.

"Such a bumbling fool. Do you _really_ think it is that simple?" She questioned smugly, the boy seated obediently at her side.

"Kohaku!" Sango cried, reaching her hand out for him. Kagura only chuckled.

"Naraku already told you, he erased his mind per request of the boy. Kohaku can't deal with the memories of slaughtering his family. Wouldn't be kinder to let the boy die in bliss instead of remembering such tragic things? See for yourself." Kagura snapped and it seemed the life jumped back into the boy's eyes. He blinked, looking around in confusion.

"N-No... F-Father... Sango! Everyone! N-No!" He screamed in terror, cradling his head in agony. Inuyasha gritted his teeth, trembling in fury. _'How fucking cruel, of course he hates those memories... Because Naraku made him do such a despicable thing!'_

Kirara whined as Shippo stroked his fur. "How terrible to black mail him into being your personal servant!" Shippo cried in disgust. Kikyo remained silent, studying the wind youkai carefully.

Sango pounded the ground as she convulsed with sobs. "YAMATE! STOP IT, PLEASE!" she begged from the ground as Kohaku screamed and cried in agony. Kagura snickered.

"Aw, isn't this what you wanted? For him to remember his proud tajiya heritage? Well, here you are."

Kohaku covered his mouth, close to retching at the terrible images flashing through his mind. Blood spurting from his father's neck. His dear uncle's decapitation, even stabbing Sango. The memories were too much, he was feeling faint. Kagura sneered from her perch on the feather as Sango shook her head in sorrow. She almost didn't notice as an arrow whizzed by, severing a few strands of her hair.

She turned with a pinched glare at Kikyo who had another arrow strung. "You will remove those memories or else." Was all she said, lining her shot with the wind demon's head. _'This Kikyo bitch is not someone to mess with.'_ Kagura deduced grudgingly. With another snap it seemed Kohaku returned to his blank slate, the emotion melting from his face.

"If you care about the brat's well being then you'll leave him be." Were he final words before finally taking off into the sky.

Sango felt felt so exhausted by the ordeal, so close to having her brother back. Her fist collided with the ground as she screamed in fury. "Again! Not again, Kohaku... I failed to free you." Inuyasha knelt at her side, holding her fist back from punching the ground.

"Stop it." He commanded in a gruff voice. "You two get old real fast. Maybe if I tell you this you won't be so hasty. Naraku ordered Kohaku to kill Kikyo for him but he disobeyed the order. His human mind still remains, that's why even if it hurts he has to remember so we can take him alive." Inuyasha explained, his eyes shining intense. Emotionally exhausted, it was all Sango could do to nod. "I promise that." Inuyasha added softly, his hand curling into hers. Sango felt her face flush with a deep blush.

They both turned when they heard Kirara's commotion as Kikyo stepped around her. "Kikyo! Wait!" He cried after her. She halted for a moment, turning to face him.

"I ought to go, I'll grow weak without new souls to sustain this body." she explained. Sango bit her lip, standing hesitantly beside Inuyasha.

"Stay with us, don't you think we'll be stronger this way. Safer too, Naraku knows you're alive." Kikyo studied her reincarnation for a long moment.

"There are many roads to take that will lead to Naraku's defeat. They should all be traveled, besides-" She turned, facing into the forest. "If we are the keys to defeating him then we can't be defeated at once." With that she took off, what remained of her Soul Stealers following her. Inuyasha sighed, staying rooted at Sango's side.

He tensed as she stumbled a little, wrapping strong arms around her. He cursed to himself. He had stuck by Kikyo most of the nigh and even gotten separated from her, was she hurt. "What is it? Where are you hurt?" he asked quickly, inspecting her. Sango shook her head, her fingers pressing the bridge of her nose.

"Daijoubu, I'm fine. My ribs still ache from before. Nothing se-" Sango's sentence halted as Inuyasha picked her up bridal style without another word.

* * *

Morning approached fast. All of the party settled to bed without much talk and when Inuyasha rose the next day he went to check on Sango. She was not asleep in the hut they had chosen, after minimal searching he found her setting by a nearby riving and gazing at her reflection. He settled beside her wordlessly, sneaking glances at her every once and a while.

"You must've been so worried about Kikyo. I'm sorry, Inuyasha. All of this is my fault." She began in a defeated voice. Inuyasha scoffed.

"I was worried about you too! Especially once I found out you'd ran off with him. You don't make the best decisions when it comes to your brother." Sango grimaced, it wasn't something she could contest. Inuyasha sighed, scooting closer to her.

"It's hard to watch someone you care about suffer... I just want to protect him like I couldn't before." Sango elaborated, her fists clutching the grass. She gasped as Inuyasha brought her close in an embrace, staring into the water now.

"Fool, how could any of this be your fault?! Naraku has made you both suffer. Don't blame yourself. To think that you have to kill him _and then yourself._" He cried, his voice becoming pained. Sango inhaled, her body trembling.

"How can I send my only brother to the afterlife alone..." Inuyasha sighed, leaning his head on Sango's. _'How terrible this all must have been for her.'_

"I won't ever let anything happen to either of you. That's a promise. I'm gonna get you your brother back, alive." For the first time since her brother disappeared, Sango began to feel a bit better. _'I believe in you, Inuyasha.' _


	29. The Dark Miko

Inuyasha squinted into the horizon as he waited impatiently for Sango. The Bone Eater's Well was just in sight on the lazy summer day. He and Sango had returned to Kaede after their last encounter with Naraku and Kohaku. She trained endlessly for days, refusing to embark again on a search for the Sacred Jewel. She hadn't spoken much about it but Inuyasha could tell she'd been greatly affected by it.

They had planned to leave by noon but as usual it seemed like her training was running over time. He exhaled a little as he finally spotted her lithe figure approaching, Kirara at her heels. Shippo's eyes brightened as he broke into a running gait towards her. "There she is, Sango-chan!" he called. Shippo bounded over quickly.

Sango smiled and waved to the small kitsune when she felt a strange, prickly sensation on her ankle. She gasped and winced, dropping to a squat to inspect her ankle. Kirara had been restless on her heels, mewing quietly. She'd felt something was afoot all day. Inuyasha frowned, realizing something seemed to be the matter.

Shippo peered into Sango's face. She appeared to be in pain but he didn't see anything. "Sango... Are you alright?"

Sango swallowed, a bit unsettled when she didn't see or feel an entry wound. "Yes... I-I think so." Inuyasha crashed in front of her and wordlessly moved her into a sitting position."I-Inuyasha-"

"What happened?" He inquired, inspecting her ankle carefully. Sango rubbed her leg incredulously.

"It's strange... There's no wound there but I _swear_ something bit me." Inuyasha frowned deeper as he continued to looking over her for any signs of harm.

_'I guess no wound is even more alarming...'_ He thought to himself as he noticed Shippo's frantic face. He leaned closer to the hanyou, looking for himself.

"Inuyasha, have you ever heard of anything like that? Is Sango okay?" He wrinkled his nose.

"No... I haven't. Maybe you should go back and see old hag-" Sango shook her head vehemently, working to a standing position.

"I've been here long enough. We need to keep looking for the rest of the jewel shards." She insisted with a serious face. Inuyasha pouted as he stood, eyeing her very carefully.

"_Fine._ But if you feel weird again we're going to straight to the old woman to check you out, and don't even _think_ about arguing." Sango smiled sheepishly as Shippo clambered onto her shoulder. Inuyasha started ahead as Sango hesitantly followed.

_'I know we should investigate... But we don't have any time to spare.' _She thought to herself. _'Hopefully it's nothing...'_

* * *

"Sunset is soon. I'm scouting ahead to make sure there's nothing dangerous and somewhere good to set up camp!" Inuyasha called over his shoulder before disappearing. Sango didn't respond. In fact, it was all she could focus on to keep moving. Her brow dripped with sweat and her breath caught in ragged gasps. Luckily, Inuyasha had been to focused on pressing forward to notice.

She held her mouth in a grim line and fought to suppress her apparent suffering. Whatever had bitten her had done much worse than that. Soon her vision began to blur and she thought perhaps it wasn't a good idea for Inuyasha to stray. The ground spinning beneath her she called for him. "M-Matte... Inuyasha-" She pitched forward suddenly, prompting Kirara to jump.

"S-Sango?!" Shippo cried unsurely, clambering to her side. "What's wrong!?" Sango gasped, grasping for the small vial containing her Shikon Jewel fragments. They were glowing an ominous black all of a sudden._ 'Like the ones in Kohaku...'_ Just as suddenly as they'd turned black the glass bottle cracked, and the shards rocketed out and into Sango's neck.

Shippo gasped and Kirara bristled as the foreign objects entered her. "A-Ah! Sango?!" Shippo screammed shrilly as she pitched forward. Gasping, her vision began to fade. "Matte.. _Inu.. Yasha..._"

Meanwhile, Inuyasha cut through the vast forest with his heightened youkai agility. There appeared to be a clearing near spring with fresh water and as far as he could tell no danger. If they hurried, they could be settled in by nightfall. "INUYASHA!"

Ears swiveling before he did, Inuyasha leapt into action racing back to where he'd left the rest of the group. _'No doubt, that was Shippo's voice! What's happened while I was gone?!' _It only took a few moments to reach them again but it felt like hours as his heart thudded in his chest. Sango laid in the clearing on her chest, eyes half lidded and glossy as Shippo and Kirara struggled to move her.

Shippo's eyes were brimming with tears as the hanyou approached frantically. "I-Inuyasha! The Jewel Shards!" Shippo cried out, clutching tightly to Sango's traveling kimono. Kirara let out a distressed meow. "They turned black and went_ into_ Sango!" He cried, hiccuping.

Inuyasha quickly held Sango into his lap, peering into her face. "Sango! HEY, Sango! H-Hang on, damn it!" He wiped a sheen of sweat from her forehead as she struggled to speak.

"Inuyasha..."

Shippo tugged frantically on his fire rat haori. "We have to do something, she's sick!" He quickly lifted Sango into his arms. "Shippo, Kirara- Let's go. We have to find Kaede. Now."

* * *

The silver-haired but otherwise youthful looking priestess watched the venom drip onto the fragments of the Sacred Jewel. Her red rimmed lips twitched upward in a smirk. "Perfect... With her blood and the taint of Naraku on this jewel... Both her mind _and_ her body belong to me." '_And for such light work I will finally have the Sacred Jewel to myself.' _Her dark gaze slid to the strange, baboon cloaked man who was watching her closely.

"Tsubaki," He droned. "Don't underestimate this girl called Sango. She is of Kikyo's essence..." Tsbukai stiffled a chuckle.

"Sango? This _Sango_ was not even aware that my juso struck her..." She flicked long strands of silver hair over her shoulder and faced Naraku fully. He was an odd man, shrouded in the pelt of a monkey. But as Tsubaki sized him up he was no more of a threat than any other demon she had vanquished. She adjusted her dark, navy miko robes. "You said she was Kikyo's reincarnation..." She swallowed on the name of the other priestess hard.

"I wondered just how great she would be." Her snake-like shikigami coiled itself around the large fragment of the Shikon Jewel. "Ah, what now? I could kill her just like that..." Naraku chuckled but held up his hand.

"No, no. Not so fast. Let's create a familiar nightmare for Inuyasha... To die by his sweet girl's hand." Tsubaki thought for a moment before turning a wicked smile towards the jewel.

"It can be done."

* * *

Kaede mopped Sango's dewey forhead, her eye shut in concentration. "No doubt about it," She began gravely. "Someone's put a curse to Sango." Inuyasha jumped to his feet, his face furrowed in a frown.

"Someone's cursed her?!" He felt his body begin to tremble, he'd never forgive someone making her suffer like this. Kaede nodded solemnly, sitting back.

"It seems to be the work of a dark miko..." Shippo looked between the adults.

"A dark _miko_? A miko can be bad?" Kaede nodded grimly, mixing more herbs and spices together in a thick paste. Sango's brow furrowed and she moaned weakly, causing Inuyasha to kneel to her side again.

"Aye, and they are quite a force to reckon with. A miko can resign her powers to darkness, using a powerful juso or poison to do her bidding. Mixed with the powers of the Sacred Jewel..." Her expression turned serious. "If I recall, sister Kikyo had a rivalry with a priestess who turned to darkness." Kaede explained.

Inuyasha made a face. "A priestess targeted Kikyo? I never heard about that." Inuyasha said after a moment.

Kaede pursed her lips. "Kikyo kept a lot to herself..."

* * *

_Tsubaki peered at Kikyo through a thick mane of long, black hair. Their sensei was speaking with her privately, praising her as always. It made her sick. Kikyo was so smug, always looking at other people as though she were better than them. Tsubaki wrinkled her face. 'I have more drive than she does in one pink-'_

_"Tsubaki?" She turned her attention to a plain woman, long haired who studied being a shrine maiden as well. "Have you heard? Kikyo will be the one looking after the Sacred Jewel. Such an honor but... A lot of responsibility."_

"It should've been me. _I_ was the one who deserved to look after the Sacred Jewel, not her!"

_Kikyo traipsed through the open clearing, the pearly jewel swinging on a thin chain around her neck. Tsubaki watched, her eyes pinched with envy until she was just within earshot. "Kikyo." She called, a wicked smile on her lips. Kikyo's gaze fell on her but she didn't break a stride. _

_"Don't you know that a spiritual woman such as yourself puts her abilities in jeopardy when she falls in love? Even if it's with a low-life half demon?" For the first time Tsubaki saw emotion flash in her eyes. For a brief moment she swore she saw rage. Soon after the emotion melted into the backs of her eyes, replaced by the same stoic and condescending expression. _

_"Tsubaki. Take your prattling elsewhere. It has nothing to do with me." Tsubaki watched her carefully as Kikyo turned and continued on her way. 'Don't you turn your back on me!'_

_"Oh, well this DOES! SHIKIGAMI!" Tsubaki's trusted spirit raced towards Kikyo in the grass._

"It would've been a sure hit. I_ should've_ destroyed Kikyo with my curse and had the Sacred Jewel for myself, but... Without so much as a sidelong glance she deflected my curse... Right onto me."

_Tsubaki screeched in agony and fell to her knees as Kikyo hovered over her. "Youuu..." _

_"You should vanish." She said with a look of disdain. "That way I will let you live." _

"I never crossed paths with the witch again, it's a shame. I can still remember her stuck up face. I guess this shall be a great substitute of revenge."

* * *

"Inuyasha it is decided. I will go find this priestess and defeat her myself." Kaede said forcefully despite the hanyou's protests. He huffed, eyeing the older woman wearily.

"Kaede if this miko is as dangerous as you've said their's no way I'm gonna let you go face her yourself!" He snapped, snatching her bow and arrow away from her. With a slight eye roll Kaede grabbed it back. "If that's the case I _have_ to go with you." She shook her head firmly.

"And who will be with and protect Sango?" Inuyasha was silent for a moment as another wave of pains racked her body.

"Shit."

Kaede nodded glumly. "Ye should be here with her, even if it is to only hold her hand Inuyasha. And time... Is not of the essence." She whistled loudly, her horse running in from a nearby field. Shippo did his best to mask his worried face.

"I-I will go with Kaede-baba and look after her too!" He declared with a determined look. This caught a warm smile from the old woman. Inuyasha exhaled sharply.

"I guess I don't have a choice." Inuyasha answered sullenly, taking a seat beside Sango's wincing form.

"Have faith, Inuyasha. Don't underestimate this old miko, especially with the powers light are on her side." Inuyasha tried to smile.

"Get her good for me, old woman. Kirara, go with them. And Shippo-" He paused, forcing a proud smile. "Very brave to go along. Take care of Kaede, be strong."

Shippo nodded, his chest swelling with the unusual praise from Inuyasha. "You got it. Take care of Sango." Inuyasha's chest tightened. She seemed to be declining by the moment. With that, he climbed onto Kaede's shoulder as she eased on to a stooping Kirara. Inuyasha watched grudgingly as they took to the sky.

He turned his concerned gaze on Sango who appeared to be fighting against the curse as best she could. She mumbled incoherently, causing him to dip a rag in warm water and place it on her forehead. "Be strong, Sango. I'm sorry I didn't see this coming I... I'm sorry I didn't protect you."

Sango fought through the dark fog in her mind, struggling to break through to Inuyasha. She could just hear him but in her mind was another voice, one she did not recognize. "Kill him." It moaned.

_'W-What? Who...' _

"Kill him. Kill Inuyasha."

_'N-No... I can't I won't... Inuyasha, get away!' _

Inuyasha gently brushed sweaty bangs from her forehead. "Keep fighting."

* * *

Shippo looked worriedly into Kaede's face, the steely look melting away. "Kaede... We're gonna save Sango, right?"

She forced a smile, clinging tightly to Kirara's fur. "Yes." she replied shortly. _'Sango is fighting the curse hard, but... If this is drawn out she can't endure it.' _

* * *

XX

AN: SORRY life got really crazy!


	30. Tsubaki's Barrier

Kaede held tightly to Kirara as they soared through the air. The negative energy was disruptive and easy to trace, but as she feared shielded by a powerful barrier. "As I was afraid of... Tsubkai has raised a barrier over her shrine..." Kaede clicked her teeth, looking for a next possible move.

"Is it possible to purify it?" Shippo suggested. Kaede frowned.

"Aye, not even at my best, child. This is a powerful barrier... If only Sango wwew well, I know that she could..." Her voice trailed off as she spotted the other miko shrouded in soul stealers. "No... Sister Kikyo is here?" Shippo peered down at her, lured by the dark energy.

Kikyo's dark eyes glanced sidelong into the air. "My sister and that hell cat are here... So this must have to do with Naraku, but..." She focused on the barrier in front of her. "I've faced this evil before." Without any more words she approached the barrier and entered with little more than a wave of a hand entered.

"A-Ah! Sugoi! Kikyo broke the barrier... Is she going to help Sango?"

Kaede watched the spot carefully. _'Sister... What are you up to?'_

* * *

Inuyasha scanned the sky impatiently. He was tired of watching Sango suffer without anything to do about it. "D-Damn it!" He slammed his fist into the wall. "Haven't they done anything yet?" He knew the answer to his own question. Of course Kaede couldn't be expected to vanquish a dark priestess on her own. _'But I can't sit and watch her in pain like this...' _

Meanwhile, Sango's body began to move against her own will. She sat up slowly, the voice shouting in her ear. "Kill him! You will kill him!" Sweat streamed down Sango's brow as she fought the impulse to reach for her weapons.

_'N-No... I can't, I won't... Inuyasha...' _

She struggled with all her might but found her hand slipping into the cloth handle of her bone weapon that rested against the wall. "Attack!"

* * *

Tsubaki's brow furrowed as she tried to gain full control of Sango's will. "Impuden brat she is. She's fighting the curse..." Tsubaki shifted, focusing on the portion of the Shikon Jewel. "Though her body is under my will, her mind is not. She's pretty tenacious." Tsubaki noticed.

Naraku chuckled to himself. "I told you. This is has gotten quite interesting. If Inuyasha does decide to run punish his cowardice with the girls death. Kill her." Tsubaki smirked.

"Why, I'd love to."

* * *

Inuyasha stood frozen like a deer in headlights. He hadn't been on the other end of hiraikotsu in a long time and he certainly never planned to be. On her best day he knew Sango could fell him in one precise hit. He watched her carefully as she seemed to be fighting against her weapon's stance. _'Whoever's doing this... They're controlling her.'_

"S-Sango..."

She struggled, slowly raising her weapon over her head. "I-Inuyasha... Go-o-o-o-..." Her plain under kimono clung to her body, drenched in sweat. She was horribly pale and looked ready to collapse at any moment.

"_Go_? You want me to go? Sango I can't just leave you-" He took a cautious step and her weapon was raised, her eyes nearly shut from fighting the impulse. He could see the dark glow of the tainted jewel shards in her neck as she fought against Tsubaki's work.

"Please. _Run away..._"

Inuyasha almost smiled. "You jerk." He said softly, coming forward some more. "I can't just leave you-" He cried out, watching her movements carefully. Tears had gathered in the corner of Sango's hazy eyes. "I wont just run away!"

"KILL HIM!"

"INUYASHA!"

Hiraikotsu flew from her hands before she knew it, just making it past Inuyasha and lodging itself into the wall. Sango fell to her knees and Inuyasha approached her side when he was met with an arrow to his face. Sango trembled, struggling not to release the weapon.

It was far too reminiscient of when Kikyo had pinned him to the Tree Of Ages. He froze, his breath caught in his throat. Sango bit her lip, a tear making it past her eye. "Inuyasha... I can't fight it much longer, _please..._" Inuyasha shook his head.

"I would never just leave you."

* * *

"It seems that Inuyasha wants this girl to kill him. I was personally looking forward to him running away but, suit yourself." Tsubaki raised an arm, feeling Sango's defenses grow weak. "Shoot the arrow!" Naraku grinned beneath his mask. Tsubaki turned towards the diabolical hanyou with a sneer.

"Make Inuyasha be killed by his beloved _again_, you're truly a nasty guy. Aren't you, Naraku?" She complimented smugly. However he never answered.

"Tsubaki!" She turned just in time to see Naraku's elaborate puppet fall to the ground in shreds. Behind the cloth carnage was a frowning Kikyo, a sight that gave Tsubaki a fright.

"Y-You?!"

Kikyo waded gracefully over to the dark priestess, her blank face not changing. "It's as I thought. You're Tsubaki."

* * *

Inuyasha stood carefully, his eyes never leaving Sango who was shaking under the strain of the curse. "I'm sorry, but I can't leave you here."

Sango gasped, a tear trespassing her eye. "FORGIVE ME!" Sango wailed, the iridescent arrow being released from her grasp. Inuyasha dashed forward just in time, the arrow whizzing right through his hair. Without skipping a beat he knelt before her as she collapsed into him, a sweaty and exhausted heap.

"S-Sango?! Say something!" She laid against him, just breathing for a moment while sweat trailed down her neck and forehead. "Are you okay?"

"Idiot." She breathed, blinking slowly. "The voices... They've stopped now." She exhaled with relief. She felt his arms tighten around her and she was glad for that. "Inuyasha... You have to, you have to take me the Shikon No Tama... I feel it. It's up to me to purify it and stop whoever this is."

He opened his mouth to protest but he realized they certainly had no better options. Grudgingly, he carefully got the exhausted girl situated on his back. "Y'alright?" He grunted softly. Sango nodded, her grip tightening on his haori shirt. He nodded, inhaling. "Okay, hold on."

Sango shuddered as he leapt off towards the direction of the barrier. "Inuyasha... I'm sorry." He frowned, burning the horrible images of Sango with an arrow pointed at him from his mind.

"You didn't do that so don't worry about it!" He huffed.

* * *

"You look almost as you did years ago. You sold your soul for your youthful appearance?"

Tsubaki glared at the miko in confusion and disdain. She looked just as perfect as she had over 50 years ago, some how. _'And if she is here...' _

"So then, this girl... She's not your reincarnation? Who _is_ she?" Kikyo arched an eyebrow, eyeing her snake-like shikigami carefully.

"Is that what this is about? You're trying to curse Sango with your futile powers." Tsubaki felt strangely claustrophobic and threatened in the dimly lit shrine with her arch nemesis. She felt her eyebrow twitch at Kikyo's condescending tone. She circled her slowly.

"Don't underestimate me, wench. A lot of time has passed... I'm not the same miko you fought before." Kikyo interjected with a feminine snort. "I wouldn't take me lightly." Her shikigami hissed in agreement, causing Kikyo to crack a rueful smile.

"Was it worth it to give your soul to appear as you did 50 years ago?" Kikyo questioned in an unimpressed voice. This caused Tsubaki to cackle.

"You tell me? You should certainly be an old hag by now! You damaged my perfect, perfect face when you deflected my curse onto me. For eternal youth and beauty? I'd do it again and again. I joined with a demon- So what?" Kikyo blinked, the judgmental look on her face starting to more than irritate the dark priestess.

"Foolish." Was all she responded. Tsbubaki's face pinched in a hateful scowl.

"You've always felt that you were better than everyone else, you witch!" She began, advancing towards her. "Even now when you're no position to say anything to me you're trying to preach! You look not a day older than when I last saw you, Kikyo-"

"_Tsubaki._"

That's when she sensed it. A strange feeling of dread and-

"Death. Kikyo... You're dead?! An imitation body calling me foolish?" She threw her head back in wild laughter. "Do you pray for the souls of the women you devour? This is too rich..."

Kikyo's eye twitched slightly. "I simply came to determine this origin of evil. What happens to you is none of my concern... You've certainly learned what happens when you cross me." Tsubaki's glare turned dangerous.

_'The girl... She approaches. I feel my soul.' _Both of the priestess' turned to the large fragment of the Sacred Jewel, which was transforming from black to a pearly white again. Tsubaki baulked.

"W-What?! What is this? My jewel is being purified?!"

Kikyo snorted, walking past the miko. "It's as I've told you. With the strength of that pathetic curse you will not defeat her."

The dark miko gritted her teeth. "Damn... She can't be heading here on her own, that must mean her arrow_ missed_ Inuyasha somehow!" She exclaimed in annoyance. She now had Kikyo's undivided attention. She had barely spoken when two spiritual arrows lodged themselves in the wall.

"You-"

"So, you intended to make Sango kill Inuyasha with her own arrow, huh?" There was that unfamiliar expression again. Anger. Rage. She had managed again to ruffle the priestess. Tsubaki cracked a sly smile.

"Aw, what's the matter, Kikyo? Some bad memories? Yes, that's _exactly_ what I did. So it'd be just like when _you_ killed Inuyasha." Tsubaki tried to turn to face but found her robes pinned to the wall. Kikyo moved swiftly, grabbing a tuft of Tsubaki's silver hair and tugging mercilessly, her eyes burning through her.

"I'll tell you this. I have nothing to do with whatever happens to Sango, she can take care of herself. _However_-" She pulled even tighter, forcing Tsubaki to stare upwards at her. "The moment you attack Inuyasha, _that_ is the moment I will kill you."

* * *

Inuyasha's running gait slowed as he eyed the barrier. "Here." Sango croaked. "Whoever did this to me... Is in that barrier." He nodded firmly.

"Perfect, cause I'd love to give them a piece of my mind."


	31. Counter-Strike

Inuyasha squinted at the spiritual barrier ahead of them. "Sango, I'm gonna set you down and try to..." His voice trailed off as she slowly slid off his back, clinging to his arm for support.

"I think... I can..." Sango focused, grabbing an arrow from her back. Inuyasha watched her with concern as she struggled to even stand. She pulled the arrow taut, sweat trailing down her face. She released the glittering weapon dead into the barrier, blowing a passageway straight through.

Kirara landed beside with Kaede and Shippo on her. "Sugoi!" Shippo exclaimed, hopping from Kirara and at Sango's heels. With a bit of a sigh, Sango's knees began to buckle. Inuyasha rushed to brace her, peering worriedly into her face.

Sango's eyes were barely open as he situated her atop his back. "Good job." he encouraged softly. Kaede nodded.

"It's a wonder Sango could even stand much less fire an arrow. Excellent." Kaede turned her eye towards the shrine with a serious expression. "We've not the time, however. We must break the curse!"

Inuyasha gripped Sango's leg reassuringly. "Agreed, let's do this!" Shippo clambered back onto Kirara with a worried expression. They had barely passed the barrier before the shrine door swung open, revealing the miko clad in dark robes and a shikigami around her neck.

Inuyasha gasped. "You- You're this dark miko, huh?"

Her lips twitched into a cruel sneer. "Oh yes, I am Tsubaki. And you must be the hanyou Inuyasha, the one Kikyo loves so much." Gasped rippled through the group at the mention of the other priestess. Kaede felt her fist tighten as she stepped forward.

"Tsubaki, no games. My sister Kikyo, she should be in there." Inuyasha turned to face the older miko in surprise.

_'Wha, how? Kikyo?'_

"We saw her enter, Tsubaki." Kaede pressed. Sango's grip tightened on Inuyasha's back.

_'What was she doing here?' _

"Oh, her. It seems that women came to plead for your life, Inuyasha. How pathetic." Inuyasha watched Tsubaki carefully as she edged forward. "Despite being one of the undead... I guess she can't die while the affection for her beloved _man_ remains. How sweet." Sango groaned, her body being racked with chills.

He set her down carefully near Kaede and Kirara. "Take care of her." He instructed in a growl, cracking his knuckles. "You sure have a lot to fuckin' say," He began. "And you seem to know all sorts of things about us, trying to get Sango to shoot me? Naraku is behind this whole operation, isn't he!?"

Tsubaki cackled, her shikigami winding around her arm. "So what?"

Inuyasha sneered at that. "Good, then no mercy! I'll tear you apart!" He roared, his hand dancing around Tetsaiga's hilt.

"Draw that sword and she fucking dies, Inuyasha!" Inuyasha paused at Tsubaki's words, his heart jumping into his throat. She held up a slender finger and shook it form side to side. "Foolish Inuyasha. Have you forgotten about my curse? As long as I have the Shikon No Tama her life is under my control!" To demonstrate she squeezed the neck of her spirit youkai, prompting it to hiss and spit out it's venom right onto the jewel.

The jewel returned to black in an instant, prompting a scream from Sango. "No! Sango-chan!" Shippo wailed, jumping to her shoulder.

"Sango, no!" Kaede braced her, holding a hand over her neck and attempting to heal her as best she could. "No... My healing powers have no effect on the curse. Inuyasha, Sango doesn't have much time!" Kaede cried out earnestly. Inuyasha could see her covered in sweat and struggling to draw breath.

_'D-Damn it... I can't do anything quickly without my sword.'_ He glowered at Tsubaki, seething. "Damn dirty trick." he snarled at her. He only earned a chuckle.

"I will do anything to complete the sacred jewel, you see." She stared at the jewel which was now completely defiled again. 'The jewel... It's tainted again. Does she really not have any power left to purify the jewel, unless... It was all Kikyo. The purifying of the jewel and the breaching of the barrier all happened when she interrupted my concentration.' Tsubaki cackled.

"Kikyo swore up and down that I couldn't curse you, Sango. How wrong she was." Inuyuasha flung an accusatory finger at Tsubaki.

"Don't you fucking talk about her!"

Tsubaki's glare because sinister. "I grow tired of this. Inuyasha, you're next." A scar appeared over one of her eyes and before long a whole demon appeared from Tsubaki's own body. The griffin like youkai towered stories tall and glared down at him with a blood thirsty stare.

Sango looked on helplessly. _'There's no way Inuyasha can defeat this demon with only his claws... I-I have to do something.' _Tsubaki watched with glee as Inuyasha sized up her youkai.

"Be a good boy, Inuyasha. Or Sango dies from the curse!" Inuyasha glanced at her attempting to sit up.

_'Damn it...' _

The demon wasted no time lunging for Inuyasha, tearing the terrain around him apart.

"Kirara, help Inuyasha!" Sango ordered quickly. With a scream she tore to the skies, landing beside the hanyou. She roared again, preparing to strike when Tsubaki ordered again.

"No help, Inuyasha! I'm serious." She squeezed on the Shikon No Tama for emphasis, causing Sango to scream out in pain and begin gasping. Kaede held down tighter, trying to focus her spiritual powers but nothing would bring her relief.

"Sango!"

Shippo dabbed at her forehead with a cloth. "You're in pain, aren't you?" He asked worriedly. The jewel shards were glowing brighter than ever from her neck. "She's probably not even gonna break the curse, even if that demon does kill Inuyasha!" Kaede grimaced.

"Before she took ill ye said she complained of being bitten?" Kaede began, cradling Sango in her lap. Shippo looked over to Tsubaki, her shikigami curled around her.

"Ah! It was probably her shikigami! If we destroy it-" Without another word Shippo took off right in between the battle.

"Ah, Shippo! Don't!"

Inuyasha saw just from the corner of her his the fluff of Shippo's tail. "Shippo- What're you doing?!" He screamed out as he just dodged under Tsubaki's youkai. He scrambled towards Tsubaki, reaching in his vest.

"FOX FIRE!" He cried out, flinging the flames at the shikigami. With a roar the lumbering youkai reached out for Shippo with a grunt. With a yelp he cowered, surprised when Inuyasha snatched him up and lobbed him back over to Kaede.

"Shippo! Are you out of your mind?!" Tsubaki slashed through the flames with the sleeve of her robe.

"Fools. I've told you, you cannot break my curse!" Her shikigami rubbed affectionately against her. "The longer we draw this out is just the longer we prolong Sango's suffering." Her grip tightened on the black Sacred Jewel again. "Or should we send her sooner rather than later-"

Tsubaki was shocked by a Sacred Arrow landing just a mere feet away. She squinted in the direction where it had came from, not the older priestess but, "You?!"

Sango was huffing, her bow in her hand and preparing to fire off another arrow. "That's right." She huffed. Kaede looked on in amazement from behind her. Tsubaki stomped her foot indnignantly.

"How can you still be moving?!" Tsubaki cried out. Inuyasha tossed a glance behind him.

"Sango..."

"Where do you think the Sacred Jewel came from?" Sango began with a deep scowl. "I won't be defeated by you." Tsubaki had recovered her composure, however, and was chuckling again.

"Ah, I see. You must've recovered while your little friend here distracted me with his magic. I guess you are Kikyo's reincarnation..." She began, covering her cheek with a slim hand. "However, if _Kikyo_ had shot that arrow she certainly would've hit me, right? You're just a sorry imitation Kikyo in the end. How pathetic. You couldn't help your family or yourself. Inuyasha must just feel sorry for you."

"_You..._" Sango growled, her eyes flaming. _'Always compared to her... Something that I cannot be...' _Sango was trembling as she strung another arrow up and lined it with Tsubaki.

"Listen here! I am Sango. I am myself! _Never_ Kikyo!" Sango roared, letting another arrow fly through the air.

"Fine then! Speed up your own death!" She squeezed her spirit youkai's venom direction on the Sacred Jewel, halting Sango in her tracks. Without more than a hitching in her chest she fell forward.

"Sango-chan!" Shippo wailed, rushing to her side and tugging on her white kimono.

"Sango, no!"

"SANGO!" Inuyasha turned quickly on his heels and dashed to the unconscious girl's side. Tsubaki's youkai followed, slamming a claw into the ground. Kirara quickly took Kaede and Shippo to safety while Inuyasha grabbed Sango.

"Sango, S-Sango?!" He cried, shaking her lightly. The tainted jewel shards were completely visible under her translucent skin. _'She's not gonna make it if I don't do something! Her body- It can't take it.' _

Tsubaki waved her hand in front of her. "Rip them both to shreds!" She cried. The griffin demon roared, approaching them quickly. Inuyasha set Sango down as gently as he could.

"Sango? Sango, can you hold on just a little bit longer?" He pleaded, brushing bangs out of her face. Sango nodded faintly.

"Yes." She breathed.

'I won't let you be killed, Sango. Not ever.'

He turned, seething towards the youkai. "You damn bastard! You'll never get away with making Sango suffer like this, you hear me?!" He leapt into the air, claws drawn. SANKO TETSUSOU!" His claws shredded through the youkai with relative ease, it's innards littering the ground. Inuyasha landed with a frown, glaring at Tsubaki. "You're next."

He leapt towards Tsubaki, who wasn't expected Inuyasha to approach her. Kirara took that moment of surprise to make a dash for her shikigami, tearing the head off with ease. "My shikigami!?"

Inuyasha held his claws to Tsubaki's throat. "It's over." Tsubaki sniffed pointedly.

"How naive... To think my curse would _really_ be over." The scar appeared over her eye again as she smirked at him, demon after demon filing out of her eye. "You're _all_ going to die!" Inuyasha leapt back, watching in horror as dozens of youkai approached. Kaede stood firmly over Sango, readying an arrow at the horde.

"Behind me, Shippo!" she barked, as Kirara took to the skies. Inuyasha frowned, swiping furiously with his claws. Even still a demon bypassed him, almost piercing his side. _'D-Damn it, I can't take all these demons without my sword!' _

"There's so many!" Shippo wailed, hurling his fox fire where every he could. Kaede fired another arrow, sweat trailing her brow. Kirara ripped through demons with her fangs, standing firmly beside Inuyasha. He barely noticed the grass parting quickly towards Sango. He frowned, turning back to Sango.

Tsubaki was focused on her intently, sneering. _'A distraction! All these youkai, she's targeting Sango!'_

"Yes! Shikigami, bite off her head and bring me the jewel shards!" Inuyasha turned on his heel, racing to get there first.

"SANGO!" _'I won't make it in time, I can't!'_

The Shikigami raced right past Kirara and Shippo. Sango stared ahead through hazy eyes at the battle raging around her. She could hear people calling her name and feel a presence approaching. She stared at Tsubaki through blurry vision._ 'What? She's trying to kill me...' _

She sat up slowly, staring at the dark miko. "You realized too late, Inuyasha!" Tsubaki cackled.

Sango's grip tightened on her bow. "Tsubaki..." '_I won't be defeated. I am the protector of this jewel... To someone like you...'_ "I WON'T LOSE!" With a stiff arm Sango held up her bow, blocking herself from the shikigami's strike.

_'She countered it- Just like Kikyo!' _

"I've fought and conquered hundreds more demons than you. You're just sneaky," She began. "Cursing me because you're too afraid to face me on your own."

The shikigami sailed back, landing on Tsubaki's same eye. She screeched, her hands flying to her face as she was enveloped by a bright light. "YOU-" She sank to her knees, the Sacred Jewel rolling from her grasp_. 'She countered my curse... Like Kikyo all those years ago, I can't- I won't!' _

She stared ahead as the defiled jewel became white once again. "It's purified? No!"

Shippo stared intently at Sango's throat as the jewel's became clear once again. Suddenly, the raised through her skin and fell to the ground, ending the curse. "The shards, Sango's-" Shippo began and as she fell forward into Kaede's arms.

"She's cured." Kaede finished.

Tsubaki staggered to her feet, glowering at Inuyasha. The demons paused, flowing back into her body rapidly. "Inuyasha," Kaede called. "She's going to retreat." He responded by drawing his sword, glaring at Tsubaki.

"Like hell- Get back here!" He chased after her quickly draw his sword and slamming it down quickly. Tsubaki faded just as the blast hit her shrine, decimating the building. "God damn it all." he muttered to himself. "She's escaped, but-" He bent down and grabbed the nearly completed jewel, looking around suspiciously. He saw no sign of Naraku or his incarnates, not even saimyoshi.

He bounded back over to Sango who laid incapacitated in Kaede's arms. He knelt by her side, touching her face affectionately. "Damn, Sango. I'm sorry you had to go through this, but it's over now." He grabbed her delicately, getting her situated on his back. "I feel like I always let you down. Sango, I'm sorry."

She squeezed his shoulder reassuringly, surprising the hanyou. "You've never let me down, Inuyasha."

* * *

Tsubaki realized she'd narrowly survived with her life. She had lost all her demons, the Sacred Jewel, and her perfect appearance. She rubbed the skin over her eye, trembling. "D-Damn... I lost it fucking all..." She glanced up at a cliff top to see none other than Kikyo, staring. Her condescending glare was enough to drive her to insanity. "You..."

Kikyo blinked, before turning on her heal and retreating._ 'It's over, Tsubaki... You've lost again. You who lost to me... Would never prosper against Sango.' _

Tsubaki was so caught up in her rage she didn't even notice Kagura's approach. She stared down at the dark miko, surprised that she hadn't worked harder to achieve the jewel. "You lose." she spoke flatly, rousing her for her thoughts. Tsubaki flew to her feet, staring at the wind youkai.

"Y-You... What do you want?" Kagura simply held out a flat palm. "You didn't kill that girl _or_ Inuyasha. The jewel belongs to Naraku still." Tsubaki was silent for a moment, avoid Kagura's red gaze. "Did I stutter?" Tsubaki chewed her lip.

"I..."

Kagura huffed, looking around before noticing it's absence. "You lost the jewel? Tsk, tsk..." She raised her fan in a threatening motion, but Naraku's voice sounded in her head.

"Never you mind that, that jewel is with our friends." Kagura rolled her eyes, closing her fans.

"And I'm sure you want me to go and retrieve it from those losers?" Naraku was silent for a moment as she pulled her feather from her hair.

"Not yet. I would rather have some fun with them... Return to the castle, let them think they've won." Kagura huffed at Naraku's cryptic words. She didn't feel like decoding them. Sending one last reproachful look at Tsubaki she took to the sky, leaving the defeated and confused dark miko behind.

Meanwhile, Kikyo squinted into the horizon. The Shikon Jewel was moving. She hadn't sensed it with Tsubaki, so she knew it was likely with Inuyasha. '_To defeat Naraku, I have to take things into my own hands.'_

* * *

A/N: I wanted to get through Tsubaki's arc, but hand in there guys! I'm not keeping everything like the manga!


End file.
